


Ever After

by Oh_to_Wonder



Category: James Potter - Fandom, Lily Evans - Fandom, Remus Lupin - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, jily - Fandom, sirius black - Fandom
Genre: F/M, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders, jily, potter, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 115,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_to_Wonder/pseuds/Oh_to_Wonder
Summary: As her friendship with Severus comes to an abrupt end, and the majority of her other friends off on Summer adventures without her, Lily Evans believed her summer would be spent filled with boredom and isolation. That is until she accompanies her mother to a dinner at her new friends home, and finds an interesting surprise awaiting her that could change her entire summer.
Relationships: James Potter and Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Hestia Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Even though she had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts, seeing the magnificent walls of the castle disappear behind the mountains as the train made its way along the familiar path to Kings Cross, caused Lily's stomach to churn. Even with the intense stress she had from her classes and naturally, teenage drama, she still didn't want to leave it all behind. Mainly for the fact that she knew what lay waiting for her the moment she stepped off the train.

From the time she found out she was a Witch, Lily's sister, Petunia, had decided she wanted nothing to do with Lily and her new lifestyle. She would make sure Lily knew how repulsed she was by the whole situation as well. Frequently referring to her sister as a freak and secluding her from every social event in her life. In the beginning Lily couldn't understand it. Petunia had always been the brave older sister who Lily had looked up to. She was a top student in school. She was beautiful with her silky brown hair and even though she was pale, her skin was so fair that it didn't matter. In Lily's eyes, Petunia had everything. But as years went on, Lily saw that she apparently didn't have everything and because of that, she also noticed Petunias anger towards the things she didn't have. Of course that one thing she didn't have, was Magic.

Then there was the situation with Lily's father. It had begun in her third year, but instead of going away like the doctors had said it would with the treatments, the cancer had grown worse and spread over the years. When Lily had returned home for Christmas earlier in the year, he seemed to be doing better. However immediately after she returned to school, she received an owl from her mother informing her that her father was back in the hospital and his condition had been worse than he let on. She wanted to do anything in her power even attempting to speak to Dumbledore about giving her father a potion or two to help, but it was still considered magic in front of muggles and it wasn't allowed.

Lily's mother was always the high spirited one within the household, even after Lily's father had become ill. But when he returned to the hospital after Christmas, her mother had lost her glow. From that point on, Lily went from receiving letters weekly from her mother, to maybe once a month if she was lucky. But even those letters were short and only told of her fathers condition. With her father in the hospital, Lily's mother took on the weight of work to pay for the household and hospital bills. With her main job as a Secretary at a law firm, she also took on extra hours as a waitress at a local diner. When she wasn't working multiple shifts throughout the day, she was back in the hospital at her husbands side.Lily knew for the most part, that she may be home alone for a good portion of her summer with her family either ignoring her or in the hospital, but at least she had her friends this summer right?

"I honestly don't think she heard a single word you said." Celia laughed, looking up from her magazine at Lily, who was completely zoned out, staring out the window.  
Celia McCart was extremely bright, but a rather shy Pure blood Witch. However, to the people she knew, she was never afraid to speak her mind. With her long brown hair and hazel eyes, she was extremely comfortable with herself, but was never one for stepping out of her comfort zone to make friends.

A large scowl had grown on Marlene's face as she realized Celia was right. Marlene McKinnon for the most part, was the average dumb blonde. However, with her bleach blonde curls and deep green eyes, she was one of the girls Lily envied the most. No matter how stupid a comment Marlene made, she could still get any guy she went after.  
"Lily!" Marlene yelled as she began shaking Lily's shoulder violently. Lily was quickly pulled from her thoughts as she held out her hand to prevent her head from smashing into the window.  
"Merlin! What Mare?" With a pleased smile on her face now that she had gotten Lily's attention, she released her arm and adjusted herself in her seat to have a better angle to talk.  
"What I had been saying, before Celia pointed out you were rudely ignoring me." A glare had formed in her eyes as she spoke. "Was that my parents and I are spending the summer in Paris at their friends house and they said that you guys could come with us!"

Lily's thoughts began to race again as she could feel her mouth pulling into a smile. She had always dreamed of going to Paris and she had been saving her money forever so she knew she would have shopping money.  
"A summer away from Petunia. That just sounds like a dream come true!" Lily sighed happily thinking of how relaxing of a summer it would be.  
"So do you think you can go?" Marlene laughed looking back and forth between the two girls.  
"All I would of been doing this summer is deal with family gatherings. Im in!" Celia remarked as she threw down her magazine and glanced over at Lily.  
"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. I mean I doubt my parents would obje..."

But Lily stopped before she could even finish her sentence. Of course her parents wouldn't object, but how could she even consider going to another country at a time like this? Her mother was under enough stress as it was! She didn't need her daughter running off to a foreign country for an entire summer without her. Lily didn't even want to think about the things that could possibly happen to her father this summer, and if she was in Paris and nowhere close to him, it would eat away at her if things turned for the worst while she was gone.

"Lily?" Marlene groaned as she rapidly waved her hand in front of Lily's eyes. "I don't think I can go." Her voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "There are a lot of things going on with my family this summer that I don't think my parents would let me miss." Lily lied, as she made sure not to make eye contact with either of them.

Even though her father being sick was an extremely big thing in her life, she had never seen it as something she should inform Celia and Marlene about. She always believed that as long as things weren't to the point where her father was on his deathbed, then everything would turn out for the better and he would gain back his health eventually.

"But it wouldn't be the same without you Lily!" Celia complained as she leaned forward trying to meet Lily's gaze.  
"Yeah! Who's going to make sure we don't do anything stupid?" Marlene asked, laying her head on Lily's shoulder.  
"Im sorry. Did you just say we?" Celia angrily questioned, cocking an eyebrow as she glared at Marlene.  
"Fine. Who's going to make sure I don't do anything stupid?" Marlene mumbled as she leaned back against the seat, crossing her arms and pouting at Celia.  
"I really wish I could. But there's just so much going on at home. I cant." Lily remarked as she uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "Im sorry."  
"But Lily!" Marlene began to whine. But at that point Lily had stood up and begun walking towards the compartment door.  
"Lil? Where are you going?" Celia asked as Lily's hand began sliding the door back.  
"I have to speak with Severus." She quickly made her way out of the compartment, not even waiting for the others objections to her leaving.

From the moment she shut the door behind her, she could feel the weight leave her shoulders. She felt guilty not telling them, but after leaving the compartment it wasn't as much in her face and she could breathe. She slowly made her way by each compartment, glancing in each window in search of a familiar face.

It wasn't until she had almost reached the back of the train, when she found the face she was looking for. However, it was accompanied by a few others that she really didn't want to deal with at the moment. As she reached for the handle, Lily could easily see Severus pinned to the corner of the compartment ceiling. But standing in the center of the compartment, were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Both were Gryffindors in Lily's year and both had been making her childhood friends life a misery from the moment they all arrived at Hogwarts their first year.

"Agrippa! I figured this would all stop for a bit when Potter got suspended until summer, but clearly you just wont let that happen will you Sirius!" Lily shouted as she pulled back the compartment door with force.  
"Well hullo Evans! Didn't realize you were still Snivellus' knight in shining armor after the whole incident by the lake." Sirius began to laugh as he lowered his wand, causing Severus to fall from the wall onto the floor. Sirius Black, extremely handsome, but of course he knew it too. With his foggy grey eyes and deep black hair, there wasn't a girl in Hogwarts who couldn't deny his looks.

Lily cringed at the fact that Sirius mentioned the past incident. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind but she could still feel it in the pit of her stomach that he was right.  
"We've put that behind us!" She lied as she rushed over to help Severus off of the floor, but as she touched his arm, he quickly pulled away glaring at her.  
"Well clearly Snively over here, doesnt see the same way you do." Peter pointed out as he leaned back against the doorway. Peter was nothing like Sirius. With his light brown hair and lack of height and muscle, it was curious seeing the pair of them together. But both of them, along with two others, were the closest of friends and had been for as long as anyone could remember.  
Sirius began to laugh as he patted his friend's shoulder and nodded towards the hallway. "We'll let you two settle this little feud on your own."

The two quickly slid back the door and rushed out into the hallway, allowing the door to roll and click shut behind them. As the door clicked shut, Lily immediately turned to Severus. She was shocked to still see his brown eyes glaring at her through the strands of sleek, black hair, hanging in his face.  
"Why are you angry with me?" She scoffed as she sat down across from him. Severus leaned back against his seat, continuing to glare.  
"We had an agreement Lily! You weren't going to do this anymore!" He spat at her. Lily jumped back in her seat, not expecting the sudden out burst from him.  
"You were pinned to the ceiling! What did you expect me to do? Sit outside with my face pressed against the glass until Sirius was done throwing you around?" She looked to him for an answer, but all he did was sneer and shake his head.  
"I can fight my own battles, Lily!" Frustrated, Lily stood up and made her way to the door.  
"You've never treated me the same since that day at the lake." She mumbled quietly.  
"Lily, I told you I was sorry for the whole name thing! I didn't mean it!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air. But by that point, she had spun around and stormed over to him.

"One doesn't just call their oldest friend a mudblood in front of a crowd and claim they didn't mean it Severus Snape!" As Lily stared down at him, she expected to see some sort of sympathy in his eyes. Something that would prove to her that he still wanted their friendship to last. But as she looked into his eyes, all she could make out was pure anger.  
"But then again, maybe I was never a friend to you after all." Lily whispered, but it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"Lily..." Severus had begun to speak, but Lily held her hand up to him and shook her head. Dropping her hand, she walked to the door, quickly rolling it opened and stepping out before Severus could manage another word.  
She continued to make her way down the train hallway, towards the very back in search of an empty compartment where she could spend the rest of the ride in peace. Luckily for her, there were a few to choose from.

As the door shut behind her, Lily closed her eyes and leaning against it, slid to the floor. The thoughts she had been pushing to the back of her mind for the past hour, rushed into her head and before she knew it, the tears that had been pricking at the back of her eyes, pushed their way out before she could even attempt to stop them.

Severus had been there for her from the moment she had even realized magic existed. He had helped her through one of the hardest times in her life. She was lost in a new world, and the only person she used to trust, abandoned her. But suddenly, there was Severus, completely understanding of everything she was going through and wanting to help! Through everything he was there to keep her strong and when the other kids picked on him for being a little awkward, she stood up for him and was at his side to cheer him up.

But apparently the way she saw it, wasn't the way Severus saw it, and it took her five years and an extreme public embarrassment to find that out.  
Her stomach was still churning from Sirius mentioning the incident earlier and as she let the terrible nightmare return to her mind, her stomach began to do backflips.

Spring was Lily's favorite time at Hogwarts. With the fresh flowers blooming after being hidden beneath the snow, and the air still cool, but not as frigid as the winter, there was no reason for her not to love it. It was one of the warmer days and many of the students had made their way outside to the lakes shores to relax in the fresh air. Lily and Celia had taken up a spot at the lakes edge, watching the water and the students around them. It would have remained a peaceful day if other guys would have just left Severus alone, But sadly that could never be the case.

Lily began to glance around as she heard the sound of chanting drift through the air. She didn't think much of it until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of legs high up in the air by the old beech tree. As she quickly turned her gaze to see what was happening, she found her body immediately jumping up and rushing over as she realized the pair of legs belonged to Severus.

"For Merlins sake!" She shouted as she made her way around the bushes to see who the culprit was. Of course she wasn't surprised when she caught sight of the idiot. His deep black mess he called hair on the top of his head and his crooked sneer as he looked up at Severus laughing, was one Lily couldn't mistake for anyone other than James Potter.  
"Who wants to see me take off Snively's trousers?" He shouted as the crowd that had formed chanted around him. James was about to wave his wand when Lily reached out grabbing his wrist before he could do so.

"What is wrong with you Potter?" She snapped as she threw his wrist down. "Evans! Come to save little ol' Snivellus again are we?" James laughed looking Lily up and down.  
"Just put him down you prat!" She said looking up at Severus to see his face was becoming red as the blood rushed down. Potter began to smirk even more and Lily knew it was definitely not a good sign.

"So here's how this is going to work Evans. I'll let Snively down, if you go on a date with me."  
Before she could control it, Lily found herself burst out laughing. "Is that a joke, Potter? That will never happen!"  
At that remark, the smile on Potters face vanished and Severus dropped to the ground with full force. "Your loss." The anger in his voice was small, but began to build as he spoke to Snape. "You're lucky Evans was here to save your sorry arse again!" James had turned and begun to walk away when Severus pushed himself up to face Potter.

"I don't need help from some stupid mudblood!" James froze in his tracks and suddenly Severus was back in the air. James had immediately turned and rushed to Snape and was in his face. "Howdare you!" No one there was very focused on what James was going to do to Snape, but more interested in Lily's reaction.

So much pain had suddenly built up within Lily at that moment that if she let out the smallest breath, she knew the tears welling up in her eyes would go. She watched for a few moments as James screamed in Severus' face, but suddenly found the strength to speak as he pointed the wand in Snapes face.

"Potter dont!" Everyone froze and James quickly turned to Lily.  
"But Lily he..." She quickly cut off James.  
"If he doesnt want my help or to be my friend then thats fine." She turned to walk away, but suddenly James was at her side.  
"Lily I can take care of him." But something inside of her snapped.  
"Why? Do you think just because you bully him more he'll take back what he said and I'll date you!" He looked down at his feet as Lily glared at him.

"I wouldn't date you even if I only had a choice between you and the Giant Squid! You started all of this so don't act like the innocent party here! Im done with both of you!" She yelled as she stormed away leaving an awe struck crowd behind her.  
Her eyes were completely blurred as the memory flashed through her mind bringing back all of the pain. It took Severus until the week before break to even get Lily to acknowledge him again. As for James Potter, they still hadn't spoken. About a month after the whole situation, he began dating Deirdre Sinclair, a slaggy Ravenclaw who had been after him for years. When the news of their relationship reached Lily she couldn't of been happier. It meant he definitely had no excuse to go out of his way to speak with her and so she had all the time in the world to never speak to James Potter.

As the pain started to subside, Lily made her way off the floor to the bench by the window and rested her head against the glass, watching the scenery pass as the train brought her home. Maybe she did need a break from Hogwarts after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you positive you cant come with us to Paris this summer Lily?"  
Marlene's words sounded through her mind again as she lay, sprawled out on the floor of the den. Originally her thoughts were based mainly on how many small specks there were on the ceiling. Of course that quickly changed to what will Tunie say when she sees me lying here? Which instantly led to Lily thinking over different scenarios in her mind of how once again, Petunia would insult her and tell her she had no life.

But as she thought about it, with Marlene and Celia in Paris, and her and Severus not speaking, Lily really had no life this summer. For the past five years she always had Mare and Celia to spend her summers with. Even before that, she had Severus as a friend and for a little while, she actually had a rather normal relationship with her sister.The sound of the front door opening caused Lily to jump and lean against the couch. Luckily she had one of her schoolbooks by her side and opened it on her lap. "Lily? You home?" Her mothers voice chimed from the front room, which let her relax a bit more. "In the den." As she entered the room, Lily could see the exhaustion in her face. Her normal job she could handle, but it was clear from the moment she started, that the restaurant was taking a toll on her mother. Lily had been in to visit her mother there before and she could never understand why she would stay there. The other staff member's attitude was just the beginning of the hellish experience, but the people who came into the corner street diner were among the rudest group of people that ever existed. The fact that her mother could deal with them and still remain civil was a miracle in Lily's mind.

"Has Tunie been home to get her things yet?" Lily hadn't seen her sister in days and even if she had, she wouldn't have spoken with her about the most recent events in her life."Get her things?" The smile drifted off of her mothers face and her hands quickly went to her apron and began to twist the fabric. She knew her mother did this when she was nervous about something and curiosity filled her mind."She's…um." The pause worried Lily. What could her sister possibly be doing that made her mother so uneasy? "Moving in with Vernon." She barely mumbled out, but Lily heard her."In his apartment in the city?" All she could think of was why was she just finding out about this the day she was set to move? She watched her mother look down at her hands twisting the apron and nod."How long have they been planning this?" She pushed herself off the floor and up onto the couch to face her mother easier."Since Christmas when dad went back into the hospital. She wanted to help with the expenses and she figured with one less person in the house, the bills would go down." Her mother drifted to the couch and sat by her daughter's side. Lily began to think it over and realized it was probably best. With her parents owning the house, the only thing her mother was really paying for was the utilities and with Petunia gone, there would be barely anything for her mother to pay and she could go back to just her one job to pay her dads bills."I guess it makes sense." But as she thought of that, she realized that while she was home, she cut out everything Petunia was trying to do. Her mother would still have to work at the diner to pay for the extra bills until Lily left again, all while Lily laid on the floor and did nothing all summer.

She watched her mother rest her head against the back of the couch and close her eyes and felt a tinge of pain as her mother let out an exhausted breath. She was going to be the reason her mother suffered everyday and she just couldn't let that happen."Mum. I have an offer for you." Spilled out of Lily's mouth before she could stop herself. Her mother opened her eyes and curiously stared at her daughter. "An offer?" Lily nodded. As she processed it, she knew this was the right thing especially considering she wasn't going to have a social life that summer."I'm only here for the next few months, and you have to work at the diner only while I'm here." The curiosity built more in her mothers face."Basically. Why?""I'm not going to have a social life this summer, and since the money from the diner is going to be supporting me and my bills, I'll take your job." Shock spread across her mothers face."What? Lily that's ridiculous!" Why was her mother so okay with Petunia moving in with her boyfriend to help her with money, but not accepting of her daughter working to pay for herself?"Not at all! For Merlin's sake! Tunie is moving in with the idiot! Why can't I have a job to help you?" A puzzled look crossed her mothers face."He's not an idiot…Who's Merlin?" Lily let out a small laugh at her mothers muggle mind."I'll even go in and speak with the bloody nutcase who runs the place for you!" She could see her mother thinking it over and she knew she had her as her hands released her apron."It would be nice to spend some time with your father." She smiled and held her hand out to her daughter. Lily quickly grasped it and felt her mother squeeze.

X

Lily knew from the moment she had spoken with the diner owner that she would absolutely despise the place. It may have been the fact that from the moment she stepped into his office that he kept looking her up and down, or the fact that he wouldn't refer to her as anything other than 'Ginger'.

Now that it had already been a month into summer, the other schools in the area had let out and the diner was filled with kids daily. Which just added onto Lily's nightmare. Whether it was the screaming children in with their parents who just seemed to get louder with every visit, or the boys around her age who seemed to show interest in her because they had never seen her around before.

What she wanted more than anything to bring her wand to work with her and jinx them into oblivion when they would try and pinch her butt as she walked by their table. She made sure to steer clear of them when carrying food so she wouldn't throw it at them. Lily moved through the multiple tables to the other side of the room where she set down some plates in front of a couple, luckily dodging the cereal that their child had thrown at her head. All the while keeping a fake smile plastered across her face, even when the couple rolled their eyes at her as she asked if they needed anything. As she made her way back to the counter, she could easily make out the glares from the other waitresses in the corner behind the register. "Hey Ginger!" She could feel herself tense up as she could hear her bosses voice from across the room moving toward her. She turned to look up and see him attempt a seductive smile at her, which caused her to tense up even more. He did realize she was only 16, right? He was easily in his late 40's if not older and looked as if he lost a fight with a lawn mower with the haircut he had.  
She took a deep breath as she lightly smiled at him, trying not to show her disgust. "Yes?" She held her breath as he stepped closer, filling the air around her with his terrible cologne. "Since you've been working so frequently this past month, I'm technically required to give you a week off." She could tell it was difficult for him to say this because Lily was the only worker who would cover every shift that was asked of her, even if she was pulling triples. "So you wont have to come in for the next week after todays shift." He grimaced after saying it. Lily smiled and nodded happily while seeing the other waitresses' looks of anger hearing of her vacation.

The rest of Lily's shift seemed to fly by after that and before she knew it she was sitting outside waiting for her mother to get her. She couldn't believe the chaos of her day and now all Lily wanted to do was sleep. She impatiently sat outside the diner looking at the people passing by. Families out on shopping trips, businessmen in suits with brief cases hastily walking to their next destination, and the loving couples out for a night together.

She began to think of her life, and what it could have been. If she had never been born a witch, if she had just stayed a normal Muggle like the rest of her family. She would have never been friends with Severus, would have friends who actually lived in her area and not ones she would have to travel through a fireplace to visit. She could find a normal job that wasn't life threatening, and she could find an actual guy who would try to win her over with flowers and chocolates. Poetry and sweet nothings that would bring a smile to her face, but that would never be the case. She was a witch, or as most pure bloods referred to her, a Mudblood. The name didn't bother her since she never really grew up with it. Everyone would stand in shock as she brushed it off, but the only time the name ever had truly hit her, was when her best friend, or so she had thought, shouted it in a crowd when all she had tried to do was defend him from another jerk.

As she watched the familiar car pull into the parking lot, she quickly dabbed away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks thinking of her old friend and immediately put on a smile as her mother pulled up to her."If that's not the fakest smile I have ever seen." Her mother laughed as Lily slid into the car. "I can't be in a good mood?" Lily asked surprised at her mother's laughter."Not when you spend hours working in that nightmare!" Lily thought about her mother's words for a moment and then began to smile and nod realizing that she was right. Between the rudeness of the teenagers and the ridiculous businessmen, the place, in Lily's mind, was drifting close to the tortures of Azkaban.

"Alright maybe I am just excited because I don't have to work again for a week." Lily's mother let out another laugh as she began to drive. "How so? Didn't schedule you?" Lily shook her head. "I work too much and am required to have a vacation." She smiled at her mothers laugh. After that, the ride was silent for a bit. Lily couldn't help but shift in her seat as she felt like she should say something, but she was so exhausted from her day, that she just wanted to sleep. Unlucky for her, her mother began to speak.

"I met the nicest woman today! Just over at this interesting thrift shop downtown!" There was excitement in her voice as she spoke."That's nice mum." Lily mumbled as she traced the car logo on the window."She invited us to dinner tonight. She and her family live just outside the city." Lily turned quickly at her mother's words."Mum! I look as if I were run over by a Hippogriff!" Her mother stared questioningly at her. "What?" Lily shook her head and looked around for a better muggle example."Hit by a Train, Mum!" She sighed missing her world of magic."Well obviously I will bring you home to wash up and change." Lily let out a huff as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms."Youll have fun, Lily. I believe her son is your age." Lily shrugged and looked out the window at all the cars passing."You may come to like him honey. Dorea says he's very unique." Lily laughed sarcastically and glared at her mother."I don't care if hes unique! If you hadn't noticed, not many people take to the whole 'Im a witch' situation!"

"Well so far only one person had a bad reaction to it." Her mother replied gingerly."And that was my sister, Mum! If you hadn't noticed we haven't talked in five years and since she lives with Vernon the Walrus, there is no need to!" As they pulled into the driveway, Lily caught a glimpse of her mother frowning at her."You've been home all summer since your friends are all away. I just want to have my daughter out and about. Make me worry at late hours of the night! You're sixteen, go sneak out and drink!" Lily turned to her mother curiously."So you're saying you want me to go to random parties, till all hours of the night, and come home drunk off my arse?" She scoffed."I went through it with Tunie. I figured you wouldn't be too far off."

She shrugged as she began to get out of the car."But you forget that I am a teenager with a wand. Not easy to compare to Tunie." They looked at each other and let out a laugh."So will you just come keep me company tonight and then I wont bother you about it anymore?" She pouted at her daughter and couldn't help but smile at her when she began to laugh and shake her head."Fine. But if he, which I doubt, shows interest in me, we are leaving!" Lily laughed at her mother's excitement."Go get dressed then!" She yelled shoving her daughter so hard that she began to fall out of the car door she had been opening.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a joke right, Mum?" James yelled at his mother as she watched over the house elves setting the table for the dinner."She's a nice woman James! And as long as the house elves stay away and the pictures stay frozen, we'll be fine!" He had never seen his mother smile so much! And since his father was at work late, James had no one to agree with him that this was one of her stupidest ideas."Mum! They're muggles! We live in a full magic house! Do you know how risky this is?" Dorea simply laughed and shook her head at her sons naivety."If you don't do anything stupid with magic then well be okay. So your wand needs to stay in your room." James glared at his mothers idiocy and pulled his wand out of his pocket and began to walk through the house toward the staircase in the entrance hall. The Potter estate was extravagant and in James' opinion, unnecessary. Out of the Potters few houses; James least favorite was their actual home. With his father working so high up in the Ministry, they had wealth and with it, Dorea filled their home with random Muggle trinkets that made no sense to any of them, but Charlus let her because it made her happy. James felt like there was no home feeling to the estate unlike in Godrics Hollow where they filled the house with pictures and trophies that meant so much to them. The only thing he enjoyed about the house was the large field and tree coverage in the backyard that he used to practice Quidditch when the Marauders were over.

As he climbed the ever-winding stairway, he quickly flicked his wand at each portrait on the wall, causing each to freeze in their original picture. James scoffed at their plainness and continued down the hall to the very end, where a large door stood. As he pushed through he came to the familiar gold and scarlet filled room that hadn't changed since he was sorted into Gryffindor. To celebrate, his mother bought everything in the house colors and decorated his room. James jumped at the sound of the rarely used doorbell. He quickly dropped his wand on his dresser beside him and made his way to the window, looking down to see the rare view that was a car sitting in the driveway. He knew he was in for a long boring night.He made his way back down the hall to the staircase and descended back to the entryway."Mum?" James yelled out looking around to see they weren't in the den where they would usually entertain guests."I'm giving a tour to the girls dear! We're in the study!" James dragged his feet down the long hallway."I can't believe you have a first edition!" He could hear an unfamiliar woman's voice screech."I came across it in an old thrift store in a small town outside London." He could hear the pleasure in her voice as she went on about her muggle book collection that she found in a shop in Diagon Alley for nothing. As he pushed open the door, he could see his mother off at her bookshelf with a woman of average height and deep brown hair. As his mother laughed she turned and caught sight of him."Honey! Good you're here! Christine, this is my son James." James quickly approached to shake her hand with a fake smile plastered across his face.

Lily couldn't help but stop and stare at the painting above the fireplace in the dining room. It looked so familiar but no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't. Lily jumped as she heard a male voice yell from out in the hallway. She quickly made her way to the hallway to see the back of a boy at least six feet tall. Lily couldn't help but smile seeing the muscles of his arms easily showing from his short sleeve shirt. His messy black hair shined in the light and Lily knew she had to follow to see his face. She could hear her mother laugh and goosebumps covered her arms as she heard his deep voice sound. Muggle or not, she needed to see his face. She quickly pushed through the door to see the three of them standing by a large bookcase. Her mother's eyes quickly caught sight of her and grew as did the smile on her face. At noticing her mother, Dorea turned and smiled at her as well. "Honey, come on over this is Dorea's son." She couldn't help but hold her breath as he began to turn. His face was just like she had imagined with his large white smile that seemed to grow when he saw her. His bright green eyes looking at her widening along with his smile. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to breathe again, but then he spoke and questioning filled her mind.

"Never saw this coming!" He laughed. Lily looked questioningly to his mother and her own, but only received shrugs."Lily Evans for once in her life doesn't know the answer." Her name chimed immediately. She looked over the boy she thought was a stranger but couldn't figure it out. But her hand instantly flew to her mouth as she watched the swift motion of his hand through his mess of black hair. The crooked smile quickly spread on his face.

"Now she gets it!" He laughed, glancing back to their mothers."I don't understand, James. How do you know her?" Lily's hand fell as she glared at the confirmation of the name. This was not the James Potter that she had last seen. His height had easily doubled and with his height, any extra fat on his body was easily muscle now. She wanted to punch herself for being attracted to such a pompous slug.

"Shes one of the finest witches in my class mum." Lily watched the shock cover Dorea's face as she slapped his shoulder."James!" She shouted looking back and forth between Lily and her mother. Lily quickly understood her reaction."He's telling the truth Mrs. Potter! I am a witch at Hogwarts with James. My mother knows too." Dorea's tense body quickly eased as she heard Lily's words. She couldn't help but giggle at James rubbing his shoulder from his mother's blow. Lily made her way to her mother's side as a confused frown on her face appeared at the slight chaos that had just occurred."Mum, They're magic." Lily smiled gesturing to Dorea and glaring at James."James is a schoolmate of yours then?" Christine asked glancing at her daughter."He's in Gryffindor with me, Mum. He and his Marauders." The moment Christine heard the name she knew exactly who James was."The ones who teased Severus?" At those words, Dorea glared at her son."This was the boy you were suspended for jinxing was it not?" James looked up at the ceiling and everywhere else but at his mother. Many death glares were aimed Lily's way and all she could do was smile. He was getting just what he deserved and she had a front row seat."Yes Mum. But he deserved it that spoiled little Slytherin!" Lily didn't really care what happened to Sev anymore but she had to hear this explanation.

"Oh really, James?""Ever since you two stopped talking, he spends all of his time with Mulciber attacking muggle borns! I can't see that type of thing happen!" James growled glancing over at Lily for a moment and then his mother."Lily you and Severus aren't talking anymore?" She gasped looking to her daughter for an answer. Lily realized she had not mentioned the incident to her mother at all. Then again she didn't want to mention it ever again.

"No Mum. Something happened that made us have a falling out." She mumbled quietly hoping James wouldn't give his input. But of course Lily would never get her way when James Potter was around."Falling out? Merlin Evans! He called you a Mudblood!" Dorea gasped and her hands quickly made their way over her mouth.

"What does that mean?" Her mother looked to Dorea as she reacted."It is a very foul name that some Pure Bloods have used to insult muggle born Wizards and Witches." Lily could see Dorea trying to generalize it without it sounding as bad as it was."It means Dirty Blood." James chimed in causing Christine to look to him with anger already set in her eyes.  
"After all we did for that boy and he having a muggle parent as well and throwing names like that around!" Lily could see the aggravation coming from her mother."That's why." She added to remind her mother that she won't have to worry about him anymore. The tension in her mother began to release as her words sunk in.

"Good. I don't want to see him around again." She turned back to the bookcase and began to read the titles again."Madam?" A small voice squeaked from the corner. All eyes turned to see a small nicely dressed house elf standing in the doorway. Lily turned to see her mothers eyes grow immensely at the site."Yes Marley?" Dorea replied calmly giving the elf a wide smile."Dinner is served." The soft voice squeaked as he looked from Dorea to Lily. She smiled at the elf, who smiled and immediately looked to James with big eyes."Well thank you dear! We'll be right behind you!" Marley nodded and immediately scurried out of the room. "Shall we?" Dorea looked to Christine who nodded and they followed quickly behind the elf. "What was that?" Lily could hear her mother ask Dorea as they made their way down the hall.

"This is so…" Lily started to say but James finished for her."Weird!" Lily wanted to hit herself for what happened next. She laughed. She had never laughed at anything from James ever before. Why was him finishing her sentence funny?  
James let out a small laugh to himself as he crossed to the door. She laughed at him and he cherished everything about it. Luckily she didn't see the look shared between him and Marley. Marley was James' house elf and had been with him since before he had started at Hogwarts. He had even been there when James returned from school after he had been introduced to the most incredible girl he would ever know. Lily Evans. Who was now standing in his house and Marley instantly noticed.  
As he reached the door, James turned to see her looking about mouthing something to herself. After six years, this wasn't the first time he had come across her doing this. He found it rather adorable to see her fighting internal battles out in public.

"When you're done arguing with yourself Evans, you're more than welcome to join me." He laughed seeing her jump as she realized he had been there the whole time watching her. She could feel the warmth rising in her cheeks as she quickly walked past James and down the hall. Cursing herself for stumbling slightly as his crooked smile grew as she rushed by. 'Its just puberty!' She argued in her mind. His looks may have changed, but he was still the same arse James Potter that she had grown up with at Hogwarts and had despised from the moment he played his first prank on her.As she entered the dining room, she could feel her stomach grumble at the site of the spread in front of her. At the center of the table sat a large roast surrounded by bowls filled with a variety of vegetables and rices. Lily quickly moved to her seat beside her mother, ignoring James laugh as he sat down across from her.


	4. Chapter 4

As the elves took away the dishes from in front of Lily, she couldn't help but glance up at James. Was he still the same? The boy she loathed for six years and suddenly after one dinner between their families and a blast of puberty, and she was suddenly hit with the realization that he could actually be a nice person. It couldn't be true, could it? She shook the thought from her mind as her mothers voice sounded from beside her."That was incredible Dorea! I don't think I have ever seen rice prepared that way!" Lily's mother began throwing her usual compliments to Dorea. She automatically knew that after the main course compliment, her mother would then jump to the dessert and how amazing it was and how she has never seen such beautiful dishware before. Lily stopped listening to the conversation and began to glance around the room. The high ceilings and artwork were incredible."James, why don't you finish giving Lily a tour of the house while Christine and I have some tea in the den." Lily quickly snapped back and looked at James who quickly nodded and slid his hand through his hair.

"How many times must I ask you not to do that, dear?" His mother glared at him as he dropped his hand from his head."Sorry." He mumbled as he pushed himself up from his chair and quickly made his way around the table. Lily wasn't sure at first what he was doing until suddenly she felt her chair pull back and saw a hand next to her. Was James Potter being a…Gentleman? She glanced at his hand and then up at him."It's not like it bites Evans." He laughed looking at her, gesturing with his hand once more. She slowly reached up and took it and let out a sigh of relief when after she was standing, he dropped it.

James pushed in her chair and began leading out of the room. Lily looked to Dorea and then to her own mother for some form of direction until she could hear James yell from the other room."You coming, Evans?" She quickly scrambled into the other room, not realizing that James was just outside the door. As she collided with his shoulder and tumbled to the ground, all she expected to hear was him laugh. She knew he would laugh and that she would be ridiculed for how klutzy she was.But the sudden rush of footsteps and the gentle hand on her arm threw a new twist into things."Lily! Are you all right? Is anything hurt?" She quickly looked up to see James kneeling next to her with his hand on her arm and did he just call her Lily? He hadn't called her just Lily since first year when they first met."I'm fine." She heard herself say which seemed to bring a look of relief across his face. "Im sorry. I didn't expect you to run out so quickly." He reached out his hand, which she once again took.As he pulled her up, she began to notice how soft they were. Sure they had some rough spots from Quidditch, but even though he had a firm grip of her hand, he was still gentle. As she rose to her feet, she caught herself from sighing as he dropped her hand.No. She couldn't do this. James Potter was not a nice guy. He had never been and it wasn't like during the time they ignored each other, he had changed. So what if puberty was good to him. Really good to him! She mentally slapped herself for that thought which pulled her back to the reality that James was staring at her concerned.

"You sure you are all right Evans?" She immediately nodded and gave him an innocent smile."Definitely." He gave her a quick nod and then gestured towards the stairs."Shall we then?" She gave off a small laugh, which she immediately regretted when his crooked smile grew across his face. Quickly she hurried up the stairs trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her the whole way.

"Upstairs isn't very entertaining. Just rooms filled with muggle items that my mother hoards away. That and the bedrooms, but there really isn't a reason to go in them." James muttered as they made it to the top of the stairs. Lily stared at him out of the corner of her eye when she didn't detect any sarcasm in her voice. She at least expected there to be a smirk on his face. But there was nothing. He was completely serious. The old James Potter would have made a stupid quip about the bedrooms being 'Where the magic really happens' or the 'Climax' of the tour. But there was nothing.

James continued down the hall and was glancing back and forth between the doors. Lily followed behind slowly, not sure what he was up to. He began to walk further down the hall until he came to a halt in front of a large door and turned to face Lily."You'll enjoy this room." He smiled as he pushed open the door. Lily rolled her eyes at his smile but as she turned, she could feel that her mouth had dropped open. In front of her was a room that had at least two entire floors, of filled bookshelves.

James struck a match behind her, bringing light to the lantern in the room, causing Lily to jump slightly. She slowly stepped in and looked around to see that even the wall around the door, was filled with books."How is this real?" She muttered under her breath."Most of these are passed down from my family through the generations. The rest dad has gathered from his travels. I'm really the only one who spends time in here though." He shrugged as he sat on a large armchair in the center of the room. Lily made her way over to one of the shelves and began looking through the titles."There are more books here than the library at Hogwarts." Her hand skimmed over a few bindings with strange symbols."Three times as many actually." James voice chimed from his chair, muffled by the book now in front of him."How do you decide what to read?" She turned and smiled slightly seeing James with the book in front of his face. He slid the book down and smiled up at her. "Depends on what I'm in the mood for. Fictional? Historical? Something actually educational?" Lily let out a small laugh thinking about James reading something educational. "Explains why you're always ahead of me in class even if you don't pay attention." He nodded happily at Lily while sliding back into his chair and looking back down at his book.

She continued to roam around the room until she came to the large window and glanced out. "Why am I not surprised you have a small Quidditch Pitch in your backyard?" She could hear him chuckle from his chair behind her. "Because you don't think of James Potter without thinking Quidditch." She nodded her head as she slowly drifted to behind James' chair where she noticed he was completely unaware of her presence. She crept over until she was resting on the chair next to his shoulder. "What are you reading?" She asked, laughing at the sight of James Potter jumping almost a foot off his chair."Rude." He glared at her as she smiled resting her head against the back of the chair. "And I'm trying to figure out some of the things my mum bought in muggle books." Lily started to laugh and stood up taking the book from him."You have a muggle encyclopedia right in front of you." She placed the book down beside him and grabbed his hand pulling him up. James eyes doubled in size as he glanced down at Lily's hand gripping his as he followed her out into the hallway. She looked down both ends of the hallway and dropped James hand to turn and face him. "What room?" James walked out past her and down the hall a few doors, disappearing into one of them. Lily quickly followed behind into the room where her eyes widened "Anything jump out at you?" James asked leaning forward to look at the expression on her face. "Well for starters, your mother is a hoarder." She let out a laugh looking at him, and a smile spread across his face until they both jumped as a scream sounded from the floor below.

Neither of them stopped to ask questions and ran down the hall for the stairs. As they entered the den, Lily caught sight of Dorea with her hands on her mothers shoulders trying to calm her down, meanwhile there was a man next to the fireplace brushing the soot off of his pants. "You alright, Mum?" She asked rushing to her mother's side. "She's alright. Just wasn't expecting Charlus to floo in when he did." Dorea chuckled as she glanced back at her husband, who smiled at Lily. As she looked the man over, she could clearly see where James looks came from. It was as if she was looking at James aged twenty years."Didn't know we had company. Would have owled ahead of time if I had known." He chuckled looking over at James who smiled. "She's never dealt with the floo network before. It would have startled her either way." Christine had finally regained her breath again and nodded. "A witch who hasn't dealt with the floo network?" Charlus asked looking back at James.

"Not a witch." Dorea chimed in causing some fear to come over her husbands face. He quickly glanced at Lily to see her smiling up at him. "But I am." He relaxed slightly and glanced back at his son. "What house?" James shook his head at his dads question."Brightest girl in Gryffindor." A proud grin spread across his fathers face as he shook his head approvingly at Lily."Now that's more like it! Much better to hear than your slacker of a girlfriend in Ravenclaw." Charlus muttered as he moved into the kitchen causing a frown to form on James' face. A moment later a house elf quickly scurried into the room and handed a glass to Christine. "Your water, Mrs. Evans." She smiled down at the house elf. He then approached James and handed him an envelope. If James hadn't looked frustrated from his fathers comment, he definitely did now. He quickly ripped open the envelope and Lily couldn't help but watch as his frown completely changed to a smile.

"Everything alright, James?" Dorea glanced back at him, noticing his rapid change of mood. "What?" He looked around and saw everyone staring and then nodded. "Oh. Yes. Everythings fine." Quickly folding up the parchment he handed it back to the house elf. "In your room Master James?" James quickly nodded and the house elf apparated away. Christines breathing began to quicken again at the sight of the disappearance and she looked around frantically. "Where did it go?" She glanced at Dorea and then back at her daughter. "I think that's enough magic for one day Mum." Lily said glancing over at the grandfather clock in the corner to see it was already late. "We have to be up early to see Dad anyway." She mumbled trying to not draw attention to the subject. Understanding flashed across her mothers face as she quickly stood up and placed her glass down on the coffee table. "Shes right. I didn't realize how late it was." A frown flashed across Dorea's face as she followed Lily and Christine to the door. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon. Feels like you just got here.""We could do lunch this weekend if you'd like?" Christine quickly turned to face Dorea almost glowing with excitement.

Lily rolled her eyes and glanced over at the doorway to the den to see James smiling at her."What?" She asked as she stepped closer."There's no way you're getting rid of me now Evans. Not now that our moms are so close." He laughed gesturing to the excited woman talking by the front door."Well I don't know how fond Deirdre would be about you suddenly spending time with your old crush" A frown flashed across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Lily. "Right." He quickly nodded, running his hand nervously through his hair and glanced back over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Well I have to check things with my dad. World Cups starts this weekend." The crooked grin spread across his face as he winked at Lily."Listening closely to the radio to see if your precious Harpies win?" She crossed her arms looking for him to squirm with embarrassment."Please Evans. I'm going to be watching your precious Irish lose in person!" He laughed quickly turning and walking back to the kitchen."You have tickets!" Lily screamed watching him disappearing into the kitchen waving over his head."You're dead to me Potter! Dead to me!" She shouted as she stormed past her mother and Dorea outside. "I take it she likes Quidditch?" Dorea questioned glancing out the door after her. "You have no idea." Christine mumbled looking down, shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

As he made his way into his room, he couldn't help but laugh at everything that had just happened.His mother made friends with a muggle. This muggle just happened to be the mother of Lily Evans. Lily Evans was just in his home. Not only was she just in his home, but they were both completely civil with one another. Sure their mothers were both there, but even at school if a professor was around, it didn't mean that they wouldn't fight.

James also couldn't help but notice that something was different about her. The last time he had been around her, she wouldn't even look in his direction or borrow his quill because he had touched it. And now he had seen her throughout the night catching glances of him out of the corner of her eye and she had purposely held his hand.  
The door creaked shut behind him as he slid his shirt over his head, tossing it to the other side of the room. Stumbling onto his bed, he pulled his head up to his pillow and attempted to get comfortable. Turning onto his side, he noticed the envelope from earlier sitting on his bedside table and began to smile.An entire summer without her. Even earlier when everyone was around he couldn't suppress his excitement. Deirdre had written to inform him that she wouldn't be able to uphold their previous plans for the next day due to her family deciding to get away to the states. She also informed him that she wouldn't be back until Hogwarts letters were sent out.

James had liked Deirdre in the beginning, but he knew he would never make it a long term thing. As the months passed on however, he began to get the feeling that she saw it an entirely different way. She clung to James whenever they were around people and had made sure to meet his parents the first month of summer. His mother was pleasant as ever about the whole situation, but Charlus saw right through Deirdre and after their introductions made sure to never be where she was.  
James had really hoped that the summer would pull them apart making it easier for him to end it. The separation would make it slightly more complicating, but he could make it work when he was fully annoyed. He nodded to himself as he grabbed his wand and quickly burned the letter, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash in its place. With the stress of the girlfriend out of the way, James now had one thing on his mind and that was the stress free father-son week at the Quidditch World Cup.

X

The clicking of her mothers heals against the tiles of the hallway always seemed to annoy Lily whenever they were in the hospital. It sounded the same every time and to her it was like a constant reminder that her father hadn't left the same building for longer than a month in the past three years. As she entered the familiar room, her stomach began to twist as the sight of her father came into view. Every machine Lily could possibly imagine was hooked up to him and yet there he sat, with a smile plastered across his face."I'll never understand how you ladies always manage to look so beautiful this early in the morning." Mark Evans smiled as the girls crossed the room to his bed. Lily scoffed and shook her head glancing down at her running shorts and baggy shirt. No matter what time of day and how they looked, that compliment met any woman to walk through the door."Still as charming as ever." Christine smiled as she leaned down, placing a kiss on her husband's forehead. As her mother backed away, Lily couldn't help but laugh at the cocky smirk that was spread across his face. "I try."

Since the beginning of the summer, Lily could already see her fathers strength declining. The man who would usually be so stir crazy that she would find him roaming around the hospital in a wheel chair, weeks later wouldn't be found anywhere but his assigned room. Her favorite place to find him was in the children's ward performing card tricks for the children. It would remind Lily of her childhood when she would watch his tricks in awe, wondering how it happened.Now she knew it was simple mind tricks, but she could never forget the day where she ran into the house informing her father that she was magic too. The look on his face as she caused a daisy to bloom in her hand was unforgettable.

"You look exhausted Lil's. Late night?" He chuckled glancing over at his daughter who was fighting to keep her eyes open.  
"Mum made a new friend and we had dinner with her family last night." She smirked glancing over at her mother to finish the story. Mark grinned up at his wife while resting his chin in his hand.  
"Dorea and her family are quite unique wouldn't you say, Mum?" Lily glanced over watching her mother fiddle with her shirt."Her son goes to school with Lily." Christine muttered causing a laugh to erupt from Mark.

"And mum wasn't used to all of the things that happen in a magic home." Lily whispered as she looked around to make sure no one else was there to hear. He quickly nodded letting out another laugh. "What scared her the most?" Lily couldn't help but laugh as a pout formed on her mothers face and the rapid clicking of her heels as she marched out of the room."Grumpy didn't do very well with Wizard traveling. Screamed bloody murder when Potters' father arrived home from work through the fire place." Marks eyebrows rose as he took in the information. "Potter? As in the boy who tormented that greasy mate of yours to get your attention?"Most daughters turn to their mother for what to do in life, but Lily felt that her mother had become so used to raising a normal teenager with Petunia, that there was no open mind to the world for magic. So instead she turned to her father. From her first year at school, all the way to her fight with Severus on the train returning home, Mark Evans knew everything about Lily's life at Hogwarts."The very same." She mumbled fidgeting with the string hanging off of her shirt. He reached out nudging his daughter's shoulder. " Great summer waiting for you then, Lils."

X

"James?" He could hear her yell, but ignored it. It was his week to get away with his dad and his chance to have guy time. There was also the added bonus of the Quidditch World Cup. He continued shoving warm clothes into a bag just so the moment his father returned, they could leave for the campgrounds. A knock sounded at his door, but he knew it was her and continued cramming a scarf into his bag."James. I just received an owl from your Father…" He continued packing even though he knew it would be negative. "How late will he be?" He let loose a sigh as he crossed to his wardrobe and pulled out a few pairs of socks. "He cant go James…" She started into the room, placing a hand on his shoulder only to find he had begun laughing. "James?" She crept around and sat on the bed, attempting to look at his face. "What's the excuse this time?" He shook off her hand and walked to the desk across the room.

"The Minister needs him this week as much as possible." Dorea frowned as a scoff sounded from her son. "When doesn't he need him?" He glared at her only to be met with a deeper frown. "We all knew this would be the case when he was offered the position. Now he said you can have the tickets and the tent is set up." Dorea could see her son was pleased as a smile spread across his face. If he couldn't have time with his father, then of course there were always the guys. The mischievous Marauders always had his back. "So I could bring one of the guys?" His mother smiled as he jumped up and quickly pulled out a mirror from his desk drawer. "Sirius!" It took a bit, but soon enough a familiar bedroom came into James' view through the mirror. He could make out a black bundle of hair and began to laugh as a low grumble erupted from the mirror.

"It's too early for your shit, Prongs!" James shook his head, glancing over at the clock seeing it was early for Sirius, but common for him. "Too bad. What are you doing this week?" Sirius rubbed his eyes and finally looked at the mirror. "Grounded. Prison. Whatever you prefer to call it." He laughed as he turned the mirror to show the bars on his window. "Like you cant vanish bars off a window?" Sirius began to frown. "I don't have a wand, so that would be a no. Why Prongs?" Sirius leaned in closer to the mirror.

"Lovely Charlus has to work and I have an extra ticket to the World Cup." James let out a small laugh as Sirius gaped at the mirror. "I hate my life!" Sirius screamed out which led to a yell back from his mother. "Shut it!""Bugger Off!" Sirius screamed and smiled down at the mirror. "So who you going to bring?""Moony?" "Full moon mate." He warned, having the schedule memorized since they began going out with Moony the previous year. "What's Wormy doing?" He sighed, causing Sirius to laugh. "Off on yet another trip with dear Mummy!" They had both begun to notice that Peter had been spending a little too much time with his mother the past year, which was truly curious because he despised her when they were young. "You could always bring the lovely Deirdre." Sirius mocked and couldn't help but laugh at the disgust on James' face at the mention of his girlfriends name."Luckily, she's in the states until letters are sent out."

"I still don't know how you let it go this long. Just end it Prongs!" James jumped as clapping began to sound from behind him. "Who's there?" He let out a laugh as he glanced down at the mirror to see Sirius' face pressed against the glass. He turned the mirror to face his mother who smiled brightly and waved. "Hi Mum!" James shook his head at the relationship his mother and best friend had developed over the years."You could bring Lily." Dorea laughed glancing at James' reaction. "She likes Quidditch just as much as you do." James glanced down at the mirror to see that Sirius' eyes had doubled in size. "Did she just say Lily? As in Evans?" James began to turn the mirror over and place it on the desk. "Prongs! Did she mean Lilykins?" Became muffled into the desk until it silenced out completely."Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Dorea asked as she watched James sigh and run a hand through his hair.

X

The heat flowed through the house as Lily awoke. Her blankets sprawled out at the foot of her bed and her hair stuck to her face. She rolled off the bed and glanced out the window, seeing the heat rise off of the pavement outside. She slowly made her way down the stairs, fully aware that all she was wearing was a tank top and her underwear, but due to the heat, she didn't have a care in the world. It was the beginning of her vacation and she was going to take full advantage of being as comfortable as she could, which in the end, was sprawled on the couch with a bowl of cereal and watching television.

She began to zone out as the news announcer continued to ramble about the heat wave. Shoving spoonful after spoonful of cereal into her mouth until suddenly ash exploded from the fireplace. Lily clung to her bowl as a dark figure rose and began dusting themselves off. As she finally made eye contact with him, she couldn't help but notice how wide they grew.She soon realized however, that the figure in front of her was none other than James Potter."Just wont let me have my peace will you! Bloody Brilliant Potter!" She yelled as she loosened the grip on her bowl. "Um… Evans." James muttered, but Lily wasn't up for listening."I saw you a day ago and just because our Mum's are friends, you decide you can just floo into my house?" The bowl was down on the coffee table now and she was standing facing him, frustrated by the fact that James wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Evans yo…" He began but she still wasn't going to let him speak."I can't enjoy my break from Hogwarts for two seconds without you bothering me can I?" She pushed his shoulder causing him to stumble back and make eye contact with her. "Lily you're in your underwear!" James yelled turning away from her and staring up at the ceiling.She let out a small laugh at first, not believing what he had just said, but as she glanced down, she realized it was true. She had forgotten that she kept her shorts off because of the heat and at that point she knew her face was red. "Shit." She mumbled as she ran for the stairs.

James let out a small laugh as he looked around, taking in the plain sight of the muggle home. That is until he turned towards the television. He slowly stepped toward the odd box, jumping slightly as the man began to speak. Reaching out slightly to tap on the glass to see if it was transparent."Its not a pencieve. It's a television." Lily laughed as she watched James jump for the second time within a week. He turned to face her with a scowl. "You find so much amusement in that don't you?" She quickly nodded moving back to her spot on her couch in a fresh pair of denim shorts."You going to tell me why you're here Potter?" Lily asked trying to pull his attention away from the television. "I have something for you that could probably lead to you falling in love with me." He laughed as he turned to face her, crooked smile spread wide. "I'll believe that when pigs… you know what, I'm not going to say that because you'll make it happen." She began to mumble as she saw James interest was peaked. "Just tell me what it is Potter."

He began to shake his head as he reached into his pocket and handed Lily a piece of paper. She took it thinking nothing of it until she realized the texture was different from most paper. Lily's eyes drifted towards the paper and after a moment, her hands began to shake."Is this a joke?" She murmured as she looked up at him. "No joke. Dad and the guys cant go and I want you to come with me." She placed the paper down on the table and leaned back on the couch. "You have a girlfriend and are friends with every person in school. Why me?""Because no one else is as passionate about Quidditch as you, Evans." He laughed moving his wand, causing the ticket to levitate in front of her. " So are you going to pack a bag, or will I have to do it for you?" James asked leaning down to catch Lily's eyes. Her mouth trying to find words as her eyes locked with his."I mean, I don't mind seeing the rest of your underwear drawer if you're too lazy to pack." James crooked smile grew as he began to lean back. Lily's eyes grew as she jumped up, grabbing the ticket and ran back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily gasped for air as her feet touched down and she stumbled to catch her balance. As she glanced to her side, she couldn't help but grumbled at the smirk spread across James face. "Not used to Portkeys are you?"Trying not to feed his amusement, she straightened out her clothes and began to walk down the large hill towards the mass of tents below.  
"You don't know where you're going." He laughed from behind her, but she continued town the hill into the crowds of people. A smile grew across her face as she walked past the groups of smiling people. Each dressed for their favorite team. Lily was glad she had received a Kenmare Kestrels jersey from Celia the year before for Christmas as she walked through the crowd blending in. The area was filled with multiple shades of green clothing. Between the Harpies dark green and Kestrels emerald green, there was no way to tell the difference unless you could see the golden icons on the chest.

"Glad I told you to change beforehand?" James' voice caused her to jump as he came up by her side. She couldn't help but smile wide and shake her head as she continued to take in everything around her. The pre game celebrations taking place among the Wizards and Witches was nothing she could ever imagine.Noticing how much of a trance she was in, James placed his hand on Lily's shoulders and began pushing her through the crowds of people. She could feel her face growing red but could care less as she took in the sights. "Where are our tents exactly?" Lily asked as she noticed the argument occurring between two men over a camp sight.

"Our tent is right before the pathway to the pitch." He grumbled pointing to the complete opposite side of the campground by the woods. Lily picked up the pace as she saw the distance she had to go. James, not expecting Lily to move out from under his hands, stumbled and unable to catch himself, fell to the ground. As he began to push himself up, an unexpected hand appeared in front of him and he couldn't help but smile as Lily laughed down at him. " Walk much?" James scowled while grabbing her hand and standing up. He snatched back his hand once he was up and stormed off toward the campsite, Lily close behind.

As they finally reached the woods, James stopped in front of a small tent and waved his wand to remove the protective charm over it. He grabbed hold of the fabric door and held it back while glancing over at Lily. "After you." She quickly slid by him and couldn't believe what she was seeing as she stepped inside. The inside of this tent was at least the size of her house. She walked forward seeing to her side was a bedroom with a few beds. She slowly walked further into the tent, noticing the full kitchen and lounge area in the back, equipped with stove and fireplace.

"So we have to share, but I doubt that will be a problem with the size of this place I take it?" James laughed as he set down his bag at the foot of one of the beds. Lily felt her stomach churn slightly but shook it off. He had a girlfriend and it wasn't like he would try anything on her. Their mothers were mates and it seemed so far, that this was the beginning of a trial for them to become mates as well.

"Fine with me." She nodded as she set down her bag on the bed beside his. As she skipped out of the room to look at the rest of the tent, James couldn't help but watch in awe. She was trying to get along with him. Something he had been waiting for the past five years, and it was finally happening. He fell back onto the bed, resting his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. They still had time before they needed to head to the pitch and since the tent was set up they had time to relax.  
Lily drifted around the tent, still amazed at how such an enormous room could fit in a one-person tent. As she made her way back to the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile to herself as James lay completely asleep and drooling on his bed. Not wanting to bother him, she quickly pulled a book from her bag and slipped out of the tent. With the woods being so close, She found a comfortable tree and slid down under it. For the chaos that filled the campground, Lily couldn't help but feel relaxed. The world that she loved so much surrounded her and not a single worry about Muggles discovering them. That was until she heard a rustle in the bush behind her and glanced back to see a set of eyes staring.

"Hi there." She laughed seeing a small boy smiling widely at her. He quickly rolled out of the bushes and sat cross-legged next to her. "Hullo." His face was covered in freckles, but Lily could barely see his face behind his mess of brown hair. He was no older than eleven and she couldn't help but laugh at his talent for copying James' stupid grin. "You're pretty." Lily felt her cheeks grow red. "Well thank yo…" She began, but was cut off when someone from a distance yelled out.

Lily jumped slightly looking up to see a tall boy walking towards her. She felt her heart almost flutter as he came closer. His brown hair flipped up into spikes and she wanted to melt looking into his light brown eyes. "Simon what are you doing?" The little boy fell onto his back and stared up at him. "Talking to the pretty lady, Barty." Lily couldn't help but giggle as Simon winked at Barty. "Well go back to the tent were leaving for the pitch soon." A frown formed on Simons face as he pushed himself up and smiled at Lily. "Till next time pretty lady." He quickly bowed causing Lily to grow even redder than before. However, Barty quickly nudged him, which led to a scowl to form on Simons face as he walked back towards the tents.

"Sorry about my cousin. He's quite… social." Barty let out a laugh and Lily felt her breath catch. "It was fine. Really." She breathed out, happy to see a smile spread across his face. In Lily's mind, his white teeth were only a small portion of his perfect face. Along with his light brown eyes, she had to try her hardest not to gawk. "Barty Crouch." He reached out his hand, which Lily stared at for a moment before shaking. "Lily!" Was shouted from behind Barty before Lily could even open her mouth. They both glanced back to see James jogging his way toward them. "Didn't know where you went. Woke up and your were gone." She quickly pulled her hand from Barty's and rolled her eyes, as James approached which didn't go unnoticed by Crouch. "Didn't see you arrive Potter." He laughed patting James on the back.

"Crouch Junior!" James shouted shaking his shoulders. "Making friends with the lovely Evans I see." Barty smiled and knelt down next to Lily and held out his hand again. "Nice to meet you Lily Evans." He was so close now that Lily felt her face growing so red that all she wanted to do was hide it as she quickly shook his hand. She immediately dropped his hand and stood up without moving her eyes from the ground. "Nice to meet you." She pushed passed the boys and rushed back to the tent, where she rushed to the bedroom, falling face first into her bed.

"She always like that?" Barty glanced over at James who was smiling and shaking his head. "Actually. I've seen a lot worse from that nutcase." He glanced over at Barty, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder before following Lily back to the tent.

X

She leaned on the rail, glancing up to see the never-ending staircase that stood before her. "James this is ridiculous!" He was a few steps ahead of her leaning against the railing, laughing. The line of people continued to pass, ignoring the out of shape red head gasping for air. "Lily, you've gone up two flights of stairs. We have ten more to go!" Her eyes grew as she looked down seeing the small distance they had traveled."Am I that out of shape?" Lily glanced back expecting him to answer, but instead he was crouching down in front of her and pulling her up on his back. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped to quickly grab around his neck and not fall backward. "What are you doing?" She whispered in his ear, not at all surprised to see the crooked smile spread across his face."It was either this or miss the match entirely! Besides Evans, you're very light for a girl so out of shape." James wasn't surprised in the slightest as Lily quickly hit him. "Rude." She mumbled and noticed his shoulders shake from laughter. As he climbed the stairs, Lily couldn't help but marvel at how muscular James actually was. Quidditch really did wonders for him.

It wasn't long before they reached the platform, but confusion spread on Lily's face as she noticed a guard at the door. "Where are we sitting exactly?" She asked as James released her legs and let her slide to the floor. "Ministers Box." He laughed seeing the shock flash across her face. "Dad's the ministers right hand man." James quickly showed the two tickets to the man at the door who stepped aside letting them in. Lily rushed by him and straight into James back. "He's a guard, Evans. He wont hurt you."

The room was good sized with a small bar at the back with a buffet set up beside it. On the other side of the room, sat a row of chairs in front of a large opening. "You coming Evans?" She glanced up to see that James had made his way to the opening and sat down. Lily followed the path along the side of the room to where he sat and quickly sat next to him, leaning back in her chair. She was never a fan of heights and here she sat on the edge of a platform, at least thirteen stories up. "Merlin are you alright Ginger?" One thing Lily hated more than heights was people calling her ginger and turned to glare, but instantly felt her stomach drop even more as Barty stood before her again.

"You're paler than Nearly Headless Nick!" He slid into the seat beside her, trying to get a better look at her face. "Lily?" James was facing her now too, as she glanced over, she saw James reach out his hand and was taken aback at the clunk that sounded as his hand came near the edge. "There's a protective spell. You're alright." She felt her stomach lighten as James hand settled on her shoulder. "You haven't eaten anything today besides that cereal. I'll go get you something." Lily tried to object, but before she could, he was already gone.

"Really cares about you, doesn't he?" Lily had forgotten that Barty was still there and held her breath for a moment. "I'll never know why." She laughed as she looked over at him. "Well look at you!" Barty smiled gesturing to her. "What?" for the fourth time that day, she felt like every bit of blood in her body had pooled in her face."What boyfriend wouldn't treat you like an angel?" And at that point, she was sure blood vessels were bursting in her face it was so red. "Were not dating." She said quietly but he just barely heard.

"Oh. Sorry about that then." He mumbled looking away, rose rising to his cheeks. They were dead silent until a small cough sounded beside Barty. "You have no game. Switch seats with me." Simon was shaking his cousins shoulder, peering around at Lily who couldn't hold back her laughter. "Shut it Simon!" Barty snapped at the small boy who responded by sticking out his tongue. "I'll work my magic later than." At that, Barty laughed out, glancing down at the boy. "Just because you got your letter means nothing. You don't even have a wand." Lily began to look around as the argument began to grow between the boys next to her and froze on James who was walking toward her, levitating some plates behind him. As one landed in front of her, she quickly glanced up at James. "How…?"

"I've known you for five years! You think I don't notice that all you eat is carbs?" He laughed, handing her a Butter beer as she drooled over the plate of rice, mac and cheese and buttered bread in front of her. She was about to open her mouth to speak when a man quickly walked up beside them in front of the window, placing his wand to his throat. Lily quickly recognized him as the Minister of Magic. "Welcome to the Annual Quidditch World Cup! The game rules are set as usual. And after events of last year, the rule of any player or audience member throughout the match that uses a wand, if you are caught, you will be taken by our guards out of the stadium and banned for the remainder of the game! Good Luck to both teams and when the Referees are ready, they will begin the game."

James' eyes followed the man to the back of the booth, but as he glanced back at Lily, he began to smile as he saw her intently watching the referees, waiting for them to begin. "Ready to lose Evans?" Her gaze quickly snapped to meet his. "Oh Potter. You clearly have too much faith in your team." James clearly knew more about Quidditch than Lily and figured he might as well spice up this situation. "Bet on it?" Her eyebrows rose and a smirk formed across her face. "Stakes?"  
"Winner gets one free dare for the loser. Whenever, wherever and whatever they so choose it to be and the loser has to do it." He reached out his hand, expecting her to push it away and refuse. But he was extremely pleased when suddenly, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Your on!" A smirk formed across both their faces as the whistle sounded from the field before them and they turned to see the quaffle rise in front of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

James' eyes fluttered to stay open as day three rolled around. He and Lily had begun to take sleeping shifts throughout the days so that at least one of them would be awake incase anything happened. Of course even when it was their shift, they barely slept due to the intensity of the game. James couldn't help but smile as Lily slept curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Simon was asleep with his head against her legs. Barty had left for the night, clearly not showing any interest in the match anymore now that Lily wouldn't acknowledge him. Of course James didn't mind because aside from Simon interrupting on occasion, they were actually able to talk. It may have been primarily about Quidditch, but it was still the most talking they had done in years.

"Valmia Morgan is diving! The Snitch has been sighted!" He quickly looked up from Lily at the game to see the Harpies seeker dashing toward the ground with the Irish seeker close behind. Not taking his gaze off the seekers, James began violently shaking Lily's shoulder. "What? Ow James!" She quickly grabbed his arm attempting to stop the shaking. "Look!" He pointed down and watched as her eyes lit up. "Go Francis!" She screamed jumping up, knocking Simon to the floor.

No one would have known she was afraid of heights now. She was jumping around the near the edge of the platform with her face pressed against the barrier, trying to see further down near the floor of the pitch. "Go you Bloody Bastard! Go!" She screamed causing James to laugh. As the snitch changed directions, and sped up, past the scoreboard, horror spread over Lily's face as she read the score. Harpies 360, Irish 190. The realization that even if the Irish caught the snitch, they were still going to lose passed through her mind. And then it hit her. If the Irish lost, she lost the bet to Potter. As she glanced over at James, she felt horror spread through her as the crooked smile grew across his face. "Ready to lose Evans?"

"Callahan Scores! 10 more to Kestrals! 200 to 360!" Lily glanced back up to see Francis Sweeney by Valmia Morgan's side as they sped after the snitch. "Not just yet Potter!" She smiled as out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the Kestral chasers flying down the field past the beaters. Sweeney was speeding past Morgan now and closing in on the snitch.

"O'Connell passes to Callahan! He makes a shot! 10 points Kestrals!" Lily smirked over at James to see shock spread across his face. She was right, they weren't giving up just yet. "Come on Morgan!" He screamed smashing his hand on the barrier. They had both completely ignored the stares of the Ministry employees around them as they watched O'Connell launch the Quaffle past the keeper's hands. "220 to 360!"

They could win, she glanced back to see Francis reaching out for the snitch and even though she wanted to scream, her body was in so much shock that nothing would come out. However, horror quickly spread across her face as a bludger dashed in out of nowhere hitting the side of Sweeney's broom and spinning him down out of control toward the ground. "Gwen Morgan, helping her sister, knocks Sweeney to the ground!"

"Go Valmia!" James screamed as she sped forward after the snitch, but suddenly it was below her. Shock spread across both Lily and James face when, without warning, Valmia flipped on her broom and was hanging upside down. "Valmia's Sloth Grip Rolling for the Snitch! I don't believe it folks!" She hung there following the Snitch with her eyes, never breaking eye contact and suddenly, she took her hands of the broom and wrapped them both firmly around the winged golden ball.She hung there for a moment as the crowds of people cheered and her teammates flew toward her as her broom lowered her to the ground.

  
James and Lily stood silent for a moment and then looked up at each other. A smile spread across both their faces. Suddenly, James stumbled backwards as Lily jumped into his arms embracing him. "This was absolutely incredible!" She laughed pulling him closer. James felt his face burning red and glanced down to see Simon sitting on the floor glaring up at him. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He laughed squeezing her tighter. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear and let go backing away to watch the pitch down below where the teams were shaking hands.

X

The screams of the Harpy fans filled the camp ground as fireworks began to explode in the air. Even though her team had lost, Lily couldn't help but smile and join in the celebration. The large bonfire in the center of the camp was surrounded by music and laughter. Someone had enchanted the fire to spurt green sparks, which the children danced about, trying to catch.  
Lily had managed to find a log to sit on beside the fire where she had a clear view of the group of people dancing. As she glanced around the crowd of dancers, she couldn't help but laugh when she caught sight of James dancing with a little girl. The smile on the girls face showed she was having the time of her life. But the thing that really surprised her was that James was smiling and having just as much fun.

She couldn't believe it, but then again, maybe she could. From what she had seen the past week, he wasn't the same brat she had grown up with at school the past five years. Right in front of her, here he was dancing around with a little girl making her whole day and he was enjoying it! As if he knew she was looking, he glanced up from the girl and locked eyes with Lily. But instead of his usual cocky grin, his smile was actually sincere. Before she knew it though, the same smile appeared across her face. Maybe being friends with James Potter was possible after all.

Even though it was what he wanted, James couldn't help but feel surprised that she was smiling back. They had spent a lot of time together that week, but he never thought that just one on one time together would change so much. As the song finished and Grace smiled up at James, he quickly hugged her and made his way over to Lily. But to his disappointment, Barty Crouch beat him and was pulling her up to dance.

Lily couldn't help but smile as James hugged the girl and began walking towards her. But the smile quickly faded as Barty stepped in front of her. "Been watching the dancing pretty intently. Want to give it a try?" He offered her his hand, which she didn't seem to notice because her eyes had been locked with James. "Lily?" She quickly glanced up at Barty, seeing him reaching down to her. "Sorry. I missed that. What did you say?"

"Dance with me Ginger!" Lily felt her stomach drop as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up. "Barty I really don't dance!" She objected as he pulled her past James causing a smirk to grow on his face. He made his way to Lily's old spot and turned to watch as Crouch pulled her close to him. A knot formed in his stomach as he watched her smile up at him with a bright red face. He knew from the past that was how she looked at guys she liked and wished for the day she'd look at him that way. But he knew if he wanted anything with Lily, he had to make their friendship work first. If Barty came into the picture, James knew that if he and Lily were truly meant to be together, then it wouldn't last. So for now he would have to hold in his jealousy and frustration. Otherwise there was no hope for him.

"So why did you come with Potter?" Barty laughed pulling Lily closer to him, making her slightly uncomfortable. It was then that she questioned it herself. Why did she come with James? Sure it was the Quidditch World Cup, but it was also James. Before that dinner, she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. But now here she was, sharing a tent, joking around and actually having fun with James Potter. They were friends. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they had reached that level.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup! Why wouldn't I go when a friend offers me a free ticket?" She laughed glancing up smiling at him, knowing her face was red. "I mean I was kidding when I said you were dating, but since when are you guys friends? Last I remember you two had that blowout by the lake and ignored each other." Lily froze glancing away from him. "How do you know about that?" She mumbled feeling his shoulders shrug under her hands. "That was some of the biggest news around Hogwarts this year!" She looked up at him, confusion reading clearly on her face. "Why have I never seen you there before?" Barty shrugged again frowning down at her. "Not sure. Could be I'm a Ravenclaw. Could be that I'm a year older." She quickly nodded, trying to see if she could remember ever seeing him around. Nothing could come to mind though. "Right. Well we decided this summer that we would give being friends a try." She could feel the smile growing on her face as she mentioned their friendship. She was actually happy with the idea. As the song came to an end, Lily tried to step away but Barty's grip tightened around her waist. Her body stiffened as he began to lean down but she relaxed when his face was beside her ear. "See you back at school Ginger." He whispered, stepping back and kissing her hand before walking away. She stood there frozen for a moment, not sure how to react. She wasn't sure what had just happened. A random seventh year that she had never met before this week and it seemed he was hitting on her. But that wasn't possible for her. Lily had only had one guy ever show an interest in her and that relationship with Amos Diggory only lasted a month before he cheated on her.

A smile appeared on her face though as she thought about what James did when he found out. Lily had come down to breakfast the next morning to find a storm cloud pouring over Amos' head that flashed "Cheater" in lightning every few seconds. As the thought of James came to mind, she glanced around to notice he was nowhere in sight. She made her way through the campgrounds, searching her surroundings for him, but couldn't find anything.

As she made it to the tent, she noticed a light sneaking out from under the fabric doorway and slipped inside. Looking into the bedroom she noticed that his bag was opened and things were out on his bed, which hadn't been the case when they had left. Her nerves tensed for a moment but relaxed when she heard a familiar laugh from inside the lounge of the tent. She peered in to find James staring down at a book that she recognized. "Are you reading what I think you are?" She laughed glancing and the blood red cover of the book. "Muggle horror books make me laugh. They don't know anything about fear." He chuckled glancing down at the cover. She sat on the couch next to him and looked over at the cover as well. "What's that one about?" He handed it over to her. "Some girl has powers and uses it on the people that bully her." He laughed shaking his head at the stupidity of it all. "Probably a witch who never got her letter." Lily nodded realizing that probably could have been the case if the book wasn't fiction.

"So when are you going to use your winnings?" Lily asked glancing up at James who from the look on his face, had completely forgotten about the bet. "When you're least expecting it." A smirk appeared on his face as he took the book back and began to find his page in the book once more. "Well I hope for your sake it's a good one. Otherwise it's a waste of the only dare you'll ever have over me." She smirked back, pushing herself up from the couch. James was taken aback by the mischievous look in her eyes. The shocked look on his face stayed as Lily began to walk out of the lounge. "Goodnight James." She smiled to herself. "Goodnight Lily." He mumbled as he comprehended the fact that she had started calling him James. A smile quickly spread across his face as she was out of sight. He had done it. James Potter had finally become friends with Lily Evans.


	8. Chapter 8

James' glasses began to fog as the steam from the pan on the hot stove filtered up towards his face. He had dosed off on the couch shortly after Lily had gone to bed and awoke rather early feeling fully rested. Lily was still out cold in the bedroom however and when James had gone in to check on her, he found it humorous that she didn't sleep as peacefully as he imagined. Instead of lying curled up in a ball sleeping contently as he imagined, he entered the bedroom to find her sprawled out across the bed, mouth wide open, her pillow on the floor and her blankets barely even on her.

After packing up all of his things and tidying up the tent so that when they shrunk it, it would be clean for the next time they used it, he found himself extremely bored waiting for Lily to wake so they could leave. He then remembered back at school the previous year, whenever Celia and Marlene couldn't wake her, they would bring hot food upstairs from breakfast. For some reason the smell would instantly wake her.

So here he was, cooking up some bacon and eggs attempting to wake the sleeping monster in the other room. It wasn't soon after he had sat down to eat, that he could hear movement in the other room. A few minutes later, a disheveled Lily stumbled out of the bedroom and seemed to follow her nose up to the table. Without even noticing James, she slid into the seat across from him and began piling food onto her plate. He sat there for a moment just watching her nibble on a piece of bacon until her eyes slid up from her plate and met his. "Morning Lily." He chuckled to himself as her eyes widened and she ran for the bathroom.

After a bit, she emerged having brushed her hair and changing her clothes and slid back into the same chair across from him. James had acquired a copy of the daily profit during her time in the bathroom and had his face buried in it as she began to eat again. "Morning Lily." He mumbled through the paper. "Morning James." She knew her cheeks were rosy, but strangely enough, James was ignoring seeing Lily look like a train wreck. Not a single joke or remark about her appearance was made.

"So after you eat, I figured we would pack up the tent and head home, if that's alright with you?" He asked, lowering the paper from in front of him to see her better. Surprisingly, he managed to catch a glimpse of disappointment flash across her face. "Yes." She coughed out after a moment. "Sounds fine." She quickly broke eye contact and stared down at her food. She knew there probably wouldn't be another chance that she and James would see each other for the rest of the summer and for some reason, it bothered her. She had never wanted to spend time with James before, why now?

"James?" Fell out from her mouth before she could stop herself. He lowered the paper just enough so that he could see her and raised his eyebrows. Her eyes locked with his and she found her mind in a haze. "Thanks for breakfast." She came up with before things became too awkward. "Of course." After a moment she lowered her eyes down to her empty plate again and heard the newspaper move a few seconds later. "I mean what are friends for." Her eyes shot back up to meet his over the paper and James was surprised to see a smile spread across her face.

X

As her feet touched down again, Lily barely recognized the Potter estate that stood before her in the daytime. It looked even more intimidating now that she could see every bit of it in the sunlight. It was too extravagant for her with the grand windows, the gargoyles hanging over the house and also the fact that it was at least four stories tall. "I'll never understand how people can call houses this big home." She whispered to herself not expecting James to be able to hear her.

"I don't call it home." James scoffed as he began to walk up the long walkway to the front door. She quickly followed behind him into the house. The entryway seemed to glisten in the daylight streaming in through the windows and now the house seemed truly magic as the paintings on the walls were in motion again.

"Mum? Were back." James yelled up the stairs waiting for a reply.  
"Were in the kitchen, James." A look of confusion spread on James' face as he made his way toward the kitchen with Lily close behind. "We're?" He asked as he pushed through the swinging door only to stop and feel Lily crash into his back as he saw who was sitting with his mother.

"Hullo Prongsy!" Sirius was sitting at the counter with a towel full of ice covering his eye. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?" James rushed over to Sirius and pulled his hand away to reveal a rather swollen black eye. "Stole back my wand. Mum found out." Lily watched Dorea shake her head in disgust as Sirius retold the story she had heard earlier.  
"So how did you end up here?" James asked looking up at his mother. "I ran away from home." He mumbled pulling the ice pack up to his eye again and looking down. Dorea and James' eyes met and they seemed to be thinking the same thing because after a small nod from Dorea, James was pulling the ice away from Siruis' eye again and looking him face to face. "You're moving in here. You've always had a room here anyway." James felt his heart clench as tears formed slightly in Siruis' eyes and pulled him into a hug.

Lily felt her heart melt as she watched two of the most stubborn boys she had ever known, in their weakest states. She had known that Sirius didn't have the best home life since he was sorted into Gryffindor, but seeing this gave her a little more of an understanding as to why he was so sarcastic and mean. "I'll have Marley move your things you brought into your usual room, Sirius. You three can relax in here for a bit until everything is set up." As Dorea passed her out the door, Lily turned back to see Sirius standing and staring at her with a smile spread across his face. "Lily Evans actually spending time with Prongs? I never thought I'd be alive to see the day!"

"Shut up, Padfoot." James mumbled pushing past Sirius and toward the stove. "Anyone want tea?" Sirius burst out laughing and sat back down in his chair just watching the two of them. As Lily walked behind Sirius, she slipped her wand out of her pocket and with a flick of her wrist, pulled his chair out from under him and watched him fall to the floor.

"Tea sounds great." She smiled at James who was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the counter to help himself stand. "What was that?" Dorea yelled out from the other room after the sound of Sirius falling echoed through the kitchen. "Lily was mean to me!" Sirius yelled out smirking up at Lily. "Good. I'm sure she had every reason to be!" Sirius' face turned to shock as Lily mirrored the same smirk he had just given her. "Oops." She continued smiling as James set down the tea in front of her. "You just started a war, Evans." He whispered glaring up at her. "Well prepare to lose, Black." She laughed raising the cup to her lips.

X

"How dare she! 'Prepare to lose, Black' me! Does she know she's setting herself up for failure? Cause I will win!" Sirius grumbled as he flung his wand around, causing clothes to scatter around the room and into drawers. James lay on Sirius' bed, staring up at the ceiling completely ignoring every word coming out of his mouth.

He was still processing everything that had happened that week. The week before he couldn't believe their mothers were friends, but now the mind-blowing situation of James and Lily being friends came into play too. They had just spent a week together and without a single fight. Then to come home and find that his best friend ran away from home and was moving into the bedroom right next door? Things were starting to turn for the better and he wasn't opposed to it.

"Since when are you and Evans buddy buddy anyway?" Sirius scoffed jumping onto the bed and jostling James from his thoughts. "My mom made a new friend and invited her over for dinner the other day." James voice strained as he pushed himself up to face him. "Her friend brought her daughter." It took a minute of staring before Sirius realized that story time was over.

"How the hell was that relevant to how you guys are friends now?" James buried his face in his hands to avoid laughing in Sirius face. "Christine Evans and Dorea Potter are now friends. Christine Evans is Lily's mom you arse!" He mumbled through his hands. "But Evans is muggle born." Sirius' voice still sounded confused.

"I didn't say mum's friend was magic." James laughed pushing himself off the bed. "So suddenly you two can easily set aside your differences?" James shrugged as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. As he turned into his room, that thought began to cross his mind. Why was it so easy for them now? They were still the same people. Sure James didn't hit on her because he was with Deirdre, but he had been with other girls before and Lily still hated him. So what was different now? They hadn't changed anything that they did daily did they? They didn't have any new friends that he knew of. And that's when it hit him. He jumped up from his seat and ran back to Sirius' room where he had gone back to flinging clothes around. "Snivellus." Sirius stared at him with the same confused expression as before. "Are you drunk?"

James was taken aback for a moment but continued into his room. "No! The Bloody git Snivellus! That's what changed!" That thought clicked instantly in Sirius' mind. "You should have seen them fight on the train ride home." James had forgotten that he had been suspended and sent home a few weeks before classes let out and missed the train home. "What do you mean?"  
"Wormtail and I had him pinned to a corner and we eased off him when she came in, but he snapped at her. We left before it blew up." James had always seen Lily and Snape as close friends. Not once had he seen them fight till the day by the lake and even then he wanted to kill the slimy git for what he had said. As he glanced up at Sirius, he noticed he was avoiding eye contact with him, which meant one thing. He was hiding something else from him.

"Padfoot." James glared at him and watched as his eyes made short glances up at him until finally they closed and he let out a heavy breath. "There's one more thing." James sat at the foot of his bed, trying to prepare himself for whatever it was. "Well, Emmeline Vance and I were… looking for an free compartment." James shook his head after Sirius winked at him. "I came across Evans sobbing on the floor in an empty one near the back of the train."

He felt his stomach drop at the thought of Lily crying. Never had he seen her break in all his years. Not even by the lake where, in front of the entire school, she was called one of the most fowl names in magic history. "Lily was crying?" Sirius' jaw dropped as he continued to stare at James. "What?"

"You call her Lily now?" James eyes dropped to the floor and he heard a small laugh erupt from Sirius. "Still attempting to win fair ladies heart?" He held out his hand to James who swatted it away. "Shut it." He mumbled under his breath. "Well drop the Ravenclaw slag and you're golden." He laughed shaking James' shoulder until he saw the frown slide across his face. "Don't tell me you actually care for the slag?" A look of disgust spread across James face.

"Bloody hell! Sure she's nice sometimes, but I'd never stay with her!" James couldn't help but laugh at the nod of approval he received from Sirius. "So what's in your way with Evans this time?" James scowled at the memories from the week before, especially last night. "Barty Crouch Junior." The disgust on his face made it impossible for James not to laugh. "That pompous pig? Evans works hard! What would a spoiled prat want a working girl for?" James shrugged. "No clue. But he was fighting for her attention at the Cup." Shock spread across Sirius face at the mention of the World cup. "How was that catch live!" He shouted jumping on the bed like a maniac.


	9. Chapter 9

  
As she stumbled out of the fireplace, she was relieved to see that no one else was home. Her mother would have had a heart attack and screamed again seeing her daughter emerge from the flames. Petunia would most likely have had Vernon with her and for that, Lily would have been expelled from Hogwarts for sure.

She brushed herself off as she dragged her bag up the stairs to her bedroom. To her surprise though, as she entered her room, an old Barn Owl sat outside her window with an envelope on its ankle. When she opened the window, the owl flew to the foot of her bed and held up its leg, but as she reached out for the letter, it snapped at her hand. She quickly recoiled and glared down at the bird. "Hello Sonia." Lily grumbled staring down at the bird as it glared up at her. She slowly turned and crossed the room to her own owl Pip's cage where she pulled out some treats. If there was one thing she knew about Marlene's owl, it was that if you didn't feed it, you weren't getting the post.

"Here you bloody chicken." She snarled as she threw the treats in front of the bird that immediately dove for them. Right as Lily had finished untying the envelope, Sonia finished her treats and snapped over at her hand and just missed. "I hate you." Lily growled as she slid open the window for the bird to exit. "I'll use Pip next time." She jumped as Sonia let out a loud squawk and flew by her out the window. Once the window was closed, she tore open the envelope in her hand and smiled at the picture that fell out.

Marlene stood there with her hand in the air, dressed as your typical tourist in France with a beret on her head and a striped shirt. But as Lily glanced over at Celia, she saw her gawking off in another direction. After a moment, Marlene stopped her pose and looked over at Celia and began shaking her shoulder. Of course she wasn't a fan of that and pulled Marlene's beret off her head and began hitting her with it.

Lily began to laugh at the picture but set it aside to pull out the other slip of paper inside.

_My Darling Lily Flower,_   
_Hey at least I didn't call you Ginger, right?We are having a blast here in the city of love and let me tell you, it is a little too lovey dovey here for my liking. The other day, as Celia and I were walking through the plaza by the flat we are staying in, every couple we passed was snogging. One was even getting a little handsie. It was quite repulsive to see in public. I mean at least find a broom cupboard!_

_Anyway the flat we are staying in is beautiful and a short walk from the Eiffel Tower. I've only visited once. However, our lovely Celia has been there at least twice a week. She says she has been going to draw the landscape, but of course you know me, I followed her one night. CELIA FOUND A BOY LILY! I don't know his name, but she meets him by the Eiffel Tower every week and they go for walks. It was actually quite boring to watch. I don't believe he's from around here though because Celia doesn't speak a word of French._   
_But Lily it's so boring here without you! We miss you terribly! Celia is Ms. Attitude all the time and my parents don't let us do anything fun because apparently neither of us has the maturity. They would never have done this if you were here._

_Enough about us though! What have you been up to this summer? I know you said a lot was going on with your family and that was why you couldn't come, but at least tell me you aren't just sitting home all day? Have you found anyone cool to hang out with this summer since we aren't around and Maxwell is in Greece? I hope you haven't been spending any time with the grease ball after the train ride. I may still castrate him for what he's done to you! You should also know that I am not kidding about this one bit! I'm sure if I asked Mary or Alice, they would gladly help as well._

_Celia is too busy with her boy toy to write in your letter right now, but I will make sure she buys you something as a present to win back your love. Can you believe the summer is almost over already? Celia and I will be home in a few weeks. We wont be back in time to buy school supplies with you though. We will be shopping for all of that in Paris. But we will see you on the train ride back!_

_And I know you remembered how to handle Sonia because you wouldn't be reading these charming words if you didn't bribe the little winged nightmare._   
_Can't wait to hear from you my Liliness!_

_Love, Marlene_

  
_P.S. Sorry to hear about the Kenmare Kestrels. I know you would have loved to see them win._

  
Lily shook her head at how stupid the nicknames Marlene gave her sounded. It was surprising to her that it was so far into summer and she was just hearing from them now. They were clearly having more fun than Marlene was letting on, otherwise she would have received a letter a week and Lily would be charging her for bird treats for Sonia. It wasn't too shocking to Lily that Celia found a boy. She was usually quite jealous of how beautiful Celia was and how frequently she caught guy's attention. The only surprise was that for once, Celia reciprocated. Usually she was too focused on her studies and never even thought about dating. Of course, she could have just made a friend. Marlene was always known for over exaggerating everything so she could have just seen a friendship and made it something more in her mind. Most likely that was the case.

  
She turned to her desk, looking for some parchment to respond but as she picked up her quill, she began to think. What was she supposed to tell them?

'Glad you've been having a great time in France! I've spent my summer working in a diner to pay for school because my father has expensive hospital bills! Oh yeah! I never told you! My father's been in the hospital for years now. '

They didn't know about her father and their financial situation because of it. So clearly they wouldn't understand her reasons for having a job.

And when it came to the subject of who she's hung out with this summer, how was she supposed to answer that! How do you tell your best friends that you've suddenly become good mates with the guy who you've had a burning hatred for the past five years? Just nonchalantly write,

'Spent the past week sharing a tent and being great friends with James Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if we hung out more in the future even because these past few weeks have been really fun!'

Celia would probably have an aneurism from thinking so hard about how this all happened and Marlene would freak out on her for not telling her sooner.  
With that in mind, she glanced back down at the paper and shook her head. There was no way she could think out a letter to write to them that wouldn't cause a freak out. She pushed herself back from her desk with Marlene's note in her hand and placed it down on her bedside table and glanced up at the clock. With the World Cup lasting a few days, Lily lost her vacation quite rapidly. She only had a few hours before her closing shift at the diner and figured she might want to shower since she hadn't moved from a chair for three days. Chills rushed down her body as she thought of how greasy she really was and ran for the bathroom to take the longest shower of her life.

X

Even though she had been gone a week, absolutely nothing in the diner had changed. The other waitresses were still stubborn slags who threw themselves at any attractive guy who walked in and her boss wouldn't stop calling her Ginger and being the pig headed git he was. Luckily for her however, the group of boys who used the diner as their usual spot, were nowhere in sight. As she put down a set of plates in front of a couple, the bell sounded behind her and she had to take a deep breath to keep from gritting her teeth. That noise was her absolute nightmare and one thing she wanted was to just explode it with a flick of her wand.

She could hear the usual waitresses mumbling excitedly behind the register, which meant only one thing. An attractive person had come into the diner. Lily didn't even bother to look where they sat because she knew that if it was her section, one of the girls would ask immediately. Not even a minute after she made it to the window to check on the food for her other table, one of the waitresses, Catherine, was at her side. "So Lily. Can I steal table twenty from you?" Lily smiled to herself for knowing exactly how the girls would react and just nodded her head. "Go right ahead." She smiled excitedly and tapped Lily's head like a child before skipping off towards the table.

Lily scowled after her but what she didn't expect however, was what she saw as she turned around with her food and saw who was at the table. Catherine stood their twirling her hair around her finger, staring down at the three boys. Occasionally brushing her hand across one of their shoulders. As her eyes drifted across the table, her eyes locked with his and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he winked. The crooked smile quickly crept across his face as he pushed himself up from the table and slid past Catherine. She did not look happy to see him ignore her, but immediately focused back on Sirius as James slipped past her.

James made his way over to the counter and leaned against it, smiling up at her. "You never told me you had a job. Love the uniform by the way." He laughed, running his hand through his hair. Usually Lily would want to grab his hand to stop him, but suddenly she couldn't help but like it. Goosebumps appeared on her arm as she shook it off and glared at him. "How did you find this place?" She whispered while glancing back over at Sirius and Remus luring over the other waitress Nicole.

"Christine and Dorea were having tea in the garden so we couldn't play Quidditch. They suggested we visit you at work and walk around the…" He paused for a moment and confusion could clearly be read on his face. " Strip mall? But so far we haven't seen any stripping. Sirius is quite upset." James laughed watching Lily shake her head in disgust. "Well he doesn't look too upset now." She whispered to James as they looked back to see Catherine sitting on Sirius' lap while Nicole was sitting next to Remus.  
"He will be later when she learns he's only sixteen and won't go near him.

" She nodded slowly and then registered she had plates in her hand. "Why am I talking to you? I'm working!" She shook her head as she brought the food over to the table in the back corner. But as she turned around, James stood in her path. "When do you get out?" She was about to open her mouth when a shout sounded from the back room. "Ginger!" She jumped slightly and smiled again to herself as Nicole and Catherine leapt to their feet and rushed to their tables.

Her large boss emerged through the kitchen doors and glanced around till he found Lily brushing past James. "Ginger? Oh that's a good one." Sirius whispered up at James as he climbed back into the booth, completely unaware of the death glares being sent from Lily.  
"Since were closing early, I'm letting Catherine and Nicole go now and I'll have you close up." Even though she was frustrated because she always closed up, she nodded and let him pass by. She began to let out a frustrated breath until she felt a hand on her shoulder and froze. "When you get out of work, you're coming out with us." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath caused chills to run to her spine making her shiver slightly. She slowly nodded as she glanced back at the table to see Sirius resting his head in his hands smiling and Remus giving her a small wave.

She moved out from under James hand before he could say anything more. A smiled spread across James' face as he registered her shaking under his hand. He made her nervous and he knew that brought him one step closer to her. "So you think Deirdre will find out that she's been spending time with us after tonight?" Remus asked as James glanced down at the menu in front of him. "Who cares? Now what's a Monte Cristo?" Sirius mumbled as he looked down at the menu in front of him. "Deep fried ham and cheese sandwich." Remus mumbled and watched as Sirius' jaw dropped as he frantically waved at Lily. "Bloody hell! What do you need now?" She sighed as she reached their table. "I want one!" Sirius repeated smashing his finger down against the menu. "Are you going to be a big boy and tell me what it is or does Uncle Remus need to order for you?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted looking up at her. "He'll have a Monte Cristo." Remus laughed bringing a smile to everyone but Sirius' face. "I assume this is your second dinner, chubs?" Lily glanced over at Remus who smiled wide and nodded. "So nothing for you two then, correct?" Remus began laughing and glanced at James who nodded as well. "Right." As she walked back behind the counter, James and Remus glanced over at Sirius who was resting his head on the table pouting. "What now?" Remus groaned seeing the expression on his face. "I'm not fat!" James let out a small chuckle and began stacking the creams in the center of the table. "Merlin knows how you're not with the rubbish you eat!"


	10. Chapter 10

Lily let out a sigh as the bell sounded for the last time behind her. She quickly locked the door and sat down on the curb, letting out a heavy sigh. James, Sirius and Remus had left after Sirius inhaled the greasy blob of a sandwich she had set down in front of him and hadn't said a word to her. She didn't think she would mind not spending time with them seeing as she hadn't spent time alone with them before. But as she walked outside to no one waiting for her, she felt like something was squeezing her heart and the urge to cry was slowly coming along. She couldn't understand it. Where did all of this come from?

She pushed herself up from the curb and began her walk home, arms folded against her for some comfort as she quickened her pace. James Potter before these past few weeks had been her enemy. He was her constant cause for headaches and angry outbursts at school and now suddenly, he made her stomach spin and her breathing catch any time he was in the same room. As she turned the corner to her street, she caught sight of a red car parked in the driveway. It clearly wasn't her mothers seeing as she had a black car and according to the Marauders, she was with Dorea. She quietly slid the door opened and peered around but didn't catch sight of anyone. She thought she was alone until a crash sounded from upstairs.  
"Vernon! Be careful! Those are my favorites! They're antiques from my Grandmother!"

A voice shrieked from upstairs, which Lily easily recognized as her older sister, Petunia. It was a few weeks late, but she could see that her sister had finally come to pack up her things. Probably thought that she could get in and out before she returned from work, Lily thought to herself. As she ascended the stairs, she could hear the rustle of glass from Petunia's bedroom and could only assume they were moving out the glass figurines that she adored. Lily didn't care for them much and found them to be quite frightening. So after their grandmother had left, she gave all of hers to Petunia who for once in many years, smiled and actually thanked her.

She pushed back the door to see Petunia with a bright red face glaring down at Vernon, who was kneeling above a box on the floor attempting to connect one of the glass heads back to the body. "I cannot believe you dropped the box! I specifically warned you they were fragile!" Vernon rolled his eyes and stared back down at the figurine pieces, trying to see how they connected back together. "Mum has some paste in the kitchen if you'd like?" Lily chimed in causing Petunia to fall back on her bed and Vernon to almost drop the glass head he was holding. "God Lily! You can at least announce yourself before you scare us both to death! Aren't you supposed to be working?" She snapped at her but Lily stood there unphased. It was nothing new to her after the past five years. "Diner closed early today." Lily snapped back as she turned and made her way down the hall to the stairs but stopped to listen.

"Thank god were getting you away from that!" Vernon scoffed and Lily could hear the clanking of him picking up the box full of glass. "Took me long enough, but now I don't have to deal with this insanity that's burned into my families brains! She's a pathetic freak and that's all she'll ever be!" If Lily's heart clenching from James ditching her before hurt, this easily doubled the pain. Her eyes blurred with tears as she stumbled down the stairs and out the back door. As she looked about for a place to hide, her eyes locked on the old tree she used to climb with Petunia when they were younger. It had easily doubled in size in the past few years, which made it even better for Lily to climb. She climbed halfway up until she was hidden by the leaves and curled up against the trunk and just like that, let out everything.

She knew her sister hated her, but the fact that she spoke about her so terribly to the man she was living with and dating made Lily feel even worse. They used to be best friends and now she was informing all of their old classmates that she was sent to the London School for the Mentally Impaired. She came home after her first year of Hogwarts and constantly received strange looks from her old friends in the neighborhood. Now here she was years later and back in one of the same situation of having no one to spend her summer with, except this time, she no longer had Severus. She no longer had that one friend in the neighborhood that stood by her when her sister began to tease her. Sure she thought she could fill that gap with the first person to come along this summer, even if he'd been her enemy for years. But now here she was, crying alone because like everyone else, he bailed on her too.

The worst thing hit her hardest when James came to mind though. The feeling she had been repressing since the dinner at his house a few weeks before. He had been saying it was there for years and she just didn't know it yet and here she was finally picking up on the fact that something was there. There actually was something there for James Potter and it wasn't in any way, shape or form hatred. Lily let out a soft sob as she hit her clenched fist against the tree. There were only a few weeks left of the summer and by the end of the current week, she would receive her school letter and that would mean that Alice would be back from her trip with Frank. She could fill her last week with all the friendship and girl time she could get to make up for her empty summer.

Even with the thoughts of some sanity coming to her aid this summer, tears still filled her eyes from the knot in her chest. Why had he just left her without a word today? More importantly, why did this feeling make her actually care what he did? Why did she actually want to spend time with him again? The tears began to fall from her eyes as she sat there curled up against the tree. She continued to cry even when a pair of hands pulled her away from the tree and settled her against their chest. The arms wrapped around her and she didn't even bother to look at who it was because all she could do was cry and for once she felt safe and comforted.

"Just let it out." He whispered into her ear and suddenly the chills rushed down her spin again. She glanced up from resting against him to see his deep hazel eyes smiling down at her through the wire frame glasses. "Where did you go?" She choked out as she tried to push away from him, only to be pulled back. "Remus needed to go help his mum so Sirius and I went to grab our brooms. We didn't think you would be out of there so soon." He mumbled as he slid a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Where is Sirius?" Lily glanced around nervously, trying to hide her face so he couldn't see her in a weakened state. "He went ahead. We're meeting him there." She nodded and moved to pull away when his arms tensed and pulled her back.

"We'll meet him in a minute. First tell me what happened?" He made sure to make eye contact with her and could see the shock in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like she wanted to say something, but no words came out."Being muggle born is more of a struggle than people think." She breathed out. She technically wasn't lying to him. She just wasn't telling him specific examples. He pulled her close and felt warmth surge through him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Anyone gives you problems this year and the Marauders will make them wish they'd never been born!" James smiled as he heard a laugh escape her lips. "Just like Amos Diggory?" She questioned glancing up at him. "Just like Amos Diggory." He laughed remembering the boy who cheated on Lily and the next day left a trail of water behind him because of the rain cloud he had charmed to follow him.

X

"I hate flying!" She yelled over the rushing wind, as she held tighter around James' waist. "Can't hear you!" James yelled with a smile on his face seeing as he could clearly hear her. She had warned him about her fear of flying, which made him want to fly with her even more. The higher he flew, the more scared she became and would tighten her grasp around his waist. They had been flying for what Lily thought was forever when they began to descend towards the ground. "Finally." she mumbled causing James to chuckle. "Lily we were only in the air for twenty minutes." His feet touched the ground gracefully while Lily stumbled a bit and fell into his back to catch her balance. "Felt longer." She grumbled as she flipped her leg over the broom.

James pulled the broom out from under him and grabbed on to her hand. "Relax. Were almost there." He began to pull her along but all she could do was stare at their hands. She forgot what his hands had felt like that night when he helped her up. How smooth they were and gentle even when they had a strong grasp around her hand.

He pulled her down a long dirt road until a few houses became visible in the distance. Lily didn't notice them due to her concentration on their hands, but after tripping over a rock, she pulled her focus back to see the village in front of her. "Where are we?" She mumbled, unable to take her eyes off of the sight before her. "This." James gestured with his broom toward the village and smiled down at her. "Is what I call home!" He dropped Lily's hand while taking a deep breath and began walking along the path into the town. Lily quickened her pace to keep up with him, feeling the knot reform in her chest, as his hand was no longer around hers.

"And home is where?" She had finally made it to his side and glanced up at him. "Godrics Hollow." His smile was the biggest she had ever seen on him. She glanced around her at the small village as they began to walk through. It was very similar to Diagon Alley, but to her it had a more peaceful feeling. There weren't lines out the doors and it wasn't impossible to move through the streets. It was actually possible to see through shop windows and not be afraid to get pushed through them by the immense crowds behind you. Lily began to stroll along until something pulled her back. As she stumbled to catch her balance, she felt warmth inside her as she saw James hand once again around hers. "You walked right by it. I'm proud of you." He laughed watching Lily's face change from confusion to pure awe in a matter of seconds. Standing in front of James was a store where books filled the windows and the shelves outside."It's so pretty." She gawked as she began to move forward, but James tugged her back gently.

"Later. We have to go meet with Sirius or he'll go insane from boredom." James laughed pulling Lily down the street. His laughter grew more and more at the depressing noises she made the further he dragged her away. "Tease." She mumbled as he finally pulled her out of sight from the store. He stopped short, which she didn't notice and continued to walk until he yanked her back.

"What?" She asked seeing the contorted smirk on his face. "Never thought I would ever hear that from you directed at me." She yanked on his hand causing him to stumble forward a bit so his face was inches from hers. "Shut it." She grumbled as she dropped his hand and marched off down the street. "You like to wander off when you have no idea where you're going." James yelled from behind her as he jogged to catch up, still attempting to process what had just happened.She managed to make her way halfway through the town, when she came to a fork in the road and sighed in defeat. "Fine." She mumbled turning to see James resting against a fence a few houses back. "Glad you didn't keep walking. You would have missed the house completely."

He turned away from her and began walking through the gate behind him. Lily rushed along until she came to his side as he stood outside the door. She couldn't understand why they hadn't gone in yet when she noticed a piece of parchment on the door. "I hate you Padfoot!" James yelled up at the house and turned back to the street. Lily quickly stepped closer to the door to get a better look at the note.

  
_Prongs-_

_I may or may not have run into Emmeline Vance and we may or may not have come back here to play…Im just going to be honest.... If_ _you don't want to hear screaming and how a real man has sex, I'd suggest you and Evan's roam around town for about an hour.Much appreciated!_

_-Padfoot_  
  
Lily let out a loud laugh and glared up at the house as well. "Like you can go that long! I bet you're already done!" She yelled as she turned to see James smiling and holding open the gate. "You two are going to be interesting once school starts again." She strolled by him and glanced back at the house to see the curtains in the upstairs window drift closed. "School in general is going to be interesting when we get back." James stared down at her confused as they continued down the road that led to the right. "Meaning what? Not much has really changed." Lily's eyes quickly met James' as she stopped walking. "Not much has changed? James before this summer I hated you! We hadn't spoken since right after Christmas break!" The confusion still didn't leave his face and Lily just shook her head and continued to walk down the right path toward the pond at the end of the road. "So what if were talking again! Just means we got over our fight from Snivellus!"

She sat down on the edge of the water and glanced over at him as he sat beside her. "James. Were actually friends now. That's what's changed." She laughed stretching out her legs in front of her. "So? Who cares!" He shifted himself closer to her, which caused her to glance up. Her eyes reflected in the sunlight and his breath caught in his throat. All he wanted to do in that moment was brush the stray hair that fell in front of her face as she laughed nervously and looked away. It was a laugh he had never heard from her before. Her smile was different as well. It was almost as if she was nervous being there with him. That's when he recognized it. It was the smile and laugh that he had only seen from a distance and never experienced. There was something there and he knew he wasn't backing down now.

"Everyone will care, James." She mumbled brushing the stray hair behind her ear. "We've been fighting since the day we met and no one is going to just accept that we've suddenly put our differences aside." As she glanced up, James was still staring at her. "Well what are we supposed to do about it? Just suddenly stop being friends to please the public? Act as if we didn't have a great time together these past few weeks? Because honestly Evans, I think that's fucking ridiculous!" He snapped as he pushed himself up. "But I…" She began but he cut her off.

"No! I don't care what you say! I'm still calling you my friend. Fuck what everyone else says! Hell, I don't even give a shit about what Deirdre has to say!" He began stomping back up the grass toward the street. "James!" Lily yelled out but he continued up the path. "Just forget it!" He yelled back and she quickly pushed herself up and ran up the street after him. She heard a door slam as she turned the corner onto the street and as she reached the gate, a girls scream sounded from inside the house. "Merlin! Prongs are you bloody insane?" Sirius shout sounded followed by a door slamming. Lily was about to step forward through the gate when Emmeline Vance rushed out the front door adjusting her skirt. At the sight of Lily she froze and turned bright red. After receiving no reaction from Lily, she quickly fixed her skirt and pushed past her with her nose high in the air. "Slag." Lily mumbled under her breath as she pushed through the gate and in through the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

As she stepped through the front door, she was immediately hit with the smell of cinnamon and apples. The feeling of warmth filled her and as Lily glanced around, she understood why James called this home. Unlike the Potter Mansion, which had the feeling of being in a museum, the house gave off a relaxed cottage feel and as she walked through the house, she couldn't help but notice all of the pictures and trophies that lined every surface in the room. All of the memories and happiness of their family were in this house. Lily jumped slightly as footsteps began to fumble down the stairs and as she turned, she took a few steps back seeing a disheveled Sirius with a scowl across his face.  
"What did you do to him, Evans?" He snapped quickly walking toward her. "One minute he's perfectly fine and the second I leave him alone with you, something happens and he shoves me half naked out of the bedroom and slams the door behind me!" He glared down at her and if Lily hadn't known better, she could have sworn she heard a slight growl escape his throat. " What did I do to him? Seriously, Black! If you hadn't banned us from the house for your sex-capades with Vance, we wouldn't have had to bring up the subject of what the bloody hell happens when we return to school!" He stared at her a moment and the anger returned to his eyes. "What did you say to him?" This time she definitely knew she heard a growl.  
"Just that it may not be so easy being friends there because of what everyone else has seen from us." She mumbled glancing down at the ground, realizing what she had said to James was stupid. Even though they had fought for all these years, now was different. She wanted to be his friend and he wanted to be hers. Also the fact that she found herself feeling empty when he wasn't around. "Do you know how long he has waited just for you to even be nice to him?" She glanced up to meet his anger filled eyes once more. Pain clenching through her heart as she thought of an angered James upstairs. "You better fix this Ginger!" He snarled before walking past her and slamming into her shoulder. She winced at the pain but stayed quiet as he entered the kitchen behind her. As his footsteps faded away, she glanced back at the staircase and began to walk toward it.

Upstairs, James could hear Sirius shouting but ignored it. In only a few weeks, he had reached a point with Lily that he had only dreamed of. He saw it in her eyes too that something was there. Whether she was just realizing it or had been hiding it this entire time, something was there and he wasn't going to let it go just because she felt they would be judged. It wasn't until James heard Lily yell back that whatever was going on downstairs, caught his attention. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew that if things were going to work, those two needed to fight out every bit of pent up anger they had for one another. Things became quieter a few moments later as James sat down in an armchair in the corner of the room, running his fingers through the mess of hair on his head.  
It was then that he began to think about what would happen at school this year? They had ended the year not talking and he was with Deirdre. Now they were returning and had suddenly become mates and James was going to be ending things with Deirdre not too long after arriving back. His friends knew about them spending time together, well just Sirius and Remus, but had she mentioned a single thing about this to her friends? What would their reaction be? He jumped suddenly as a light knock on the door sounded and glanced up to see her head peering around the door. As his eyes locked with hers, he could see the gloss forming across them. She slid further into the room and shut the door behind her, never breaking eye contact. After a few moments of silence the gloss over filled her eyes and she finally broke eye contact and looked down.

"I'm sorry James." She whispered, expecting him to scoff and yell at her. What she didn't expect though, was James standing up and pulling her into a hug. One hand was along the small of her back, holding her closer to him while the other stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. "I should be the one apologizing. There was no reason for me to react like that. I know things are going to be different when we return." He mumbled, resting his chin on the top of her head. He hadn't realized how much shorter she actually was. "I just want us being friends to work. But in order for that to happen we can't let anything people say get to us. Alright?" He leaned back to look down at her. She glanced up with tear-stained cheeks and smiled. "Alright." She nodded, tightening her grip around his back.  
"I should probably find some way to tell the girls about this before they get ambushed." She muttered, glancing back up at James to see him shaking his head. "Why haven't you told them?" She shrugged her shoulders and met his eyes, trying to see what he was feeling through them. "Well Celia and Marlene are in France. Plus there is no way I'm interrupting an Alice-Frank vacation." She laughed watching his face ponder over what everyone was doing. "Why did they go to France without you?" Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't expecting this question. Her mouth fumbled for words and she felt his eyes watching her, growing more and more curious. "Lil's? You alright?" Her mouth continued to open and close as her eyes darted around the room. What was she supposed to say to him? He had seen her this summer, she worked and she sat around the house. There was no reason in his eyes why she shouldn't have been able to go. She had to tell him.

"PRONGS!" Sounded from downstairs as Lily began to open her mouth. They both turned to the door as they heard Sirius stampede up the stairs. "You alright, Padfoot?" James asked as Sirius tripped through the door with a bottle in his hands. "I have the best idea!" James shook his head, which caused Lily to giggle. A smirk formed on his face as he glanced from her back to Sirius. "What is this brilliant idea Pads?" A grin spread across his face as he leaned in closer and held his hands out in front of him like he was about to tell the most important secret ever. "I want a tattoo!" Lily didn't see that as a huge thing but by the look on James' face, this was big. "You're afraid of needles you bloody idiot!" He scoffed still watching Sirius with concern. "That's why I need to get completely shitfaced!" He laughed taking a rather large swig of the bottle in his hand, which Lily then recognized as Fire Whiskey. "Sirius they wont let you get one if you're piss drunk!" She scoffed seeing he had drunk a third of the bottle in one chug.  
As he lowered the bottle from his lips, he glanced over at James with a rather large grin across his face. James' hand slowly reached up and slid through his hair. "Sadly, he's the most sober acting drunk I've ever seen in my life." She glanced back from James to see Sirius' grin had doubled in size. "I go to class hammered daily!" He seemed almost proud as he stood up straight and crossed his arms, cradling the bottle in them. She began shaking her head, but as she shook it in James' direction, she caught sight of the seriousness in his face. "You're serious?" She glared at James. "No I'm Sirius! He's James." She quickly sent a glare in his direction, only to receive a slight shrug. "Figured you would have known after five years." He continued to shrug as he turned to leave. "So you're going to just get hammered alone and go get a tattoo?" James stepped forward catching his shoulder only to see Sirius turn with a devious look on his face. "Of course not! That's why I volunteered the two of you to drink with me." He pushed the bottle into James' hand and skipped off down the hall.

James glanced back at Lily to see her leaning against the bed with her arms crossed, laughing. "What?" He laughed back as he began walking toward her. She took a few more steps toward him, closing the space between them. He felt her hand on his for a moment, until he realized she had taken the weight of the bottle from him. "You are going to be a terrible influence on me James." She stepped back as she took a swig from the bottle, her face grimacing as the liquid burned down her throat. He loved hearing her say his name and reached for the bottle back, but was surprised to find she had shifted so her back blocked him. "Get your own bottle." She laughed brushing past him and out the door that Sirius had just left through moments before.

X

She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she hung upside down from the bed, her hands on the floor supporting her so she wouldn't fall. Her parents had decided to go out on a romantic night on the town, leaving Celia and herself to fend for themselves at the flat. But soon after her parents left, Marlene emerged from the shower to find that Celia had left her as well. It had become a common thing for Marlene to be alone, but it was beginning to frustrate her. She wanted her friends to come along so that situations like this wouldn't happen. With Lily not there, she knew it would be a bit more of a mild vacation, due to Celia's isolated behavior. But with her out on dates nightly with the boy she had met, Marlene felt like she hadn't even brought a friend at all.  
She had gone out to a local café just down the street from the flat and eaten dinner alone, but what would have been the best night to go out and experience the night life of Paris, she was by herself and in no way was she going to explore random places alone at night! So after her meal and a free cup of gelato from flirting with the waiter, she made her way back to the flat where she found herself lying upside down until she was light headed.

Marlene had hoped that Lily would have written by now, but sadly a day or so after she had sent her letter, Sonia returned with nothing but a vicious hunger which resulted in Marlene having to bandage a finger or two. In her other days of boredom, she had already explored every last inch of the flat and would be able to tell anyone anything about it. There was also the situation of people watching and knowing their schedules perfectly. Like from the suspicious way her middle age neighbor across the way snuck a man through the fire escape window, she was blatantly having an affair whenever her husband left for work after his lunch break at noon. Or there was an elderly couple that would walk past the house around 4 in the afternoon everyday and sit on the bench by the fountain for about an hour. Marlene was in such a state of boredom that in the past couple days she had taken to cleaning. Something she had never even considered, especially seeing as she had to do it all without magic due to her still being under-aged.  
She quickly flipped herself back up as black spots flashed slightly before her eyes. She lay back on the bed for a few moments, attempting to even herself back out again before seeing what else she could explore. As she drifted through the flat, the sound of the elevator ringing was something new to her around this time of day as was the door opening a few moments later, revealing a puffy eyed Celia. She quietly closed the door behind her, not having seen Marlene yet and tip toed into the bathroom next to the front door, lightly clicking the door shut behind her. Attempting to play dumb, Marlene rushed back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, pulling a magazine off the bedside table and pretending to read it. As she scanned through the familiar articles, she heard the click of the bathroom door open once more and a quiet cough sound a few moments later.

"Mare? You still here?" Celia's voice echoed off the walls and she knew if Marlene didn't reply, she definitely wasn't there. "Bedroom!" Echoed back a few moments later and she took a deep breath, following the direction the voice came from. "Hi. Sorry I just needed some fresh air. Took another walk around the neighborhood." She smiled and Marlene could easily read that something had changed. The chime in Celia's voice had vanished and her smile almost seemed forced. It was then that she realized the pain she was hiding. "He went home, didn't he?" Marlene mumbled, setting aside the magazine and pushing herself to the edge of the bed. She watched as a gloss formed over Celia's eyes and the red return around them as she nodded. Marlene immediately jumped up and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into the shoulder of the blouse she had bought a few days before at a fancy boutique.  
As they sat down and Marlene stroked her hair, she could feel that Celia was beginning to calm down as her short, choked breaths began to elongate and even out. "So after all of this time you knew?" She murmured, catching Marlene's eye. She jumped slightly at the short laugh outburst that followed as Marlene smiled down at her. "Of course I knew! I followed you the third night you bailed on me to 'go sketch the Eiffel tower' again!" This brought a smile to Celia's face as she glanced down at her hands in front of her. "Nothing gets past you McKinnon." She chuckled, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well that's obvious. Now at least tell me you're going to write the bloke?" She turned Celia to face her, meeting her eye. Celia smiled and nodded, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out from her pocket. "He told me to ring him originally." She mumbled glancing at the line through the numbers on the paper, which were followed by his name and address. "Was a bit taken aback when I told him that my family didn't believe in telephones."


	12. Chapter 12

After about a quarter of the bottle, she didn't seem to feel anything and it made her rather happy to know she wasn't a lightweight. However, once the liquid reached just under the label, Lily found that all she could do was giggle and lay back on the couch watching the drunken twins in front of her stumble about the den, attempting to top one another's drunken tales from the past. "That's not even close to the time I walked in on your parents!" Sirius laughed tripping backward over his own feet. "You walked in on my Parents!" James screamed, horror clearly visible in his eyes. "I never told you about that?" Sirius rubbed his chin looking at the ground in thought. "No! You bloody well didn't!" James shouted running both hands through his hair, trying to burn the image of Sirius walking in on his parents out of his mind before it could get the chance to imagine more of what he actually saw and scar him for life.  
"Huh… Could have sworn I did." Sirius shrugged, falling back onto the couch, spreading his arms out along the back and glancing over at Lily. "So enough about us. Evans! How you feeling?" Attempting to be as sober as possible, she simply smiled and gave Sirius a nice thumbs up. All would have been well, if her body hadn't betrayed her letting out a rather large hiccup the moment she put her thumb down. James and Sirius erupted in laughter, as she felt all of the blood pour into her face. "Shut it." She mumbled looking down at the floor, only to glance up when she felt the couch sink down next to her. James was slouched on the couch in a familiar position that Sirius was smiling at her. "What about your drunken stories?" He asked catching her eye, seeing her quickly look down.

"You don't want to here that." She whispered, glancing up to see shock light up Sirius' eyes, remembering exactly what happened the last, and only time, she was drunk. If he hadn't found her, it would have been a lot worse. "Oh come on Lil's! It can't be that bad." James laughed, his hand sliding down the couch and rubbing the small of her back. Chills rushed through her and he felt her shiver under his hand. He glanced up at Sirius trying to get him to back him up, but as he caught Sirius' eye, he could see the nervousness spread across his face. "What don't you two want me to know?" James glanced between the two of them, seeing they were both avoiding his eye contact. "Did something happen between the two of you? Did you have sex!" James pushed himself up, and glared at them with a slight wabble, trying to stand up straight. "Merlin No!" Lily shrieked glaring at him. "Do I look like that horrible of a friend to you, Prongs? Besides, Evans is still a virgin." Lily's head snapped over to see Sirius laughing slightly. "Shut it Black!"

"What Evans? I'm just telling the truth!" She glanced down, embarrassment reading even more on her face now. James began to relax a bit more and sat back down next to Lily, his hand making its way back to where it had sat before. Lily sat there surprised for a moment as the hand returned but didn't say anything. Primarily because she liked him being so close to her and if she said anything, he would take his hand away. She couldn't understand why, but James being so close to her gave her comfort that she rarely ever felt from anyone but her father. "So if it wasn't that. Then how bad can it be?" Lily mumbled something quickly and Sirius' eyes doubled in size. "Lily…" He leaned forward trying to catch her eyes. "It was bound to come out eventually Sirius." She looked up at him and glared. Letting out a long breath, she turned to face James and made sure their eyes locked. "You have to promise me you wont get mad." He saw the fear in her eyes and realized he needed to put any jealousy aside for her. "I promise." He sighed.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled finally pushing himself up. "Sirius! Fuck off!" She snapped glaring at him. "I wasn't hurt and I got out of there in time! He promised me he wouldn't get mad!" James began to look back and forth between the two of them with deep concern. "Wait. Get hurt? What the fuck happened?" He raised his hand to her cheek, pulling her face toward his. Her heart began to race as his face was inches from hers and she felt as if she was going to faint. "I know about Remus!" She sputtered out closing her eyes tight and turning her head out of his hands. He glanced at Sirius who had buried his head in his hands. James quickly glanced back at Lily and pulling her face up into both of his hands. "Lily! Look at me!" He whispered staring concerned at her face. She finally opened her eyes to see his face and let out a soft sigh, as she saw no anger there. "What happened Lils?"  
"It was the first time I drank. My mind was so off." She choked out, trying not to cry again in front of James. "I was dared to go in the forbidden forest and pick some stupid flower. It was the full moon." She felt his hands tense near her face and they slid down to her hands, grasping them tightly. "He had me cornered and if that wolf hadn't shown up and drawn his attention away. I don't know what would have happened." The tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. She could hear Sirius let out a sigh behind her and knew she couldn't take it back. James glanced up at Sirius to catch his eye. Giving him a nod and mouthing 'Thank you' while she wasn't looking.

"Sirius found me running through the forest a few minutes later." She mumbled turning herself toward the fire and leaning back against the couch. "Marlene told me about the dare. I ran down to the forest to get you." Sirius shrugged finally sitting back down. "She put two and two together as we walked back to the castle." He let out a yawn, leaning back against the couch and resting his head. James wrapped his arm around Lily pulling her against him. "I don't care that you know because we know you aren't stupid enough to tell anyone. I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered as he rested his head on hers. Lily snaked her arm around his back of and pulled him tighter against her. "I'm not the best drunk." She giggled as she wiped the last remaining tear from her cheek. " None of us are." James laughed as he gestured to Sirius who had passed out on the couch opposite of them.

"So much for his tattoo." He laughed, unwrapping himself from Lily and crossing over to Sirius, laying the blanket on the back of the sofa over him. "I think he forgot about that hours ago." She laughed more, seeing how peaceful he looked asleep and how it was completely different from the monstrosity he was when he was awake. James returned to the spot on the couch next to Lily, leaning back and staring at the fire. He began to zone out, letting images of Remus flash through his mind from when they had gone out to run with him this past year. If you weren't used to it, he was extremely frightening and imagining Lily up against that caused his stomach to churn.   
"Cancer." Lily broke the silence between them and James jumped slightly. "What?" He turned to see her staring at the fire as well. "Cancer. The reason I didn't go to France." He sat there for a moment, not sure what on earth she was talking about. "The astrological sign from Divination?" She let out a small laugh, glancing over at him. "It's a disease that Muggles can catch. In most cases it spreads too far and can cause death." Worry spread across his face and he slid himself closer to her. "My dad has it. Not me. He's had it for about four years now."

"Is there any treatments they can do?" James turned back to the fire, his hand slipping through his hair, letting out a long quiet breath that it wasn't her. "They've tried them all. He got better for a bit and then after last Christmas it all went downhill. Every time I go see him, he's gotten worse." She stared down at her hands, pulling the string on her sweater, unraveling the seams. "Only person I've ever told is Dumbledore and that was because I wanted to see if there was a potion that could work." He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. " Not even Marlene or Celia?" He saw the smirk rise slightly on her lips as she twirled the string around her finger. "Not even them. They just know that I had 'A lot of family things I needed to attend this summer.' Never mentioned it was working at a diner to pay for school and visiting my dad in the hospital every couple days." "Is that why you were crying when I found you?" James' hand slipped around hers as he saw her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "No. My sister's moving out." She turned back to the fire, feeling the prickling feeling behind her eyes once more. "So you're sad she's leaving?" He squeezed her hand tight, but released it when she stared over at him, frustration being the only thing he could read from her face. "I was upset because my sister didn't even tell me she was moving out because she hates me! Has for six years now and wont stop!" She pulled her hand away from James and crossing her arms across her chest, she leaned back onto the couch glaring at the fire.

"Six years would mean…" He began but she cut him off. "Hogwarts? Magic? I became a Witch and she didn't? Clearly the only thing that makes my sister happy is having everything! I finally had something she didn't and she refuses to speak to me or treat me like a human being because of it!" Her voice cracked and as he turned, James watched a tear flow down her cheek. "She'll let it go eventually Lily. She's a brat, but you're her sister!" He reached out, but as his hand touched her shoulder, she spun to face him, which caused him to jump slightly. "Her sister that she told everyone goes to the London School for the Mentally Impaired? The sister who isn't included in a single decision or big event in her life? Some great relationship we'll have!" She choked out, trying to hold back the tears but couldn't. Right there in front of James, for the third time again that day, she cried. And just like the other times that day, he seemed to surprise her. James wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. There was no teasing or mocking. No rude comments telling her to 'suck it up and be brave'. Instead he stroked her hair and let her cry.

"Just a few more weeks and we'll be back at school. You wont have to see her or hear from her." For some odd reason, those words seemed to calm her down. She wouldn't be working anymore, her sister would be a complete after thought and her mother wouldn't have to worry about the bills for her because she was away at school. Everything could calm down again and Lily could be back with her friends at a place where she belonged. A place that was more of a home to her than the house she was raised in. With that happiness in mind, she curled up against James and relaxed.

X

James awoke to something slamming against his foot and a loud thud following soon after. As he opened his eyes, the light caused his head to throb. He glanced around the room and suddenly froze at what lay beside him. Lily Evans was curled up against him still and this time, she was the peaceful sleeper he had always imagined. Not like back at the World Cup where he compared her to a monster. "Never thought I'd see this happen except maybe in your dreams, Prongs." Sirius laughed as he leaned against the bathroom door, Hand resting on his head with his eyes squinting at the light like James. "Little hung over are we?" Sirius quickly held his hand up to James, flipping him off.

"Pansies." James and Sirius both jumped as Lily's voice sounded as she sat up and stretched. "What and you're not hung over? You drank as much as us!" Sirius scowled at her in disbelief. "Probably more actually." James laughed, watching her smirk over at him. "I may not drink often. But I'm no lightweight." Sirius stared at her for a moment and then stomped past them into the kitchen. They sat there quietly for a moment and out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see James just smiling at her. "Guys! Get in here!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen causing Lily and James to look at each other concerned. They jumped up quickly and rushed into the kitchen to find Sirius petting a jet-black owl. "Hogwarts Letters!" He sang, waving three envelopes in the air. He handed them each of theirs and then began ripping into his own. "How did they know I was here?" She muttered under her breath as she slid her finger along the seam, opening the envelope. "Its Dumbledore, Evans! What doesn't that man know?" Sirius scoffed as he glanced over the list in front of him.

"Well shit…" James muttered staring down at one of the pieces of paper in his hand. "What is it, Prongs? Minnie's list seem unnaturally long to you too?" Sirius asked, staring intently at his list, counting the number of books he needed just for McGonagall. "I'm Captain." He muttered staring back and forth between the letter and the small pin in his hand. "Captain of what? The geek squad in Transfiguration?" Sirius laughed still mulling over the list. "Quidditch Captain." Lily breathed out staring at the pin causing Sirius to look up as well. "Well shit indeed Prongs! Congrats! I thought for sure Meadows was going to get it seeing as it's her last year!" That was the primary thought in James' mind. He was going into his sixth year, why would McGonagall choose him over Dorcas who was going into her final year? He knew she definitely would not be happy opening her letter this morning seeing as she had been expecting the position for the past year. Lily could read from James' face that he was completely unsure about being awarded the position. Dorcas was one of his closest friends on the team and to be awarded something he knew she wanted began an internal battle in his mind. "So did I." James muttered glancing up from the pin at Sirius and Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Dorea took in a deep breath as the wind blew past her, the floral scents of the garden surrounding her from all directions. Tea outside was her favorite thing to do when the men of the house left her in peace for the day. No worries of her son and his mischievous friends causing any damage, not having to make sure her house was prepared for spontaneous Ministry parties that her husband sprung on her at any moment. Just her own time that she could breathe and enjoy the beauty of her home. Things had been slightly more chaotic for her lately with Sirius living at their home. It became a constant worry with having two of her son, running around their house and causing more problems than she's ever had to deal with before.

"Madam Potter?" Squeaked from behind her. Dorea turned in her seat to find James' house elf Marley standing before her. "Hello dear. What can I do for you?" She smiled down at the elf, happy to see the smile returned. "Miss Sinclair is here. But Master James isn't home." It took her a moment to remember who she was, but once the realization occurred, Dorea knew she needed to cover for her son. She knew the mentality of his girlfriend from when they had met before and knew she would not be happy that James was off with Sirius the day she was set to return. "I'll take care of it Marley. Don't you worry." The elf nodded and with a snap of his fingers vanished. Dorea pushed herself up from the chair and made her way up the patio steps into the house. As she passed through the hallway from the kitchen, she could hear the frustrated mumbles of Deirdre in the other room and as she stepped into the entryway, found her glaring up at the high ceilings.

"How can I help you dear?" She let her voice chime as her heals clicked along the marble floors announcing her presence. Deirdre spun about quickly with a fake smile plastered across her face that in no way did Dorea believe. "Hello Dorea!" She squealed causing her to flinch slightly at the pitch of her voice. "It's Mrs. Potter dear. I don't usually allow people to call me by my first name until we have spent a lot of time together and since this is only our second meeting, I find it slightly inappropriate." She watched the anger flash over her eyes as one slightly twitched. However, immediately after her fake smile appeared once more. "Of course Mrs. Potter. My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you." Dorea gave her a small nod and held her ground in the entry way as Deirdre continually glanced back at the den. "So what can I do for you dear?" She repeated, trying to quicken the situation so she could return to her tea in the garden, which was most likely cold by now. "I told James I would be home today. Do you know where he is?" She could hear the frustration in her voice as she glanced up the stairs, seeing if James was hiding somewhere up there from her.

"Hes gone to our house in the country with a few of his friends. They left yesterday and never told me when they were returning." She kept a straight face as she watched Deirdre's face contort slightly. "Do you know what friends?" She began to fidget slightly with her hands and all Dorea could do was smile. "Just Sirius and my friends daughter." The glare she received at the small mention of Lily caused Dorea to shutter slightly. She watched her remain quiet for a moment and as she regained her composure, let out a soft sigh and glanced back at Dorea. "Can you ask him to write me when he returns?" The innocence returned to her voice and Dorea had to hold back from scoffing at her. "Of course dear." Deirdre gave a small nod and began her walk to the door and as it clicked closed behind her, Dorea let out a long breath. Both she and her husband had never been fans of Deirdre when she arrived unexpectedly at their home earlier in the summer. The way she spoke down to their son throughout that day made her sick. Never before had she seen her son let someone tell him what to do and she knew right away that she would never be supportive of this relationship.

"Madam Potter?" She glanced down in front of her to find her own house elf Giles in front of her holding up a small piece of paper. As she quickly took the paper, a groan escaped her lips as she read the contents within.

_Dorea,_

_The Minister and I will be over with a few guests from France in about an hour for a Luncheon. Can you please see that the Elves prepare something our guests will find appealing?_

_Thank you Darling._

_Love, Charlus_

She closed her eyes and sighed, only opening them to glance around to make sure the house was clean. Quickly clapping her hands, she glanced down to find two other elves materialize in front of her. "Whats the theme today Madam?" Giles squeaked as Marley and their counterpart Eve appeared beside him. "French Lunch guests. Any ideas?" Eve quickly raised her hand, receiving a laugh from Dorea. "As long as you think it will be appetizing, I trust you fully Eve." She smiled down at her to see her give a slight hop of joy. "Of course Madam!" She quickly snapped her fingers and vanished, immediately followed by Giles. Marley stood there for a moment, kicking his foot back and forth. "What is it Marley?"

"I don't like how she treats Master James." He let out, glancing up at her. "Neither do I Marley. Well make sure this doesn't last." She nodded as she crouched down and rested her hand on the elf's shoulder. "Where is he anyway, Madam?" He asked resting his hand on hers. "In Godrics Hollow with Sirius and Lily." A large smile appeared on his face right away and his hand lightly squeezed hers. "I do like Miss Lily." He nodded, receiving a laugh from Dorea. "As do I dear. Now run along. We've a luncheon to prepare!" She giggled standing up straight and receiving a salute from Marley before he snapped and vanished.

X

He sat with his legs curled up against his chest on the front steps of her house, frustrated with her mother for slamming the door in his face before he could even get a word out. After that she wouldn't even open the door again when he knocked. Hoping Lily would come out eventually, he sat there waiting in the dark with nothing but the street lights to see. Severus had spent most of his summer alone due to his mother being at work everyday and not being too social with the other boys from his house. With this time, his mind began to delve into the mistakes he had made this year and how he was truly alone when he didn't have Lily. He thought of how much he needed her there, even if it was against what his mother and housemates said and was considered wrong. She was his only true friend from before Hogwarts and over the years he learned that he loved her. Not like the way she thought either.

To her, he was like a brother, someone who was always there for her and knew her life. But to him, Lily Evans was the one. The only one for him and this summer made him realize that he couldn't let her go. She was the only person there for him when he was upset or needed help. Especially when he was caught in a situation with the Marauders and that git of a Wizard, James Potter. Severus knew he messed up and he needed to fix it before it was too late. He needed to stop trying to please his friends because they meant nothing to him and he needed to stop caring what his mother thought was right because in the end, he knew she despised him.

Severus felt a burst of wind rush by him and didn't see it as much until he heard a giggle. He glanced up and felt his heart catch in his chest as he saw her there smiling and laughing. Her hair was rushed back from flying on the back of a broomstick and as she swung her leg over the broom, she smiled over at the pilot. He felt he had seen the boy before but couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was extremely tall and toned which worried Severus about competition. Along with that, he knew she would fall for his white grin and deep hazel eyes behind his wire framed glasses. That's when the sharp pain tore through his heart. There smiling down at her, with the same cocky grin he always wore, stood the arrogant git that Severus despised, James Potter. He felt his jaw clench tight as he saw the girl he cared so much for, standing there happily next to the one boy who had made his life a nightmare for the past five years.

He sat there for a moment, unable to move, but as he began to push himself up slightly, Potters eyes, tore away from Lily's face and locked with Snapes. Without even a word, James flew around Lily and sat in between them, never looking away from him. As she turned and glanced around James, he could see her eyes fill with anger and watched her jaw begin to clench. "What do you want?" She snapped, causing a cold chill to rush through him and make his stomach churn. "I came to talk." He held himself up straight, crossing his arms across his chest, attempting to duplicate Potters intensity but failing miserably, causing a smirk to cross James' face. "Not Happening!" James snapped but Lily rested her hand on his arm, causing him to relax slightly and for the first time, break eye contact to look back at her. "Just let him say what he needs to and then he can leave." She whispered, locking eyes with James. She smiled slightly as he gave her a soft nod and lowered himself to the ground turning to face his glare back at Snape. Seeing the grease ball in front of him caused his mind to fill with anger. He despised Snivellus more than anything, especially the way he had always been turning Lily against him. But the tables had turned and James wasn't going to let that change. He moved over slightly, but still made sure that Lily was behind him a bit.

"So what do you want?" She didn't want to see him and especially with James there. They had had this fight before and it ended horribly, just like their friendship. "Why is he here?" His gaze on James seemed to deepen with frustration as he spoke. "He's bringing me home! Now what do you want?" She snapped her fingers, bringing Severus' attention back to her. "Home from what? Are you friends now?" His stomach flipped as the words fell from his mouth. It was everything that he had been trying to keep her from for years. Making up terrible stories so that she would never give him the time of day, pissing him off purposely so that he would get jinxed as Lily would come around the corner, he fought to keep it from happening and now here it was unraveling before him. "As a matter of fact we are. Now why are you here?" With that, the pain through his heart twisted even more. It was only the beginning stages, but there it was.

"I came to apologize." He muttered as his eyes locked with Lily's. She became slightly thrown off by the pain that was suddenly in his eyes. Did he actually care again? But as the word 'again' drifted through her mind, something snapped. "Our friendship ended on the train. You chose that. Not me! What makes you think I would even accept your apology especially when it's three months later?" James felt a twang of pride in his heart as Lily began yelling at Snape. He had always dreamed of the day he would witness it, he just never thought it would happen so soon. "Because even though its been a while, I know what I did Lily! I know it was stupid and that I should never have done that to you! You're my best friend and you know it! We have been even before we began Hogwarts!"

There was pleading in his voice and she felt her chest begin to push in, like an elephant was sitting on her chest. James glanced back to see her standing stiff and her eyes glossing over. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around hers, giving it a tight squeeze. She let out a long breath as the squeeze flowed over her hand. She had James here now. He was there for her and actually wanted to be there. He wasn't hiding their friendship, in fact she was the one who thought about it, but he was standing up for her and was there for her. She didn't need Severus anymore and he didn't need her even if he said it.

"Please, Lily…" The pleaded voice sounded one more time, bringing Lily back to reality before her. She had to choose, and she knew the answer. "Go home Severus." James held his breath as Lily's grip tightened immensely around his hand. "But…" He began but she cut him off. "I gave you multiple chances, and you failed me as a friend. In fact you were too embarrassed to even acknowledge me as your friend. I'm done." With that out, she relaxed her hand slightly over James', realizing he was holding his breath to hide the pain. "Goodbye Severus." She nodded toward him, and pulling James' hand, slid by him into the house. "Lily!" He shouted and began to follow but James stepped in between. "Move Potter!" His voice was almost like a hiss and James just held his ground. "She said go home Snivellus! Now go!" Snape tried to look around James, but he seemed to have grown taller over the summer. "This isn't the end of this, Potter!" He snarled as he stared up into James' eyes. "According to the lady, it is! Now leave!" And before Snape could get out another word, James stepped back into the house, slamming the door in Severus' face. The churning in his stomach began to tighten as anger rushed through his body. Spinning around, he quickly made his way down the stairs and down the familiar street to his own home. The street lights being the only things lighting his way.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh Marlene,_

_It's a good thing I love you, you know that, right? Otherwise I would have killed you after the first nickname. France is the city of love you know, Of course people are snogging everywhere! But I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it for the most part though. Celia will come around eventually when the boy has to leave or something as well. I wish I could have come, but a lot of things have been happening with my family so I have been working a lot this summer. And by working… I mean I've actually been working… at a diner… serving muggle food. Marls it's my nightmare. My boss calls me Ginger and the other waitresses are slags! But if I want to afford schoolbooks and new robes… it has to happen._

_As for friendship wise, I made a few new friends through my mom. She became friends with a woman she met around town and I have been spending a lot of time with her two sons. They're both actually very nice. One more than the other, primarily because he and I fight non-stop. But oh well. It should be interesting to see if my friendship with them holds up once we return to school in a week. I haven't heard from Alice since she returned with Frank, but they probably didn't want their vacation to end._

_Severus appeared at my front door a few nights ago. He was begging for my friendship back. I don't know what happened, but I found myself gaining the confidence to tell him off. I don't think I will be hearing from him for a long time… hopefully. But my mum slammed the door in his face apparently so I know she's on my side too._

_Luckily though, I will be able to see you and Celia's lovely faces in a week and hopefully I can get a hold of Alice so I have someone to shop with at Diagon Alley since you wont be home in time. I miss you and when you see Celia tell her I miss her as well._

_See you both soon!_

_Love, Lily_

_P.S. I HAVE ALL THE QUIDDITCH TO DISCUSS WITH YOU!_

She sat there smiling to herself at covering all of the larger details of what actually occurred this summer. She wasn't lying. Just not divulging all of the information. It wasn't like she could so easily slip into a letter 'I'm best mates with James Potter now and Sirius is practically his adopted brother too!'

As she sealed the letter in the envelope, the doorbell sounded from the floor below. Hearing her mother's shoes moving downstairs, she continued to make her way over to her owl and tied the envelope onto her ankle. A knock on her door caused her to jump slightly as she closed the window behind Pip. "Lily?" She glanced back to see her mother peering around the door. "You ready to go Mum?" Lily asked as she slid on her shoes, holding onto her bed for balance. "I actually have to go into work. But I have someone to go with you." Her mother pushed the door forward and all Lily could hope in her gut was that it wasn't Petunia. She let out a deep sigh as the familiar smile of James appeared behind the door. "I figured you would rather go with someone you're comfortable with instead of your sister."

Christine smiled sheepishly as she waited for a reply from her daughter. "Sounds good to me!" She smiled over at her mother, which caused Christine to relax slightly. Lily glanced over to see James had held out his hand to her and she quickly reached out and grabbed it, following behind him past Christine. She smiled after them and as she heard the front door close, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she had left Dorea. "That went smoothly." Christine laughed, sitting at the table across from Dorea, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Good thing too. James' girlfriend has been hunting him for the past few days. " Christine sat there staring at her for a moment. "So I take it you aren't a fan?" She jumped slightly at the sudden burst of laughter from Dorea. "Even the house elves despise her!"

X

"Well its about time! I thought you were going to head back to school before I saw you again!" Mark Evans smiled at his red headed daughter as she entered the room, but a look of confusion fell across his face as a boy followed behind. He was tall and skinny, but there was some muscle to him. His glasses sat slightly crooked on his face and as Lily began to talk, he watched the boys eyes glisten and a smile spread across his face as he watched his daughter. "Sass it up old man! I was here not even a week ago." She stuck her tongue out at her father, happy to be receiving a smile in return, but what she didn't know was that her father was watching James' reactions to her. "Who do we have here?" He questioned, nodding his head past Lily and causing James' body to stiffen slightly.

"This is James." Warmth still filled his body when she called him by his first name. He relaxed and moved forward, holding out his hand to Mark. "Dorea's son. Pleased to meet you." As her father shook James' hand, he could feel how weak the man had become. He may not have shown it, but it was blatantly obvious as his hand barely squeezed James'. "Pleased to meet you. Mom send a replacement so she could go shopping?" Mark laughed as Lily scowled. "Of course not. She had work!" She watched her father nod but glanced over at James. "Did the ladies go shopping?" Lily glanced up to see James laugh and nod. "Of course they did!"

"My loving wife. Such a gem." He let out a soft chuckle but was overcome with a coughing fit. James glanced up at Lily to see the hurt and shock spread across her face. She was trying to hide it, but after the emotion James had seen from her the past few weeks, he could easily see how she really felt. He quickly reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the glass of water and handing it to Mark who gulped it down immediately. A few softer coughs sounded before he took a large inhale of breath. "Well that went down the wrong pipe." He chuckled again, but clearly could see his daughter wasn't buying it. "I'm fine, Red." The pain in her heart surged as his pet name for her slipped out. He had called her that from the day she was born with a head full of bright red hair, looking nothing like her parents. "How about I get you some more water dad." She reached out to him, taking the cup from his grasp. "They moved the fountain to the floor above a few days ago." She nodded exiting the room, heading toward the stairs at the end of the hall. "Takes forever for these nurses to get me drinks now a days." He shouted until she was out of earshot. They sat quiet for a few moments, James wondering if he should have gone with Lily to the water fountain, but pulled from his thoughts a second later as Mark let out another hacking cough.

"Its in my lungs." He choked out as his coughing fit decreased. "What?" James questioned. "The cancer. I know she's told you about it. She tells me everything." Mark smirked, seeing James' cheeks pool slightly with blood. James sat there a moment until finally understanding and glanced up at Mark with a face full of worry. "How long do you have?" He received a nod for picking up on it so quickly. "They said I'll be lucky if I even make it to Christmas." James sat back into the chair beside Marks bed, rapidly running his hands through his hair. He knew this would kill her. The man meant so much to her and now their time together was being cut unbearably short. "She doesn't know." James head snapped up, meeting Marks eyes. "And I don't plan on letting her know." Confusion spread on James' face. "If I tell her I have a few months left, you know she won't go to school. She'll fall behind and when I'm gone she'll spiral down. She needs to keep busy."

He continued to sit there unsure. He knew her love for her father and to hold back information like this from her killed him. "You know that place is more her home than here. Its where she belongs James." Mark glanced over at the boy sitting beside him. He could easily read the struggle going on in his mind through his facial expressions. "I know you care for her." A smirk grew across his face as the boy's head snapped up and James' eyes met his. "I'm not going to say anything. I just want to know that someone is looking out for her after I'm gone." Without so much as a second thought, Mark was pleased to see James immediately nod. "If the worst does come. Which I hope you know, Im hoping it doesn't! Know no matter what, I'm there for her." James face was stern as he spoke bringing a smile to Marks face. Even if Lily didn't like to admit it, he could clearly see throughout the years from the stories she told that there was something there. Sure it was blatantly obvious from the stories and even now that James would love to be with her, but even if she didn't notice it yet, Mark knew she wanted to be with him just as bad.

"You're a good guy, Potter. Even if that grease ball Lily calls a friend says otherwise." James crooked smile appeared as he thought of a few days before, when Lily acknowledged the fact that she was done with Snivellus and pushed him out of her life. "Could be why they aren't friends anymore." James couldn't help but laugh seeing the smile appear across her fathers face. "Thank god! Boy was a nightmare if you ask me!" Mark glanced over to see him laughing and nodding away. "You two seem way to cheerful without me here." Lily laughed as she re-entered the room, barely glancing at her father, but at the smile plastered across James face. Mark couldn't help but notice the look between the two of them as their eyes met and he just smiled more knowing that even if it didn't last, his daughter would be in good hands when he wasn't there to protect her anymore.

"Daddy!" A shriek came from behind Lily causing her to jump slightly. Mark noted the frown appearing on Lily's face as she realized whose voice it was. James watched as a girl, slightly taller and the smallest bit rounder than Lily, with deep brown hair, cut into a short bob entered the room. Glancing over at Lily, who was extremely tense with a stern frown across her face, James couldn't help but realize that this was her sister. "Why hello Tunie." Mark smiled as his daughter came closer, hugging him and glancing back at the door where her rather large boyfriend stood. He and Lily had always taken to referring to him as a walrus when Petunia and his wife weren't around. He was never a fan of the man, but in the end he made his daughter happy, and when it came to Petunia, that's all he could really want for her. "Hello Vernon." He nodded, noticing the glances he continued to give Lily. Petunia would feed terrible stories to her boyfriend about her sister and Mark could never understand why.

Vernon's attention came back to Mark, giving him a quick nod before rushing past Lily to Petunias side, standing in between them. "This is James." Their father nodded towards James who gave them a slight nod. "Your mothers friends son. They're out shopping so James offered to come with Lily." He nodded and smiled, glancing over at Lily to see the smile in her eyes. "That was nice of you." Petunia scoffed, still not acknowledging her sister. "It was my pleasure. I love spending time with Lily." Lily couldn't help but grin back at him, feeling as if her stomach was doing flips.

"Can't understand why you'd want to spend time with that monster." Vernon whispered over to Petunia causing a smirk to appear on her face. They hadn't realized it but James heard it clearly and within a short second, he was standing, his wand out and pointed toward Vernon, who had shoved Petunia behind his back. "He's just like her!" Vernon scoffed glaring at the wand in front of him, fear clearly visible in his eyes. "James…" Lily quickly made her way over, taking his hand down. His arm fought her slightly by tensing up but she slowly rubbed her hand back and forth along it soothingly. "They're not worth it." James glanced down at her, seeing the softness in her eyes, he let her pull down on his arm until his want was by his side. His tense arm relaxed as he slid his wand back into his pocket, hidden away.

Lily made sure James was seated before resting against the windowsill. "Mum is friend's with people like that?" Petunia scoffed glancing over at the two of them. Mark glared over at his daughter. "Like what Petunia? Just because your sister and her friends have different capabilities, doesn't make them any different from us!" James nodded and glanced over to see the disgust blatantly showing across Vernon's face and the hatred on Petunias."She's your sister you know! Whether you like it or not, magic is somewhere in your bloodline! It could have been you too!" James snapped, only to feel Lily's hand on his shoulder. He quickly reached up and placed his hand over hers, Mark held back the smile that fought to show itself. "I would die before I became like you!" James let out a laugh and shook his head. "Many people beg to differ, including yourself. I see right through your lies. You're quite jealous of your sister and just because she has something you don't, you shun her for such a rare gift as she works harder than anyone I've ever seen to be the brightest which of her age!" The glare he held with Petunia would be mistaken as a staring contest if someone were to walk in. The intensity between their stares caused Vernon to take Petunias hand in his snapping her out of their silent fight. She held tight onto Vernon's hand and stormed out of the room cursing under her breath. "Well that was a short visit." Mark chuckled as they left the room, finally letting out the smile that fought to be free. Lily smirked slightly but it didn't last long, still wishing that her sister would return and just accept her for what she is so they could have the friendship they shared when they were younger.

"He kind of reminds me of a walrus." James mumbled looking back over his shoulder at Lily. Her eyes moved straight to her fathers which were staring directly back at her. Small smirks began to form until they both began to burst out laughing. James quickly glancing back and forth between the two, it wasn't that funny. As the two of them calmed down slightly, Mark glanced over at his bedside table and grabbed his deck of cards. "James! You want to see a magic trick?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Lils,_

_I was thinking of buying my school supplies today at Diagon if you are up for it? Meet outside Gringott's around eleven?_

_Alice_

_Finally!_

_I thought you and Frank just ran away together this summer when I hadn't heard from you! But eleven sounds perfect! I'll see you then!_

_Lily_

Lily sat on the wall outside of Gringott's a few minutes before eleven, glancing about for a petite, brunette bouncing toward her. But a few minutes later, Lily found her mouth falling open as she stared at the person in front of her. Standing there before her was Alice, but her long brunette locks were gone and cut down to a short pixie cut. "It's gone!" She squealed jumping up and looking closely at her head. "What?" It took her a moment to register what Lily was referring to, but finally noticed her focus on her hair. "Oh! I chopped it off weeks ago! I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Alice let out a laugh as she pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you!" Lily giggled, leaning back and looking at her friend. Since she had been taking advanced classes since her first year, Lily had been the youngest in her class and Alice, being the kind soul she was, took her under her wing. Alice and her boyfriend Frank were a year above Lily and her friends, but spent so much time with the group of fifth years, that no one could tell the different years apart within Gryffindor house.

"I've missed you! I can't believe it's my last year!" She pulled away from Lily and linked her arm through her friends. "Neither can I!" Lily let out a sigh as she came to the realization that her friends were leaving her one by one. "But enough of that! How was your summer?" Lily tried to hide her nerves as she took in a deep breath. Alice was the first friend she was going to tell the truth of her summer to. "Hectic." She laughed out, gaining Alice's attention. "Oh really?" She glanced over at her, eyebrows raised. Lily took a deep breath and as she went to speak, became startled as her name was yelled from nearby. "Lily Dear!" Both she and Alice glanced up to see Dorea Potter, rapidly making her way toward her, Deirdre Sinclair was not far behind, dragging James along. Her eyes quickly met James' and she could see a smile quickly appear across his face as the corner of her lips pulled into one as well. "Dorea how are you?" Lily unhooked herself from Alice to quickly give a hug to James' mother, trying to ignore the shocked look spread across Deirdre's face. "I'm doing well. We figured we'd get their school things out of the way today. We seemed to have lost Sirius back by the ice cream shop though." She laughed looking past Lily to see Alice smiling brightly. "Alice,! My how you've grown!" She smiled seeing the shock spread on Alice's face. "I've known you since you were a child. Your father works with my husband." Alice smiled back sweetly and nodded, never quite sure how to react to her fathers work associates and their families.

"Well I'll let you get back to your shopping! I'll probably see you later this week anyway, your mother and I are going to lunch the day before you head back to school." Dorea reached out, squeezing Lily's shoulder and continuing on, nodding to Alice as she passed. Deirdre quickly pushed her way past Lily and Alice, anger practically radiating from her. Her grasp was tight around James' hand but he managed to slip away, pulling Lily into a quick hug. She felt her stomach flipping again as she inhaled his sweet scent, trying not to make it too obvious how content she was in his arms. "James!" Deirdre yelled, as he glanced back to see her standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot in aggravation. At the name, it finally clicked in Alice's head who he was. She hadn't been able to recognize him at first but now it was obvious. Sure he had grown taller and any pudge he had left was gone, but the crooked smile and mess he called hair was still there. "I'll see you later James." She whispered into his ear as he pulled away from her and quickly made his way to Deirdre's side where she grasped his hand tightly once more and pulled him along. "See you Lily!" He waved back causing her grip to tighten immensely around his hand!

"Lily…" Alice began staring at her in shock. A smirk appeared on Lily's face as she glanced back at Alice. "Like I said… Hectic summer!" She laughed and Alice rushed over to her, linking her arm through Lily's once more and pulling her along down the crowded streets.

X

"What the fuck was that?" She snapped under her breath, pulling James to her side. He hated when she was controlling like this. In the beginning, Deirdre had been sweet and gentle toward James. It seemed like an all right situation to get his mind off of Lily and the fight they had had. But as the summer began early for James with his suspension for leaving Snape dangling over the Black Lake for a night, she seemed to come after him with a vengeance when she finally returned for summer break. Her controlling habits growing more and more as each day passed and causing James' disgust for her to grow.

"What was what, Deirdre?" He grumbled back, following his mother's path ahead of them toward the Apothecary for her own personal supply of potions materials. "With Evans! You're suddenly friends or something now? And how come she can call your mother Dorea?" She growled at him, jealousy clearly visible across her face. "As a matter of fact, yes! Our mothers became friends this summer and we spent a large amount of time together because of them! And she's quite close with my mother actually." He declared, confidence somehow finding its way out as he thought about his summer with Lily. " Well I don't like it! So end it!" The grip around his wrist became too much and he pulled his arm away, stopping in the middle of the street and glaring at her.

"No." The frustration in his eyes, piercing through her as he rubbed his wrist, feeling the indents of where her nails had begun to dig in. "Excuse me?" She stood her ground in front of him, hands on her hips as she yelled out, causing James mother to turn around and see the situation behind her. "She and I are friends! I'm not stopping a friendship just because you feel our relationship is threatened! Clearly you have no faith in me as your boyfriend if that's the case!" He shouted back, causing a few stares to go their way. James noted a girl in front of Flourish and Blotts, eyes light up in excitement at the potential breakup, leaving James back on the market.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" She crossed her arms once again, but James could hear the hint of worry in her voice. "It means… I need time to think Deirdre! Because if you think you can continue treating me like this and acting like I have to follow your every command, then I don't think this is going to work!" He could see her eyes glossing over, but the scowl remained across her face. "But…" She began but he had already begun walking towards his mother. As he reached her side, his eyes locked with hers. " If you haven't changed by the time we get back to school, I'm done." Without so much as a glance back he walked toward his mother and with a nod of approval from her, continued down the crowded streets.

X

"So what does this mean?" Alice sat there; staring intently at Lily, barely acknowledging the butter beer that Tom had set down in front of her minutes before. They had gone to the Leaky Cauldron not long after running into James so they could have somewhere quiet to talk. "I guess that somehow over the past month, we've become rather close friends." She laughed, thinking it all over in her head. "I mean we had spoken about it and both of us agreed we don't want to hide it. It's just a matter of seeing how everyone else takes to it." She finally looked up from her glass to see the smile across Alice's face. "What?" She laughed, raising her butter beer to her lips. "Do you know how long I've waited for you two to actually realize you'd make amazing friends?" Alice announced, hitting her hand against the table in excitement. "Well seeing as it's only been five years." Lily began, but Alice piped in. "Five long arse years Lil!" Lily just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I haven't been able to tell Marls and Celia yet. I mean I mentioned making a few new friends. Just never mentioned it was the Marauders." Alice let out a loud laugh before finally taking a sip of her drink.

"Marlene will scream at you for not telling her sooner. Celia will be good about it though." She nodded, wiping the foam mustache from her face. They both sat for a moment, taking everything in. "This last year for me just seems to become more and more intense!" Alice giggled away causing Lily to look over at her confused. "Well first everyone is friends now, so there won't be anymore fighting." Lily laughed and stared at Alice. "Hopefully there wont be any fighting." Alice gave her a slight nod, understanding that she was probably right. There was always arguments and drama at Hogwarts. "Then I have NEWTs so I'll probably be crying daily. Oh and Frank got Head Boy!" Alice cheered thinking of the day they both received their letters and the badge that emerged from his envelope. "Finally! Someone actually decent as Head Boy! Not like last year!" Lily scowled as she sat there remembering how afraid Reginald Cattermole was of everyone and how the Prefect Rota would change daily so people could do rounds with their friends because they threatened him. "Exactly what I thought!" Lily could see the happiness in Alice's eyes. She and Frank had been together since their third year at Hogwarts when Alice had accidentally tripped and hurt herself on the way to their first Hogsmead trip. Frank had found her and left his date to accompany her back to the hospital wing. The two of them had never missed a trip without the other since and had become the definition of a perfect couple when seen together around the castle.

"We're definitely in for a very interesting year." Lily smirked, thinking about how this year would go with the Marauders on her side. "Like you could have an interesting life, Evans!" Scoffed Emmeline Vance as she slid by their booth, Dorcas Meadowes trailing behind her nervously. "Oh bugger off Vance!" Alice snapped seeing the smugness across her face. "It's not my fault you guys are pathetic!" She smirked even more, feeling like she had just given the best insult ever. "Well it's not our fault you're a pathetic slag who spent all summer under Black!" Lily snapped back at her, proud of herself for having the courage to reveal dirt on Emmeline for once. However, she had forgotten that Dorcas was there and felt her stomach clench as she saw the hurt cross her face, immediately followed by anger. Dorcas Meadowes was a confident, beautiful girl. Her tanned skin and piercing blue eyes could lure in any guy she wanted, except Sirius Black. From the moment she had met the Marauders, she had always seen him as an exception when it came to dating. But because she was already Sirius and James' Quidditch friend, he wouldn't give her the time of day.

Lily watched Emmeline's mouth sputter as she quickly glanced back at Dorcas. "You horrid bitch!" Dorcas screeched, rushing off through the entryway to Diagon Alley. When she was out of sight, Vance immediately spun around to their table again. "What is wrong with you?" Lily out of the corner of her eyes could still see Alice sitting there in shock and complete disbelief of what she had just said. "Wrong with me? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" Emmeline stared at her with confusion flashing through the anger on her face. "You started on us! I merely fought back with something I knew would get to you." Alice watched the proud smirk emerge on Lily's face and she couldn't feel more proud of her friend than at that moment. Emmeline Vance had been going after Lily for years. It was primarily due to her obsession with James the first few years of school and that he wouldn't look at anyone other than Lily. But since she realized that James' mind wouldn't change any time soon, she moved on and started going after Lily for her grades and work ethic. Lily had never fought back in the past but merely sat there and took it, letting it all come back to hit her later and causing her self-confidence to plummet. Alice could see that only after a month around James, and Lily's sass and confidence in herself was beginning to return, whether she knew it or not. Maybe Lily being James' friend would actually be extremely beneficial in the end for her.

"You didn't think of Dorcas feelings at all did you?" Emmeline growled down at her. "Actually I did. I figured it would have been better to hear this from someone other than from Black himself and be caught off guard. Because if you didn't know Vance, he talks about everyone he's slept with to her and it would become quite the shock to have her best friend mentioned and feel betrayed!" Lily watched the realization flash before Emmeline's eyes as she began to step back from their table. "I need to find her." She quickly turned on her heal and ran towards the same doorway that Dorcas had gone through moments before. As Lily glanced back at Alice, she let out a small giggle at her facial expression. "You alright there?"

Alice finally closed her mouth and stared dumbfounded at her friend. "I've never seen you like this! I'm so proud!" She began to clap and bounce in her seat causing Lily to shake her head.

X

James and Sirius sat outside of the Apothecary, still waiting on Dorea who was having the time of her life with the new shipment of Poppy heads. "So you didn't fully break up with her. Its just a break." Sirius murmured, trying to understand why James didn't just dump her. "Well I know there's no bloody way she can change by next week! It's a golden break up, making none of it my fault!" He laughed seeing Sirius shake his head. "James?" He glanced up to see Dorcas standing in front of him. Her eyes were slightly glossed and her face blotchy. "Can I speak with you?" Her eyes quickly glanced at Sirius and then back at James. "Privately?" He felt a strange feeling in his gut as he thought about how hurt she must be about not becoming Captain and how this conversation would go. "Of course!" He nodded concerned and pushed himself up and followed her to the alley beside the shop. "Look Dorcas, about the Captain position I…" He began as soon as they were alone, but she covered her hand over his mouth. "We both know that people listen to you more than me. I knew you were a shoe in when you scored and won us the cup last year. No hard feelings what so ever." James stared at her for a moment after she dropped her hand, unsure of what she wanted to talk about. "Then what did you need to talk about?"

He watched as the tears began to pool over her eyes again and she quickly looked down. "How many times was Emmeline with Sirius this summer?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. James had forgotten about her secret crush on Sirius over the years and the realization hit him that her best friend had spent most of the summer in bed with him. "Dorcas…" Her glare snapped up at him and she stared intently at him. "I already know. Just tell me how many times?" He slowly nodded and began to process how many times he saw her around this summer. "Four times I know of since he began living with me… But that's only been the past month." Her face turned bright red and strangely, the tears disappeared from her eyes. He watched her let out a deep breath and when her eyes met his again, her facial expression was completely calm. "Well then." Dorcas let out, no sign of hurt or anger in her voice. "That's the end of that friendship. See you back at school, James." She quickly spun on her heal and walked briskly out of the alleyway before James could even open his mouth to stop her.


	16. Chapter 16

Kings Cross Station was filled with its usual buzz as Lily pushed her cart through the crowded platforms. Her mother dropped her at the front as usual to avoid the chaos within. As she reached the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, a smirk spread on her face as she took in the sight of all the scared first year parents watching their children speed toward a wall at full force, sighs releasing as their kids vanished through the barrier. As the crowd began to move about for the next group to make their way in, Lily squeezed herself though to the middle attempting to make it onto the platform before the true chaos arrived thirty minutes later as the final rush of students came in before the train began to move. Glancing around her, there were many familiar faces that she had adapted to seeing over the years. Then there were a few here and there not so familiar that she figured must be first years.

"Lily Evans?" Out of the corner of her eyes, a tall brunette with bronzed skin stood, staring at her in amazement. "Hullo?" She turned and tilted her head. "Morgan Jones? From Grade School? Petunia said you went to a special school. I just never knew it was this kind of special." She giggled, nodding toward the barrier. "How do you…?" Lily stared at her, horrified that a muggle from her childhood knew her secret. "My sister Hestia will be going into her fourth year now." Lily recognized the name immediately. Hestia Jones was a small Gryffindor who kept to herself. She would talk to her roommates and her professors and that was it. Then it clicked in Lily's mind who the girl standing before her was. She wasn't extremely social when she attended Muggle School, but the few friends she did have were Charlotte Montgomery, and Morgan Jones. She remembered back to trying to have Morgan's sister play with them and would watch as Hestia screamed and rushed off. "I remember now…" She whispered out, causing Morgan's face to light up as her old friends memory returned.

"If I had known you were here I would have told Hestia to keep an eye out for you. Would have made her first year a lot easier than it was." She knew exactly what Morgan was referring to as well, the terror of being raised in a completely different environment and then suddenly being thrown into a world of full-blown magic. As Lily glanced by Morgan, she caught sight of Hestia leaning against her cart, her nose buried in one of her charms books. "Even if I had known, I would only be able to tell her and I don't really know how well she would have warmed up to me then. But I know exactly what she went through." Morgan shook her head and Lily could see from living with her sister, she understood and respected it. "I'll let you go catch your train, But can I just ask you one quick thing? If that's alright?" Slightly confused she nodded, not sure what Morgan would want to know after all these years.

"Can you keep an eye on Hestia? I know it's more of a favor but you remember how she is. I just want her to fall in with good people and you're the only other person aside from her that I know that can be my eyes and ears. Please Lily? I wouldn't ask if she didn't worry me so much." Even before Hogwarts, Lily remembered how afraid she was when the world of magic came into play. How it would suddenly all change now and she had no clue why, but because she understood what was going on, she would do her best with Hestia's situation and give it a try. "I'll do my best, Morgan." She nodded receiving a smile of approval from her and was surprised to be enveloped in a large hug. "Thank you!" She screeched and before Lily could say anything, she rushed off leaving Lily alone again. But as she looked forward, she saw the next group was moving out and an opening had appeared in front of the barrier and took her chance.

She rushed forward and into the wall, hearing small gasps behind her from some first years that had just arrived. As the wall passed around her, she let out a deep sigh when the air opened up as she stepped onto the platform. It was filled with students rushing about, attempting to find their friends and girls squealing as they told of their summer events. Lily pushed her way over to one of the luggage compartments, glancing down at her trunk and then back up at the high raised platform of the train. "Need a hand, Ginger?" She cringed at the nickname but felt her stomach flip at the recognition of the voice. Lily glanced up to see Barty standing in front of her. "I wouldn't mind it." She felt the giggle escape her throat before she could stop it. The smile that appeared on his face in response though gave her chills. He quickly lifted her trunk like it was nothing and placed it onto the cart. Not a single look of a struggle crossed his face. She didn't see a lot of muscle on him like she did with James. Crouch was more of a slender figured boy and if he did have muscle, it didn't exactly show on his small arms.

"How was the rest of your summer then?" She asked, seeing him brush off the dirt of her trunk from his robes. "Just lots of Ministry things with Dad. Not very exciting." He chuckled as his eyes locked with hers. She had never noticed the caramel color laced in them before and found it rather intriguing. "How was the rest of yours? I hear Sinclair wasn't too pleased with your new friendship." A smirk appeared across his face as he watch the confusion spread across hers. "I hadn't heard about that." She tried to think back to her lunch with James, Sirius and their mothers, but couldn't recall a single comment of Deirdre from any of them. "Well it was the talk of Diagon all last week. Brutal fight between the two of them. Actually almost ended their relationship." Shock spread through her on that note. "Just because were friends?" She scoffed out, in complete disbelief that anyone could have a relationship end because of a new friendship. "I though it was mad at first, but then I realized she was just threatened and jealous." Lily glanced up; seeing Barty smiling down at her made her cheeks take on a rose hue. "Jealous of what?" She couldn't figure out what could make her that way. They were just friends. "What's not to be jealous of? You're smart, independent, not to forget the fact that you're absolutely stunning!" She knew that if a persons face could turn as red as a phoenix, that was clearly the color of her skin at this moment. He continued to smile down at her until her name was shouted from behind her. Due to the lack of clarity in her mind, she couldn't find the strength to look away and see who called her. It didn't help either that he took her hand in his and leaned forward, touching his lips down against it.

"I'll see you around, Lily." The smile that followed caused her breath to catch in her chest. He quickly turned and strolled away, letting her hand slip out of his. "Lily!" She stared after him until she felt a presence by her side and glanced over to see Marlene standing there, dressed in beautiful clothing that she could only assume she bought in Paris. "Who was that and where can I get one?" She sighed watching Barty smile back at Lily. "Barty Crouch…" Lily breathed out, still unsure of what was happening to her whenever he was around. "You're telling me everything!" Marlene squealed, looping her arm through Lily's and pulling her back towards the compartments on the train, catching Lily off guard and causing her to stumble slightly.

X

Sirius had paused outside the barrier, his eyes locked upon a small brunette with her nose buried in a book. The small freckles that lined her nose were somehow visible even with her bronzed skin. Her piercing blue eyes quickly scanned along the lines of the book, drawing in every bit of information. He didn't realize he had held his breath until a piece of hair had fallen into her eyes and as she brushed it behind her ear, he let out a sigh of want. A want to be there for her, to be the person to brush that hair behind her ear and hold her close and call her his own. He had never felt anything like this before toward anyone and it caused his stomach to begin somersaulting. "You alright, Pads?" James saw the dazed look across his face and laughed out when he saw who he was staring at. "You have no shot. She doesn't talk to anyone and won't even give you the time of day!" He reached out, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him to the barrier wall. Sirius pushed his way through but as he reached the other side, stopped and began to think. "Who is she?" He questioned as James almost crashed into him as he ran through. He swerved to the side, just avoiding nicking Sirius in the back of his legs with his trunk. "Hestia Jones. Now move before we get hit!"

He shoved him from behind until he moved and quickly rushed out of the way before the next person sped through the wall at full speed. "She's my goal for this year! I'm determined! I will get her attention and I promise you she will talk to me by the end of this year!" Sirius proclaimed as they reached the first luggage cart. But as he turned back to James, he found his friend with a scowl across his face. He followed his eyes down two luggage carts to find a deep red Lily, being clearly romanced by the young Barty Crouch. "That git!" Sirius began to make his way over, but was pulled back by James. "Leave it. We have no right to do anything yet." He grumbled out as he watched Barty kiss her hand and walk away. It made his stomach churn as Marlene came over and they began to girlishly talk. He recognized the way they acted too. The way girls would swoon after he would just wink at them or smile. All he wanted was for Lily to do this for him, but with Barty around, it was going to be a while. "She'll come around Prongs. Don't worry."

James nodded slowly as he watched them step onto the train, hoping Lily would catch sight of him and drop everything she was doing and rush over and hug him. To hold her close and let the scent of her surround him and to feel the tickle of her red hair brush along his face, but it was only a wish, that he knew wouldn't come true any time soon. "Here's to hoping." He sighed as he made his way along the platform, seeing Remus on the other end, speaking with someone who James recognized as Frank Longbottom. Frank stood over six feet and was rather lanky with a head full of black curls. As James and Sirius drew closer, they saw something shine from his chest and they both immediately knew what it was. "Well, well, well! If it isn't our new head boy!" Sirius chuckled as they drew closer, a smile spreading across Franks face as he caught sight of them. "If you four take advantage of this, I wont go easy on you." Frank laughed as James patted him on the back. "We'll go easy on you this year. Don't worry. Reg was just such an easy target last year we couldn't resist!" Sirius laughed as he leaned against Remus who just shook his head. "Poor boy didn't see what was coming." He mumbled, thinking about every bad thing they had done to the boy before his Head Girl had to step in and stop them. "Anyone seen Wormtail?" James noted his absence as he glanced around the group. "Maybe he's on the train already? He could be early for once." Remus laughed out, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. Peter was never early. He was lucky if he made it on time ever. "He'll show up eventually Moony." Sirius chuckled, patting his friend on the back. He opened his mouth to speak again, when a flash of brown hair caught his eye, leaving him speechless.

Hestia stood at the luggage car, struggling to lift her trunk onto it. "Excuse me." Sirius mumbled, pushing out of the group and over to her side. Remus and Franks eyes following his movements while James stood there, shaking his head. Hestia let out a gasp as her trunk began to slip and tumble back toward her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the crushing pain of her trunks weight to crash into her body, for the humiliation of the entire platform seeing her fail to begin, but nothing happened. As she peaked open one eye, one of the Gryffindor boys stood beside her. His grey eyes pierced through hers as he glanced back from pushing her trunk onto the car. He slid a piece of his smooth black hair behind his ears as it had fallen into his eyes from moving her trunk. She had seen him around the common room before, but tried to hide out of his sight. He was a Marauder, and she never wanted to be at the end of one of their pranks. "You alright?" His voice was deep with a slight hoarseness to it. She couldn't speak. Hestia rarely spoke to anyone and now someone was looking for a response from her after all these years and she didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" He questioned again, leaning down to look at her face, concern spread over his as she looked up. She quickly nodded, averting her eyes from his. A smile spread across Sirius' face as he received some sort of response from her. "You're Hestia, right? Hestia Jones?" Her eyes darted back up to his face; he watched the color drain from her own as she slowly nodded. He smiled charmingly down at her. "Sirius Black." He reached out his hand to her. She stared hesitantly at it for a moment, her body frozen as she tried to register why he was trying to talk to her. His hand shifted slightly back, pulling her attention to reality once more. He began pulling his hand away, seeing she wasn't ready for this jump, but as his hand began to lower, she reached down and grabbed it, shaking it gently. His eyes lit up and she felt a rush of warmth travel through her that she couldn't explain. "Well hopefully I'll see you around Hestia." His voice seemed to perk up as their hands slipped away from one another. As he walked away from her, she stood their trying to register what just happened. No one ever really acknowledged her before, and suddenly one of the boys that every girl at Hogwarts dreamed of talking to, was paying attention to her. She glanced over at her carriage, her owl staring back at her from his cage. "What is going on, Edward?" She sighed, smiling lightly as her owl hooted in response.

"What was that, Padfoot?" Remus questioned as Sirius slipped back into the group. "I want to get to know her. She seems interesting. I'm curious." He shrugged, not pulling any more attention to the topic. Lucky for him, at that moment, Dorcas came over to their group. "Gentlemen." She nodded her head. "My lady." Sirius bowed down to her, receiving a small giggle in return. He had known for a long time that Dorcas always had feelings for him, but he respected her too much to ever try. She was one of his closest friends from the start of Hogwarts and due to that, he wasn't going to play any games with her because he didn't want to lose her in his life. He never had it in him to hurt her the way he had hurt so many other girls in the past. Her eyes twinkled with excitement at Sirius' response and James felt a pinch of pain as he realized what she was most likely thinking. "How goes it Dorcas?" Remus chimed in, giving her a small grin. "Not bad. I was just curious if any of you had seen Marlene or Lily? I was going to try and sit with them." James saw the tinge of confusion spread across most of the faces in the group. No one knew of the fight between Meadowes and Vance besides himself. "They went to find a compartment already." James mumbled out, seeing Frank roll his eyes because of course James knew where Lily was, whether she liked it or not. No one had informed him of their sudden friendship, which James knew he should probably do eventually. "Alright. I'll go find them. See you boys at school." She smiled sweetly as she bounced off toward the passenger cars. "I thought we were gentlemen?" Sirius shouted back toward her. "Keep dreaming, Black!" She chimed back as she hopped up the stairs into the train car.

"We should probably find a car soon as well before the rush comes in." Frank noticed the crowd on the platform thickening with students, as the time grew closer to the train's departure. "Sounds good. Wormtail can find us in there." Remus nodded as the four of them set off toward the train


	17. Chapter 17

The movement of the train caused Lily's heart to jump a beat and quicken its pace. She was going home. She may have wanted to get out of there before and get back to her parents, but after everything that happened this summer with her sister and with James, she knew the world of magic was truly where she belonged. Aside from her parents, she didn't feel any real connection to the muggle world anymore and wasn't phased in the slightest that she was leaving it behind. As she glanced around at the smiling faces around her, laughing about their summers, she couldn't help but feel more than content with where she was.

However, even with the addition of Dorcas to their car, Lily couldn't help but noticed there was still someone missing. The head count stood at Marlene, Celia, Dorcas, Alice and their other roommate Mary. All were energetic enough on their own, but the one person that was unaccounted for, was the energy of the group and things felt off with out him. "Has anyone seen Ma…" She began but was suddenly cut off as the door slid open with a loud bang, and standing there in his best super hero pose, stood the life of the party. "Have no fear, the homo is here!"

Applause and wolf whistles sounded from the girls in the car as Maxwell waltzed in. There wasn't a person at Hogwarts who didn't know who Maxwell Green was and there wasn't a single person who could have negative feelings toward him. Max could pull a smile out of the most stubborn Slytherin, even on a bad day. His black hair and teal blue eyes had every girl tripping over their feet to get to his side, but the moment he began to speak, Lily loved to watch the light leave their eyes as his voice told his story for him. Even if there was someone who didn't like him, Max didn't care what anyone thought and kept living the way he wanted to. "Was the dramatic entrance really necessary, Max?" Marlene shook her head as she watched him slide into the seat beside Lily. "I don't know. Is that tacky French Tourist get-up really necessary, McKinnon?"

A smug smirk appeared across his face as he looked up and down at Marlene's outfit. A snort escaped Lily as the color drained from Marlene's face. "You should know better, Mar." Mary mumbled from behind her book. "Oh shut it, Mary!" She snapped, a pout forming as she crossed her arms and glanced out the window. Lily glanced over and met Mary's eyes. She could see the joy in them as Mary watched the glares Marlene sent toward Max out of the corner of her eye.

Mary was the calm one in their room to make up for the craziness that the other three girls brought with them. Her black curls framed her face nicely and her pale skin helped to accent her cheeks that were covered in freckles. Mary and Maxwell had known each other since they were children. Living in the same prestigious, pureblood neighborhood, they spent most of their time together at high-end gatherings. Their parents were very close and had originally planned for the two of them to have an arranged marriage. However, this was before they found out about Max years later. But even after the marriage was called off, Mary and Max were never completely themselves unless the other one was around. They had grown so used to being the other's half that if people didn't know Maxwell was into men, they would have thought they were together.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Dorcas chimed in, letting the tension in the room ease slightly. "France was absolutely gorgeous! Wasn't it Celia?" Marlene bragged and Lily's eyes quickly darted to Celia who had been quiet in the corner by the door, reading what looked like a novel of a letter. "What?" She glanced up from the page she was on to see everyone staring at her. "Still re-reading that letter from Mr. Finnegan?" Her nerves tensed as smiles grew on every face in the car. "Finnegan? Hold on. Did Celia meet a boy in France?" Max leaned in, resting his chin in his hands. "Possibly…" She mumbled before tucking the letter into her bag and standing. "I need to use the restroom." She muttered before rushing from the car, bag held tight against her.

"Well so much for hearing about that." Alice sighed, leaning back against her seat. "Anyone else have any exciting things that happened this summer?" Alice's eyes had a devilish gleam to them as they turned to Lily. "You want exciting things that happened this summer?" Max cut in, letting Lily let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to tell Marlene just yet. "Has anyone seen what puberty has done for James Potter? I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful since Black hit puberty!" Lily felt her stomach flip at the mention of his name. It was a feeling she had grown used to over the past few months and had learned to ignore. "That was only last year." Dorcas mumbled, remembering how her feelings had doubled upon seeing Black's new appearance as they had returned from summer the previous year. "Oh I know. But what I would do to be a fly on the wall in that dorm room." Max leaned back on the seat and dazed, stared up at the ceiling; completely unaware that Marlene glared at him in disgust. "You share a room with them you pervert!" A smile crept over Max's face as he began to slowly nod his head. "Oh trust me. I know." He glanced over at Marlene, shooting her a quick wink.

A silence crept over the room as everyone sunk into their own thoughts. That didn't last long though, as the door opened moments later and the boys they had been discussing not moments before, glided through. "Well hello ladies…and Max." Sirius sang as he slid into the spot that Celia had vacated only minutes before. Remus stumbled in quickly behind him and squeezed in between Sirius and Mary, nervously glancing to his side to see her smiling and shaking her head at him. "Always so nervous, Lupin." She mumbled, causing him to tense up a bit more. The last member slid through and the door clicked shut behind him. James leaned against the door, glancing around the small car where not a single seat was left. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of Lily in the corner and rushed over to only flop on top of her. Lily let out a squeal of protest and began to shift around until suddenly, James sat in her seat and she sat on top of him. "What just happened?" She mumbled realizing the position they were in, and completely unaware of all the eyes in the room on them. "I win." James smiled up at her, resting his chin on her shoulder, which was perfect height for him. "Rude." She scoffed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Marlene in all her years of knowing Lily Evans had never thought she would witness what was currently happening in front of her. From the first day they met the Marauders, specifically James, Lily never had a good thing to say about him. If Marlene went through a day where she didn't hear about some stupid or aggravating thing Potter did to Lily, it was a holiday for her. It had just reached a breaking point before the incident the year before and Marlene couldn't help but be grateful, cherishing the silence after Lily and James stopped talking entirely. But now seeing what was going on before her, Marlene couldn't help but sit in complete shock. James Potter and Lily Evans were in the same room and they were speaking again? More importantly, Lily was sitting on James' lap and their closer than she had ever seen them before in their life.

Marlene glanced over at Max to see the dazed look across his face as he glanced back at James'. She almost thought she could pick out a line of drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth. Her eyes darted back to Alice, Sirius and Remus who all seemed completely content with the situation, talking calmly with one another as if nothing was going on in the corner. Mary's nose remained buried in her book, not even caring what was occurring around her and the only other person who seemed somewhat phased was Dorcas, who Marlene still was unsure as to why she was sitting with them and not Emmeline Vance.

"How is it rude? I still get a seat and so do you. A rather comfortable one might I add." James smirked up at Lily, causing a small smile to pull at the corner of her lips. "How are your boney legs comfortable?" James let out a scoff and mockingly placed his hand over his mouth. "How dare you!" This caused a giggle to escape Lily's lips and Marlene couldn't hold back anymore. "What the bloody hell happened between you two this summer?" She shouted causing everyone in the car to glance over at her. "Haven't told Marlene yet I see?" Max nudged Lily as he chuckled to himself. "I haven't gotten the chance…" Lily mumbled, smiling sheepishly up at Marlene who's face held a nasty expression.

"Well Marlene. Dorea Potter and Christine Evans met this summer and decided that they would become friends, in doing so, pulled their two magical children into it as well. Who did those children happen to be? Why young miss Lily Evans here and myself." James smirked, glancing over to see Sirius and Remus getting real enjoyment out of it. "What James is saying basically, is that he's the new friend I told you about in my letter." Marlene's face changed to shock and suddenly her eyes narrowed. "But you mentioned two boys. James is an only child." Suddenly Sirius' hand shot up into the air and he began bouncing in his seat frantically. "Pick me! Oh pick me!" Whether anyone was going to call on him or not, Sirius cleared his throat and stood up and presented himself as if he were going to give a grand speech.

"I moved in with the Potters this summer after a nasty fight with my mum. They refer to me as their son now. Ginger and I have gotten quite used to each other this summer, haven't we?" Sirius winked at Lily and dove back into his seat as a hex shot out of Lily's wand, just missing his head. "Call me Ginger one more time, Black! See what happens then!" She hadn't realized she was being restrained until James' hands slid away from her waist and she felt strangely uncomfortable without it. "Sorry." She muttered, glancing down as she slipped her want back into her pocket. "He deserved it Lily. Don't worry about it." James laughed, his hand sliding up to her shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "I don't know how to feel about this." Marlene sighed out as she fell back against her seat. She stared at them and couldn't understand how within a few months, she could be so calm around him. "I had the same reaction McKinnon. But voicing my opinion earned me nothing. So I quit fighting." Sirius grumbled from the other side of the compartment, sticking his tongue out at Lily who quickly reciprocated.

"We should probably head over to the Prefect car Lily." Remus had stood up and looked back at her. "Right! Don't want to be late now that Franks Head Boy." She nodded as she pushed herself off of James' lap and slipped past Remus who had slid open the door and followed close behind her out of the room. "What game are you playing at Potter?" Mary sighed as she slid her book away from her face and looked up at James, calling everyone in the cars attention to her. "Playing at?" He laughed, feeling caught off guard. "You know exactly what's going to happen if you two become friends. Just like all your other girl mates, aside from Dorcas of course." Max jumped in, knowing exactly what Mary was referring to. "Yeah right! What makes you think after all of these years, Lily Evans would suddenly fall for me?" He scoffed, but secretly hoped that they knew what they were talking about. "Because the grease ball isn't in the way to stop her from seeing your full potential." Marlene sneered thinking of Snape and shivering at how disgusting she remembered him being whenever Lily brought him around.

"Yes, Snivellus not being around explains why we were able to become friends. But she's not interested in me and even if she were, she would never admit it. Especially now that Crouch has taken an interest." Max and Mary immediately locked eyes and glanced back at James. "Wait, What?"

X

As the meeting came to a close, Remus walked over to Congratulate Frank on a great first meeting. Lily began to push herself up, but found something holding her back. Her eyes shot to her shoulder to find a hand pushing down and followed the arm attached to see her greasy, ex friend. "I need to speak with you." He began, slowly raising his hand off of her shoulder. "No Severus. We've been over this. I'm through." She sighed, standing up and making her way over to Remus and Frank. "You broke your promise!" He shouted, causing all eyes to face him as he glared at her back. She glanced over at him to see his body had stiffened and his hands were in clenched fists. "You promised you would never let him in! You wouldn't be his friend!" She suddenly felt aggression build up inside her, her own fists clenching in mirror of his.

"You turn on me and call me a Mudblood and destroy our friendship and you don't expect me to find comfort in the nicest person to come along, who is there for me?" His body flinched at the reminder of what he did and his eyes glanced up to try and find some sign of sympathy in her face or eyes. There was absolutely nothing there. Not for him anymore. It felt like someone had sat a dragon on his chest the way his heart hurt. "How dare you Severus Snape! How dare you think that you have a say in my life anymore!" She snapped closing the space between them so she was right up in his face. "I felt like nothing this summer because of you! Now you can get a taste of what I have had to go through!" She stepped back and quickly brushed past him, out of the car and down the moving corridor. Holding back the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, she pushed through the crowd until a large figure stood in her path.

"Excuse me." She mumbled just enough for the figure to register her presence. Of course it was the absolute last person she wanted to deal with at the moment. "Shove off, Mudblood!" The harsh words of Mulciber stung through her, causing her to flinch. The first tear pushed through and rolled down her cheek as Avery laughed by his side. "What did you just call her?" Sounded behind her as she felt a gentle hand rest on the small of her back. "I…uh…" Mulciber stuttered as he received deep glares being sent his way from Barty. "Back off you two! Leave her alone!" Lily watched as her usual bullies cowered in fear before her and she was unsure of how to interpret it. "Yes Sir." Avery mumbled as they pushed their way through the group of Slytherin's behind them, and rushed down the moving hall.

"Are you alright, Lily?" His hand pushed slightly so that she faced him. His eyes full of concern as she glanced up at him. "I'm okay. How did you do that?" She questioned immediately, wanting to know how one could have a form of power over some of the harshest Slytherin's. Crouch let out a small chuckle as he glanced over her face, running his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the fallen tear. "My father is high up in the Ministry. More importantly, their father's are below him. We've had encounters like this before to the point where they could lose their jobs if there is another wrong move." Lily laughed lightly at the thought of blackmail to get what he wanted; it seemed a bit much for her. But at the same time, it had helped her out along the way. "Well. Thank you." She smiled up at him and her nerves tightened as she watched his eyes glance from hers, to her lips and back again. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten from his hand on her back pulling her closer. His face was only inches away now and she began to realize what was going on. She couldn't deal with this now. She didn't even know how she felt about him yet. More importantly what would her friends say? "I have to go." She stammered before turning and shoving her way out of his arms and through the crowds in the hallway once again. "Lily wait!" He shouted from behind her, but she continued to move. She was going back to her safe place. She would deal with all of this when she was back at her safe place, Back at Hogwarts, Back at her home.


	18. Chapter 18

The screeching of the brakes sounded through the air and the train came to a halt at the station in Hogsmeade. The boys had made their way to a new car as Peter finally managed to find them a few hours into the trip. Lily had seemed panicked and nervous when she returned to the car and every time James questioned her, she brushed him off. She remained silent for the rest of the time they were in there and it bothered James. He could so clearly see that something had happened at that prefect meeting and he needed to be there for her to find out what. As they exited the train, James kept an eye out for the bright red head of hair he had grown so fond of over the years, as was the same for the person it belonged to. Instead, before him were crowds of first years scrambling about, not sure where to go and over their nervous mumbles he could hear the deep voice of Dumbledore's young grounds keeper, Hagrid, calling all of the first years to follow him. The crowd began to scramble in the direction of the carriages, but branched off as the first years followed Hagrid to the boats. As the group made their way to the carriages leading up to the school, there was absolutely no sign of her.

"Any of you see Lily?" James whispered to the group behind him who were all looking off in different directions. "Probably avoiding Snape still." Remus muttered under his breath as he realized they were passing a group of Slytherins. James spun around on the group causing them to stumble to a halt. "What happened with Snivellus?" He glared at Remus who coward sheepishly under James' glare. "Flipped on her for 'breaking her promise' and being friends with you. She snapped right back though and stormed off." Realizing what he was doing, James backed off from Remus and patted his friend's shoulder. "Sorry. This is the second time he's tried talking to her. She already told him she's done a few weeks ago." A smile slipped over James' face as he thought about Lily choosing him over Snape. "Seemed like she definitely meant it too."

"Could be hiding from Crouch too. He was getting a little close in the hallways earlier." Peter noted as they climbed onto one of the carriages that always lacked a driver. "Did everything happened to her in the half hour that she was away?" James grumbled as he slid his hand through his hair. "Well he had just defended her against Mulciber and Avery." James' glance snapped up toward Peter, his eyes full of rage. "Defend against what?" Sirius and Remus glanced at one another. Something was going on with James lately to the point of being a little too over protective when it came to Lily and they couldn't figure out if it was the new friendship or something else that they were unaware of. "They were calling her a… you know what and she started to cry a little. Then Crouch came in and scared them off. Was getting a little too close for her comfort after though, cause she ran off with him calling after her." Peter shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his robes. James let out a grumble and rested back against the carriage bench and remained silent for the rest of the ride. 

X 

Lily glanced around; making sure both Barty and Snape couldn't surprise her out of nowhere again. As she looked over her shoulder, she caught sight of the Marauders climbing up onto one of the carriages. James seemed quite frustrated as he kept running his hand through his hair. Lily laughed as she thought of how Dorea would react if she could see her son now. She imagined his mother slapping his arm until he stopped and scolding him after like she had that night at dinner. Their carriage began to pull away and a new one appeared in its place soon after. A familiar face climbed on alone though and Lily soon found herself climbing on and sitting across from her. The girls piercing blue eyes doubled in size as the noted who was sitting right in front of her. "I see you remember me, Hestia?" Lily giggled slightly at the girl's surprise. She nodded slowly as the carriage began to move with only the two of them on board. "I hadn't realized who you were until your sister found me today. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." A smile appeared on her face as she nodded and finally made eye contact with Lily. "You know I'm always here if you need anything. I've been going through the same things you have." Lily noted, seeing Hestia's charms book held tightly against her and smiling at the fact that they both took comfort in the same subject upon arriving here. "Minus Petunia of course." Hestia's voice caused Lily to jump slightly. She was speaking to her and it wasn't to tell her to go away, it was to joke. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with that." Lily scoffed shaking her head, which made Hestia smile bigger. 

"She's not the nicest, is she?" Hestia giggled thinking about her past encounters with Petunia Evans. Lily had been nice to her before and had tried to interact with her. At the time however, Hestia was just discovering she had powers and couldn't control them. She hid from everyone because she didn't want them to think she was a freak and after a few years of it, became accustomed to being alone. "She used to be. Changed after I got into Hogwarts and she didn't though." Hestia watched pain flash over Lily's face for a moment and she could see that the negative relationship she had with her sister affected her. "So Morgan told you to look after me?" Hestia watched the corners of Lily's mouth turn into a small smile as she slowly nodded her head. "She cares about you. Hold onto that." Lily nodded as the carriage began to slow behind the others and finally come to a stop. As she glanced over at the large gate in front of her, she couldn't help but let her smile grown as she took in the beautiful sight of Hogwarts before her. "Need a hand ladies?" Sirius was standing at the end of the carriage smiling up at the two girls. Lily glanced to Hestia to see her face had grown pink and she was fighting back smiling. Hestia pushed herself up slowly and as she made it to the end of the carriage, Sirius held up his hand to her. Hesitantly, she reached out and took it as she climbed down the few steps to the ground. 

Lily watched in awe as Sirius wrapped Hestia's hand around his arm and led her away toward the castle. That was a friendship or relationship she hadn't even imagined coming around before. Sirius usually went for the girls who he knew were easy, but here he was going after a girl who barely spoke to anyone. "Gee thanks Black!" Lily snapped after him, watching him wink at her over his shoulder. "He figured it would be better if I helped you." Lily's eyes quickly moved to where the voice had come from to find James smiling up at her, with his hand outstretched. Lily let out a deep breath and smiled down at James. She knew he was concerned about how she was when she returned to the car. He could somehow read her better than her own friends. She grasped his hand and climbed down the few steps to the ground. But as James went to loosen his grip, Lily held on tighter and pulled him along the path to the castle. "So why didn't you tell me about your fight with Deirdre?" She questioned glancing up at him. "Why didn't you tell me about Snape and Barty today?" Lily caught the crooked smirk appear on his face as he stared straight ahead, not looking down at her. "I asked you first." She smiled to herself thinking if she could get his mind on this, maybe he would forget about what happened to Lily after the prefects meeting. "Technically I asked you the same thing back on the train. So I was first." James finally looked down at her, he may have had a smile on his face but his eyes showed he was serious about this. Lily pouted at the turn of the situation and she soon found her arm wrapped around James' and her head resting on his shoulder as they walked. "Snape cornered me after the meeting. I didn't want anything to do with him so I yelled at him and told him he deserved to feel like the nothing he made me feel, and left." She could feel James body shake with laughter under her head and all she could do was smirk. 

"But then when I was trying to get back to the group, I got stopped by Mulciber and Avery, I thought I was going to have to take out my wand, but then Barty came along and just spoke to them…and they left. His dad has power over them I guess so they leave him alone." Lily had begun walking straight again and had pulled her arm away from James' and crossed them over her chest. "So daddy blackmail?" James questioned, frustrated at how Crouch used his fathers power where he shouldn't. "Exactly. And then after I could have sworn he…" Her voice faded off as she thought about what had happened. He kept looking at her lips and pulled her closer. Did he want to kiss her? Or was she just making things up in her mind? She barely knew him and had only spent a small amount of time with him. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him. "He what, Lily?" James had stopped and lightly held onto her arm to turn her to face him. She looked nervous and her arms were pulling tighter against her chest as she thought about it. "I don't even know him that well. I don't even know if I want a relationship or whatever he wants. Am I crazy or does it seem like he likes me a little?" She sputtered as her cheeks filled with a tinge of pink and glanced up into James' eyes. 

James loved when she blushed. She always looked so innocent and nervous and he couldn't help but smile when he could see Lily Evans with her guard down for once in her life. "He has been giving you a lot of attention." James mumbled, breaking eye contact from her. Even though she wasn't his, he hated the idea of her with someone else. "I'm not crazy then. But I don't even know if I want to be with him!" She began as she grabbed hold of James' hand once more and pulled them back along the path. He couldn't help but grin a little when he glanced down to see her hand in his. "I mean his father is high in the Ministry and he uses that to his advantage. He's older than me and in an entirely different house." She went on, and James began to realize that she was talking herself out of this relationship. She was finding all of the negative qualities in him so that she had things to not date him for and never had James been more proud of her. "You do realize that if you don't want to date him Lils, you don't have to, right?" She stopped in place, which went unnoticed by James until her hand pulled him back. "I don't, do I?" She smiled to herself and looked over to see James smiling at her. "No you don't." He tugged her hand softly which she quickly responded to and trailed along behind him. He always knew what to say to make her happy and to make her feel more comfortable. She glanced over out of the corner of her eye at him and couldn't help but smile. He really was there for her when she needed him to be. As she thought about it more, she noticed how he really had changed over the past year. Not only was he more responsible, but also he had matured immensely as well. Not just mentally, but also physically. She had tried to ignore it before but he had grown extremely handsome. His Quidditch muscles always showing through whatever he was wearing, his hazel eyes seemed perfect even with his wire framed glasses, and no matter how much it frustrated her, she couldn't help but adore that mess he called hair. 

It was then that she caught what she was doing. Lily Evans was making up excuses to not date an attractive Ravenclaw because she was starting to like James Potter. She stared straight ahead and began walking, only to be tugged backward slightly when her hand in James was still tightly fastened. This couldn't be happening. It had only been a few months of them being friends, how could feelings like this emerge after such a long period of hatred and disgust? She was relieved when they reached the castle and James dropped her hand, but couldn't handle what feeling hit next. Lily was upset that their hands were no longer clasped with one another's. "You alright, Red?" James questioned and Lily felt her stomach drop. He had just used her father's nickname and she didn't want to tear his head off. In fact, she actually liked hearing someone else use it. But why did it have to be James Potter? "Absolutely." She smiled over at him as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall. 

X

Hestia couldn't understand what was going on in this boys mind. She had tried to pull away as she climbed off the carriage, but instead he just wrapped her hand around his arm and walked along with her down the path to the main doors. The walk was primarily quiet and she was surprised that he wasn't trying to talk and strike up a conversation with her. As they almost reached the castle she had had enough and needed to figure out what was going on, whether she liked to talk to people or not. "What do you want from me, Sirius?" She glanced up at him to see surprise fill his face as she spoke. His eyes quickly darted over and met hers, lighting up as they took in her facial features. She was absolutely gorgeous to him and the fact that her voice sounded even more beautiful than he thought it would, sent chills through him.

"I want to be your friend." He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but blush. No other guy in Hogwarts even wanted to talk to her, and now one of the guys who she heard girls gush over on a regular basis, was trying to be her friend. She glanced around nervously for a way out, but as she glanced back to the only other person she knew, she found Lily was back a good bit and hand in hand with James Potter, Sirius Blacks other half. She hadn't known they were even speaking since their fight last spring. "Is that alright?" Sirius questioned which brought her attention back to him. Hestia began to process it. Was it not all right? She wasn't the most social person at Hogwarts seeing as she only spoke with her dorm mates and professors. Maybe she did need to broaden her friends. They were other witches and wizards and weren't going to judge her for her abilities. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all if she made a few more friends and opened up a bit more. 

"Its fine. Just didn't know what you were doing. That's all." She smiled and looked forward as they walked into the castle and quickly into the Great hall. Their arms were still locked as Sirius walked her down to her dorm mates at the other end of the Gryffindor table and finally let her arm slip away as she went to sit. "I'll see you later, Jones." He smiled down at her and felt warmth surge through him as she smiled back. "Ill see you later, Black." He nodded and made his way back to the other end of the table where the other Marauders and Lily sat with a few other students. "Did Sirius Black just escort you to your seat?" Mirabella Plunkett, Hestia's dorm mate muttered as she watched Sirius sit at the other end of the table, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. "He actually did." She giggled to herself as she watched him glance over at her and smile. But what she couldn't let go unnoticed was the glares being sent her way from a girl a few seats down from him. She had seen her play during the Quidditch matches. Dorcas Meadowes was sending death stares at Hestia and she couldn't help but feel unnerved about the situation. But catching sight of Sirius peeking out of the corner of his eye at her, somehow gave her the comfort to ignore it and keep on smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

The Gryffindor table had grown a large amount this year as the sorting ceremony came to a close. Dumbledore sat smiling at all of his students, but Lily noticed a new person at the heads table beside McGonagall where her husband, Professor Urquart would usually sit. Instead there was a middle-aged woman with a bright smile on her face. Her big brown eyes glanced happily around the room, taking in the sight of all the young students ready to learn before her. Lily had also noted that McGonagall did not have her usual smile on, but one filled with hurt.

"Settle down. Settle down." Dumbledore's voice broke through the clusters of mumbles in the air. Silence fell over the room and all eyes moved to the front where he stood smiling at the group. "Welcome back students! We have an extravagant year ahead of us, but before we begin, I have a few rules to set out. For those who don't know already, the Dark Forrest is absolutely forbidden to all students. Also all students are to avoid the animal pens near Hagrid's cottage as they are for the first few weeks of Care of Magical Creatures." As Lily glanced over at the group she was with, she could see the Marauders smirking at each other, which Lily acknowledged by elbowing James in the side. "Evans!" He whispered as he glared over at her. Lily smiled and nodded her head toward the front of the room. "Don't even think about it Potter!" His crooked smile quickly emerged as he winked at her, which she immediately responded to by rolling her eyes and turning back to the front of the room, attempting to hide the smile that was pulling at the corners of her lips.

"My final announcement is one that is very difficult to bring up." His hand slid onto McGonagall's shoulder that her hand soon after, rested on top of. "This summer due to dark circumstances, we lost a man very dear to our hearts." McGonagall's eyes snapped shut and her body tensed as she thought about it once again. Her hand visibly tensed around Dumbledore's, which caused him to glance down at her with pain in his eyes. "Elphinstone Urquart was a great man and the finest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor I have ever known. He shall be greatly missed and in his honor, we are creating a memorial on the grounds in the next few weeks and for any student who wishes to help please see me after the feast." Gasps and small cries were heard through the silence. "Poor Minnie." Sirius whispered as the group all turned to face one another. "However, in his place we have found a wonderful replacement. I'd like to introduce Professor Galatea Merrythought." The small woman beside McGonagall waved her small hand that soon after, slid onto Minerva's shoulder and squeezed. "With all of this said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore raised his hands and like always, mountains of food appeared on the table before them. The first years let out gasps as they witnessed the beauty of the opening feast. 

The Marauders and Marlene began piling food up on their plates as the others watched on in disgust. Marlene was a disgusting eater on her own, but combined with Sirius and the others, Lily and the others could barely stomach their own food. "You all disgust me." Max choked out, trying not to gag as Sirius licked a chicken wing bone clean. Marlene glanced over at Max and smiled before opening her mouth and revealing her chewed up food. Max flinched away, covering his mouth to avoid from spitting out his own food. "Well aren't you darling." Mary scoffed shaking her head at Marlene who seemed to do a small dance as she rocked back and forth in her seat. Lily glanced around the Great Hall as she nibbled on her fourth croissant of the night, seeing all of the smiling and laughing faces of her fellow students. She glanced at the end of the table to see the first years shoveling food onto their plates as if they had never eaten before and it brought her back to her first year. 

Lily had managed to eat so much food that night that she was sent to Madam Pomfrey for a potion to settle her stomach. A smile came to her face as she remembered that as the first time she was introduced to Remus Lupin. He was so quiet and shy as he sat off on one of the other beds waiting for Pomfrey to bring him a potion. Of course at the time Lily didn't know the potion was a healing potion for the scars he had from his previous full moon. She glanced over to the other side of the table to see Remus stealing a spoonful of Peter's potatoes as Peter tried and failed once again, to win over Mary's heart. He caught sight of Lily glancing at him and cocked his head and smiled letting a giggle escape her. Out of the corner of his eye, James caught the glance between the two of them and smiled to himself. She was so easy going and even with the shyest of his friends, she could bring out the best of them. 

"So what do you think Dumbledore meant by 'Dark Matters'?" Celia finally chimed in. She had found them shortly after they entered the Great Hall and had remained silent beside Mary. James glanced up to meet Sirius' eyes. He watched as a glare formed and knew exactly what Dark Matters meant and who it referred to. There were many things that Sirius hated about his family, but the major thing he could not stand about them was the side they had chosen. If one was not constantly in the world of Magic, they weren't as aware of the Darkness beginning to grow outside of the safety of Hogwarts over the past few years. The Black family had joined this build up right from the start and Sirius had wanted nothing to do with it. He couldn't say the same for his brother Regulus no matter how hard he tried to talk him out of it. James watched the anger struggle on his friends face as everyone around them simply shrugged and continued to eat. "Couldn't tell you." Sirius mumbled after closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh and returning to his meal. 

A large amount of the table around them cleared out as dessert appeared before them and Sirius shoved four éclair's into his mouth. "Even I find that repulsive." Marlene grumbled as she watch him plop another éclair in his mouth and with his free hand, reach past her to pull the bowl of jello closer to himself. "Shut it, McKinnon!" Sirius spurted out, a few chunks of éclair spewing out with it. "Nope! That's gross! Im done!" Mac gagged as he pushed himself up from the table, the other girls and Peter standing with him. "See you lot back in the common room." Marlene nodded to Lily as she turned to push Dorcas along as she starred back at Sirius. He was glancing down the table at Hestia Jones to gain her attention, which Dorcas just couldn't understand how a boy so loud and outgoing could show an interest in a girl so calm and quiet as that. 

As the group cleared, Lily turned her head to watch them exit out of the hall, but in doing so, found the eyes of another person exiting that she really did not want to see. His eyes locked on hers and for a moment she couldn't look away, however when he began to move toward her, she quickly turned back to the table and stared nervously across at Sirius. 'Thank Merlin I have a strong stomach.' She thought to herself as she watched Sirius slurp up a spoonful of red jello even though his mouth was already over flowing with éclair. "You okay Lily?" James whispered, nudging her in the side lightly as he saw the rapid movement blur beside him. "I don't know what to say to him." She whispered as she continued to watch Sirius. --- James not sure what she was referring to glanced toward the door and found his fist clench as his eyes locked on Snape walking toward them. As soon as their eyes made contact, Snape froze in his place. His body tensed for a moment as he saw James between him and Lily. He knew that Potter was the start of all the trouble between the two of them and now he was making sure that Lily stayed away from him, even if she knew in her mind she didn't want to. Snape took another step forward but froze once again as James' arm slid around Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt the meal he had just eaten churn in his stomach when Lily didn't push away from James, but rest her head against his shoulder. The crooked smile appeared across his face as he glanced away from Snape and down at Lily. He was losing and Potter knew it. 

Lily felt her stomach doing backflips as James slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She tried to turn her head to see what had happened to Severus but found the James was too close and her head found his shoulder. "I wont let him near you." The serious tone in his voice somehow made her feel safe and she found herself relaxing enough to rest her head against him. Lily glanced across at Sirius to see he had stopped shoveling food into his mouth and continued to glance back and forth between Severus and James. "He did not look happy." Sirius mumbled, as James turned to face front again, his arm remaining on Lily's waist. "He wants to get to her and I'm not letting it happen on my watch." Sirius glanced down at Lily just to catch something flash over her eyes. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, which he quickly hid by slurping up another spoonful of Jello. 

"Anyone know the password for the fat lady?" Sirius questioned as they climbed up the stairs quickly, hoping they didn't swap before they reached the next landing. "Mandragora." Lily whispered as they rushed to catch the next flight of stairs. Sirius nodded as he jumped the last few steps to reach the platform. "James!" Lily had just reached Sirius' side when the name sounded behind them. She turned to see James back towards them and glancing down the stairs at Deidre on the landing below. "What?" He snapped, Lily watched the shock and nervousness quickly cover her face. "Can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Sirius had never heard her sound so afraid before and was considering pulling out the cloak to spy. "Pads. Lily. Go ahead. I'm going to need a moment." He sighed as his eyes locked with Lily's. She tried to hide it but she was hurt. She had completely forgotten for a moment that he was still with Deirdre and now here she was trying to set things right and crush the feelings Lily had just realized she had. "Course James." She let out, noticing James' face change at the tone of her voice. "Come on Sirius." Lily mumbled as she grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him along behind her up the last flight of steps to the seventh floor. 

"What do you want?" James grumbled as he reached the platform. "To change." She almost whimpered as her eyes locked with his. "You should want to change for yourself! Not because I told you it would be the only thing that would save this relationship!" The tears began to well in her eyes and it hit James that maybe he was being a little harsh. "I do want to change for myself. If I'm the terrible person that you've said I've been, I don't know what came over me." He felt himself hold his breath as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. Was he really that cold hearted just to break up with a girl because he was becoming friends with the girl he had been pining over for years? "If you think you can do it." He sighed out finally after a long silence. Her eyes darted up to meet his, tears continuously flowing as she began to rapidly nod. "I'll try my hardest James! I swear!" She choked out and quickly ran over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I mean it though Deirdre. If you go back to how you acted this summer then I'm gone!" His voice was harsh but he knew it needed to be. This was her last chance to prove herself to him. "I'll do whatever I can to not let it happen again. I promise!" Before James could let out another word she quickly reached up and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips aggressively onto his and catching him off guard. As she stepped back and smiled up at him, he could barely muster up a small grin before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hallway. "Walk me to my common room?"

"What do you think that's about?" Lily questioned as they reached the final platform and began their walk for the Common Room. "She wants him back. He wants to end it. Hopefully it ends up being the latter cause that one is a bitch!" Lily's eyes immediately glanced over to Sirius to find that he was already staring at her. "What?" She quickly questioned, as she saw the smirk appear on his face. "I knew something was up. Just didn't expect you'd fall so fast after all these years." Sirius chuckled as a glare fell over her eyes. "Fall? I have not fallen for James Potter! We're just friends you bloody idiot. I was simply curious what had happened since no one tells me anything about those two." She scoffed and turned to focus on the hallway in front of her. "Keep telling yourself that. But I saw the look in your eye as he held you close to him at dinner tonight. Whether you're fighting it or not, its there, and if Prongs becomes single tonight like he's been planning, you're going to have to fight a lot harder to keep this situation from showing itself." He smirked watching the fear flash over Lily's eyes as she realized he was right. James was in a relationship and that's what let her accept his friendship, because he wouldn't try anything. But now he would be on his own again and nothing would stop him this time now that they got along. 

"Well shit." She grumbled under her breath, but just loud enough for Sirius to hear and let out a roar of laughter. "I knew this would be a good year." He continued to laugh as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady who smiled down at them. "What has him so amused?" She questioned watching Sirius continue to chuckle. "He's an arse. Mandragora." Lily sighed as the Lady glared down at her in disapproval for her language and gestured her hand, which caused the frame to swing open. Lily quickly spun toward Sirius before they crawled through the hole in the wall. "You mention a word of this to anyone, and I will hurt you Sirius Black. Don't you dare test me!" She held her finger up toward him, which he immediately swatted away. "Relax Ginger. I may be a prick but I'm not heartless. Besides I don't know what Prongs is up to anymore when it comes to love. Started dating the nightmare without even mentioning it to us." He mumbled as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Your secrets safe with me Lily Potter." He laughed out until Lily's foot forcibly met his shin. "Bloody Hell Evans!" He shouted after her as she crawled through the portrait hole.


	20. Chapter 20

"For the love of Merlin Prongs! What has gotten into that pea sized brain of yours?" Sirius shouted as he paced around the wood-burning stove in the center of the room. "You don't…" James began but stopped as Sirius threw an icy cold stare his way. "Don't you bloody well say that I don't know her like you do! Because we all know that cold hearted dragon you call your…" He shivered slightly at the thought of James and Deirdre still being together. "Girlfriend, can never change! I don't know what atrocious lie she told you but it had to have been an extremely decent one for you to even consider taking her back!"

He glanced around at the other boys in the room. Remus sat in his bed glancing up from the book in his lap with a look of worry on his face. He hated to watch his two friends who were practically brothers, argue of ones dating choices. Peter hid nervously at his wardrobe, slowly putting away his clothes so he wouldn't have to enter the conversation and piss one of the two boys off more.

"I honestly don't know how she bagged you in the first place, Potter." Max sighed from the windowsill, shaking his head in disapproval. "See! Even the gay guy gets it!" Sirius shouted gesturing to Max. "No offense." He quickly apologized to see Max smile and chuckle lightly to himself. "None taken. She's not bright. She's one of the biggest slags in the school, let alone the Wizard community. I just don't understand it." He glanced back out the window with the questioning look still on his face.

"You lot do realize that I am still dating this girl, right?" James glanced around at them all to see small nods of response. "Then clearly I feel something there and you should leave it at that!" He snapped falling back on his bed and flicking his wand so the heavy curtains flew closed around the large four-poster bed. "We're just looking out for you, Prongs." Sirius sighed; he knew this was a battle for another day. He looked back to see Remus shrug slightly before returning to his book. "I know you are guys. I just need some time to figure this one out for myself." James' voice mumbled from behind the curtains. He curled up against the pillow and began to think back over what had just occurred in the past few hours.

He was perfectly content not having a girlfriend. Especially Deirdre. What had suddenly changed in her that made him take her back? He had never seen her cry before. Was it just because he saw her in a weak state? It wasn't like she was a bad person at the beginning of their relationship. She was kind hearted and did care about him. The attitude had only developed after he had been suspended for the year's remainder. Maybe she was trying to set him straight after the problems he had caused. But Merlin, even his parents despised her. Clearly there was something there that James wasn't seeing. But until he found some reason to break up with her, he couldn't just bail. After all he did care about her. Sure it was a unique way, but he still cared.

After everything that had happened that summer, Sirius couldn't understand what was going on with him. He dreamed of the day he wouldn't have to deal with her throughout the summer, and suddenly after one conversation, he lets her back in, no questions asked? And after everything that happened with Lily? He couldn't figure it out. The woman who he had been pining for since they were in third year was finally his friend! Hell, Sirius knew for sure that she actually considered him as someone she would date! And here he was staying with the girl he settled for when Lily and he had a fight because of Snivellus. He just couldn't understand it.

X 

"Friends?!" Marlene shouted for the thousandth time in the girl's dormitory. "Why is this so difficult for you to understand, Mar?" Lily giggled to herself as she folded one of her shirts and slid it onto one of the wardrobe shelves. "Because! You and James Potter have been fighting for five years Lily! Not months! Not weeks! Years! That's not just something that trickles away over a month in the summer with your mums!" She began shaking her head. It made absolutely no sense to her. How could hatred suddenly jump to friendship in a month? "Well clearly it is Marlene. Cause if you didn't notice, it happened." Celia giggled from her desk as she neatly organized her books and papers. "Oh shut it Celia! I'm still not happy with you for ditching me all Summer for a guy!" Celia's eyes grew slightly and the smile vanished from her mouth as she immediately turned back to her desk.

"Bloody Hell! What has your panties in a bunch?" Lily mumbled as the door opened and their fifth roommate slid in. Denise Mclaggen always seemed to have a look of disgust on her face whenever she was around them. Of course being friends with Emmeline Vance, one would pick up on that lovely facial feature. Dark Blond curls framed her round face and she always seemed to wear clothing that never flattered her. Maybe once Emmeline was gone and no longer influencing her, she would find a way to shop for herself Lily always thought. It seemed for the most part that Emmeline never let her friends have a mind of their own and was a constant influence, which Lily could never understand.

"That's what I ask myself about you lot on a daily basis." Denise chimed in as she glared around at the group in the room. "Nobody asked your opinion, Mcslaggen! Just shut your trap or go back to Vance!" Marlene snapped as she scowled over at the door where Denise stood in shock. She lightly shut the door behind her and moved to her trunk where she quietly began to unpack her things.

"My reason for being so upset, Lily? Is that not once this summer did you mention this to me! Not once!" She stomped over to her bed where she aggressively sat down. "Well it's not like I knew where to send Pip! You didn't write me until a few weeks before the summer ended!" She had become frustrated at this point. What was the big deal? So they were friends! It wasn't like they had suddenly fallen in love and eloped in a month. Lily wasn't even going to mention her messed up feelings to her friends unless something happened. "You didn't even write me until weeks after that letter was sent!" Lily let out a long grumble as she threw her last shirt into her wardrobe. "You want to know why I didn't write right away? Because this entire summer I spent alone until finally someone came along to spend time with me, and I took advantage of it and actually had fun!" She could feel her heartbeat picking up as she and Marlene locked eyes. "You could have come to France with us!" Marlene scoffed back as she crossed her arms tight against her chest. "Cause I could afford that? I wrote to you that I've been working all summer and you want to know why? So my mum wouldn't have to work two jobs! My parents can barely afford my schooling with my fathers bloody hospital bills! So I'm sorry that I couldn't afford to go on an extravagant vacation with you lot!" Her struggled breaths caused her to pause for a moment but as she looked up, she saw the shocked faces that filled the room around her. "What?" She snapped looking at them. "Why is your father in the hospital?" Her body froze, her breathing stopped. For the first time ever, she just mentioned her father to them. "Excuse me." She choked out before she ran for the door, leaving it open behind her. "Lily wait!" Marlene's voice could be heard but she ignored it as she continued down her own staircase and without even registering it, up the boys and to the 6th door up. 

Her fist met the wood aggressively as a tear slid down her cheek. She could hear mumbles from the other side of the door as she stopped knocking and let her hand slide down. "You expecting someone?" She could make out Peter's voice. "Am I ever expecting any of the girls that come to this room?" Lily could hear the smirk in Sirius' voice as it drew closer to the door. As it clicked open before her, the smile dropped off Sirius' face as he caught sight of Lily. "What's wrong?" He mumbled as he opened the door fully and pulled her toward him. "Is he here?" She whispered as she looked up at him. Sirius felt something catch in his throat as he looked over her. Had she heard they were back together? Had she really fallen for James that strongly already? "Prongs!" Sirius' voice was stern as he glanced back at the curtain-closed bed. "What?" His voice snapped from behind the curtain causing Lily to jump slightly and Sirius' grip to tighten around her.

"Get out here. Now!" This time she knew she heard it clearly. There was a growl that sounded deep in Sirius' chest that caused a sudden chill to rush through Lily. "Bloody Hell! Wha…" The curtain flung back and as James' eyes locked with Lily's, he froze. "Lily…" He immediately jumped off the bed and stood up as Lily pushed out of Sirius' arms and rushed into his. She curled up against his chest breathing in deeply as she let out soft sobs. She couldn't help but feel a small smile pull at her lips as she heard soft shushing noises escaping James' mouth. "What happened?" He whispered as one hand held her close and the other stroked her hair gently. "It slipped out. I didn't even mean to tell them. I was just so angry and Marlene wouldn't stop and it just… slipped out." He couldn't understand what she was referring to and as he glanced up at Sirius, all he received was a shrug.

"What did you tell them Lily?" He leaned back trying to get a look at her face. As she felt his body adjust she peered up at him. "About my dad." She sighed out after a small sob. It took him a moment but it quickly came back to him that he was the only person who originally knew. She didn't want to tell her friends unless it became so bad that she needed their support. He let out a soft sigh as he realized, even if it made her upset, this was the best time for them to know. Mark only had months left and she was going to need that support whether she wanted people to know she was weak or not.

He continued to stroke her hair as he pulled her back toward his bed and sat her down to lean against the headboard. James glanced up at Sirius to see him waving his wand around near his bed. 'Silencing Charm', he mouthed as James gave him a nod of approval and pulled back the curtain. As the curtain closed her sobs grew. "I don't even know what happened! She was just so angry at me about our friendship and then suddenly we got onto me not going to France and it all slipped out when I got to the money situation!" James' arm remained around her waist as he sat at her side, her face buried in his shoulder. "Sometimes we let things slip out when we are at our weakest moments. And whether we want to admit it or not, sometimes they're better said then not." He locked eyes with her and sighed as another tear slid down. Her hands quickly slid up and covered her face. 

"I'm sorry! You always see me like this lately! I'm always a mess and for some reason I keep coming to you!" She mumbled into her hands. "Well I knew about your dad. So that explains this time. The other times I just happened to find you and you know I'm always here for you Lily!" His arm pulled her closer and he could feel her relaxing against him. "We haven't even been friends that long and I keep attacking you with my problems!" She finally moved her hands away from her face and rested her head on his shoulder. "Have I complained or run yet?" He laughed, causing confusion to course through her brain. "What? No." She giggled nervously; still unsure of what he was talking about. "Then you're fine. So hush and relax." He began to chuckle a bit more as he rested his head on top of hers. "Thank you, James." She whispered as she curled up against him, closing her eyes. 

X 

The angry knock of the one and only Marlene McKinnon filled the boys dormitory as the light began to show through the windows. "Black! I need your help! Open the door!" Peter, being closest to the door, stumbled out of bed and made his way toward the loud banging. As he turned the handle, Marlene thrust open the door, almost knocking Peter to the floor. "Sirius! Wake up! I need your paper thing!" She made her way in long strides toward his bed where she ripped open the curtain, letting light shine in his eyes. "You fucking Numty! What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" He grumbled as he pulled the blanket over his head. "Where's your map?" She shouted causing Sirius to pull back the blankets. "My what?" He tried to cover his tracks but sounding confused but Marlene was not going along with it. "That map you showed me last year when we snuck down to the kitchens late at night. I need it to find Lily!" The boys in the room one by one opened their curtains and peered out, all but one. James had slowly awoken after the knocks and was now listening closely to the conversation outside the curtains. The Silencing Charm had worn off later into the night after Lily had fallen asleep beside him. As the thought came to mind, he quickly turned to see her lying quietly beside him. She glanced up at him and smiled lightly but he could see the nerves in her face and knew he couldn't let Marlene find her here. 

"It's not his. It's all of ours. And the answer is no." James' voice could be heard clear from behind his curtain. Lily lightly pulled the blankets over her head as James began to move for the edge of the curtain. "Why the bloody hell not Potter?" Marlene shrieked as she glared around the room at the boys who did not look very pleased with her being there. "Because I know where she is and she's fine. Now go to breakfast and let us sleep for a little bit longer!" He continued as he peered his head out from behind a curtain. "Where is she?" Concern filled her face as she stepped toward James' bed. "She didn't want to go back to your room last night because it's a hard subject for her so I found her another place to sleep. I'll get her and bring her to breakfast and you can see her there." Instead of happiness that her friend was all right, Marlene's face filled with even more anger. "Why do you know about her dad?" 

James pulled himself around the curtain, trying to not make it suspicious that he was hiding something behind. "This summer he was in bad shape and her mother couldn't go with her to see him one day, so her mother asked me. It wasn't Lily's choice to inform me, it was her mothers." Behind the curtain, Lily pulled the blanket off her head and let out a quiet breath as James lied for her. With him knowing first, she would have never been able to explain that to Marlene. It was a gut feeling she had had and at this moment, she was glad she did tell him. As she glanced around at the curtains of his bed, it immediately came to her attention that it was morning. She had slept there through the night and every boy in the room knew it. " I wish she had told us." Marlene's voice pulled Lily back. "You know how she is though. She doesn't want to seem weak in front of anyone. Even when we were with her dad, she was hiding it the most I have ever seen." James' voice sighed on the other side of the curtain. 

"I was a git to her last night." Marlene's voice sounded pained as she made her way past James' bed and to the door. "Well it's a shocking subject. Us being friends was something no one really expected." She could hear James chuckle and smiled lightly to herself. "Oh hush Potter. We all knew it would happen. Just didn't think it would happen so quickly." Marlene scoffed as Lily could hear the door creak open. "I'll see you lot at breakfast. Make sure she comes down to eat something. Please?" A small hum of agreement came from James and a few moments later the door clicked closed. 

"Where did you bring Lily last night anyway?" Max's voice sounded and Lily froze slightly. Maybe they didn't know she was still there. "Hey Lils?" James voice was filled with amusement as he spoke her name. "Yes?" She giggled nervously as she peered out from the curtains of his bed to see every boy in the room staring at her in surprise. "You never left?" Max gawked at the sight of Lily Evans emerging from James Potters bed. "I didn't know where to go!" She glanced up to see Remus laughing to himself and shaking his head. "Not like you two haven't slept curled up together before." Sirius mumbled as he rolled off his bed and shuffled to his wardrobe. Every eye darted to Sirius, including angry glares from James and Lily.


	21. Chapter 21

"You every going to talk to me again Ginger?" Sirius chuckled from behind Lily as she stormed down the hallway, James and Remus at her side. As the name tumbled from Sirius' mouth however, Lily's wand was already out of her pocket and without even having to turn around, pointed at Sirius' shoes. A rope quickly materialized from the end as she whispered something under her breath and spun around his ankles. A smile immediately pulled on the corners of Lily's mouth as a loud thud sounded behind them. "He honestly should know better at this point." Remus laughed glancing back to see Peter attempting to untie the rope from Sirius' legs.

"But he never will. He's too proud to fear a girl." Lily sighed as she thought it over. "This isn't funny Evans!" He shouted from a good distance back now. A few girls in passing began to giggle at the sight of Sirius struggling on the ground. "I'd expect better escaping abilities from someone with your trouble background." The voice chimed behind him causing his body to become completely rigid. "Well when one of your mates does it, its not so easy since they know your escaping capabilities." He smirked as he glanced around to see her smiling down at him, her books held tightly against her. "Did you upset Lily I take it?" She giggled lightly seeing the locks of red hair in the distance between two boys. "Of course he did." Peter grumbled as he attempted to cut the ropes with his switchblade, only to find that the rope was unaffected and his knife had been chipping away. "No one could make rope this intense to punish Sirius." Hestia hadn't noticed Peter was there and quickly became silent. Her cheeks had taken on a rose tint and she focused all of her attention on the ground.

Sirius picked up on the mood change instantly and glared back at his friend. "Run ahead Wormtail. I know how you'd hate to miss breakfast. I'll find my way out of this." Peter smiled and quickly nodded as he rushed off down the hall to catch up with the others. "Thank you." Her voice was almost a whisper. "Of course." He nodded as he attempted to push himself up, only to stumble back down again. A giggle once again escaped her lips as she stepped forward, pulling out her wand and giving a quick wave. The rope began to disintegrate around Sirius' legs and once it had completely vanished he glanced up at her in amazement. "How did you manage that one?" A sinister smirk appeared on her face as she pushed herself up from beside him. "My own little secrets." She winked and began to walk down the corridor. "Well I hope you're willing to share because I am quite interested!" He called after her as he pushed himself up and rushed to her side.

"It's been a bit Lily." James sighed as she continued to lean against the wall outside of the Great Hall. "And your point is?" She continued to fidget with the loose string hanging from her sleeve. "You have to go in eventually. Were getting our schedules today." James chuckled as he watched Lily's brow furrow as she began to think of solutions. "Remus will grab them for us." She smiled after a few moments before glancing over at James only to see his usual crooked smile spread across his face. "It's waffle day though." Lily's smile dropped. James felt a chill of accomplishment flow through him as his memory of Lily's favorite breakfast day being waffle day helped his pull. "You're a cruel git, Potter!" She let out with a puff of breath as she crossed her arms. As she glared up at him, she felt her heartbeat quicken as he stepped forward and rested his elbow above her head and leaned over her, a serious expression spread across his face. "I'm not a git. I'm not being cruel. I am trying to help my friend go talk with her other friends, so she stops sleeping in my bed and being a bed hog." By the end, his smirk had returned and Lily couldn't help but feel as if she were going to melt under his gaze. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly; attempting to calm herself before the storm she was about to walk into because James Potter was making her. As she let out her soft breath, she glanced up to see that James was still smiling down at her. "Ready now Red?" She felt a soft giggle escape her lips as her mouth pulled itself into a smile. "You're smiling! I'm safe! You're not mad at me!" James pushed back from the wall and laughed as Lily shook her head at him. "You're odd. You know that? Very odd." He immediately stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes as Lily walked by him and into the Great Hall.

The moment she walked through the doors though, she paused. Celia's eyes were the first to lock with Lily's and she could clearly read the pity she felt for her. She didn't want pity from people. That's why she kept it hidden and never mentioned it. "They can't hurt you. I'm right here." His voice was soothing as he whispered behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, slightly nudging her forward. As they moved forward and reached the table, the eyes of the group all sat on Lily. The boys of the table not as phased by what had happened last night as the girls were. Lily slid into the space next to Remus and immediately; James sat at the spot next to her, blocking Marlene from moving over. From the moment she sat down, Lily's heart was set on one thing. Waffles. Where were the waffles? She looked down the table to see the only plate closest to them on Remus' side was filled with scrambled eggs. As Lily turned and looked past James, the plate that sat right between Marlene and Mary was filled with breakfast meats. She quickly stood and glanced about all of the tables within the Great Hall and not a single one held a plate of waffles.

"You lied to me…" She murmured, but it didn't go unnoticed by the group who sat around her. Marlene was the first to speak up after a few moments. "Who lied, Lil's?" Lily's eyes turned over to James who smiled up at her and began to shovel a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. "You foul little weasel! Of all things to lie to me about, you choose Waffle day?" She slowly lowered herself back to her seat, eyes not moving from James'. "Lily, when has the first day of classes ever been Waffle day?" She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed her mouth as she realized Marlene was right. Never in the past five years had it ever been waffle day on the first day of classes. That's when it hit her and a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. There was Marlene, and here was Lily, and not a single conflict between the two of them. The terrible subject hadn't been mentioned and the group of girls were chuckling away at the frustration Lily aimed toward James. As she glanced over at him, a smirk was spread across his face, which she immediately reciprocated.

"I see you have discovered my plan." He chuckled as she shoved his shoulder, knocking him into Marlene, who fumbled not to drop her blueberry jam covered toast into her lap. "Merlin!" She shrieked as she caught the toast; jam side down on her hand. "Sorry Mar." Marlene glared over at James as she dropped the toast back down on her plate and wiped the jam off of her hand. Avoiding any more conflict, Lily glanced about for a new option to eat. "Just wanted waffles." She mumbled to herself, frustrated as she grabbed and slathered a slice of toast with grape jam. Not soon after, McGonagall strolled by the table, flicking her wand every few steps and sending a piece of parchment into each student's hand.

As the group received their schedules, small groans escaped the lips of a few students nearby. "Again!" Peter sighed as he glanced over his schedule. "Let me guess, back in third year Charms, Wormtail?" Remus sighed as he glanced over his friends shoulder. "I thought I passed last year!" A sudden laugh escaped Mary, which drew the group's eyes to her. "He blew up Flitwick's desk trying to move a quill!" A large snort sounded from James and Sirius as Lily and the other girls stared on in complete shock. "How is that possible?" Marlene scoffed as Remus nodded, burying his face in his hands. "If you fail this time Pete, any hopes of working in the Ministry like your Dad are done." Remus mumbled through his hands. "This stupid subject!" He yelled, voice filled with frustration as he rose from the table and stormed off. "It's like he's stopped trying in general." Celia let out from the edge of the group. A slow circle of nodding heads began as groups of people began to stand around them to begin their journey to class.

"Anyone heading up near Divination?" Lily questioned as they began to stand with the rest. "I can go as far as McGonagall's office." James nodded, following Lily towards the staircase as the others made their way down the first floor halls to Muggle Studies. "Why are you heading to McGonagall?" Lily questioned as she watched the others vanish down the hall. "She wanted me to try an Upper level class during my free period." James let out a small laugh as Lily glanced over at him. "James Potter. The Bad Boy. The Heart Throb… The Smarty Pants?" She mocked as they reached the second floor landing. "Oh shut it. Aside from you, I'm up there in our class!" He nudged her shoulder lightly. "Not everyone can be as smart as you are, Lily." She felt her cheeks flush as he made eye contact with her and the look on his face, for the second time that day, was completely serious. She felt the churning feeling in her stomach return as their eyes remained locked with one another.

James' mind sat in an angry fog as Lily Evans, the girl he pined over for years, was in a deep eye lock with him. The rose in her cheeks glowing strong and the want to look away was not even a thought in either of their minds. He suddenly felt his heart skip a beat at the small flick of her eyes. They didn't move from him, but instead from his eyes, to his lips and back. Everything he ever wanted sat there before him. No girl glanced at a boys lips unless there was something she really wanted. Did Lily really want him? After all this time? He couldn't help but let the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth show itself. "Lily…" A smile appeared on her face as he spoke her name. She couldn't explain it, but her mind had an idea of what it wanted, even if it was the pompous, toe-rag who she used to hate. A smile spread across his face as he waited for her to say or do something to let him know. As her mouth began to open, she could see him become eager with anticipation.

"Jamie!" A voice shrieked happily nearby and seconds later he was gone from her frontal view and knocked to the side. Deirdre Sinclair had James' face in her hands, her lips forcibly pressed against his. Her stomach dropped and the pricks felt as if they were punching her tear ducts as the tears attempted to well in her eyes. As they broke away, James instantly glanced to Lily who simply shook her head. He felt a pain in his heart seeing the hurt in her eyes. Deirdre followed his eyes and caught sight of her. After a small breath, Lily hid all signs of pain from her face. She had trained herself well after years with her father being sick. "Hullo Evans." She smiled, sliding her arm through his. "Sinclair." She gave a soft nod and glanced at James. "Well, I'm off. Good luck with the new class, Potter." With that she turned on her heel and glided off down the hall.

Potter… It hit him hard. She cared. And thought he didn't. Lily Evans actually cared about James Potter, and he was with someone else. "What class was she talking about?" Deirdre's voice pulled him back in and he glanced over to see he'd made a horrible mistake the night before. Sure she was pretty and liked him, but if he had thoughts of a breakup all summer, why would that change? "Its nothing Deirdre. Just swapping a class." He mumbled as he turned away from her and walked into McGonagall's office.

As she reached the Divination landing, she let out a sigh of relief to see the door still closed and a group stood in waiting. She wasn't late. She was actually early, or Freeman was just over sleeping again. Most likely the latter. "Fancy seeing you here." The deep voice sounded behind her, causing chills to run up her spine. She wasn't sure how to feel in this situation anymore. After the way he acted on the train toward her and after everything she told James… Maybe it was just the feelings for him overlapping something that she should be considering. Maybe she should give him a chance to possibly prove himself. As she turned, she was taken back slightly to see his school look. She had only seen him in his fancy robes, which in Lily's mind were revolting. He always looked like a pompous git in them. The Ravenclaw robes were a good look for him…very good look.

"What brings you up here?" He questioned as his group behind him whispered curiously. "My class. I'm in a few above the normal level." She made sure to smirk as proudly as possible as he looked her up and down with surprise. "Well. Brains and Beauty." A familiar rush flowed through her as she smiled up at him. He wasn't too bad. His robes made him seem more common to her now and less like the arse at the game. "It'll be interesting seeing you every morning now." She continued to smile until a familiar voice made itself known over the mumbles of the crowds. "Lily!" Both of them turned toward the stairs where Alice and Frank pushed through the forming crowd. As she looked over the two of them, she could see that Alice's cheeks were flush and her hair not as pin straight as usual. Frank who was usually dressed to perfection was slightly disheveled with part of his shirt left un-tucked. Lily smirked as the two approached innocently.

"Where have you two been? We missed you at breakfast." Lily let out a hint of amusement in her voice, which Alice easily picked up on. "Uh.." Frank began as he quickly glanced down at Alice who nervously glanced back up at him. "We were… um… we just…" She stumbled through her words and her eyes stayed on Frank. Lily glanced up at Barty who was trying not to let out a laugh as they watched the two scramble. As they finally broke eye contact and looked over at them, the attic door crashed open causing many of the surrounding students to jump. Freeman appeared at the door and stared about at all of them. "Sorry about that! Everyone hurry, we have a lot to cover!" He yelled as he stumbled back into the room. The group began to push through the door after him. Lily glanced back to see that Frank and Alice had already rushed off and pushed into the crowd. She looked over to Barty to see him standing there chuckling to himself as he looked down at Lily, slipping his arm around her shoulder as they moved their way into the classroom, her stomach flipping uncomfortably with every step. It wasn't a good flip and she tried to ignore it as they sat down, but something didn't feel right here.


	22. Chapter 22

James pushed into the Transfiguration classroom to see a large group of first year eyes look his way. He made his way down the center aisle towards McGonagall's desk, causing many dreamy eyed stares to be sent his way from a small group of girls along the path. "Ah Potter. Good to see that you received my note." McGonagall's voice sounded happily as she glanced up to see him arrive at her desk. "I didn't know I had the ability to receive a free period Professor." She smiled as she looked down at the paperwork. "Well after you passed through Freeman's Arithmancy classes like it was nothing, he felt he had to have you in his upper level Divination class this year so he pulled you. He would also like that next year you would consider helping him by being an assistant in his beginning Arithmancy class?"

He had never considered himself good at Arithmancy. He just sort of threw numbers and shapes together without a second thought and it ended up creating the correct formulas for a prediction. "So I'll be in Divination this block?" Was the first question out of his mouth. Only one thought in his mind as he asked it. Lily was in Divination this block. "Yes. There is one other student from your level already in the class so don't feel intimidated." She smiled handing him a new copy of his schedule. As he began to turn she held onto his arm. "Please try and get along with Lily this year, James." She gave him a stern look as she watched the smile pull on the corners of his mouth. "I'm always nice to her, Professor." He winked as he turned and rushed out of the room and toward the staircases.

X

Lily slid into the table beside Alice and Franks. She became slightly surprised to see Barty pull out the chair across from her and wave off his group of friends. "I figured with your friend partnering with her boyfriend, that you'd need a partner?" He smiled looking at her as he began lowering himself into the chair. "She has one." The voice made her heart pound and her eyes darted up to meet his. "Right, Red?" The crooked smile spread across his face seeing how his presence affected her. "Since when are you a smarty pants, Potter?" Barty seemed to have a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Always have been, Crouch. I don't have tits though so, it doesn't surprise me that you hadn't noticed." The death glares being sent between the two boys made Lily extremely uncomfortable. She glanced around to see that luckily no one else could pick up on the tension between them.

"Thank you for the offer Barty, but I wouldn't want to pull you from your mates." She gave him an apologetic smile as he glanced back at her. "Maybe another time then." At first she thought Barty would just let things be, but as he stood, his hand slipped around hers and pulled it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it which seemed to cause her stomach to flutter. That was, until she glanced up to meet his eyes and found that they were glaring over at James. It was almost like he was attempting to rub it in, like he had some advantage over James, when in actuality, the only thing he had going for him over James was that he was single and James wasn't.

"I'll be seeing you then, Ginger." At the sound of the nickname, James let out a sharp laugh, which drew Barty's eyes to him. "Future reference mate. If you ever want anything to happen between you and Red, never, ever! Call her Ginger. She despises it." James continued to chuckle as he slipped behind him into the chair, winking at Lily as he sat. She couldn't help but smile as he threw in Barty's face what she had wanted to say for weeks. Barty stared down at James for a moment before storming off toward the other half of the room to where his friends sat. "Sorry to interrupt. I just remembered what you had said and I figured I would step in." He sighed as he watched her uncomfortably stare down at her hands.

"I was handling it, but thank you I guess." She mumbled as she pulled on the hair tie wrapped around her wrist. "I'm sorry about Deirdre. She's very clingy…" He grumbled, trying to catch her eye. "Some warning you took her back would have been nice." She stared up, locking eyes with him. Hurt was clearly visible to him, whether she wanted him to see it or not. "I had honestly forgotten till she tackled me." He chuckled, seeing a small pull on the corner of her mouth, giving him some hope for at least their friendship. "So of all the classes this block, McGonagall felt this was best fit for you?" She let out a small laugh as she glanced around the room and then back at him. "It was either this or Advanced Potions. And we both know I am not quite prepared for that challenge just yet." He joked with her, remembering the previous year where they had to evacuate the dungeon for the remainder of the class to deal with the toxic potion James had brewed. "Pomfrey was not pleased with you that day." She laughed remembering how so many students passed out and were sent to the Hospital Wing for the afternoon.

A moment later, Freeman began his beginning of the year rambles about the ability to see into the great beyond and how the path of Divination was one that took great dedication and responsibility. By the end of his speech, a large majority of the Slytherins had dozed off, some Ravenclaw's were attempting to read the tea leaves left at the table from who knew when, while the remainder of the class was passing notes or whispering to one another.

What was that about with Barty? And since when is Potter smart like you?  
-A

Lily laughed at the small piece of parchment that landed before her as Freeman turned to his star chart on the wall to describe what the stars can do for divination.

I met him at the World Cup and he's been strangely interest since. But I don't know how to feel about him. And since apparently forever! I didn't know till today though either. –L

The parchment slipped back to Alice who gave Lily a nod of approval as she glanced over to get a better look at Barty who was goofing off with some buddies in the back corner. Lily shrugged which seemed to be waved off by Alice as she whispered to Frank and then began to write more on the parchment and tossed it back to Lily.

Hogsmeade is coming up next month. If he asks you I am making you go with him, Lils. You've never gone on a date before. I think it would be good for you to FINALLY put yourself out there. For bloody sake woman! You're almost 17! You need a good snog!  
-A

She smiled to herself and shook her head and replied rather quickly and tossed the parchment to Alice and watched for her reaction.

I'm perfectly happy as I am now. I don't need a man to be happy. Also a good snog? What, like the one you and Frank clearly had this morning during breakfast in a broom cupboard? –L

The blood pooled in Alice's face as she glanced up at Lily who smirked and looked forward to see Freeman was calming down. He had become so focused on describing the stars that he forgot to take long enough breaths and began to hyperventilate. "Now then!" He let out as he caught his breath. "Who is ready for a beginning of the term reading?" Most students never took what Freeman predicted seriously, but it was still the thrill of thinking that there was always a small possibility. Even if he predicted death, which proceeded to happen to at least 5 students before Lily, it was amusing to have your tealeaves read.

When Lily received the prediction of pain and fear in her future that was the last thing she wanted to have in her mind. It worried her until James' received his, which had to do with anger, extreme anger and that worried Lily. Not a lot could bring the worst out of him. It was actually part of why she had begun to like him. Sure on occasion there was stupid anger, but nothing that scared her like some other people. "Freemans predictions get crazier every year. Watch him predict Frank and Alice breakup again and the third year go by, where they don't." She whispered as James returned to the seat beside her. "Cant wait to hear what he tells Sirius later. Last year was that he'd grow stronger with his family..." He trailed off slightly at the end as he though about it. Sure it wasn't his own family, but Sirius was brought into James family where he was loved from day one. Maybe Freeman wasn't so crazy after all.

"He must be off his rocker if he thinks the Black family and Sirius will ever see eye to eye!" She laughed as she watched another pale-faced student stumble away from Freeman with the prediction of death thrown her way.

X

"I want one." Sirius whispered to Remus as they flipped through their textbooks. "You're an idiot." He scoffed as he glanced over to see his friend looking down at a pile of metal that he recognized as one of the motorcycles, like the one the man down the street from his family owned. "It just screams me though. Everything Dangerous!" His hand began to run along the frame of the picture. What he would do to have one of these. Ride around on it, having every girl's attention that he'd like. But as he began to try to imagine the types f girls he'd attract, none were appealing to him, not until he thought back to the morning. She knew how to push his buttons. Every word and motion she would do purposely to trigger him.

Hestia was like no one he'd ever met and strangely enough, it seemed to distract him from his surroundings. He wasn't even aware of it until Peter began to elbow him. As he glanced up, he found Peter nodding toward a Hufflepuff a few rows ahead who was flirtatiously smiling back at him. He remembered a time where he would continue to flirt, sneak out of class and attempt to get somewhere with her in a broom cupboard, even though he knew what she wanted more than anything was a relationship with him. But something in his mind, something was telling him it wasn't right and not to do it. He sent a small smile and from there glanced back down at his book. He needed somewhere else to focus his mind. Away from that girl, away from Hestia and strangely enough, whatever this woman was rambling on about pulled him in. After a few moments, his hand found his quill and he began to scrawl down what was being said, word for word.

It wasn't until about halfway through class where Pete and Remus took notice to what was going on. "Bloody hell… are you actually taking notes?" Remus whispered as he saw the pages of writing before his friends that were similar to the ones before himself. "Shh…" Escaped Sirius' mouth as he stared straight ahead at the Professor who was telling about Fast Food Restaurants. They sounded fascinating in his mind. The idea of deep fried food that was able to go quickly and there wasn't any waiting in a sit down restaurant. "Padfoot, my house is right near one of these places. Why are you taking notes?" Remus questioned as he avoided his friends swatting hand. "How are you ignoring that Hufflepuff? She's gorgeous and she is clearly pining for your attention!" Pete grumbled with jealousy seeing the girl continually look back at Sirius. "Not my type." He whispered, giving her another glance. She seemed to smile more seeing him look at her, but as he looked back down at his notes, her brow furrowed and she turned back toward the front of the room. Pete and Remus leaned back in their chairs to see one another. "What's he doing?" Pete mouthed and received a confused shrug from Remus in return.

"But that's why Wizards and Witches prefer to sit down and eat. None of those worries of bad food making you sick." Burbage chuckled to herself as she turned away from the board and back at the class. Celia glanced up from her notes and over to see Marlene drooling on the parchment in front of her. "That's enough for today though. It's only the first class of the year. Don't want to run out of material." She joked as the students packed up. Celia was attempting to think of a way to wake up Mar, when Max appeared behind her and slammed his books down on the desk. "I didn't sleep with him!" Marlene snorted as she jumped up in her seat, looking around to figure out where she was. "I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about." Max shook his head as Marlene glared at him and then shifted her glance to Celia. "Did I sleep through that whole lesson?" She heard a laugh sound behind her and glanced over to see three of the Marauders heading past her desk. "Even Pads managed to pay attention." Peter laughed seeing the red imprint of the desk on her cheek. "Way to go McKinnon." Sirius remarked as they continued out of the room. "Gits." Marlene mumbled under her breath.

X

"So somehow you become friends with Evans, and a month later you're a smart arse like her?" Sirius whined now that he was losing two more classes that he would have had with James. "Hey!" Lily and James growled in unison, each slightly blushing after they did it. The Great Hall was filled with the usual first day of class lunch buzz. The new students going on about experiencing the wonders of their first magical classes, the normal beginning of the year gossip and drama quickly spreading through the room. "Even sound like her." He growled, spooning rice onto his plate. "You eat too much of that and you're going to get fat." Sounded quietly in his ear, causing him to freeze in place. That voice could bring him to melt. The feeling of closeness to her gave him goose bumps. This wasn't a normal feeling for him.

"I'm a growing Quidditch Athlete, Miss!" He responded as he left the spoon in the bowl and snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her close to him and turned back to the group and gestured to her. "Ladies and Gents. For those of you who don't know, this is the lovely Miss Hestia Jones." Lily immediately made eye contact with her. She could see how uncomfortable she felt and the signals of help Hestia was trying to send her through her eyes. She quickly glared over at Sirius. At first he didn't understand, but Lily could see the panic on his face when he remembered. This girl spoke to no one for a reason. It made her uncomfortable meeting new people, or even being around large groups of people. The complete opposite of him. He glanced up at her to see that she was fidgeting with her hands and slightly shaking. His hands slipped up and touched hers, causing her hands to freeze and her eyes to flicker down to him. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to her, holding lightly onto her hand. The red in her cheeks was strong as she pulled her hand away and slid out of his grip, making her way down the table to the group of girls she usually sat with.

"You're a bloody moron. You know that, right?" Lily scoffed angrily. "I forgot, alright?" Sirius snapped, still staring after her. "She's shy! She only speaks to, at most, ten people! How does someone forget that?" She couldn't help but be angry. Yes, she knew how Sirius was, but now he was interested in Hestia. The girl she swore to look out for just the day before. "Shut it, Evans! I'm trying okay! I'm not used to this kind of situation…" He whispered angrily across the table as the group around them still sat there wondering who Hestia Jones was and why she affected the two of them so much. Lily and James gave each other a quick glance. "Used to what kind of situation, Pads?" James stared across at his friend. "Nothing." He grumbled as he pushed himself up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What just happened?" Remus questioned as he turned back from watching Sirius leave. "Padfoot has a crush." James chuckled, shaking his head as he raised his glass of pumpkin juice to his lips. Everyone stared at him with amusement. All except for Lily, who glanced back at an upset Dorcas Meadowes, who glared furiously, down the table at Hestia and then pushed herself up and crossed out of the Great Hall, the groups eyes quickly turning to her and watching her leave. "Everyone knows about her feelings, right?" Marlene chimed in from the edge of the group. "They do now." James mumbled seeing the worried looks fill the faces of everyone around him.


	23. Chapter 23

The hallways of Hogwarts always seemed to have an eerie feel to them when one was alone, one that even Sirius Black, didn't feel comfortable in. As he reached the seventh floor landing and began to stride down the never-ending hallway to the Gryffindor portrait hole, he could easily make out the click of a pair of shoes following him a good distance back. He rounded the corner and as the footsteps grew closer he slid his wand out of his pocket and with no hesitation and with a small flick, could hear the footsteps stop and the struggling groans of the follower. Sliding out from the corner, he glanced back at the wall to see a familiar mop of black hair similar to his own. The boy was about a foot shorter than him, but that was to be expected being the younger sibling.

"What do you want Reg?" He scoffed as he attempted to balance his wand on his finger. "Just wanted to check in. You hadn't been home in weeks. Mum wont talk about it when I ask." He grumbled as he attempted to push free from the wall, but Sirius' spell seemed to restrict him the more he struggled. "Moved in with the Potters. She crossed the line and I didn't want to go back." Sirius lightly spun his wand, causing Regulus to slide down to the floor. "I'm not coming back this time either Reg." He caught the look of hurt flash across his brother's face, but was quickly hidden by the anger that filled its place. "You have to come back! You can't just walk out on your family!" Sirius laughed as he watched his brother push himself off the floor. "What family are you referring to? Cause clearly in that house, you're the closest thing I have! And soon they're going to try and feed your mind with these bullshit lies about blood traitors and dirty blood! You'll have to make your choice then too!" Regulus just glared up at his brother and shook his head. "I don't get how that affects you leaving!" Sirius' grip around his wand tightened, causing his knuckles to grow white. "Because I made my choice and it wasn't the same as theirs. And since abuse and torture aren't ways of making your eldest child change his mind, ignoring his existence when he runs away is a better solution." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal scars along his arms. Some looked far worse than others depending on if they were left from cuts or burns.

Regulus stared awe struck at his brother for a moment and let out a small breath. "Why wouldn't you just give in?" He sighed glancing up to see the anger pour from Sirius' expression. "Because it isn't what anyone in the right mind should believe. So I left." Sirius brushed a bit of dust off his brother's shoulder before resting his hand there and looking him straight in the eyes. "Know that you have that option too when the time comes." He stepped back and began rolling back down his sleeves, but still looking over his brother's response. "I'll always be around to help you out. Remember that. Don't let them push you." With that, he stepped back and continued his way back down the hallway to the portrait hole and slipped inside where he spent the reminder of the day in front of the crackling flames of the common room fire.

X

Lily's workload had her in a set schedule that left no time for anything else. If she was free between classes, that time was instantly dedicated to homework. Her nights were a combination of finishing extra work and rounds with Remus. She considered rounds as her only real social time aside from meals though. She and Remus had grown closer over the past few years as they were constantly paired together for rounds due to their houses and similar night schedules, so rounds was just a long walk with a friend that she could also have the enjoyment of giving others detention during.

What she hadn't realized, was that she was so devoted to this schedule that three weeks of classes had already passed by and she had felt like it had only been a few days. "Lily your book is starting to tilt into your soup." Max laughed a little as he noted the binding begin to change to a darker tint of green as the water absorbed into it. "Wha… shit." She mumbled under her breath as she pulled up the book and began dabbing at it with a napkin. "This is why homework and food don't mix Lil's." Celia laughed slightly glancing over at Max who was chuckling as well. "So funny. But I have a test after this and I need to study." She murmured as she flipped the book open again, this time knocking over an empty goblet on the table. She fumbled to grab it but it slipped off the table and began to tumble to the floor. However, it was not followed by the usual clatter of metal against stone. Instead it was silent.

Lily quickly glanced over to find a familiar smiling figure looking at her as he slid into the seat beside her. "Drop something?" He held out the goblet to her, which she lightly took from him and placed it back on the table. "Thanks." She mumbled as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "So Lily." She felt a sigh of relief, as he didn't let out the obnoxious nickname again. "So Barty." He smiled hearing her say his name. "I like to get a jump on things. Never been one for last minute really. And I know it's not for a while, and you don't have to give me an answer now, but I'm just throwing out the idea." Hearing him ramble on and on seemed to make her smile which he seemed to not take notice to. "Any chance you would accompany me to Hogsmead in a few weeks?" Her stomach plummeted. She knew her face was the most red it had ever possibly been. She tried not to laugh as she heard Celia let out a frustrated grumble to Max spitting his Pumpkin Juice all over her plate of food. She didn't want him to think she was mocking him about asking.

"You certainly are early." She managed to choke out as his small chuckle brought a smile to her face. "Like to get my ideas out there. Just think about it. Alright?" He began to push himself up and glanced over to see Max and Celia staring at him in shock. "No rush." He laughed as he looked down at Lily who was tossing a napkin at Max's face. "I'll be sure to let you know." She nodded and as always, Barty immediately took her hand in his and pressed his lips against it. "I'll see you in class then." And with that he was off back to the Ravenclaw table. Lily sat there smiling for a moment. "What the bloody fuck just happened?" Max began as he glanced around at the fact that no one else was taken aback by this but him. "Barty asked Lily out? I thought it was pretty obvious, don't you Lil's?" Celia looked over at Lily to see the smirk grow on her face. "But… that was out of no where!" Max fumbled for his words as Celia and Lily began to giggle. "What was out of nowhere?" Sirius grumbled as he fell into one of the spots beside Lily, followed by James. "Crouch asking Lily to Hogsmead!" Max burst out before realizing what he had just done. "What?" Lily's eyes were closed at this point and James voice stung as the quiet tone drifted through his ears. "You're not seriously going, are you Evans?" Sirius nudged her lightly letting out a soft laugh. She shrugged lightly as she opened her eyes.

"I dunno. Haven't replied yet. He told me to take my time." Lily nodded as she flipped back open her book. "Well you're going to say no aren't you?" Sirius questioned as he watched her happily scan over her book. "I'm taking my time to decide Sirius. I have no reason that I wouldn't be able to go on a date with him." She glared up at him to see his glare burning back at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was the only person who knew how she really felt toward James and he knew better than anyone that James wasn't leaving Deirdre anytime soon. "I'm going to take all the time in the world." She smiled as she pushed herself up, closing her book and strolling off. Sirius glanced over at James to see his fists tightly clenched.

"Prongs?" Sirius whispered as he rested his hand on James shoulder. "I was so fucking close." He murmured out as he closed his eyes tightly. Frustrated, James slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone around them to jump slightly. "I need to go for a run." James mumbled only making eye contact with Sirius, who gave him a slow nod and watched him leave the Great Hall. "Sorry." Max sighed as Sirius turned back to face them. "He's with Deirdre. We're not supposed to even acknowledge his other feelings. Don't worry about it Max." Sirius nodded as he pulled some bread onto his plate.

X

"Are you mental?" Sirius' voice sounded across the library table at her as she sat with her nose buried in a book. "What now Sirius?" She whispered without moving her book. "Saying all of that in front of him? You know how he feels!" His voice had begun to rise and she could tell as Madam Pince's shush sounded in their direction. "If he cared more than a friend then he wouldn't still be with her, now would he? So I have nothing to do with him aside from friendship." Lily glared up at him finally. Sirius was taken aback slightly as he could make out the hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to choose Barty over James, but he gave her no other choice while he stayed with Deirdre. "I'm not going to give Barty an answer for a few weeks." She caught his eye again and as he stared at her, he realized what she meant. James had a few weeks to pull it together and figure out what he wanted. "Alright then." He sighed, giving her a small nod. "Id like to finish my work now if you wouldn't mind." She laughed slightly as she lifted her book again. "You're such a nerd, Evans." He laughed as he pushed himself up and made his way out of the library.

Lily sat back in her seat and stared at her book. She wasn't absorbing a single thing on that page, but instead, hoping more than anything that Sirius could knock some sense into James Potter's thick, Quidditch concussed skull. After a few moments she drifted back to the thought of how much work she actually had and pushed away her Divination book and pulled forward her Potions book and parchment and began to flip through until she found where they had left off in class.

"Why did I have to hear from Max that you are going to Hogsmead with Crouch?" Marlene spoke aggressively as she slammed her hands down on the table, causing Lily to jump slightly and Madame Pince to glare up in their direction. "I'm not. I haven't answered him yet." She replied coolly, scribbling down the answer to what would need to be combined to create the potion to cure the common cold. "How do you not answer yes to that question? He's Bloody Gorgeous!" She scoffed sliding into the chair across from Lily. "Ms. McKinnon!" Pince's voice sounded from across the room, which Marlene waved off. "I'm not sure if I want to yet and he told me to take my time. So I am." She smiled as she finally put down her quill and looked at Marlene to see a devious smile on her face. "Look at Lily Evans! Playing hard to get! I like it. Its quite brilliant actually." Marlene nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "Marlene McKinnon! Out!" Pince appeared beside her before she could even lean the chair legs off the floor. "But Pince…" She began but Prince merely pushed her chair forward and pulled her up. "Fine! I'm going!" Lily smiled and waved as Marlene was pushed out of the library. People were far too curious about this situation. People were always asked to Hogsmead! Why was Lily being asked so hard to see?

As she finished her potions and filling two feet of parchment on the reasoning behind why only specific people can see a Thestral, she sat back in her seat and looked down at her watch. She still had a little more than an hour before dinner and there was no way she was going to attempt her Divination again and she could easily find someone in the Common Room to kill time with. Lily quickly lifted her wand and flicked it at the stack of extra books on the table, causing them to float back to their shelves as she crammed her books and parchment into her bag. She made sure to quietly exit the library as to not disturb Pince and slid out into he hallway. She wasn't certain at first, but as she continued down the corridor, she couldn't help but hear a faint giggling somewhere nearby. She easily found it moments later though when she rounded the corner to find Deirdre Sinclair and James sitting on the floor together. Deirdre was continually attempting to steal James' glasses as he tried to read. Lily slipped back behind the corner and for a moment just held her ground and listened.

"You know, you could go to a healer and he could fix your eyes so you'd never have to wear these things again." She giggled and Lily could easily hear James grunt in frustration as he pulled the glasses back from Deirdre. "My eyes are fine. I don't need to waste money to fix something that isn't broken!" He snapped and Lily felt a small smile pull on the corners of her mouth. She agreed with James, and he just wasn't himself without his crooked wire framed glasses. Its what added to his pompous appearance whenever he was being cocky. "You're quite the grump today and I don't like it one bit Jamie!" Lily gagged at the nickname and could just hear the pout in Deirdre's voice. There was a bit of silence until James finally sighed. "I'm sorry." Lily held her ground for a moment until she heard a soft laugh escape James that made her stomach sink. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to see him with her. She quickly rushed across the hallway they were in and followed the corridor she was on until she found herself at a dead end. Letting out a deep breath she leaned against the wall and slid down. All she wanted to do was cry. But she couldn't go anywhere where someone wouldn't question her. Marlene and Celia would be going crazy if she went to her room. Anyone could find her in the hallways and her usual go to was the reason she was in this situation in the first place. She had nowhere to go. She was alone.

Lily was about to push herself up to see if she could fit on the windowsill when the wall gave out behind her and she tumbled back through a door. A door that wasn't there before. As she pushed herself up and looked behind her, she found a warm room that was similar to the Gryffindor Common Room but without the masses of students and the staircase leading to the dorms. She made her way into the room and wasn't phased when the door clicked shut behind her. Lily ran her hand along the smooth material of the love seat and found a smile forming on her face as she recognized the couch as one similar to the one she and her dad would curl up on together whenever she had nightmares. Lily leaped over the back of the couch and curled up against the soft material. For a bit she forgot why she was there. She was so taken aback by this incredible room and how it managed to know exactly what she needed and appeared. It hit her faster than she had expected seeing as they had researched about it years before. The Room of Requirement. She had found it. A room that appeared to those who needed it most had shown itself to her. It showed itself to her because she needed to hide. Hide from life because it was too much for her. The tears instantly formed after that and ran continuously down her cheeks, absorbing into the fabric of the sofa below her head.


	24. Chapter 24

He couldn't help but feel a smile growing on his face as he caught a glimpse of her laughing with her friends further down the table. She still hadn't spoken to him since the first day of classes and it ate away at him whenever she was near. Sirius suddenly felt hopeful as one of her friends caught sight of him staring and whispered to her. He could see that Hestia had become rigid and turned her head just enough to see him looking her way and immediately turned forward once confirming that he was there.

"Are you ignoring everything I have said to you, Black?" Marlene's voice pierced through his thoughts. "Actually, yes McKinnon!" He snapped, turning to see her glaring down at him. "Lily's missing again! I need your map." She whispered as she glanced around to make sure no one was listening to them. Remus looked up from his plate and caught Sirius' gaze and shook his head. "You heard James last time Marlene." Sirius sighed as he turned back to his plate. "I'm also not allowed to have it anymore thanks to you." He grumbled which Remus replied with an amused snort. "Then where is James?" She glared around angrily while Sirius shook his head and quickly glanced over in Hestia's direction once more. "Marlene, answer me this." Remus began as he set down his glass of pumpkin juice. "What makes you think Lily is even missing? Sirius just saw her in the library no more than an hour ago."

"Food is on the table and she isn't here. That's how I know." She slid into the seat beside Sirius and rested her chin in her hands. "She's never late for a meal unless something's wrong." Remus looked across the table at Sirius who gave him a shrug. "She does have a point Moony." Remus let out a sigh before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large packet of parchment. He whispered something under his breath as he gave it a gentle tap of his wand, causing ink to reveal itself. Marlene hadn't even noticed Remus looking over the parchment as Celia arrived beside her. "Where's Lily? Strange of her to be late to a meal isn't it?" She asked as she slid in beside her, causing Marlene to glare over at Sirius. "See! It's not just me who finds it odd." Sirius ignored her scoffs of anger until he glanced up at Remus who looked entirely confused as he flipped through the layers of parchment. "That's impossible." He whispered glancing up at Sirius, making sure Marlene hadn't noticed what he had. "She's not on here." He mouthed causing Sirius' eyes to grow.

He dove under the table and within seconds, emerged beside Remus and pulled the parchment onto his lap. He quickly flipped through the pages, looking over every dot that came into view. "Where could she be? Every single part of the castle is on here." The two remained engrossed in the map, flipping through the pages until an angry cough sounded behind them. "Mischief Managed." Remus tapped the parchment with his wand and folded it into his pocket. "I figured I couldn't trust him with it, but you Moony?" James laughed as he looked around to see no one was even paying attention to them. "There's a reason for it mate." Sirius interrupted before Remus could speak. "Can't wait to hear this one Pads." James chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lily's not on here." The amused look immediately vanished from his face as he shoved Sirius aside and slid in beside Remus. "Show me!" As Remus pulled the parchment out, James' wand immediately tapped it revealing the map. He slipped it out of Remus' hands and began to flip through it. She had to be on here, she had to be. But the more he looked, the more frustrated he became. "She's not on here." He let out in a breath. "Exactly and this map covers every nook and cranny of this castle is on there."

He was silent for a moment, but suddenly a smile pulled at the edges of his lips as he tossed the map back at Remus. "Not every nook and cranny." He laughed shaking his head. "She's bloody brilliant that one is." He began to push himself up and walk toward the door. "What is he talking about?" Sirius began but only received a shrug from Remus. "Remus Lupin! Are you holding what I think you are?" Marlene's harsh whisper sounded across the table.

X

I need some place to hide. I need some place to hide.  
James began to think as he paced the empty hallway. As he opened his eyes, he let out a breath seeing the door waiting for him. He gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was nearby before slipping into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. The environment as he turned was a warm setting quite similar to the Common Room. A smirk appeared on his face as he stepped further into the room and came across the familiar flowing red hair he was expecting, lay curled up and asleep on the couch beside the dormant fireplace. Slowly shifting closer, he couldn't help but feel a twist in his stomach seeing that even though she lay peacefully asleep, her small amount of mascara had run down her cheeks. She had been crying and she hadn't come to him for comfort.

A slight mumble escaped her lips as she stretched out more onto the sofa before him, causing James to jump slightly. She would rather cry alone in an empty room than seek him out? But why? The thought lingered for only a moment before it clicked. He saw her glares and the ones that were returned her way, the way they both spoke so low of one another even though he tried to keep it civil between the two of them. James and Lily worked well when Deirdre wasn't around and vice versa.

Being back at school, James promised to make his friendship with Lily work, and whenever he wasn't in the common room or dorm, finishing meaningless homework, he was making sure Deirdre was getting her overly needy dosage of James time. He had gotten himself so close to her before and here he was, letting Barty Crouch Junior slip in and have a fighting chance at stealing that away. Of course he was upset earlier when he heard about her not declining his invitation to Hogsmead, but throughout his run in the Forbidden Forest, his prongs colliding with the grass and dirt beneath them, he seemed to clear out his head and realize that more of this was his fault then he cared to admit. Seeing her here alone now, curled up in the Room of Requirement where no one would find her proved that.

Lily shivered slightly and curled herself up into the fabric of the loveseat, which had James immediately looking around the room for a blanket or something to cover her. In the end he settled for transfiguring a throw pillow into a large comforter and slid it gently over her and up to her shoulders. A small smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as she snuggled into the blanket. Seeing her smile pulled him back to where they were. She would most likely wake up soon and if not, he still had things to sort out with what he was going to do about everything going on. He needed to make time for both of them, Lily may have been a new addition to his life, but she was almost to the level of importance that he held for Sirius and he couldn't let Deirdre pull him from that as well. As he turned to make his way back to the door, Lily began to mumble in her sleep, which wouldn't have fazed him until she uttered a name that made him freeze and glance back. "James…"

She was still asleep. There was no doubt about that as he looked back at her. But was she dreaming about him? The twist in his stomach tightened as he thought it over. He was going to do anything in his power this time to make sure she stayed in his life.

The door clicking shut jolted Lily awake as she sat up to see what had happened. Around her the room looked the same except for one small thing. She could have sworn there wasn't a blanket on her when she had dozed off. But the gurgle of her stomach pulled her thoughts to another issue. She hadn't eaten and hopefully hadn't slept through dinner. Lily pushed herself up from the sofa and quickly glanced at herself in the mirror to see the running makeup stains and the jumble of bed head. Wiping at the makeup with one hand, while the other pulled itself through the nest of hair on her head had Lily looking over herself moments later with a mindset that that was as good as it was going to get.

Slipping into the Great Hall halfway through supper was easy enough, but explaining where she had been to Marlene the security hound was another story. After the attack of questions thrown at her by Marlene, Lily's excuse of falling asleep studying in their dorm was good enough for everyone except the hound who continued to push it. That is, until Sirius finally shoved a piece of bread into her mouth and requested that she shut it before he sealed her mouth shut with a hex. Lily had never been more thankful for Sirius than at the moment. Well that and keeping her secret about how she truly felt towards James.

As he slipped into her thoughts, she stole a glimpse down the table to find his hazel eyes lock with hers. Lily expected after the uncomfortable situation that had happened earlier that day, that he would avoid her gaze. Instead she was taken aback to find his crooked smile appear and one of the hazel eyes broke eye contact long enough for him to give her a quick wink. She couldn't help but feel the warmth pool in her cheeks as a small smile slipped across her own mouth as she shook her head and glanced down at the plate of food before her.

The dinner slipped by faster than she would have liked and as she reached for the spoon to load up on another round of potatoes, they vanished and in their place sat a plate of pinkish tarts that Peters hand shot out at the moment he saw them. "Easy Pete. No one except you enjoys those here." Remus chuckled as he watched his friend fill his mouth and hands with desserts. However this was before Peter had noticed the uncomfortable stares being sent his way.

X

Red-

You're mother finally brought paper and pens to the hospital so I could write you. Took her a little over a year to remember, but finally, success!

Anyway, they still wont let me roll down to the children's ward to do "Magic tricks" (mine will always be rubbish to yours but then again, I'm still a pretty gifted Muggle), so I have taken to looking over one of your old text books that you had left here this summer. Do those giant spider Acromantula things really exist? If so, you think you can get a hold of one to get Vernon and his family?

Speaking of, you would not believe what they did to your sister. As if her being too skinny for the families liking wasn't enough, his sister Marge mentioned to her that she couldn't understand why Vernon dated someone who wasn't even his type and that she had always known him for dating blondes. Of course knowing your sister and her confidence levels… your sister is now a dumb blonde, as some would call it. It's more like a whitish color if you ask me. Depending on the light it can gain hints of yellow but for the most part, she looks like an old woman now. Your mother continues to tell her it looks quite lovely and Vernon is just plain smitten around her now (it's worse than before, I try not to vomit while they're around but it's difficult hearing some of the nicknames he has created for her). I really hope she smartens up and loses him soon. He's quite the dud if you ask me.

How go things over in magic land? You in another one of those upper level classes this year? Any of your crazy friends in there with you? What about that blonde girl, whatever her name is, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind to Petunia a few summers ago? She in big classes with you?

I should probably seal up this letter now. One of the nurses told me I have a visitor coming up. Which means its your sister or your mother. Either way if they saw what I wrote… well you know how they get.

Make sure to send your reply owl to the hospital. I want to scare the nurses!  
Miss you immensely my little firecracker!  
Love,

Dad

P.S. Tell James I say Hi!

Lily couldn't help but laugh as she read over her dad's letter for the second time. She had arrived at lunch earlier to find Pip waiting for her with a letter from both of her parents. Her mothers was the basic telling of how everyone was fine and dad was doing great, which Lily stopped believing after seeing his condition this past summer. Her mother hadn't mentioned a single word about Petunia's recent events with the Dursley family except the small note of how "Tunie and Vernon have never been happier" Which Lily scoffed at after reading her fathers letter. She had been surprised to even find a letter from her father, but it meant so much to still have him be able to cheer her up from so far away. His sarcasm clearly there, as well as his jokes and hatred for Petunia's boyfriend made Lily feel as if she was sitting in his room with him once more like the summer.

"Why are you all smiles, Evans? Who's the love letter from?" Sirius questioned walking past her in the corridor outside the potions room, Remus and James trailing along close behind. "It's not a love letter you toe rag. It's a letter from my Dad." She smiled again glancing down at it. Sirius watched as James who had been fiddling with one of the straps on his bag immediately glanced up. "How is he?" He questioned, causing Sirius to glance over at Remus confused and let out a grumble when all he received was a shrug in return. "His usual self. He wants to feed Vernon and his family to an Acromantula." She let out a soft giggle as James erupted with laughter. "What did that tub do now?" He let out after calming down a bit. "Read for yourself." She smiled as she handed over the parchment to James and waited.

Lily knew what was coming and as his eyes scanned over the line, she couldn't help but laugh as his eyes widened and he slowly looked up to meet her gaze. "Blonde?" Lily's smile grew with the escape of laughter she had been trying to hold in. "Cant wait till Christmas to see that one!" James body shivered at the thought as he glanced back down at the parchment, scanning over till he hit the bottom.

P.S. Tell James I say Hi!

He remembered him. More importantly, he knew him by name when he didn't even know Lily's best friends. James smile grew as he handed the letter back to Lily who slid it into her bag. "He likes you." She noted seeing his reaction as he finished the letter. "I'm just glad I wasn't a what's his name." James joked as he caught sight of Marlene slide through the crowd to Lily's side. "It took him years to learn Vernon's name. Take that as a compliment." She flashed him a quick smile as the potions door creaked open and the crowd of students began to file in.


	25. Chapter 25

"Settle down for Merlin's sake!" Slughorn sounded as he stood impatiently behind his desk, waiting for the class to pay attention. "I don't understand why all of you are so distracted today. It's a bloody Tuesday." Lily could hear him mumble under his breath as he turned to the board and began to write. Veritaserum. Lily and a few others who knew the difficulty of this potion let out a groan.

"Due to the incident last month where half of my prepared potions cabinet exploded from a lack of care on one of your parts." Slughorns glare shot to Peter who was already hiding his head behind his notebook. "I have decided that since we are ahead of schedule, we can try to fix that a bit for todays class." A smug, pleased smile pulled on Slughorn's face as he took in the displeased glances being sent in Peter's direction.

"Now of course there is no way to easily brew a successful batch of Veritaserum by ones self. So I shall be making this a partner assignment." Excited mumbling ran through the room and as Lily turned to see if Celia wanted to partner, Slughorn cleared his throat. "Partners that I shall be assigning." The groans filled the room faster than the prior excited chatter. No one was ever pleased with their partners when it came time for Slughorn to choose. Especially Lily since he always wanted to partner people with equal intelligence, so she was always placed with Severus.

The previous years were never bad, but now that Lily wanted nothing to do with him, things became a bit more difficult. "However, since the reasoning for all this re-brewing is due to the failure of paying attention in my class. I shall be changing my usual pairing method so that some of you might actually learn something before your OWL's this year." His glare skimmed over most of the class this time, seeing as most people had taken to potions as social hour. "So lets begin with… Potter." He glanced in James' direction, causing him to look away from Deirdre who was suction cupped to his arm. "With McKinnon." Marlene let out a puff of frustration as James shuffled slowly to the open chair beside her while Deirdre sent glares that could cause burning holes to appear in the back of Marlene's head.

"Sinclair, since you're so upset about being left alone, you can partner with Bella." Slughorn seemed to gain amusement as the girls stared at him dumbfounded. But after a few moments of grumbled frustration, Bellatrix moved over to sit beside her new partner. "Sirius you will be with…" His eyes scanned about the room until they zeroed in on Lily. "Miss Lily." He smiled at her and was pleased to see her smile in return. She couldn't be more pleased that he had assigned her someone aside from Severus. "Hiya Ging…" He began, but her glare in reply caused him to stop mid word and continue to slide quietly into the seat beside her that had just opened up as Slughorn assigned Celia with a quiet Hufflepuff Davey Gudgeon. Sirius and James always snickered when they heard his name. They would forever know him as the boy who tried to climb the Whomping Willow and almost had his eye stabbed out.

Luckily for Lily, Severus was assigned to Peter and was placed on the opposite side of the room beside a not too amused pairing of Max and Narcissa Black who wouldn't even look in one another's direction.

"How many more times do I have to stir this?" Sirius groaned only after his third stir of the thick liquid. "Until it thins out. You're the one who wanted to stir so I don't know why you're complaining." Lily laughed as she measured out the upcoming ingredients. "Well I thought it would be like the actual consistency of the final thing." He mumbled trying to force the spoon through the goop a fifth time. "Well you are stirring it so it will become like that." She smiled up at him and giggled slightly as she saw the frown on his face grow. It took Sirius about ten more stirs before the liquid loosened and Lily began to drop in a few beans.

"So Evans. Any reason why she still won't talk to me?" He began to question as they sat quietly for the ten-minute boiling period the potion needed. "Because you're a moron? I thought it was quite apparent why she stopped talking to you in the first place." She smirked knowing all to well that he was referring to Hestia. "I'm serious, Lily." He glared over at her. "Aw! I'm so proud of you for learning your name dear!" The glare seemed to grow even more as James let out a rather loud laugh upon hearing Lily's remark. "Gold star for you." She smiled, waving her wand lightly so that a gold star appeared on his forehead, which he quickly swiped off. "This isn't funny Evans!"

The smile had finally faded down from her face as she took in how upset he was by the situation. Never had she seen Sirius Black so concerned about something that didn't include the Marauders. "You need to take into account her feelings. What she needs." He seemed confused by what she was saying which Lily could only respond to with a rather large eye roll. "She's a turtle. She has to come out of her shell before you can even consider introducing her to new people, exposing her to new things. Otherwise she'll just run away again." Lily sighed as he took in everything she was telling him. "So I have to give her confidence like James did with you?" Sirius lowered his voice as he leaned in a little closer to Lily. It took her a moment to realize it, but he was right. Before James this past summer, Lily didn't even have a backbone to stand up to people like Emmeline Vance, and suddenly she shut her down like it was nothing and had changed her personality entirely. With him in mind, Lily quickly glanced up to see James chuckling happily as he watched Marlene's reaction as she had gotten some of the goop of the potion on her and was panicking.

A smile drifted over her face as she watched his amusement and her smile grew more as his crooked smile developed seeing her staring over at him. It lasted only a few moments but Lily couldn't help but feel her stomach flip as James stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, which she responded to by making an equally unattractive face and looking away back to Sirius. "Yes Sirius. Exactly like James did for me." She smiled and returned to drop a leaf into the brew. Throughout all of this Sirius watched in amusement, not because his best friend was smiling and having fun more than he had ever seen with another girl, but because he couldn't help but notice Deirdre Sinclair's glare burning in their direction. He knew her jealousy would get the better of her in the end and it wouldn't be long before James finally saw her for what she was.

X

The day had drifted by rather slowly for Lily after potions. Transfiguration was beginning to become quite the frustrating subject, as she couldn't seem to grasp the newest material McGonagall was teaching them and Binn's seemed to be putting her to sleep in History of Magic for the first time that she could ever think of. Her mind was just not there for her today. Maybe it had something to do with her dad's letter seeing as replying to him seemed to be the only thing that she wanted to do since she had read it. "Hello Lily." A voice chimed behind her as she turned, a smiling Hestia waved lightly in her direction as she walked along the Gryffindor table. "Hi Hestia." She smiled and waved back but her hand slowly lowered as Hestia's eyes met with Sirius across the table from her and she immediately rushed off further down the table without saying another word. "Bloody women." He scoffed under his breath as he grabbed a roll from the plate on the table and ripped a bite out of it.

"You eat like an animal." Dorcas giggled lightly which Sirius glared up at her for and then stared down at his plate. Lily couldn't help but notice his silence for the remainder of the meal and was surprised when he left before dessert without a word. "Is he alright?" Dorcas quickly spoke when he was out of earshot. James seemed slightly frustrated with Dorcas behavior toward Sirius recently. Her crush never showed before but since the whole summer situation with Emmeline, she seemed to be trying even harder to gain Sirius' attention and it came off as needy to him. "Probably to have a smoke." James finally spoke up as he poked at the pudding that appeared before him. "Sirius doesn't smoke." Dorcas spoke as if she was absolutely positive of her answer. "Yeah ok. And next you're going to tell me that Max isn't gay?" Remus rolled his eyes as Dorcas pouted thinking her perfect boy had a habit she didn't like. "He's as straight as they come." Mary chuckled beside Remus causing him to smile a bit and catch a glance of her smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course I'm straight Mary! Our Wedding is right after we finish with school." Max tried to keep a calm voice but broke out laughing halfway through. Even though everyone was smiling at the jokes, Lily couldn't help but glance down the table at Hestia to see she was staring after Sirius. That was until she caught sight of Lily staring at her and quickly pushed herself up from the table and glided out of the Great Hall. "I think I'm going to shower before rounds. Something about today has me feeling grimy. I'll meet you in the Common Room before rounds Remus?" She questioned to see him turn away from Mary for a moment and give her a small nod and a smile. "Hey McKinnon maybe you should go take one too. Or did you get the goop off of you from potions today?" James chimed in and immediately ducked as Marlene threw the cupcake she was eating in his direction and luckily it hit the floor before reaching the Hufflepuff's at the table behind him. Lily took that as her cue to retreat and followed Hestia's path out of the Great Hall. However, as she turned for the main stairwell, she came upon Hestia leaning against the rail waiting for her.

"I figured you would follow." She smiled as she sat down on the bottom step and watched as Lily made her way over and took the space beside her. "He didn't mean to upset you before. You know that. Don't you?" Lily sighed after a moment of silence between them. "It's not even that." She scoffed which seemed to surprise Lily. "Then why are you avoiding him?" She had thought it was the most obvious answer before, but apparently that wasn't the case. "Why does he suddenly want to talk to me? Why would he want to be friends with me?" She shook her head and looked to Lily for an answer, but was only met with a smile. "What?" She questioned, confusion easy to read in her voice. "That's something you'll have to ask him."

X

The first time he had tried one, his father had left his own pack in the entry way of Grimmauld Place with his briefcase. Sirius stumbled upon them as he returned home for Christmas break his third year. His parents had forgotten him at Kings Cross and he would have stayed there if it hadn't been for James' dad who apparated him home. With the anger built up inside him, it seemed like a smart choice at the time. But soon they became his rebelling tool for every negative thing his parents shot his way. Within a month, he picked up the habit and it became his new tolerance tool for stupidity.

As he inhaled what was easily past his hundredth drag, he realized how the burn had become almost like an itch in his throat now a day and didn't even faze him anymore. He opened his mouth slightly, placing his tongue lightly raised to puff out small circles of smoke, a trick he had taught himself while being locked up in his room during one of his many groundings.

The need for a cigarette was brought on at dinner as Hestia rushed by him and ignored him once again, after greeting Lily beside him. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't understand what he needed to do so that she would speak to him again. He'd try to talk to her in the corridors, but she would dodge through groups to lose him. In the common room, she would see him enter the portrait hole and was halfway up the girls staircase before he even said her name.

He was so used to her avoiding him, that he choked out a puff of smoke as her voice sounded behind him. "You may be able to do fancy things with the smoke, but eventually those things will kill you." Sirius spun around and immediately met her eyes. The reflection of the moon on them brought out the blue like he had never seen before and he couldn't help but stare in awe. "Well look who's talking to me again." The smug smirk returning to his face as she stared on furiously. "I had my reasons." She let out in a low mumble.

"I'm just trying to branch you out! I mean your roommates seem nice and Ginger is alright and all, but don't you think after five years its time to branch out and meet new people?" He had turned himself fully on the window edge to face her. "Why do you care?" She let out after a moment. Hestia for the life of her still could not understand Sirius' intentions. "Like I said before. I want to be your friend. I want to get to know you." He sighed and broke eye contact for the first time, which surprised her.

"But there's nothing grand about me." She laughed which brought some ease to Sirius. "I'm muggle born and was impossibly shy even before I got here." She scoffed, sliding onto the windowsill beside him. "You knew you were different. I grew up in a world where if people found out about me, I'd be made fun of or thrown in a loony bin!" A shudder rushed through her spine as she thought of what Petunia told the world when Lily went to school.

"But you're not different here!" Sirius chuckled as he stubbed out his cigarette on the stone of the sill beside him. "You were brought here where you belong! Where everyone else is just like you! So why hide now where you're accepted?" Something inside him told him not to do it, but ignoring the feeling, he slid his hand on top of hers. "You're a Gryffindor, Jones! Clearly the Sorting Hate sees how strong you are. Otherwise you'd probably be in Ravenclaw with all the other know it all's."

He was pleased to see that a smile had broken through her pursed lips and that she hadn't moved her hand out from under his. "I always did wonder why I was in this house." Hestia lightly giggled as she glanced up to meet his gaze. "You're braver than you think." Sirius tightened his grip around her hand and wasn't surprised when she pulled hers away. What did surprise him, was that she pulled away to flip her hand and slid it back into his, grasping onto his lightly. His eyes shot down and looked over their hands and then up to see her smiling. "You're not as bad as a lot of girls make you out to be." She laughed seeing his face change to offended.

"I have Never!" He gasped, every word dripping with sarcasm. "Sure you haven't you Dirty Trollop." Her hand quickly shot up to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Hestia Jones!" His hand rose up to his heart as if it actually pained him. "What would your mother say?" A chuckle escaping his mouth as he gave her hand another squeeze. "She'd probably agree. You don't have the cleanest of records you know." Hestia peered over to see he had tilted his head down and begun to nod. "I know I don't. But there were reasons for the way I was. And now that I'm free of them and living with the Potters, I can change that."

For the first time in the past month, Hestia was seeing the strong, pompous, Sirius Black, in a weak state. "I'm sure you'll be able to set everything right for yourself in the end." She wasn't surprised at all as his quirky smirk appeared. "I need you to help me then." Confusion spread through her as she tried to pull her hand away. However, Sirius feeling the movement, held on tighter. "Help you with what?" She was clueless as to what he was trying to do. "If you ever see me and I look like I'm about to do something stupid, stop me." Sirius had turned to face her, sliding his other hand on top of her hand already in his grasp. "So you want me to act like a babysitter? I'd rather not, Black." She laughed nervously as she managed to slip her hand out from his grip.

"Not a babysitter. Almost like a relationship advisor. You tell me if who I'm considering to go after would be a proper choice for me." Hestia began to roll her eyes and turn away. "Or call me a Dirty Trollop whenever I'm being an idiot about women." That seemed to peak her interest he noticed as a smirk pulled on the corner of her mouth. "Whenever I think you deserve it?" Sirius gave a sharp nod. " And you'll listen to my opinion?" He paused for a moment, pretending to think about it to see her reaction, which resulted in a rather frustrated scoff.

"Yes I will. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't trust your opinion." A small amount of pink pooled in her cheeks, giving Sirius a small bit of satisfaction that he was getting through to her. "Why wouldn't you ask James?" She questioned after they sat silently for a few moments. "Do you see who he's dating? Have you not seen how oblivious he is to the fact that the girl of his dreams actually cares about him?" Sirius spat out as he thought about his best friends ridiculous love life. "He does seem quite oblivious, doesn't he?" She laughed in agreement.

"Fine. I'll help you, Black. But you pull anymore unwanted tricks again and I'm done." Hestia held out her hand to Sirius who immediately developed a wide grin. "You have yourself a deal then, Jones!" He grasped her hand firmly, giving it a small shake. As he dropped her hand, he hopped down from the window and turned to face her. "Shall we return to the Common room before curfew begins, my lady?" His pompous grin shining brightly as he held out his hand to her. "Why Sirius Black! You're changing already!" She equally mocked as she placed her hand into his and slid off the windowsill.

"Aren't you so proud?" He asked giddily, hooking his arm and draping her hand onto it. "Most definitely!" She laughed as they began making their way through the corridors. "You Dirty Trollop." She mumbled under her breath and glanced over to see she was receiving an amused smile in return.


	26. Chapter 26

James never minded when Deirdre was in one of her snog moods, as long as he wasn't busy with something else of course. Her lips were relatively soft and he didn't mind them unless they were coated in her favorite muggle lipsticks that made James feel as if he was wearing it after a small peck. Today however, was something that he had no time for. Quidditch tryouts were later that night and James still had to prep for what drills he was going to run to replace his keeper and one of his beaters. There was also the struggle that for some odd reason, her kisses had become quite aggressive. He didn't see it as a problem at first, but when her hands moved from his chest and began to drift, he could tell something was off.

"Not the time for that." He mumbled as he grabbed her hands in his and moved them back up to his shoulders, which seemed to cause her usual pout to appear on her face. "Why not, Jamie?" She began to slide her hands back down his chest; his hands immediately back on top of hers to hold them in place. " Because we've talked about this and you promised not to push." James smiled, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her nose but was pushed away as she turned away from him, resulting in the kiss landing on her cheek. "But that just makes our relationship boring." Her eyes rolling and meeting back with his. She had tried to push him before, but he had never seen her frustrated with him because of it. His hands loosened on top of hers and let them slip off of his chest as he stepped back from her.

"Our relationship is boring to you?" The hurt shifting in and out of his words as he tried his hardest to hide it. Her eyes quickly shifted over and locked with his as she realized the nerve she had just hit. "Jamie. That's not what I meant. I'm just… frustrated I guess you could say." She mumbled as she looked down and kicked her foot, trying to look innocent. It hadn't worked though and his eyes drifted to an angered scowl as he took in the sight of her trying to fool him. "Frustrated because I don't want to start something this early in our relationship? Frustrated because I would rather care about you then treat you like a pointless shag?" His voice was beginning to rise and Deirdre's eyes shifted throughout the hallway to make sure no one was around to hear.

"You know it's not that!" She snapped back looking back at him. "Our relationship isn't that new you know! We made it through the summer!" She was taken aback by the loud laugh James let out as she finished. "Made it through the summer? Barely!" James scoffed and seemed to gain steam seeing the anger growing in the frown on her face. "If you forgot, there was the possibility for a break up in there which might have come sooner in the summer except for the fact that someone ran off with her family for the summer and didn't write me once!" She stepped back as her arms drifted up to her chest and crossed. "Would the possibility have come sooner because of all the time you spent with Evans?" The glare was fierce in her eyes and James then realized where this had all come from.

"She's my friend, Deirdre! Just like Sirius and Remus and Peter. All of which, you treat like absolute rubbish!" He shouted as he threw his arms up into the air. "This attitude right here is why it would have come sooner!" He knew then that he didn't want to have to deal with all of this right before the high point of his day at Quidditch tryouts and with that thought in mind, he pushed past her and made his way down the empty corridor. "We aren't done here! Where are you going?" She shouted. He could hear her heels clicking along the stone floors behind him. But that didn't stop him. He continued through the corridors and faster than he had thought away from the clicking of her shoes.

As he pushed into the Common Room, the sight of eager, younger students waiting in their Quidditch gear brought a smile to his face. Their eyes darted to him as he entered the room and he could see the nerves taking hold of them. Like they had for him when he first tried out for the team. Like before his first game. Like that time by McGonagall's office with Lily. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind and glanced around the room. It was time for Quidditch and nothing else. That was what he loved most about it. No matter what happened in life, it all went away when Quidditch came about. James rushed up to his dorm, grabbing his gear, keeping the thoughts of Quidditch flowing through his mind to push out anything that had drifted in before.

Reaching the pitch, he set for the changing rooms and slid on his pads, tossing anything else he had into the cubby below the sign reading Potter. As he stepped out onto the field, he felt the smile stretching across his face as the smells of outdoors and the freedom of the air flow through him. He immediately began to set up for drills that would challenge the potential beaters to think instead of mindlessly hitting bludgers that came their way. Especially after the incident the year before where one of the third years took out the center of a set of bleachers. Luckily James didn't have to be the one to explain that to McGonagall. He knew by heart that drills that worked best for the Keepers since running actual Chaser drills seemed to keep them on guard.

"You think it's safe to sit here this year?" Sounded from the bleachers behind him. The voice was memorized in his mind and the smile was on his face before he even turned around. "I'm hoping it will be." Her smile growing as she took in his shining back at her. "What brings you to the pitch on this fine day, Miss Evans?" James questioned as she leaned over the side to look down at him. "I always come to tryouts. Have to make sure the team I'm cheering for is in tip top shape." She smiled even more seeing his exaggerated eye roll. "Marlene threatened you to come watch, didn't she?" James chuckled as Lily gave a quick nod, seeing Marlene exiting the changing rooms. "Lets do this!" Marlene laughed as she swung a beater club against her hand, flinching when she realized it hurt more than she had imagined. James glanced up at Lily to see her eye roll was competing with his previous one as she turned and climbed higher into the bleachers.

X

"I beg you James! Just swap the little speed Demon with Meadowes! Were guaranteed to win!" Sirius complained for the third time since they had returned to their dorm. It would have been more, but James escaped to the shower and decided it was the right occasion to extend his usual five minutes, to about a half an hour. "Its her final year! I'm not doing that to her. Plus speed is best for our Seeker! And if you didn't notice last year, we lost the cup because of that." James grumbled as he pulled open his wardrobe, shifting to make sure he had a hand securing his towel

. "Seniority verses ability shouldn't even be a question!" Sirius scoffed as he fell back onto his bed. "Her crush on you shouldn't be one either." James glared back at Sirius to see the shame flash over his eyes before he rolled over on his bed. "I'm not going to cut someone from the team just because you don't want to date her and she clings to you."

"It's bloody annoying though. And all she does is glare at Hestia. As if the girl wasn't uncomfortable enough as it is, she just keeps adding to it." His hands had moved to his face and began to muffle his speech. "Then talk to her if you care about the situation so much. But it's my team and Meadowes stays." James was done with Sirius' selfish ways and grabbed a pair of boxers from his wardrobe and moved for the bathroom once more.

"Like it's that simple." Sirius scoffed under his breath, thinking over how awful that situation would go. Her eyes would light up as he asked if he could speak with her. No doubt her mind is filled with the thoughts that this is it, Sirius Black was going to ask her out to Hogsmeade, which was rapidly approaching he noted. He'd pull her aside and bit-by-bit as he explained that he saw her as a sister, he knew it would only end two ways. She would run away crying, or he would spend the next week in the hospital wing from the hexes she would send his way. Either way, it couldn't happen. He knew what would make it easier though, and that was to actually find someone that wasn't a mindless shag to him. To find someone that she would be able to see he cared about. In order to get Dorcas Meadowes off his arse, Sirius Black had to throw away every bit of his reputation he had set up for himself. He had to find a girlfriend.

He let out a loud groan into his pillow as he smothered his face in it. "What's wrong, puppy?" James chuckled seeing his friends face shoved in a pillow. "Shut it you stupid horned arse." He grumbled, chucking his pillow at James and missing. "If I should be cutting anyone, it should be you with that aim." He laughed and this time jumped back into the bathroom locking the door as a bark erupted from Sirius' throat. James laughed lightly at first until he heard the claw scratching on the other side of the bathroom door. "I swear you bloody mutt, if you bite me, I'm buying you a cage!" A soft whimper sounded from the other side of the door and as James waited a few minutes, the silence let him know he could emerge from the loo. However, what he didn't expect was the feathers floating in the air. As he followed the flow of their movement, a black tail quickly waving back and forth caught his eye. Lying on his bed, surrounded by shredded pillows and blankets, was a rather excited black dog. "Better yet, how does the pound sound to you?" A deep growl sounded from his bed and all James could do was laugh as a white feather fluttered down onto the dogs black nose.

X

It had seemed to float across Lily's mind multiple times throughout the week. Obviously it was due to the multiple mentions being thrown throughout the corridors of the week coming up would be the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and everyone was rushing to find a date. And yet here she sat in the Divination tower, peering out of the corner of her eye in Barty Crouch's direction. He was happily joking with his friends, not giving Lily the slightest glance. That is however, until a certain pair of boys made their way into the room. "Honestly Figg's is your best bet. You lose both twins next year so you might as well just switch Gideon from seeker to beater and let the two of them cause havoc." Frank chuckled drawing Lily's attention since they were clearly talking about Quidditch. "Is Figg's that fast little thing?" She questioned, bringing a smile to James' face as she joined into the conversation of the sport he loved far too much.

"Yeah. Sirius kept saying I should drop Dorcas and put him as a Chaser, but that's just him being selfish." James scoffed as he collapsed into the seat beside Lily and began pulling his books out of his bag. "Black is an idiot. Frank makes a good point with havoc with the twins though. Imagine the other team not knowing which one to call out for seeing as half the time you cant even tell them apart." The beam in James' smile immediately caught with Franks as they both considered the possibilities. Meanwhile Lily took another glance over in Barty Crouch's direction to see the scowl on his face aimed at James. Weren't they friends? She could have sworn they were civil at the World Cup. But who was she to judge when it came to friendship? Her past year of chaotic friendships seemed to prove that she was far from being an expert.

"You know you could just tell him yes instead of staring at him all class?" Alice's voice chimed in her ear, startling Lily who glared back at the giggling brunette. "Easier said than done." She mumbled which earned her a scowl from Alice. "You just make it more difficult than it needs to be." Alice shook her head at Lily. "She makes a good point, Lily." Frank added causing her glare to dart from Alice to her boyfriend. "What? You've left the poor bloke waiting weeks. Either say yes or put him out of his misery." His eyes darted down to the blank parchment before him. "Lily's not good at being a heart breaker." James chuckled from beside her, causing her glance to spin around on him. "What makes you think I'd say no?" She questioned, eyebrow rising as she waited for an answer. "You've even told me that you didn't fancy him. Why would you say yes if you didn't?" He pushed himself up from his casual slouch in the chair to face Lily front on. "Its been almost a month and I barely knew him then. Maybe my opinions have changed." She snapped back at him and Lily could see she struck a nerve as the anger built up in his eyes. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, her feelings for Barty hadn't changed much since the first day at Hogwarts when she told James she didn't like him, but something about James confronting her on the situation seemed to cause a strange appeal to grow. "Barely knew him then? You barely know him now!" Alice and Frank began to lean back to their own table as they realized the problem that was beginning to develop before them. "How would you know? You only see me in class. Other than that you're off with Sinclair." She scoffed, lowering her voice seeing Freeman enter the room. "If you knew anything, Evans, then you would know that I spend a large amount of time with my friends and not just my girlfriend!" He mumbled noticing Freeman's presence in the room as well.

"And that's why Sirius has been hanging around me asking why Hestia's been mad at him until I finally got them to makeup. Or that Remus spends every day with Mary and Max now. Or that Peter's nowhere to be found lately. " She snapped, still keeping her voice low. "You can't fool me, Potter! I'm not a brainless bimbo. I'm attentive and pay attention to what my friends are up to." He had never seen her this angry. Sure there was the situation in front of her house with Snape, but that was out of hurt. This was pure anger. He could read it in her face. "Don't bullshit me!" She spat at him and turned her attention away from him and up to the board where Freeman began his lecture on the art of seeing with crystal balls. Meanwhile James sat silently, leaning back into his seat, not even sure how to reply to her. She was right. Whether he tried to hide it or not, he barely ever spent time with his friends anymore. Lily was one of those friends. They had been at Hogwarts over a month now and aside from class, he rarely ever saw her except in the Great Hall. Luckily it was only a day of never ending notes on the power held within a crystal ball that gave a wizard or witch the ability to use it for the art of Divination, and nothing that required he and Lily to work together and communicate.

Lily was also grateful for this. She couldn't pin point it but she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest after snapping at him. It felt amazing calling him out on everything he had been doing and it felt almost as if she was given an adrenaline boost as she sped through her notes. As Freeman released them from class, she took her time packing up as James snatched up his books and back and sped from the room without a word to anyone around him. She knew the reasoning obviously, but she still hated seeing him angry and ignoring her. The tinge in her stomach caused her to begin rethinking everything she had done. She didn't have to say all that, even if it were true, she could have been nicer about it and not so direct. Thinking over it all, she began to shove her books into her bag and rush out of the room after him. It was only when she reached the bottom of the stairs that she wished she hadn't.

Her stomach lurched as she saw Deirdre curling up into James' chest at the bottom of the steps and she began to retreat backward so she stayed unseen. The anger easily building back up within her as she took in a prime example of what she had called him out on. He dropped everything for her. Even his friends who he swore to be there for. And finally Lily understood why she was angry. She was the reason that Lily no longer had her confidant. No longer had that friendship that she desperately needed now that she had lost Severus. Deirdre took it all away from her. That was where the anger was coming from and she was taking it out on James. "Lily?" The questioning voice lingered in her mind for a moment before she realized someone was speaking to her and she allowed her eyes to slowly drift up. "Are you alright?" Barty stood before her, face full of concern as he guided her over to the windowsill within the stairwell and sat her down, out of the way of the other students pushing their way off to their next class. "Fine. Just was dizzy for a moment." She lied but was surprised to even see that he was so concerned at all. She had been terrible to him like Frank had said. She left him waiting for weeks for an answer. What if he had wanted to ask someone else? What if he turned down offers waiting to her from her?

"Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey? I'm sure she could give you something to ease your head." He smiled resting his hand gently on the side of her head and letting it run down through her hair. "I should be alright. But thank you Barty." It shouldn't have surprised her since she had been the one who did it, but she found her hand sliding up to find his and her fingers lacing with his. The surprise drifting over his face brought an amused smile to hers. "Would you like your answer now?" She giggled as his eyes finally met hers. "I would love an answer." He laughed giving her hand a light squeeze. "I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you next week then." Lily answered and found herself content with that answer. Her mind approved of it and for the first time in weeks, she wasn't panicking over what she would do. She had finally committed to going and she was going to stand by it. Barty's smile grew as he stood and pulled Lily into, she had to admit, a rather comfortable hug.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the stairs, James Potter glared over his girlfriends shoulder at the site unfolding further up. His hands tightening into fists and bunching up her robe, causing his knuckles to turn a shade of pale white.


	27. Chapter 27

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me long." She smiled over at him as her grip around his arm tightened. She wasn't surprised when she received nothing but a grunt in response as James continued to stare off in the distance. He couldn't wrap his head around it. A month ago she had been right where Deirdre was and complaining how she wanted nothing to do with Crouch and that she didn't like him that way and suddenly out of nowhere, starts an argument about how maybe she has changed and that he wouldn't know since he as too busy with Deirdre. Seeing Lily say yes to Crouch pained him. She was definitely pushing him away now and Crouch was becoming a block she could wedge in between them. He had hurt her somehow and this seemed like a way that she was getting back at him.

"Alright there, Prongs?" His friends voice brought him back to the group before them outside the Transfiguration classroom. Sirius looked over his friends face with deep concern. "Fine. Just frustrated from Divination. I'll tell you about it later." Sirius understood just from his tone of voice that it wasn't Divination and that whatever it was; he was hiding it from Deirdre. There was only one thing that he could think of that James wouldn't be able to talk about in front of her, and that was Lily. No class could cause that much confusion and pain to cross his friends face in the way that Ginger could.

"Moony is in the hospital wing again." He sighed out after realizing they had been standing in silence for longer than he was comfortable with. "Well go visit him after Dinner." James smiled at Sirius to see his friend's tense shoulders relax. Sirius had hoped he wouldn't forget what time of the month it was with all the time he had been spending with Deirdre. "What's wrong with him?" Her voice split through the air causing the smile to immediately drop to a frown. "Weak immune system." James lied, which gave Sirius a feeling of hope for his friend's sanity after all. If he could so easily drop out lies like he had been doing, then maybe the breakup the other Marauders had been hoping for was closer than it appeared. "Oh." Was all she replied before dropping James arm and drifting over to a group of Ravenclaw's who had reached the classroom.

"What are you going to wear?" Celia's voice came into range as the three girls passed by. Sirius couldn't help but notice James' entire body tensing up as the red head glided by. "Obviously she is going to let me dress her!" Marlene scoffed and both Lily and Celia stared at her like she was mental. "And look like the worlds biggest slag? I don't think so Mar." Lily laughed as they leaned against the wall beside the door. Hearing the conversation bits caused something to click in his head. She had said yes to Crouch and James would have had to of seen it in Divination. As he glanced over, there was no way he could possibly tell what James was thinking. His face was set like stone and showed absolutely no emotion. "Prongs?" He didn't think James had heard him until his eyes slowly blinked and his head turned to face him. "Same time tonight?" He was confused and responded with a slow nod but received an answer as James turned his back to him and began his way down the hallway.

"What has his panties in a bunch?" Hestia stood beside Sirius as they watched his friend disappear around a corner. "Women." He chuckled as he leaned into the wall. "You Marauders need a lot of help in that department, don't you?" Her laugh always brought a rush of warmth through him. "We do indeed and I'm so lucky to have found you to help me." His arm slung around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Hestia thought about fighting it but as her head rested against his chest, she felt a feeling of comfort settle in her stomach and allowed herself to sit there for a moment. "Speaking of that." He began as he looked down at her. "We still need to get me a Hogsmeade date." Her eyes rolled as she pushed out of his grip, not able to hide the smirk appearing in reaction to his terrible grammar. "It's the week before Hogsmeade and I, Sirius Black, of all people, haven't picked a date."

A few flirtatious glances from fifth years exiting the Transfiguration room drifted his way, which he returned with one of his classic smiles. "You wont find anything but a meaningless shag there, lover boy." His glance quickly moved back to her. "Then who do I take?" Her devious smile made him feel slightly uncomfortable as he glanced around to see if someone hideous like Snivellus was nearby. "No one. You don't have a potential candidate, so you don't get to bring anyone." His face dropped as the evil smile grew on her own. "I cant go alone to Hogsmeade! I'd be a joke! I need arm candy, Jones!" He whispered so the nearby girls wouldn't hear.

"There is your flaw." Flaw? What was she talking about? "You pick dates for appearance, for sex. You never seem to bring a girl because you want to get to know her and spend time with her." She was taking this whole thing seriously. Hestia was trying to get Sirius Black to have the frame of mind to actually date someone. "But I never find girls like that! No girl would probably see me as more than a shag anyway." He was surprised when she let out a burst of laughter and shook her head at him. "Every girl sees any guy as more than that. Hell, you're most girls dream Prince Charming if you weren't such a pig and would stop thinking with your head downstairs." Sirius gasped as if he were appalled but only received a smack over the back of the head as a response. "Your sarcasm doesn't help that often either." She smirked as he rubbed grumpily at the spot on his head. "Rude." He remarked only to receive a bigger smirk. "Fine. Then work on finding your own date, Dirty Trollop." Hestia turned to continue down the hall when his hand grabbed hers and pulled her back.

"Alright. I'll listen to you and wont bring a date." Hestia gave a nod of approval and smiled at her small victory and was about to turn away again when his grip tightened. "But…" She felt her chest sink. So much for her victory. "But what?"

"My friends have dates. I can't possibly go alone." He was attempting to give her his best puppy dog eyes as he continued to pull her closer. "What's your point, Black?" She looked on with confusion and stood on guard. "I need a friend to go with and I thought maybe that friend could be you?" For once there was an innocent smile on his face that she was surprised to see. "Just friends going to Hogsmeade together?" He tried not to falter as he could tell she was going for it. "Of course. You can help train me on how to be a gentleman too." He nodded enthusiastically causing her to slip up and let out a giggle. "Alright. I'll accompany you as a friend." Hestia scoffed as she pulled her hand free of his grip. "I'm going to class now. I suggest you do the same." And with that she spun on her heel and continued down the hall, leaving Sirius smiling stupidly behind.

X

_Hey Old Man,_

_Acromantula's are extremely rare and even though I do know where to locate some, students are forbidden from going into the forests on the Castle grounds. There would also be no way I could move the creature without being eaten myself. But if I could get you one, I would because that is absolutely ridiculous. Marge is a hideous oaf who is just jealous of how thin and lovely Petunia is. Vernon isn't one to talk either. He should feel down right blessed to have Petunia and shouldn't want to change a single thing about her, especially seeing as she is the best he'll ever get._

_I wish Mum would have something negative to say about him in her letters, but she just constantly goes on about how perfect those two are for each other. I wouldn't have known she was blonde if you hadn't mentioned it because Mum didn't write a word about it._

_Things are all right here. Classes are as new to me now as they were five years ago. I always feel like when I am just about to catch up, something entirely new comes out and knocks me back 12 years making me feel like the world of magic is completely new again._

_Sadly no, Marlene is not in any of my advanced classes. The only person who is any of my advanced classes is James. He and I had a bit of a row today during that class actually. I know its not like me, but a boy recently asked me to go on a date with him to the local town Hogsmeade next week and I agreed to go. I had met him this summer when I went to that wizard sporting event with James and they seemed fine then, but suddenly he became very defensive about the whole situation._

_Not sure why he cares who I date. I make no comments about his girlfriend. But the girls and Max aren't easy to talk about this kind of stuff with since they don't even understand why I am friends with James. They also think Barty is perfect in every way. That's the boys name by the way. Bartemius Crouch Junior. But everyone just refers to him as Barty. He is a year older than me and in the house Ravenclaw (The smarty pants house). But since I couldn't think of anyone who I knew I could talk to that wasn't extremely opinionated, I figured who better to ask than the man who is supposed to make sure I never date until I'm in my thirties!_

_But hopefully there was a nurse in the room when the owl arrived. Scare the living daylights out of her and give you some kind of entertainment since they wont let you do tricks for the kids._

_I love you Dad. I hope things are getting better with you. Only a little more than a month and then I will be home for the Holidays!_   
_Love Always,_

_Red_

Mark Evans smiled as he glanced up to see the nurse who was tending to him, still staring in awe at the owl who had flown through the open window and perched itself on his bedside table. He looked over at Pip who simply tilted her head in question at something behind him, which he knew was his biscuit left over from his lunch. He pulled off a corner and held it out to the bird who quickly devoured it . "Mr. Evans." The nurse had finally gained her composure and glared at the man. "Let me just write a response to my daughter and then I will send the owl on its way." Mark nodded happily as he pulled out the pen and parchment he kept under his mattress for this type of occasion. "For future reference. Could your daughter just speak to you by phone?" She asked shaking her head as she took the tray from beside him, noting the amount of food that was still there. "No phones at her school. Just post by owls."

He waited till the nurse left after staring at him with frustration and returned to his parchment. Only the purpose of this letter was not what he had told the nurse it would be.

_I know what I said to you before and I said it because I know you care about her. But just because my daughter is as stubborn as I raised her to be, doesn't mean back down. I know you wouldn't have fought with her if this were actually a decent man trying to escort her on a date. She wrote to me today so I know most of what occurred._

_But if you truly think this "Barty" character is as scummy as his name makes him out to be, not to mention she says he's a Ravenclaw so he's most likely a pompous know it all, then keep an eye on my flower. I just want to know that she is in safe hands. Do what you have to but still keep it between us. Now is not a good time for my daughter and I to be upset with one another, seeing as there isn't a lot of time there._

_I'm trusting you James. Don't let me down._

_Mark Evans_

The owl was taken aback as Mark waved the parchment at him stating "James Potter", but eventually held out its leg and flew off once the parchment was secure. But not without leaving a few presents by the window for the next nurse who entered the room, which gave Mark a nice laugh as he thought of how to respond to Lily.

X

He knew what he had agreed to and he knew no matter what he would never let Mark down. But did she have to be so infuriating? To call him out about how little time he spends with his friends and then to turn around and go to Hogsmeade with a spoiled ministry child? That was a low blow on her part. He glanced over the parchment again and felt his stomach sink once more as he read over the line,

' _Now is not a good time for my daughter and I to be upset with one another, seeing as there isn't a lot of time there.'_

Mark knew he was growing weaker by the day and couldn't bear to leave his daughter alone and vulnerable. Especially with how Petunia treated her. She needed someone who could be there for her and support her when the time came and Mark wanted it to be James. He let out a deep sigh as he folded the letter and slid it into his bedside table beside the packet of parchment that he now needed to hide from the others since Marlene discovered the maps existence. He knew he couldn't deal with the Lily situation right this minute seeing as the sky was beginning to dim, meaning the others would be waiting for him to meet up with Remus.

Sirius was impatient and already sprinting back and forth on the grounds, waiting for Peter to throw him a stick that would be an actual challenge since his throwing abilities were piss poor. As James came down the hill, the scruffy black dog's tail began to wag with intensity as he rushed up to meet him, stick at the ready in his jaws. "You love that form far too much Padfoot." He chuckled pulling the stick from the dog's mouth and whipping it toward the forest. Sirius sped off after it, not being able to keep up with the chasers pitch.

"Haven't seen you much today Prongs. Off with the lady I take it?" Peter nudged at James' shoulder only to see a scowl appear. "I needed some time alone." He brushed off Peter and continued after the black dog into the Forest. He could never explain it, but whenever he transformed into the stag, he was refreshed. Like he had nothing to focus on except to run through the trees and the freedom he felt. Glancing back to find that his friends were in good spirits as Sirius continually nudged Peter with his nose to the point that he'd fall over gave James a new strength that he hadn't felt in a long time. This was his support team and this was what he needed right now.

X

She figured that her dad wouldn't respond for a day or so when she didn't receive her owl back by dusk and fell back onto her four-poster bed to think. The other girls had been hidden in the library since supper ended to cram for their Muggle Studies exam later in the week, leaving Lily alone in the room with her thoughts. The way she had spoken to James was uncalled for and she knew it. Yes, he didn't know how she felt about Barty, even she didn't know how she felt about Barty, but she didn't need to snap at him for it and bring his friends and girlfriend into the argument. The room was growing darker as the sun set behind the Forbidden Forest, leaving the only light coming from the glowing embers of the wood burning stove in the middle of the room. She sat up and glanced around the room, feeling more alone than usual. She hated this. She knew she at least needed to try to talk to him. Apologize so that she could talk to him again and maybe try to figure out how to get their friendship back to how it was in the summer. Get it back to what they had talked about in Godric's Hollow, that they wouldn't let anything get between them.

Without even realizing it, Lily soon found herself ascending the boy's staircase and stopping in front of the sixth door. Letting out a slow breath, she let her knuckles meet the hard wood door and sat waiting for a moment as she heard some struggling within. It was his room too after all, but Lily was surprised to see Max open the door. "Hey Lils." He smiled happily but had a gleam of worry in his eyes. "James in?" She asked quietly, catching a glimpse of movement over Max's shoulder. "No. He and the other two tend to spend the night in the hospital wing when Remus is sick." Max chuckled glancing back over his shoulder for a moment and then back at Lily. "Right." She mumbled trying to figure out where they could be since Remus wasn't in the wing and was out away from students somewhere.

"Well could you tell him I stopped by and would like to talk next time you see him?" Max probably wouldn't remember seeing as there was clearly another guy in the room with him. "Of course." He smiled and began to close the door. "Oh and Max?" She placed her hand on the door. "Yes?" His eyes grew again in worry. "Don't forget to use a protective spell." She winked at him and laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows in response.

Unsure of where they might be, Lily decided a brisk walk to visit the girls in the library wouldn't be a bad idea. There were a few students here and there as she made her way down the seventh floor corridor, no doubt heading back to their dorms before curfew after hours in the library. She knew that the uneasy feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away until she had a moment to speak with James, but that was also because it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. That was until she came to the corner before the library and heard a familiar voice snap at someone, causing her to freeze before stepping into the next hallway and being seen.

"Why are you doing this? You have no reason to pursue her." She scowled as the voice from her past drifted through her ears. "This is nothing against you Snape. I just happen to find her quite attractive and not to mention her sarcasm makes her extremely amusing." She heard a voice respond and was surprised to see she knew it. Why was Severus talking to Barty, and were they referring to her? "I think I know how she is Crouch. She's my best friend." Severus snapped back and Lily felt the scowl grow on he face. They were friends, but he ruined that. "Last I heard, she wants nothing to do with you. Especially now that she's mates with Potter." Barty spat as he spoke about James, causing Lily to sigh. The feelings were mutual between the two boys.

"We're in a fight right now, but it always works out with us. And Potter is just around because their mothers are friends. There's nothing but that." Snape sounded so hopeful that they were going to fix everything, which made her sick. After everything he'd done to her that past year, he could still think they'd have a chance of friendship? "Well, I'm still going to take her to Hogsmeade. Sorry I beat you to it." Lily smiled to herself as she realized Barty did care about her enough to argue with Snape about it. His shoes began to move along the stone floors and Lily could hear them move away from her. "What is he going to say about it?" Severus' voice sounded causing Barty's footsteps to stop. "I never said yes to him. He has no say in what I do and neither do you." She could hear the anger in his voice slip into a hiss. "So don't mess with me Snape. And don't even try to interfere with me and Evans."

With that his footsteps stormed off down the hall and grew quite as he moved away from Lily. Realizing Severus would be heading her way soon, Lily turned around and rushed for the nearest room. His footsteps were easy to hear as he stormed by the door and toward the main staircase. Who were they talking about as "He" and why would he have a say over Barty dating her? She waited a moment after Snape had passed before sliding back out of the room and back for the portrait hole. She didn't want any more unwanted run ins for the night. Hearing the way Severus was trying to ruin her date with Barty was enough frustration for one night, especially on top of being unable to find James and sort things out. If only she knew where he was.


	28. Chapter 28

Descending the main staircase, a chill rushed over Lily's body causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. Something wasn't right and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. As she reached the Great Hall, the silence of the students within was almost disturbing. Being able to hear a pin drop was an understatement in her mind as she made her way along the tables, all eyes turning on her as she passed by. Her shoes scuffing seemed to echo throughout the room. It wasn't until she reached her normal seat that she noticed. Everyone was there, except for one and with the contorted expressions on everyone's faces, there was a terrible reason for that.

"Where…" She began but Sirius' hand rose and pointed to the front of the room. As her eyes followed, she could feel her breath catch in her chest as she saw what lay before the heads table. Before she could stop herself, she ran to the front of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks as she fell beside his lifeless body. "You stupid boy. What have you done?" She wept as she looked over his pale white face. Her hands slid under his head and pulled it onto her lap, sliding her fingers through his mess of hair just like she had always thought about doing but never had the courage to. "Don't leave me." She cried, bowing her head so her forehead met his own.

"It's your fault you know." A deep voice sounded as she looked up to meet an unfamiliar pair of red eyes. The mans face seemed to be a paler shade of white than James and it seemed to have sunken in. "All you had to do was say yes." The man sighed once more, shaking his head at her as he slid out his wand and ran his other hand over it. "But you were far too stubborn." The sorrow in his face flashed to anger and hatred as his eyes locked up on Lily once more. "And now you can go join the blood traitor." He sneered and before she knew it, his wand had risen up to her face and a green light flashed before her eyes.

Lily shot up in her four-poster bed in a cold sweat. The fire in the middle of the room was dimmed and she could make out the lumps of her roommates filling the beds around her. Where did that dream come from? She began to think as she tried to calm her breathing. What had she said no to? Why did he want her and… As her mind drifted to the thought of the lifeless body that had been lying before her, she could only focus on one thing. James. Her eyes darted to the clock. It was 4:23. If they had been in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey would have had to of sent them back by now. Especially since Remus was out on the grounds. She wanted to make sure he was ok. Make sure that everything that had just happened was only a nightmare. But after everything she had said to him earlier, did she really have the right to go to him?

Whether he liked it or not, she couldn't get back to sleep without knowing and as slowly and quietly as she could, she slid out of her bed and tip toed to the door. She thought she was home free until the door let out an elongated screech. Lily cursed the door as she heard stirring coming from Mary's bed and waited for her to turn over and question her, but after a moment, she settled down again and laid still. Placing a silencing charm over the hinges of the door, she crept out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, making sure the doorknob slowly clicked shut. She peered around at the foot of the girls staircase to make sure the Common Room was clear before rushing up the boys staircase, two steps at a time. She lightly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open enough to glance around. The curtains on Max's bed were drawn but the others remained opened. Opened to reveal empty beds. She hated when her stomach churned with worry and right now it was moving uncontrollably. Where were they? There was no way Madam Pomfrey could let them stay in the hospital wing all night. Filch would still be doing his patrols so she wouldn't be able to get down there to check on them. Frustrated, she slid into the room and crossed over to James bed, looking to see if there was anything left out that would help her find them. But the only things sitting out were the muggle book he had been reading and a snitch on his bedside table.

Lily smiled lightly as she saw it. She had seen him over the past years playing with it. He had caught it by mistake at one of his first Quidditch practices and kept it. When he would lie around the Common Rooms, she would always see him out of the corner of her eye playing with it. Letting it flutter above him and float around his fingers as he held his hand up. It always caught her attention, even when she despised James for the way he treated Severus. But she could never take her eyes off it. It was beautiful the way it shined in the light and just followed his lead. As she reached out to touch it, one of the wings shot out and nicked her finger, causing a tiny cut to appear in red. She pulled back her hand to her chest and placed the other tightly around the finger. The wings were sharper than she imagined. It seemed so majestic that she thought perhaps they were real feathers, but apparently not.

After a few moments of glancing down at the shining of the ball in the light of the moon, she sat down on his bed. Why couldn't he be here where she knew he was safe and not in danger like her dream?

X

He had been hit before, but this time made all others seem like a paper cut. "I don't know how you did it Moony." Sirius chuckled as James let out a gasp of pain. "But this is some of your best work." He glanced back at Remus to find a look of disappointment spread across his face. "I'm so sorry, James." He sighed watching his friend wave it off as if it was nothing. "Its perfectly fine Moony. It's just a … _Bloody Fuck that hurt!_ " James screamed as Sirius reconnected a patch of skin on his arm. Remus turned away. He hated seeing his friend in pain. They cared so much about him that even though he'd managed to hurt them all in the past, every full moon they were out with him running through the forest. "Sorry mate." He apologized again, causing James to let out a soft laugh. "The bright side is we've gotten quite gifted at healing charms." Peter smiled giving Remus' shoulder a light push.

They even joked about it without the slightest care for their own well being. They were the greatest thing that ever came into his life after the past years of torment and seclusion. He was so used to no one wanting to be around him that he'd even grown accustomed to his own mother keeping her distance. Remus had never expected to have kept his secret through almost his entire schooling, let alone have such a close knit group of friends who kept that secret and found a way to spend the full moon with him without being able to be turned themselves.

"That should about do it. Probably going to be a bit tender though." Sirius smirked as he hit James in the shoulder, causing him to wince. "Git." He remarked as he pushed himself up, rotating his shoulder a little to find his limits. James didn't want to show Remus how badly it still hurt. He knew how much it killed his friend to see what he had done to them after everything they would do for him. Especially since this one had been mainly James' fault. His mind hadn't been there at all and when Remus charged on him, he didn't register what was happening until Moony was a foot away and already pouncing through the air.

This was his time away from everything going on in Hogwarts and yet, she occupied a large portion of his thoughts. They were in a fight, he shouldn't be worried about if she is all right after what happened between them or if she was with Barty. He should be the one that is mad after her remarks, but somehow he just wanted to go back to the castle and out of the others sight to see if the map showed her safe in her room, in her bed. After the way he had isolated himself earlier, he didn't want the others to see how weak he was when it came to Lily. Sure they knew he had grown a greater weakness when they had become friends, but this was far worse than any of them could ever imagine. He was starting to see his mistake in taking Deirdre back. He could never spend time with his mates because Lily was right. Deirdre took up far too much of his time.

"Alright. Now that Prongsy is fixed up, lets get back before Filch's early morning patrol since _someone_ wont let us use the map anymore!" James scowled over as his friend pushed himself up and stretched. "If you forgot, I hid it from you because you blabbed to loud mouth McKinnon of all people that it existed!" He scolded as he approached Sirius and shoved him just enough so he fell back onto the chair he had been sitting on moments before. He continued on his path out by the staircase where he reached down and pulled up the trapdoor in the floorboards.

X

"I am not a fan of having Wormtail this close to me." Sirius grumbled as the four of them crept down the corridor under the cloak. "Would you rather walk out in the open and Filch find you?" Remus shoved his elbow back as hard as he could into Sirius' stomach, but didn't even phase him. He hated how weak he became after the full moon. They continued on and Remus leaned on James for support as they reached the final few steps to the portrait hole. "Mandragora." James whispered and smiled as the Fat Lady stirred and glanced around. "You could at least have the decency to show yourselves while saying the password so I know it is the four of you." She snapped in their direction since she wasn't sure where they were. "Were sorry my lady." Sirius peaked out from under the cloak and winked at her. "We'll be sure to do so next time. I can promise you that." Some how it seemed to amuse her and with a gesture of her hand, the portrait swung open, revealing the empty, dim lit common room.

As the portrait slid shut behind them, the cloak was pulled off and stuffed into James' pocket as it shrunk down to a small piece of shimmering fabric. "We should get upstairs before the early birds find us." Peter whispered as he glanced down at his watch, noting the time was past 6. "I don't understand the ones that do it on Saturdays. It's a day to relax and sleep, not get up at the arse crack of dawn to do nothing because everyone else is still asleep." Sirius rambled as they climbed up the stairs and into their room. It wasn't until James added a little more light to the room that Remus noted the flaming red hair on James' pillow. "Prongs." James glanced over at Remus but could see his focus was elsewhere and turned to follow his gaze.

Lily Evans. This girl would be the death of him. They had fought and yet, here she was. Sleeping in his bed like she had done when they first arrived at school after a summer where they were incredibly close. Sirius felt a smirk creeping up on his face but quickly hid it as James crossed over and sat beside her on his bed. She may have said yes to Barty, but he knew where her heart would truly lie in the end. "Lils." He whispered as he rested his hand gently on her shoulder and rubbed it back and forth. After a moment she let out a soft hum and he could see her eyelids beginning to lift. As her eyes opened fully and caught sight of James sitting beside her, she felt a weight lifting off her shoulders and smiled up at him gently. "How long have you been here, Red?" He whispered, reaching out a brushing a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she held his hand by her face and rested her cheek against it. "Don't you dare apologize." He sighed as he crawled onto the bed more and pulled her head to lean against his chest. "You were right." He whispered into her hair as he rested his head on hers. "You're always right, you silly girl." He chuckled and glanced up at the others still standing there. Sirius gave a soft nod and was the first to turn and guide Remus to his bed before retiring to his own. After a moment, Peter caught on and made his way to bed as well, letting James wave his wand lightly to pull the curtain closed around his bed.

X

As she drifted through the doors of the Great Hall, Hestia was pleased to see that no one had arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast just yet. She never understood why, but she found herself waking up the moment the sun came up, even if it was a weekend. She made her way down to her usual seat and filled a glass from the teapot on the table before her. She breathed in the heavy smell of apples and cinnamon as she pulled the glass closer to herself and felt any leftover tension in her body release. She had gone to bed early the night before to avoid her roommates constant questions in regards to her inability to stop smiling.

Since Hestia had spoken with Sirius the day before, she couldn't seem to shake the thought from her mind that she wasn't going to Hogsmeade alone or with her roommates for once. Sure it was going with another friend, but Hestia couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending a day with Sirius in Hogsmeade. She still couldn't believe that someone like him could even try to talk to her, but at this point she was thrilled. He was working to help her branch out. Help her get out of the shadows and into the light. A small clink sounded in front of her and Hestia immediately looked to her side to see the smile of a small elf beside her.

"Morning Miss Hestia. I assumed you wanted your regular meal? If not Willow can make you something new." The squeaky voice sounded and Hestia quickly shook her head. "You assumed correctly, Willow. Thank you." The elf immediately smiled and nodded at her, beginning to raise its hand to snap until Hestia's hand fell over it. "You can sit with me again today if you'd like." She giggled seeing the shock in the elf's eyes as she made contact with her. "Willow would like that very much Miss Hestia." After spending a large amount of her time in the kitchens to avoid people, Hestia had created a friendship with Willow and saw it as almost a ritual to sit with the little elf when her friends had not yet come to breakfast.

Willow struggled for a moment to push herself up onto the bench, but once up and seated, she began to swing her feet and smile at Hestia. It was quiet for a few minutes as Hestia sipped her tea and nibbled on her toast, that is until Willow cleared her throat. "Willow heard that Miss Hestia has a date to Hogsmeade." Hestia laughed lightly to herself as she placed down her cup and looked down at the elf. "Oh? And who informed you of this supposed date?" She knew the answer but found it amusing to hear he was calling it a date when she made sure to get it across that it was not. "Master Black spends most of his time in the kitchens. He likes to tell things to Willow and the other elves."

She found that amusing that a Pure Blood who would normally look down on house elves would spend his time in the kitchens with them and confiding in them. "He is very excited to go with you Miss Hestia." Willow smiled at her until a new voice chimed in, and the tone was far from amused. "Go where with you?" Hestia glanced up from the elf to meet the dark gaze of Dorcas. Hestia's silence seemed to anger her as she took an aggressive step forward causing Willow to snap her fingers and with a crack, disappeared. "Where Jones?" Normally in a situation like this, Hestia would be petrified. Another person was confronting her and attempting to communicate with her, and quite menacingly, but she felt almost a fire growing in her stomach.

"Oh you didn't hear?" She suddenly heard herself saying. "I'm going with Sirius to Hogsmeade next weekend." The smile happily spread across her face as she witnessed the intensity of the anger growing in Dorcas' eyes before she spun around and stormed off out of the Great Hall. Without even a second thought, Hestia turned back to her breakfast in front of her and began to scoop up a fork full of her omelet, smiling at her sudden new bursts of confidence. She was definitely looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with Sirius now.


	29. Chapter 29

He couldn't seem to understand it. The entire week after, Lily and James went about their business as if the fight had never happened. Lily went about her usual study habits and James focused on the Quidditch match, which seemed to be rapidly approaching. Neither of them acted as if they had snapped at one another, ignored each other for a day, and then spent that very same night curled up in bed together. And for some reason, it was eating apart at Sirius to understand why. "You do realize you are blatantly staring at them, don't you?" Remus chuckled as he followed Sirius' gaze to the two friends who were discussing their Divination notes from the morning. "It's like nothing bloody happened." He snapped as he snatched a dinner roll off the tray before him, causing Peter to jump slightly. "That's a good thing though. Isn't it?" Peter whispered to Remus who shrugged and watched his friend rip off a piece of his roll viciously with his teeth. "Sirius. Your inner hound is showing again."

A scowl appeared over his face as he chewed on the chunk of roll and rested his chin in his hands. "Although I have to say, it has changed a bit with James spending less time with Deirdre." Moony chuckled, glancing over Sirius' shoulder to see the Ravenclaw glaring across the room at James and Lily so close together. "Brilliant to watch how much she despises Lily though." Sirius laughed as he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see her stand in frustration and storm out of the Great Hall. James noticed the blur of blue storm off, but didn't really care. He had told her that they had been spending far too much time together and that he really needed to focus on the other important things in his life. Of course he would never let slip that one of those things was his time with Lily, it seemed to him that Deirdre storming off tonight after seeing them together, proved she figured that one out for herself.

That night he found her lying in his bed proved something to him. She was his Lily. A completely new version of the girl he had pined over for so many years. There was no anger towards him unless he gave her reason for there to be. It wasn't like in the past, where Snape would fill her mind with lies and build up her hate. But instead, she trusted him, and confided in him, because he was her friend. He didn't even have to make the promise to Mark Evans, because he knew that no matter what it took, he would take care of her.

"Lily, your nose." Celia's voice cut through the conversation and she quickly knew what Celia was referring to as a drop of blood dripped onto her hand. Nose Bleed. She constantly got them and as always, began to stand up to head for the bathroom to sit and wait for the blood to stop. She had tried to go to Madame Pomfrey before, but she just smiled and handed Lily a tissue saying 'It's best to just let them run their course'. "Use this." A handkerchief appeared in her face and she glanced down to see a worry faced James meeting her gaze. "I'm alright. I'll just fix it up in the loo. Plus I'd hate to ruin it with blood stains." Before James could object, Lily was out of the Great Hall and drifting down the corridor to the restroom. The mirrors in the back were always the better option when it came to waiting out a nosebleed; It kept most girls who hated blood from getting sick seeing her.

As she settled into the counter space with her wad of toilet paper on her nose, she heard the creak of the door sound and giggles follow. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like that! All mine ever wants to do is shag." The clear voice of Emmeline Vance sounded. "You can hardly call Sirius a boyfriend. Especially since nothing has happened with you since summer." Deirdre's voice drifted into the room as the door creaked again. "Well not all of us can have James Potter who tolerates you and your nonsense." A giggle sounded through the group and Lily rolled her eyes at the pathetic insult.

"Besides, by the way Evans is noticing him, I wont give it long before he wins her over and leaves you." Pandora Drinkwater, a seventh year Hufflepuff added. Lily sat in complete silence now. Did people really think he would leave Deirdre for her? Why did she say yes to Barty for tomorrow? Sure there were feelings for him, but nothing like she felt around James. "I highly doubt James would keep sneaking me into his room at night if he was going to leave me for Evans."

Sneaking her in at night? Lily was in his room a few times and spent many late nights in the common room, and not once had she caught even a glimpse of Deirdre. She wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't even seen the Fat Lady, let alone James' room. "That's where you sneak off to at night. I always wondered where you were staying." She couldn't see them, but apparently Deirdre had others with her.

"Whatever you say Sinclair, but I would watch out for Lily. He's been pining for her for far too long." A few moments passed before the door screeched again, leaving Lily to listen to see who was left. "That slut of a ginger thinks just because she likes James now, that she can do what she wants." She snapped out of nowhere and causing Lily to jump slightly. "Well you were thinking of leaving James. Why would it bother you?" Melanie, Deirdre's' right hand's voice chimed in. This easily peaked Lily's interest. She didn't even want t be with him and here was Lily, trying to ignore her feelings for the boy because she thought he was happy. "And step out of the way so that tramp can get her happy ending? Not happening." The maniacal giggle that erupted from the two girls sent rage through Lily. How could she just toy with him like that? James cared about her! Enough that he took her back even after telling his closest friends that he would never put himself through that again. "I always thought you were in Lestrange's room at night. " Melanie sounded almost surprised as she said it, which brought worry to Lily. "That's because I always am. I'm not going to spread that about though. James barely trusts me as it is and I'd rather not face the fury of Bella Black."

A squeak sounded from Lily in astonishment before she could think to stop herself. "What was that?" Deirdre snapped as the click of her heels began to move. "Probably just Myrtle. Stupid thing has nothing better to do with herself than snoop." The clicking stopped as Lily let out a quiet breath. "Probably right." Things grew silent for a moment before the scuff of their shoes began to move away until the screech of the door sounded again. Not only did she want to leave him, but she had been spending all of her nights with a Slytherin who was practically engaged to one of the most terrifying girls in Hogwarts.

The bleeding had stopped minutes before, but she couldn't push herself to move. She knew she should tell him. But would he even believe her? After the fight they had just had, would he accuse her of lying?

"How often does she have these things?" James sat anxiously, glancing back at the door and then down at his food. "They become a thing when it gets cold and dry. We've learned to ignore it now." Mary brushed it off as she reached for a biscuit over Remus. A small smirk being shared between the two of them as her hand grazed his, unnoticed as usual by the others. "Sirius, you have any big plans for tomorrow?" Peter questioned as he watched his friend make faces with a girl down the table. "Going with a friend." He smiled, not breaking eye contact with Hestia as she crossed hers at him.  
"Where is she?" James voice broke through as a group of girls who had left after her, returned to their seats, except for one who made her way to Sirius. "Hullo Sirius." Emmeline Vance spoke out causing him to jump. "What can I help you with Vance?" His body had grown stiff as his eyes darted for his food. "I hadn't heard anything from you about tomorrow. Do you plan on going?" There was a hint of edge in her voice that Sirius easily picked up on. The amused smirk pulling at his lips. "Oh I will be going. I never miss a trip." His eyes gleamed up at her, James could read the glimmer of hope in her eyes. No one could miss the constant rumor of Emmeline secretly dating Sirius. "Any special date to accompany you?" Suggestion dripping from every word she spoke.

"I've asked my dear Sirius to accompany me. Isn't that right, Love?" The table froze and turned their gaze to the figure beside Vance. "But of course you did my dear Hestia." James couldn't help but notice the smiles that were brighter than ever being shared between the two. Vance however, was far from amused. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" She snapped glaring down at her. "Where are my manners? Hestia Jones. Sirius' date to Hogsmead." She had extended her hand to Emmeline who only looked down at it with disgust before she turned her gaze to find that Sirius smiled stupidly at Hestia. The way she only dreamed he would look at her. Without a word, she turned away and stormed off out of the Great Hall., whispers following behind her from the tables she passed on her way out.

"That was beautifully done my dear!" Sirius' voice broke the silence of the group. "Well I am learning from the best." She laughed as she gave an exaggerated bow. "I mean not all of it is a lie. Just a tad more exaggerated." Hestia gave a small nod with her smile that she had been unable to hide from her lips. "So Jones is the friend your taking tomorrow then?" Hestia glanced up to find the group looking over her, including the glare of Dorcas. For the third time, she found this burst of empowerment and saw the group before her as a challenge. "Yes. I am going with Sirius tomorrow. We're educating him on how to actually find a girl and not just shag every single one he sees." The sneer she gave Sirius brought a laugh from the group as a pout grew on his face. "On that note. Nice to see you all." She nodded pleasantly at the table and then turned to Sirius. "And I shall meet you in the Common Room in the morning, Dirty Trollop." She gave him a quick wink before slipping off to her end of the table. "That's a good one! Why have I never called you that?" Marlene laughed bringing a scowl from Sirius her way.

X

She didn't return to the Great Hall. She couldn't face him. The amount of knowledge she had about his relationship, but was unsure of if he would believe her. So rather than returning for questioning, she went to her room and looked over her wardrobe. She did have a date in the morning. She may not have wanted it like Barty did, but she had said yes. The girls returned soon after, laughing, up a storm. All except for Marlene, who was easy to make out yelling with Sirius at the bottom of the staircase. "You missed an excellent end to the evening." Mary giggled as she fell back on her bed. "Oh I don't think I did." Was all she could think.

There she was in her room. Had she not gone to the loo at all? He folded up the map and threw it back in his drawer. She had a date in the morning and technically he did as well, even if Deirdre would ignore him the majority of the time. He'd be alone and stuck wandering through town, avoiding her at every turn. It was going to be a bloody brilliant Hogsmead trip, James scoffed to himself as he pulled his pillow up to let out a muffled shout of anger.

X

The grounds were bright for a fall evening, the colors of the forest seeming partially friendly for once. The crowds of students, out of their normal school robes were a breath of fresh air to Lily. She had felt nauseous from the moment she had awoken and the bright color gave her some warmth, compared to the dark dreary colors of the black robes and stonewalls. She wasn't sure if it was sheer nervousness or the possibility of being ill. Sleep barely came to her the night before. Too many thoughts were flowing through her mind. Deirdre was cheating on James and the only reason she was staying with him, was so that Lily couldn't have him. She wasn't sure how she would tell him, let alone if she would. James did care for Deirdre, that was certain, but how does one bring up a painful thing like that to their friend?

She rested on the stonewall of the stairwell in one of her nicer jumpers. Lily didn't want this. She knew she didn't. But with the way Sinclair had what Lily wanted, there wasn't going to be a chance any time soon for her to have such an option. Couples began to pass by her making their way to the carriages below, arms linked together or hands intertwined. There was a strong part of her secretly hoping that Barty would stand her up and she could just hide up in her room for the day and edit her potions essay.

"What are you waiting for, Lily?" His voice cut through her thoughts and her head snapped up to take in the last person she ever wanted to see. "Leave me alone, Severus." A pleased smirk pulled at his lips. "Not in a good mood about your date with Crouch?" He had always known how to read her mood. That had been a rather large benefit of their friendship in the past. He had always known when she truly needed someone to talk to. "Snape!" Lily and Severus quickly glanced back to the main doors to find Barty, and to Lily's surprise, he was in muggle street clothes. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to back off!" He snapped as he drew closer to the two of them. "I need to speak to her. You don't own her you know!" The anger was clear to read from Barty's face as he towered over Severus and glared. "She's not something you can own you swine! She's her own person Now bugger off!"

And just like that, it was gone. The churning in her stomach sinking away. She wasn't a prize to him or just another girl to him. Here was a Pure Blood, high ranked Family and everything and he wanted to protect her. He saw her as Lily and not a Muggleborn. "You alright Lily?" He pushed past Snape, resting his hand on her cheek and staring into her eyes. "Never been better." The smile on his face grew as a scoff erupted behind him, obviously Severus fuming with frustration as he stormed away. Lily quickly found a smile sliding across her mouth as her hand moved up to his. "Sorry I took so long. Had to return an owl to my father about family business during break. Hope I didn't worry you."

His fingers wrapping with hers as he lowered them from her face. "Not at all. Just enjoying the fresh air." His hand seemed all right around hers. It felt slightly awkward with the petite size of her hand, but warm and comforting all the same. "Shall we then?" His other hand gestured to the crowds walking to the carriages. "We shall." Barty's grip tightened around her hand and with a slight tug, began to lead her down the stairwell.

"What about Madame Pudifoots?" Barty questioned as Lily turned down the idea of the Three Broomsticks as they passed the line out the door. "Even I wouldn't want to go through the torture of that place!" She laughed as they approached the pink bubble decorated door. "Thank Merlin! I don't think I would have lasted." He chuckled, sliding his hand out of Lily's and sliding his arm around her shoulders. "So then where would you like to go Miss Evans? All that's left is the Boars Head." Was he hungry or something? He had suggested every place in the village for them to go to eat. She had just come from breakfast and had no desire to eat more.

"Do we have to eat? I thought maybe we could just walk? Possibly converse somewhere that we'll be able to hear one another?" There was a feeling of tenseness in his arm as they continued down the path. "I guess we could do that." He had changed slightly as people were more out of sight when they continued down the path. "How's Simon?" Lily questioned to break the silence, only to see a strange look from Barty out of the corner of his eye. "He's fine. Still obnoxious as ever." His tone was almost angry. "Are you alright?" She finally snapped as they were almost at the Shrieking Shack and he had returned to his stubborn silence. "Something has been following us since we reached the path to the woods."

She hadn't even noticed the sound of footsteps behind them until he had mentioned it but now she could hear it loud and clear. "What do you think it is?" Lily asked, not really concerned about needing protection if someone were to try something. "Probably some stubborn reporter. Dad always lets slip when I have dates. This wouldn't be the first time. "He chuckled all smug to himself. Lily couldn't help but roll her yes. It was most likely another couple going to brave out the Shack together and here he was thinking the Wizarding Public actually wondered what was going on in the mysterious dating life of Barty Crouch Junior.

As they reached the opening of the path that exposed the shack, Barty pulled her to the side as he slid his wand out and turned to face their follower. Lily couldn't help but let out a sharp laugh. "That is one of the most determined reporters I have ever seen, Barty!" She could hear him let out a frustrated snort as she stepped toward their stalker. "I mean going through all that trouble to disguise yourself as a woodland creature!" She mocked as she gestured to the tall hooved creature behind her. She glanced back at it smiling as Barty crossed his arms and turned away from her, clearly angered. "You're beautiful though, aren't you." Lily smiled as the large stag before her stood his ground.

"Lily get away from that thing! It's dangerous!" As Barty spoke, the stag crossed around her and stood between the two of them, glaring at him a moment before turning to face Lily. It nudged her shoulder, causing her to let out a giggle. "Hello there." She smiled as she slowly reached up her hand, running her finger tips along the fur of it's shoulder. "Lily can we just return to the village? That thing makes me extremely uncomfortable!" Barty's voice broke her focus on the Stag's eyes. They seemed so familiar to her and so warm. She could stay lost in them for hours. "I suppose so." She sighed as she pulled back her hand and stepped back. Barty seemed pleased as Lily stepped away, but it vanished as the Stag stepped toward Lily, filling the space she had just created. "Barty he likes me." She couldn't help but smile more. The deer was following her and let her pet it.

"There has to be something wrong with it, Lily. Let's go." He grumbled as he stepped around the animal and grabbed her hand. The sudden movement caused the animal to stomp it's hooves aggressively and glare at him. "See?" He tugged Lily behind him, placing himself between her and the stag. "Shoo!" He yelled causing the animal to jump back. "Don't scare him!" She sighed, dropping Barty's hand and crossing to the animal, which met her halfway. "Can we please just go and leave it? I'm getting hungry." Lily couldn't help but pick up on the whine in his voice. "We'll meet again someday." She whispered to the stag as her hand gingerly ran along its fur.

She slowly turned away from him and back to Crouch. "I'm sure the Three Broomsticks has calmed down by now. Let's go." Barty reached out to her as she walked forward, but Lily passed his hand and skipped along down the path, leaving Barty to trail behind, grumbling to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

"It wouldn't surprise me if that's what you saw. She's a bloody slag." Sirius shook his head as he draped his arm over Hestia's shoulder. "And there goes another option from your list. You can't refer to a girl as a slag if you are actually considering dating her." She laughed, glancing at the hand now resting on her shoulder. "Better tell Prongs that one then. I don't think he has quite picked up on that." He smirked as they passed Deirdre and her group of friends, James nowhere in sight. "He'll only grasp it when he knows for sure that Lily is truly his and wants him." Sirius glanced over at her to see a smirk growing on her lips.

"Do you know something I don't, Miss Jones?" His arm tightened around her shoulders and he couldn't help but notice the hint of rose in her cheeks appearing more. "No. I know everything you do. I just had to find out on my own. I didn't have the luxury of being told." She had no doubt that James confided in Sirius about everything, and with how Sirius confided in Lily about her, she couldn't help but think she spilled her share of feelings to him as well. "Very well. But she is in the same boat he is. Until the day that one of them is willing to confess their feelings openly, they'll continue to hide behind false relationships." His head nodding toward Barty Crouch as he opened the door for Lily at the Three Broomsticks.

"Bloody spoiled Bugger. She'll be annoyed within the first month." The scoff brought a smile to her face. No one wanted James and Lily together more than Sirius Black and he didn't care who he insulted before it happened. "Give it time, Black. For now though, I think you should buy me something sweet." Glancing up at him, she found his eyebrows had risen almost to his hairline. "Excuse me? I should buy you something?" He couldn't help but laugh at her innocent smile. "Please?" Sirius couldn't help but break as her childish voice wore him down. "It's a good thing you're adorable, Jones." He sighed pulling her tighter against him. "Famous for it!" Hestia leaned her head back against his arm to look up at him.

What she didn't expect was to lose herself in his eyes. The grey pools, drawing her in like never before. A calm smile working its way across his face as he took in the sky blue irises locking with his own. She was beautiful and for the moment, it felt like she was his. "Shall we then?" He finally broke the moment, poking her gently on the nose and breaking the trance. "But of course." She spoke lightly as she looked forward, but slid her arm behind his back and leaned into him as they drifted down the path to Honey Dukes.

X

She couldn't help but notice the blur of tan bounding through the forest as she and Barty walked. The little rustle of leaves here and there. It was like he was drawn to her. She found throughout the day her attention being pulled from Barty and out the window beside their table to search the forest for just a glimpse of the creature one more time. It wasn't like she hadn't attempted to pay attention to Barty, but after the hundredth story about his life growing up within the Ministry; she began to feel like she was listening to a skipping record. He hadn't stopped changing every story back to himself and it had reached the point that Lily couldn't even be bothered to listen anymore. Not a single question was asked of her life, but Lily could list everything about his. Her stomach gurgled angrily as she continued to sit with her empty mug in front of her. She had gulped down her Butter Beer rapidly; not realizing it would be the only thing Barty was going to order. "Do you have any siblings, Lily?" It was the first question he had asked her that day. "A sister." She sighed as she slid her finger around the rim of the glass.

"I could never tolerate having a sister. My mother would spoil her rotten." He scoffed as he sipped the last of his drink. As he set down his mug, he slid his sleeves up and glanced down at his watch. "If we leave now we can walk back to the castle before it gets dark if you'd like?" He had despised the walk earlier, Lily couldn't understand the change in heart, but a smile curved over her lips. "Alright." The thought of how soft the tan fur was came to mind as they wandered up the path to the castle. Keeping her head forward, she glanced from her peripherals for any sign of movement around them.

"This has been nice." Barty began as his hand reached down and clasped hers. Lily let out a small hum of agreement as she looked in his direction, but only to see past him and into the surrounding woods behind him. "I know it has been a bit obvious since our first meeting, but…" He had stopped moving, causing Lily to be pulled back slightly and back into focus of what was going on around her. As she turned to face him, she expected him to be close, but their faces were only mere centimeters apart. "Barty I…" But his mouth cut off hers. Aggressively covering hers, his hands sliding behind her back, pressing her body against his. She stood frozen, moving her mouth lightly to please his, but she couldn't feel a single thing. Even her first kiss with Amos she felt something, but not a single spark for Barty.

To Lily it seemed like minutes, but it was barely a few seconds when he finally pulled back. Eyes still closed, but a smile clearly shown that Lily couldn't help but pity. He was thrilled and she was far from that. "Well if it wasn't obvious enough with that, I've been quite fond of you." Barty finally opened his eyes and locked them with hers. She wanted to frown, so deeply did she want to show she was far from pleased, but how could she? She was pining for a boy who was taken by a completely vile creature. But he wasn't Lily's and she needed to find someone of her own unless she wanted to become like her Great Aunt Edna who cared for at least thirty stray cats and referred to them as her children.

So naturally, Lily smiled. "Quite obvious." Barty's hand stayed on her waist as they continued down the path, Lily trying to pick up the pace here and there without being obvious about it. Hoping Barty didn't try to push their time together further like most boys would after a trip to Hogsmead. As they reached the steps to the castle, the carriages had begun to arrive behind them. "I'd ask to walk you to your common room, but I have a mountain of papers I need to write for Slughorn's next class. I may have managed a few extensions." He smirked, feeling quite proud of himself. Lily was not even close to impressed. Avoiding the assignments her professors gave her was the last thing she could ever think of. This world was incredible to her and she wanted to gain every bit of knowledge she possibly could. "That's alright. I need to check in the prefect office for my rounds this month anyway."

He smiled with approval as his arm began to pull her closer to him. She responded slightly to the kiss he pressed to her lips and gave off a gentle smile as he strolled happily into the castle, leaving Lily leaning against the stone railing on her own. Emotion raging through her as she attempted to process everything that had just happened. Was she really that desperate in avoiding a lonely future that she was going to trail along the boys emotions? Her mind drifted through all of the problematic endings as she climbed the shifting staircases to the seventh floor landing. She wanted to give Barty a chance, but the lack of anything in the kiss made her begin to rethink that decision.

"Password?" Lily jumped as the Fat Lady began to tap her foot, impatiently waiting. " Oh. I'm sorry my lady. _Abraxan_." With a visible sneer, the fat lady swung open the frame, exposing Lily to the warmth of the Common Room. As she climbed in, her eyes took in the few people that inhabited the space and froze on a mop of brown hair sitting by the fire. Without another thought, she found herself crossing around to the couch and falling back, her head crashing into his lap, causing him to let out a pained breath. "Thanks for that, Red." James laughed as he pushed the brim of his glasses up his nose as he looked down to see her smiling up at him. "Don't mention it." She giggled lightly as she let her eyes slip closed. Something about being around him and the warmth of the Common Room put her mind and body at ease after her day.

"You're back early." James voice broke Lily out of her peaceful trance as his fingers softly ran through her hair. "As are you." She mumbled, trying to change the subject so that her Zen wasn't interrupted. "Never went out." He sighed, turning back to the book in his hand, while his other continued to twirl through Lily's hair. Her eyes slowly opened and drifted up to his face. There wasn't a single sign of pain, but instead amusement. "How does Deirdre feel about that?" She questioned calmly, trying not to step on thin ice. She knew she was all right when his crooked smirk emerged and his eyes locked with hers. "Don't know and really don't care. I'll probably get scolded for it later." He simply shrugged and looked down at his book. "How was your time with Junior?" Little felt a chill run down her spine, giving her a small shiver as Barty was mentioned. "Does he ever stop talking about himself?" She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed again, only to snap open a moment later as James out burst of laughter filled the air. "Welcome to the world of being raised in the Ministry!" He smiled as his hand pulled away from Lily's hair and wiped away a tear that formed at the corner of his eye. "But you don't talk about yourself nearly as often as he did today." She began to rant as she pushed herself up and leaned back beside James. "I stopped paying attention halfway through because I'm quite positive he was telling me the same story for the third time." She couldn't help but laugh as she glanced over at James to see him smirking at her shaking his head. "I warned you before." He chuckled as he slid a leather strap into his book, marking the page and setting it aside. "I never expected it to be that excessive though! He asked me one bloody question the whole time and then managed to make my answer about himself." If Lily was looking for any sympathy, she wasn't going to get it as James continued to laugh at her pain. "Wasn't even like I had food to distract me." She sighed at the aggressive gurgle of her stomach cut into their conversation. James amusement immediately vanished as he watched Lily cross her arms around her stomach.

"Of course that git didn't even have the decency to buy you anything!" There was a fair amount of frustration in his voice as he began to push himself up and reach out his hand to her. "Where are we going?" She asked as she hesitantly took his hand and stood up. "To get you something to eat." He smiled, keeping a firm grasp of her hand as he pulled her out of the Common Room and into the corridors. "But dinner wont be for a few more hours." She groaned as he continued to pull her down the flights of stairs to the first floor. "Well it's a good thing that we aren't waiting for dinner then." He laughed as he looked back at her and gave her a quick wink. Even as they passed clusters of students returning from Hogsmead, James' grasp on Lily's hand seemed to grow tighter, even with the curious eyes and whispers. Lily found herself beginning to blush slightly as Marlene caught sight of Lily and began to stare on in complete confusion.

Finally as they wandered down a random hallway, Lily was able to slip her hand free of James' grasp. But only because James had stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit, and proceeded to use that hand to tickle the pear. For a moment it seemed ridiculous, until the pear began to giggle and the frame swung open to reveal a doorway. "Ever been in the kitchens, Evans?" He smiled to see the shock and excitement spread across her face. She quickly followed along behind him as he climbed through the doorway and was taken aback to find a rather large kitchen, filled with house elves hustling away. "Where did they all come from?" She let out in almost a whisper as she took in the sights around her. "Some were released. Some ran away. But Dumbledore offers them food and a place to live if they just prepare the meals and do the laundry." James spoke as his hand returned to Lily's and pulled her deeper into the kitchen.

"Master James!" A voice squeaked, causing multiple heads to turn and smile in their direction. " Is there anything we can help you with sir?" A female house elf began as she rapidly approached them. "I need to find something here for Miss Lily to eat. She hasn't had a thing to eat all day." He said in a voice of disbelief as he crouched down to speak more comfortably to the elf before him. Her eyes grew large as she glanced up at Lily. "All day? Miss Lily most certainly cannot continue to go on hungry! What would the madam like?" She stood frozen for a moment, unsure of even how to respond. Her eyes shifting over to James, clearly looking to him for some answer of what she should say. "She will literally make you anything you ask for Lils. Cricket is one of the best cooks in the whole castle." He announced proudly as he winked over at her, the elf looking shyly at her feet as a smirk pulled on her face. "Master James is far too kind." Even in the castle, he treated the house elves as if they were royalty. She could only imagine the horror stories of the house elves that dealt with Barty. "If it's not too much trouble, could I possibly just have some waffles, Cricket?" The elves eyes lit up as Lily finally responded. "But of course Madam. I will make those up for you right away!" Before she turned to leave, she glanced over at James. "Would you like the usual, sir?" A crooked grin pulled on his lips as he shook his head. "You spoil me rotten, Cricket. That would be lovely." The elf smiled and with a quick snap, vanished from before them.

"So tell me more about this lovely date." James asked excitedly as he sat down at one of the free tables and gestured across for Lily to join him. "I'm just glad that it's over." She sighed as she rested her head in her eyes, letting her eyes sink closed. James felt a slight flip of his stomach as he saw the look of annoyance cross her face as she thought about the day. "So really not enjoyable?" James questioned, hoping she would spill a bit more about what Barty told her about himself. "Let me put it this way. The only part of the day that was a thrill was a stag that followed us around." A smirk fell across her face as she thought about it again. "A stag? Like a big horned thing?" James asked, trying to keep surprise in his voice. "Don't mock you prat! It was actually quite exciting!" She grumbled as one of her eyes opened and peered through her fingers across the table at him, crooked grin appearing on his face. "It did not seem very pleased that Barty was there though. Kept trying to protect me from him." She could see the smile grow even more amused on his face. "Sounds like he liked you. Lovely judge of character with Barty too. Knows a git when he sees one."

She watched as his eyes drifted away from her and around the room at the house elves hard at work. Lily didn't feel like arguing with him after everything she went through with Barty. She couldn't help but agree. All he did was talk about himself and his privileged life. Sure he stood up for her with Snape, but that was just part of him getting what he wanted. To Lily, it was just a date and nothing more. If he asked for another she would respectfully decline and ask to remain friends. Hopefully it would be as easy as that. Hopefully echoed in her mind though and caused her stomach to clench.

X

"After everything I've seen today, you are going to be bloody single forever, Black!" Hestia laughed as they climbed the main stairs to Gryffindor tower. "Everything you've seen? I was a gentleman today! I bought you sweets. I held doors for you! Remus would be so proud of the effect you've had on me today!" He scoffed as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Hestia to stop and turn around. "Fine. From everything you've told me then. You're too picky to find a girl who will date you." She smiled mischievously as she took in his appalled expression and turned to scurry down the hall. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?" He called after her as he quickened his pace to catch up. Mrs. Norris let out an agitated meow to call out for her master as she watched the two speed past her down the corridor, completely ignoring her cries.

As Sirius caught up to Hestia, he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her up off the ground. "Didn't think I'd catch up now did you?" He whispered in her ear, causing chills to rush down her spine. She squirmed around to flip in his arms, but not where she wanted to end up, as she found herself face to face with him. They had spent the entire day together and no matter what she did, she couldn't get rid of the knot that had formed in her stomach whenever he was around. His grey eyes scanned over her face until finally locking with hers. "I'm picky because I know what I want, Hestia." His voice was calm and for once, completely serious. " Well then. What do you want, Sirius?" Her voice was faint as her eyes began to scan his face for some sign of a joke coming along, but there was nothing.

"Well! I'll tell you what I want!" A voice broke through the moment, causing Sirius to loosen his grip and Hestia to slide down till her feet met the ground. "What would you like, Filchy?" Sirius groaned as his hands slid off of Hestia's waist. "My sweet called for me. Shouldn't be surprised to find you as one of the culprits running through the corridors." Sirius turned to find Mr. Filch cradling like a baby. He had only owned the cat for a year, but they immediately formed a bond that was unnatural for two creatures that were so moody and uptight. "Well technically running isn't against the rules. Only frowned upon by Minny and yourself. So I don't see the problem here." She wasn't surprised to see the anger build up in Filch's face as he realized Sirius was technically right. "It'll be a rule someday! And when it does, I'll make sure that you'll be the first in detention for it!" He turned and began making his way down the hall, sneering back and Sirius and Hestia.

"Grumpy Git." Sirius mumbled under his breath as Filch turned the corner. "Doesn't fancy you very much now does he?" Hestia giggled watching him glare in Filch's path. "Nope. And I'm not a fan of him either. Or his bloody cat." He laughed reaching down and taking her hand in his. "Let's get back to the common room and see what drama stirred up today, shall we?" He smiled back at her, nodding his head toward the end of the corridor where the Fat Lady's portrait stood. "Sure." She smiled as her cheeks warmed at the sight of her hand in his. As they continued on though, in the back of her mind sat the question from before. What did he really want?


	31. Chapter 31

The excited voices of the crowded corridors could be heard the moment the portrait way to the kitchen swung opened. Lily was too satisfied with the mound of waffles in her stomach to even be bother by the stares sent their way as she and James joined the group outside the Great Hall. "How long until Sinclair finds you?" She whispered to James as the last few pairs of couples filtered in from the final carriages. " If I get up to the Common Room now, not until after dinner." He smiled as he turned down a different corridor than the large crowd before them, grabbing her hand and pulling her along in the process.

"Where are we going now?" She questioned, glancing back at the other students. "Shortcut." He smiled while rounding another corner. "But this is a dead end." She laughed until James stopped in front of a tapestry. "Oh really? Then where does this go?" His crooked grin appeared as he pulled back the fabric to reveal another pathway. Lily's eyes lit up as she took in the new mystery before her. "There are secret passages?" James let out a laugh at the look of awe spread across her face. " More than you'd think." He gestured his hand for her to go ahead and explore. "Let's get a move on before it's not a secret anymore." Her eyes beamed as she moved quickly into the pathway, James following right behind her. Neither of which were aware of the furious gaze of Severus Snape watching them from around the corner.

X

"I didn't even think it was possible for a girl to keep up with me, let alone out eat me!" James groaned as he lay curled up in a ball on his bed. "Who would have guessed that a tiny little thing like Evans would be the one to do it too." Peter laughed as he sat on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"You should know better than to under estimate that girl! Should have learned that when she jinxed you so far into the air second year that Minny had to come get you down. But then again, we all know how foggy your mind gets when it comes to Lily." Remus remarked from behind his textbook. "Can it, Moony! I'm too full for your sarcasm!" A hiccup escaped James as he shifted slightly to send a better death stare at his friend. "Nice hiccup Prongsy. You drink your trip to Hogsmeade away?" Sirius chuckled as he burst into their room. "He tried to keep up eating with Lily." Remus sighed, licking his thumb and flipping to the next page. "Well seems like you lot had a thrilling Hogsmeade trip." Rolling his eyes at his dysfunctional friends, Sirius slipped into the bathroom and flicked his wand at the shower, letting the hot water rush out at him. He couldn't help but smile after everything that had gone on throughout the day.

He'd known for too long what he wanted and being able to stroll around Hogsmeade with her tucked into his side, made it a picture perfect day. His usual technique of being the worlds biggest arse would never work on her and this made everything feel new for him. He loved the constant excitement in his mind of whether or not she was catching on to his plan. Of whether she had learned that none of these other girls we're what he wanted and that he only had eyes for her. He still couldn't fully grasp everything that had just happened. The way her eyes would lock with his whenever he would try to steal a glance at her, a smile always on her face as the two of them strolled through Hogsmeade arm in arm. Sirius always feared that the continual looks of shock from their fellow classmates would scare her away, but they didn't even seem to phase her. She was constantly teasing him and giggling, never looking at anyone else around them. Not a care in the world for anyone else but him. As he emerged from the loo, smile sprawled wide across his face, he glanced up to find James and Remus staring at him in surprise. "What?" He chuckled as he walked across the room to his bed. "Someone have a 'successful' Hogsmeade trip?" Remus asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I spent a pleasant day wandering Hogsmeade with Hestia if that's what you're hinting at." He couldn't hold back smiling even more as the day filtered through his mind again. "No dark alleyways? Broom cupboards? Rosemerta's back room?" James questioned as he sat up and Remus placed his book to the side.

"None of that." He laughed, drying his head of hair with his towel, only to look up to his friends smirking at him. "Bloody hell! What?" He groaned, throwing his towel to the side. "I never thought I'd see the day." Remus chuckled, returning to his book. "See what day?" Peter's voice chimes in as he slipped into the dormitory from the stairwell. "The day Sirius Black met his match." James' crooked grin pulling on his lips as he stared over at his best friends nervous, guilty smile.

"Speaking of meeting their match, Prongs. Deirdre is outside the Portrait Hole looking for you." Peter's voice was full of nerves. "Well... guess it's time to have my head chewed off for skipping Hogsmeade." James sighed as he rolled off his bed. "You didn't go?" Sirius gawked after his friend as he watched him reach for the door. "Not with Deirdre." James gave them a mischievous grin with a quick wink as he slipped out the door and down to the Common Room.

X

Her shrieking voice could be heard through the portrait hole and into the Common Room as the majority of Gryffindor's awake sat and listened in. Among the group were the three other Marauders listening to their friend being ripped apart in the corridor.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life! Stood up by my own boyfriend on a Hogsmeade weekend because he 'just didn't feel like it?'" Remus let out a snort as he looked up to catch Sirius mocking Deirdre's voice with his hand yelling at the other. "We hadn't even fully planned to go together! I don't understand how you were humiliated!" At that moment, Sirius' hand clasped over the other like it was biting its head off. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I chose to do my homework than follow you and your minions around like a sad puppy dog?"

A laugh sounded behind Peter causing him to jump. The Marauders glanced back to find Lily and Mary leaning against the couch. "He's in for an earful now." Mary smirked as Deirdre's scoff rung through the portrait, causing the Fat Lady to retreat to another portrait within the Common Room. "Puppy dog? So spending time with me is like being dragged along now?" The group all leaned in closer as the silence grew from the corridor. "Actually. Yes. Yes it is."

The common room went silent as all eyes turned to the Portrait hole. "What do you mean?" Her voice had dropped immensely in level causing everyone in the room to shift closer to the doorway. "I mean..." His voice paused for a moment and Remus glanced over to find Sirius' attention was not on the door, but fixed on Lily. "The happiness is gone, Deirdre. And I can't make it come back." Lily's eyes glanced to meet Sirius' who was smiling at her. Lily trying to hide a returning smile, turned back to listening along with the rest of Gryffindor tower. "The happiness? You haven't even been trying! You didn't want this relationship anymore, did you?" She snapped, but what surprised the group of listeners was the laugh that sounded. "I didn't want it? That's rich coming from the one who has been cheating since we restarted this joke of a relationship!" All groups that had formed in the common room began ducking their heads together to whisper. "I see the looks you give to Lestrange in the corridors! The secret notes passed by your hands and how your roommates say you haven't spent a single night in your own bed since we returned to school. I'm quite brilliant so don't even play me for a fool!"

There was pure silence spread through both spaces as all waited for whatever was to come next. Lily moved to sit on the couch quietly, feeling a wave of relief come over her. She didn't have to be the one to tell him. Deirdre was already so boastful and stupidly obvious about Lestrange that James had already known

. "I'm done with this, Deirdre. For good this time." Sirius leapt up onto the couch throwing his fist into the air. The whispers erupted loudly in the room as the growing rumor mill began to expand. Mary drifted to Remus and started to whisper to him as Lily looked up at Sirius dancing on the couch beside her. As his gaze finally met hers, they couldn't help but smile at one another.

Meanwhile outside the portrait, Deirdre was curled up against the wall with her knees against her chest. James continued to lean on the wall across from her, observing the details of his wand. "It's because of her. Isn't it?" Her voice squeaked as she tried to hide that she was upset. "Because of who, Deirdre?" He sighed, not bothering to look up from his wand. "Lily." There was a pause as he tapped his wand against his hand and looked up. "She's a part of it, but not all." He nodded slowly, returning his glance to his wand.

"I just wasn't happy anymore to start with. Not sure why. Just couldn't find anything between us anymore." He finally looked back up at her to find she wasn't curled up anymore, but standing. "I guess I shouldn't have left you alone this summer. Maybe there would have been some hope in us lasting." She began as she brushed the dust off the back of her skirt. "I needed this summer to figure out some things about myself. I don't think I would have changed how this summer went." He smiled to himself as he thought about Sirius moving in and his official friendship with Lily coming about.

"I guess it is what it is." She said with a stern nod. "I'll see you around the castle sometime then." Deirdre turned and began to make her way down the corridor. "Good luck with Bella!" James called after as he knocked on the picture frame to call back the Fat Lady. "I hadn't even thought of that." She froze, shaking as a chill rushed down her spine. As James turned back to the portrait, to the judging eyes of the woman before him he sighed. " Abraxon." She gave him a once over before moving her hand and triggering the frame to open.

James took a deep breath before stepping through. As he shifted into the room, the whispers died down as many of the eye's in the room shifted toward him. "Prongsy my boy!" Sirius yelled as he rushed toward him and pulled him into a strong embrace. "How much did you hear, Padfoot?" Sirius pulled back, holding James shoulders to look at him with a face of shock. "I don't understand what you're referring to!" James glanced over at Remus to see him laughing to himself. "Just about everything."

He just laughed as he pushed Sirius off him and made his way around the couch and fell back over the arm, closing his eyes as his head fell back into someone's lap. Whoever's it was probably wouldn't mind since they were sitting with the Marauders. What did surprise him was the gentle touch as their hands glided through his hair. The feeling was soothing and almost put him into a daze. "So I take it you're pleased to be a free man?" Peters voice had a hint of humor in it. The fingers gliding through his hair came to a halt, causing James to let out an objecting grunt and open his eyes. The deepest pools of green glanced down into his own, bringing a smile to his lips. "Quite pleased."

The emerald gaze began to beam as a smile formed on Lily's face while James continued to smile up at her. Her gentle touch returning to his hair, sending a chill through him. As she watched him shiver, a giggle escaped her as the feeling of victory shifted through her mind. She didn't even have to tell him about what she had overheard, because James wasn't stupid. "How'd you ever hear about Lestrange anyway?" Peter spoke up breaking the groups silence. Sirius let out a scoff, bringing James' crooked smirk across his lips. "How do we know where everyone is Wormtail?" Sirius chuckled as he shoved Peter over in his seat. "And how is that?" Mary questioned glancing over the group of Marauders who all seemed to glare at Peter who's mouth began to open, but quickly snapped shut. "We have our own methods being the genius men we are." Sirius exclaimed as he wiggled his eyebrows at Mary, who gave a small gag in response. "Remus? Genius. James? Brainy as well. Peter?" Mary glanced over at Peter picking at the dirt under his nails and let out a sigh. "And you? Not likely either." Mary sneered as she turned and made her way up to the girls dormitory.

"Well someone is moody tonight." Sirius mumbled once she was out of sight. "She doesn't like secrets." Remus chimed in causing both Lily and James to laugh. "That's a lie right there." Lily smiled as she continued to look down at James, stomach flipping over itself as he continued to smile up at her. "And why is that a lie?" Moony asked, looking over at the two as they finally broken eye contact. "Because Mary keeps everything a secret." Max leaned onto the couch back beside Remus, causing him to jump. "Like you're relationship." The devious smile plastered on his face as he took in the surprise on Remus' face. "Max, what are you playing at now? Moony isn't in a relationship." Sirius glanced around only to see all amused smirks aimed at him. A bright red Remus quickly stood up straight and followed Mary's path up the dormitory stairwell, avoiding any eye contact with the others. "Apparently Hestia's dating lessons have taught you nothing." Lily laughed as they all took in Sirius' confused expression following Moony's abrupt exit. "Moony and Mary?" He finally stated after sitting in silence for a moment. "It's a good thing you're gorgeous. Otherwise you'd have nothing going for you." Max let out a sigh as he stared at Sirius in disappointment.


	32. Chapter 32

For the most part, Lily had been enjoying her morning on her own. From the moment the sun crept through the curtains of her four-poster bed, she felt a new energy in her that she hadn't felt for quite some time. She was able to get up before the others and have the first shower of the day. The first shower that actually had hot water that she didn't have to charm herself after one of Marlene's hour-long showers. She had the mirror to herself to get ready for the day and didn't have to listen to Mary's morning critiques about how Lily was going to lose her teeth someday because she wasn't brushing properly. She also didn't have to hear McLaggen scoffing at her, as Lily never seemed to really put on that much makeup. For once she was able to get ready without a single remark from any of them.

As she slipped out of the dorm and descended into the Common room below, she was happy to find there were no others that had risen early like her. Lily began to wander about the room, glancing about at all the maroon and gold decor until she stopped at the window. She could help but take in the beautiful grounds around the Black Lake in the early morning glow. Along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she could make out the shadows of the local creatures enjoying their morning by the water before the students took over the grounds.

It was then that she thought back to the day before. Would he be there? Out along the water like the other creatures? Would he remember her without the threat of Barty still around? Her curiosity got the better of her and before she knew what she was doing, Lily had grabbed her cloak and hastily made her way out to the grounds in search of the stag from the day before. She knew she was completely mental to even think about approaching any creatures that emerged from the forest, but if it was possible, she just wanted to see him one more time. To feel the smooth fur under her hands once more. To take in the magnificence of his antlers. She had no idea what drew her to this creature, but she had to at least try. Besides, what else was she going to do at 6:30 on a Sunday morning?

The grounds were moist with the morning dew and Lily found herself pulling her cloak tighter around her as the brisk morning breeze passed her by. Like she had expected, many of the creatures made themselves scarce as she stepped out of the gate and onto the grounds. Most had made agreements with Dumbledore years before to keep their distance from the students and Dumbledore would keep the students out of the forest. So it shouldn't have been a surprise to her. But Lily felt a sadness in her heart as she watched the animal's scurry away, and not a single glimpse of tan in all the blurs that darted back into the forest. Lily found herself sulking in her disappointed as she made her way to a large boulder beside the Lake. She sat down against the cool surface, thinking that at least she could try to take in the morning beauty and try to forget about the mysterious stag she had met the day before.

X

James awoke refreshed and exhilarated. He had finally done it. He was free of Deirdre Sinclaire and could do whatever his little heart desired. If he and the boys wanted to be out all night, he didn't need to come up with excuses of why he couldn't meet with her, or where he had been into the early hours of the morning. He didn't have to constantly argue about being friends with Lily. The thought of her brought a silly smirk to his face as he flashed back to the night before in his mind. His head in her lap. Their eyes locked to one another's. The warmth of her fingers gingerly sliding through his hair...

James shot up and glanced around to make sure none of the others were awake as he dashed for the bathroom. He needed a cold shower and fast.

The other boys were still asleep with their curtains drawn as James emerged from the loo with a clear mind and one less issue to worry about. He couldn't have thoughts like that about her. At least not yet. Not now while he was still trying to gain her trust as her friend. He glanced down at his watch to find it was only 6:45. The other boys wouldn't roll out of their beds for at least a few more hours. James glanced out the dorm window to take in the beautiful, student free grounds and had only one thought in his mind. It was time for a run.

James slipped out through the gates that led to the Quidditch Pitch and made his way into the locker rooms. It was easier to transform himself where he knew his clothes would be safe and not suspiciously laying around on the grounds waiting for a student to find them. As he stepped out from the locker room stall and placed the wand to his head, James felt the rush flow through him as a new energy was released from within. The wand fell to the floor with a clang as his hands and arms shifted forward, his back arching his body so he was on all fours. His Fingertips pooled together into black hooves and tan fur began to ascend up his arms and to his torso. His hearing and vision began to sharpen and pick up every little movement around him. An extra weight began to pull at the top of his head as his antlers pushed through and mounted themselves before him. As he glanced back at the mirror-lined wall of the locker room, the beautiful stag before him always warmed James' heart to see. Releasing the magnificent animal within back out into the wild.

Something about running as a stag always seemed to free James. For years he always thought that the only way he could relax his mind and blow off some steam was to play pranks. His first four years of school were nothing but getting into trouble from the pranks he would play on others to ease his own mind. Sure they weren't the nicest of pranks. But for the most part there was always a specific target and to him, they deserved it. As the boys developed their Animagi throughout the end of their fourth year, James' pranks escalated with his frustrations of being unable to fully connect with his form. Which didn't seem to please Dorea or Charlus as they received constant reports of their son being sent to unnecessary amounts of detention sessions. However before Christmas Break his fifth year, he had finally mastered his form. He spent the entirety of his Holiday home running through the snow filled forest behind the Manor. Finding that whenever he returned home, his mind would be completely clear. Of course after a single conversation with his father he would be back out in the trees again, but it helped him truly connect with the stag within.

Sirius had been the first to fully channel into his ability at the beginning of their fifth year. But the boys soon realized that he had always had the hound within him all along. Peter spent months into their second half of fifth year riding on James or Sirius' back in a deformed Rat structure before he finally was able to become one with the rodent form he was within. Even now, he had to stay behind a while before he was finally able to become a full Rat and the boys would allow him to join in on the run. That way Remus wouldn't have an easier time getting a hold of him as he struggled into his form.

As he bounded around the Lake, he couldn't help but occasionally glance over at his reflection in the still water along the shore. Who would have thought that illegally channeling his inner creature would bring about the balance in his life that he so desperately needed. He loved everything about his form. He stood tall and magnificent, but his whole body was visible muscle underneath the soft tan fur. With his ability to run on all fours, James found himself able to accelerate to speeds that he only thought possible on his broom. It was another exhilarating rush that he only thought he could gain from playing Quidditch. As he picked up his speed to get in one full lap around the Black Lake before students would be waking up, a glimmer of red caught his eye as he rounded the path closest to the forest. For a moment he had thought he was seeing things, but as he cautiously made his way closer, there was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't. Lily Evans sat atop one of the large boulders beside the shore, curled up in her robes while staring off into the distance. The way her hair caught the light of the morning sun gave it almost the appearance of glowing flames as he crept closer. The light illuminating her pale skin, reflecting back some of her faint freckles along her nose. She still hadn't noticed him as he stood a few feet behind her watching on.

Why was she awake so early? Was she upset about something? She had seemed perfectly fine last night while they were together. Aside from her date with Barty, the rest of her day seemed to go perfectly fine while she was with James. So why was she alone on the grounds first thing in the morning? As he took another slow step forward, his feet betrayed him as a twig snapped under the weight of one of his hind hooves. Lily immediately froze in place before rapidly turning around, wand in hand; ready to fight at all costs. James watched as the anger and aggression that she had manifested in her preparation to fight began to ease into a smile as she took in the sight before her. "You came back." Her voice chimed as she began to lower her wand and turn to face her body toward him. James glanced down to double check that he was still in his Animagus form before looking back up at her. She was definitely speaking with the Deer and not James. "I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again." Lily smiled brightly as she lowered herself off the boulder and reached out to him.

His plans for the previous day were to only follow her and Barty from the woods. But Barty had better hearing than he expected and had caught onto James' steps behind them and exposed him. He had never expected Lily to take so kindly to his Animagus form but here she was the next day, full of excitement as he presented himself to her again. Trying to keep up the appearance of a wild animal, James took his time easing his way toward her extended hand. He didn't want her to become suspicious if he suddenly bounded toward her and started rubbing up against her like some love sick puppy. Sure Sirius could get away with that as an actual dog, but James was a deer. A Buck. Known for being defensive creatures when threatened. So for now he had to take it slow.

With each one of his slow steps forward, Lily eased forward slightly herself until finally, the tips of her fingers brushed along the top of his snout. The soft touch sent chills throughout James causing him to jump slightly. Soft shushes began to escape Lily's mouth as she reached her other hand up under his chin and she calmly stroked the top of his head with her other and looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just wanted to pet you again." She giggled as her fingers slid through the fur on his head. James couldn't help but relax into her hand as he found the same Zen from the night before washing over him. Before he could stop himself, a small gruff of pleasure escaped his mouth. Lily couldn't help but laugh and step even closer. "That feels good?" She giggled as her nails scratched away at the area around the stags ears, causing him to lean into her hand. Dodging his antlers that threatened to poke her in the eye, Lily couldn't be more thrilled as she was reunited with the Deer from the previous day. Something about him just seemed to relax her mind and she couldn't help but feel blessed in some way that a magnificent creature like this would even give her the time of day.

Somehow her nails felt a thousand times better as they scratched through the stags fur than when they would mess with James' mop of hair. He couldn't explain it, but he had no control of the grunts that continually sounded from his mouth causing Lily to keep giggling. But that's when he heard it, even through her laughs, James could pick up on the faint sound of footsteps and speaking nearby and his entire body went into defensive mode. Lily jumped as the deer recoiled from her touch and stood tall and alert before her. His head swinging about until it locked on the Main Gate to the grounds and froze. Lily turned to follow his gaze and was surprised to see two students making their way through the gate onto the grounds in the distance. Was he really able to hear them that far away? As she turned back she felt a tightness in her chest as she watched the creature stepping backwards cautiously away from her. "Wait. Don't go yet!" She sighed seeing him beginning to turn. He glanced back at her only for a moment before giving her a soft nod and turning to sprint off toward the other side of the lake toward the Quidditch Pitch.

X

The Great Hall was still rather empty as she entered. The usual early morning suspects sat eating their meals or reading their papers in complete silence, taking in the pleasantness of another peaceful morning at Hogwarts. As she slid in across from the familiar face of Hestia further down the Gryffindor table, that's when she saw it.

_"Look Out Ladies! Barty Crouch Jr. may be off the market!"_

The gossip column of Hestia's paper flashed the image of Barty forcing a kiss on Lily as they walked back to the castle the previous day. There for the world to see on the morning paper. Lily immediately tore the paper from Hestia's hands and splayed it out on the table for the both of them to read. Hestia was about to object until she also noticed the photo before her. "Oh Bloody Hell..." She whispered and began reading the article with Lily.

_"Ministry of Magic's golden child found himself smitten with Muggleborn Brainiac Lily Evans this week! The two have been seen together on more than one occasion, now including a date to Hogsmeade where the couple even shared a kiss! Is Barty Crouch Jr. off the market again? We'll have the inside scoop for you all later this week when we interview the heartthrob himself!"_

Before Hestia could look at the photo again, light erupted before her as the entire paper went up in flames. What she didn't expect was the gasps and shrieks from other tables as every other copy of the Prophet in the room went up in flames as well. She glanced over to find Lily with her complexion almost matching her hair. All eyes glanced around for any signs of a wand to see who had just destroyed all their papers. "Lily?" Hestia reached her hand to Lily's, only to pull back as a burning sensation shot through hers on contact. "Lily there aren't anymore papers here! You can breathe now." She tried to talk her friend back, but she continued to remain silent. Fists still bunched and if Hestia wasn't mistaken, were her hands glowing red? Suddenly she felt a presence nearby and glanced up to see a hand rested on Lily's shoulder. "Deep breaths, Red. No one is going to think you're with him unless you let them. Now breathe." A second hand appeared and placed down a copy of the prophet on the table before shifting up to her other shoulder.

"I don't want to be with him." She choked out eyeing the parchment that James had just placed before her. "And I'm sure when you tell him that, it will all go away." James sighed as she finally spoke. He felt the tension begin to release from her shoulders slightly, but suddenly found them stiffening up once more as the photo of Crouch kissing her replayed. However it was only for a moment as it too, like the many other copies earlier, burst into flames. James' eyes quickly meet Hestia's. "Did she do that?" James mouthed only to be met by a surprising nod from Hestia who's eyes then darted down to her hands. To his surprise, Lily's hands had begun to glow a faint red. He could only stare on in shock. Sure there were plenty of stories of Wizards and Witches capable of performing wandless magic, but he had never seen it performed before him by someone so young. He wasn't in the least bit surprised that out of everyone at their school, it was Lily who had the truly unique gift.

"Red. Please breathe. We will make this go away somehow. I promise. But can you please register that you are performing Wandless Magic right now before you burn the entire Castle to the ground?" He felt a flinch under his hands as her hands jerked up before her face, still a faint glow to them. "How?..." She whispered as she glanced around at all the torched papers in the room. "When one has enough emotion built up from something close to their heart, a Witch with the right power is capable of performing magic without her wand." McGonagall's voice sounded from Hestia's side. "Well done, Miss Evans. However, I do believe some students would like to read the rest of their morning paper that isn't the Gossip Column. Wouldn't you agree?"

Lily quickly unclenched her fists, causing the glow to dissipate and fade back to her normal skin tone. "I'm so sorry Professor. I didn't even know what I was doing." Her voice had remained a whisper as she looked away embarrassed. "No need to apologize Miss Evans. It's quite impressive at your age. We should set up a time to work with you more on your ability." She smiled and turned to return to the heads table. "Oh and Miss Evans?" Lily grimaced hearing McGonagall again. She knew there had to be a catch,. She had just set fire to every paper in the room. Of course there had to be some form of punishment. "Yes Professor?" She glanced over expecting McGonagall's normal stern glare to meet her gaze, however she was taken aback as her Professor turned to face her with a bright smile. "Twenty Points to Gryffindor for unlocking such an extraordinary gift." And with that McGonagall spun on her heal and returned to her seat at the front of the room.

"What in Merlin's Beard just happened?" Lily gasped finally as McGonagall reached her seat. "I learned to never...Ever. Piss you off is what just happened!" James laughed as he slid into the bench beside her, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her tightly into his side. Lily glanced up and gave him a faint smile, but she was still stuck in her own mind. How did they capture this photo? She had been so alert of the forest around her while she hunted for another glimpse of the Stag. There was no way she could have missed someone else being there with a camera. Also it was so early in the day, who would have known they would be walking back to the Castle long before everyone else? Then the words flashed through her mind.

" _We'll have the inside scoop for you all later this week when we interview the heartthrob himself!"_

He was going to have an interview with them later this week? So he knew about this? Suddenly it all began to click together in her mind. He wanted to get back to the Castle before it got Dark. Most students tried to prolong their dates so they could sneak in a quick snog in the dark carriages on the way back to the Castle. Most students tried to spend as much time with their dates as possible. But not Barty.

"That. Little. Shit." She whispered out causing James and Hestia to look from one another over to her. "Who Lily?" Hestia asked looking around the room for a sign of a new arrival they hadn't noticed. "He even talked about being followed by the press and I assumed he was joking. But he knew they were there." She scoffed, clearly laughing in frustration. James thought back to the day before as he had been following them and realized she was right. He had discovered James being there because he told Lily they were most likely being followed by the press. He had planned this.

"I was just a publicity scheme." She finally sighed out, resting her head against James' shoulder and sliding her arms around his waist. "He probably didn't even like me. Just needed a decent student for the camera." Her voice had shifted to a quiet whisper that only James could hear. "Oh no. He definitely likes you. This is his way of showing the world that you belong to him." James' grumbled out, clearly aware of what Crouch was up to. "It's his warning to others interested. He's saying they can't have you." James clearly ignoring this warning as his arm tightened around Lily's shoulder, pulling her even closer to him.

She belonged to him? Hadn't he just spent the previous morning arguing with Severus that she was her own person and didn't belong to anyone? And here he was, publicizing to the world that she was his possession? If she wasn't disgusted with him before, she truly was now. How dare he? It's not even like he even had competition… But a weight suddenly resting on her head made her realize that wasn't true. James' head casually rested on top of Lily's as the two of them sat curled up together in one another's embrace at the breakfast table.

Their glares at one another over the past few months. Barty consistently kissing Lily's hand whenever James was able to witness it. Their clear dislike for one another after the World Cup. It was a warning for one person and one person alone. As she glanced up to try to catch sight of James' face, she couldn't help but laugh to herself as she took in his casual crooked grin beaming down at her. Did James even know that the warnings were for him?


	33. Chapter 33

The rumors of James and Deirdre's breakup spread through the Castle like wildfire. As groups of students broke off from their houses after breakfast to enjoy their Sundays, the rumor mill exploded. It wasn't long until everyone knew. What Lily hadn't expected, was how quickly the girls began to flock to James. They had spent the majority of their morning in the library with Remus attempting to finish their potions essays that Slughorn had decided 'wouldn't entirely destroy their Hogsmeade Weekends'. The first interruption came from a fifth year Ravenclaw. Who hovered in the bookshelves around their table, continually bumping into James' shoulder before slyly slipping him a note to meet her in the second floor Broom cupboard during lunch.

"And so it begins again." Remus couldn't help but laugh as his friend's face began to blush upon opening the note. "It's been less than twelve bloody hours." He sighed out as he crumpled up the paper in one hand, his other rushing up and through his hair aggressively. Even though she could see he was uncomfortable, Lily couldn't help but feel the small pang of jealousy that poked at the back of her mind. He still wasn't hers just because he was newly single. She still didn't even know if he even wanted that anymore. They had become so close over the last few months. Was she even a thought in his mind? "I don't know why you seem so surprised." Remus broke her train of thought as he flipped through a few pages of his textbook. "The same thing happened the last time you were on your own. It was how you even met Deirdre in the first place when she asked you out." Lily wasn't surprised by hearing that. It had taken her aback the previous year when Marlene slammed into the dormitory with the latest gossip that the pair had a date to Hogsmeade. But she should have known that James would never have asked out a girl that she had never seen him even speak to in their 5 years of school together. "Could you blame me then though? If a beautiful girl asks you to escort her to Hogsmeade." He paused but only for a moment, just long enough to turn to face Lily, eyes locking with her own. "You escort that beautiful girl to Hogsmeade." His eyes remained on hers, a crooked smile creeping at the corner of his mouth as she could feel the rose tint creeping over her cheeks.

"Well." Remus coughed as he slammed his potions book shut and slid it off the table into his bag. Lily was finally able to break from the trance she had been locked into and glance over at Remus who was unable to hide his suspicious smile from her. Especially taking in the sight of his best friend who was still dumbly mesmerized by the red head beside him. "Not all of us have beautiful women ask them out the moment they are single." Rolling his eyes, he stood up from the table, sliding his bag over his shoulder and slapping James over the back of the head with his rolled up potions scroll as he walked by. "I supposed I'll see you two at lunch shortly if you ever finish your bloody papers." Remus waved back at them as he continued through the shelves out of the library. "Weren't we waiting on him to be done?" Lily giggled closing up her own book bag as she watched James' hand flow through his hair, rubbing at the spot he had just been hit. "So much for being thoughtful friends." James mumbled as he pushed his own books and parchment into his bag.

As the pair of them reached the main landing on their way to lunch, a daring fourth year stood in their way. There was an uneven bunch around her waistline that showed she had clearly rolled her skirt band a few times to shorten it. Most likely in an attempt to be revealing with her legs. Her makeup was caked on heavily and her hair hung loosely around her face down onto her skin tight white shirt. Lily had to bite down on her cheek to refrain from laughing as James tensed up beside her and grasped for her hand.

"Oh James! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Her brown eyes glowed brightly as they took in the site of James Potter out of his uniform and in his regular clothes. Lily never minded when he was back in his muggle clothes. His Quidditch muscles always accented by the tight sweaters and short sleeved shirts he chose to wear caused her heart to beat uncontrollably every time. No one should be able to pull off a sweater that beautifully.

"Do I know you?" James finally choked out as Lily squeezed his hand, alerting him to the fact that she was looking for some sort of response. The Hufflepuff looked offended as she took in what was happening. "It's me! Diana! You used to be part of my study group for Muggle Studies last year?" She questioned James, but Lily knew better than anyone that she clearly had made it all up.  
"I've never been in a study group that wasn't the Marauders." The girl's eyes grew as she was obviously caught in her lie. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be skipping lunch with the lovely Miss Evans to work on a project. So..." James began to awkwardly mumble as he held tighter to Lily's hand and pulled her past Diana, down the steps and into one of the side corridors.

"That's the second one this morning! They're like bloody vultures!" He groaned as he was sure they were out of her hearing range. "Oh no! Girls are throwing themselves at Me! Whatever will I do?" Lily quipped from beside him, only to receive a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Someone's sassy this afternoon." He smiled but only this time to be the one receiving the glare.

"I'm hungry! And we can't go to our original destination because someone had to go and lie to avoid a squad of girls that is probably waiting for him!" Lily grumbled as they remained hidden in their corridor out of sight. "Will a trip to the kitchens help with your mood?" He laughed seeing her eyes light up at the thought of the house elves making whatever she could come up with. "Alright we'll go to the kitchens." James chuckled as he pulled his hand from hers, only to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Lily could only grit her teeth to try and hide that internally she was screaming with joy as her arm slipped behind his back.

As the pair descended the stairs to the Dungeons, and began to turn for the Kitchen corridor, an explosion sounded from further down towards the Potions storage. James and Lily froze in place. "What in Merlin's beard...?" She questioned as the sound of a second explosion erupted, causing her Prefect mind to kick in over her stomach. She ducked out from under James' arm and rushed down the corridor.

"How Dare You!" Was shouted before yet another explosion sounded. Shrapnel of rocks bounding out of the end of the corridor, caused Lily to stop at the corner for cover. As she hesitantly peered around, she found that the hallway was filled with dusty clouded air and rocky debris. Further down the way, she could see Bellatrix Black, wand in hand, back toward her, spells launching at what took Lily a moment to realize, was Deirdre Sinclair curled up in a ball. Her shield charm surrounding her seemed to be barely holding on for dear life. "How dare you even think!" She shouted again as she launched another curse at the shield, only for it to bounce off and smash into a stone wall, sending out another flurry of dust and shrapnel. "That you could get away with your slaggish little schemes! Did you actually think I wasn't going to find out? Did you think I wouldn't care?" Her screams echoed for a moment before another curse crashed into Deirdre's shield. "You'll pay for this Sinclair!"

But as she raised her wand again, Lily knew it was time to step in. "Black! That's enough! Unless you want me to get Dumbledore involved!" Her voice sounded through the corridor, causing Bella to turn with fury in her eyes. "Filthy Mudblood Prefect! Don't act like you can stop me!" As she shot a curse in her direction, she was surprised to find that Lily had her wand out and had already rebounded the curse back at her. The blue light crashed into Bella's chest and before she could move, Bellatrix Black found that she was now stuck to the floor, just as she had done to Sinclair minutes before.

"Oh I'm definitely getting Dumbledore involved now." Lily laughed to herself as she watched Black reaching for her wand that had fallen just enough away that the sticking spell wouldn't budge. "Hey James?" Lily questioned and glanced back expecting to see him still down the corridor by the stairwell alone. She was pleasantly surprised however, to find not only James, but McGonagall as well, rushing toward her. "Oh! Hullo Professor!" Lily smiled to see her taking in the scene as well. "I see you have everything under control Miss Evans?" McGonagall couldn't help but smile as her student prefect had managed to quickly end the situation. "Would you like to take it from here Professor?" She questioned as she glanced back at Deirdre who seemed to be glaring at James from her spot on the floor. "I would indeed Miss Evans. Dumbledore would love to hear why his dungeons are in such disarray." McGonagall grumbled as she took in the crumbled stone and shattered windows. "You and Mr. Potter should return to your lunch now." With a quick nod, Lily slid past her Professor, grabbing James' hand in the process and making their way down the corridor. "Thanks for getting McGonagall." She laughed as they finally reached the portrait to the kitchens. "Thanks for saving my ex from Bellatrix." James chuckled in return. "I warned her that it wouldn't be pretty." He smirked as his free hand reached out to tickle the pear.

X

_Twenty windows. Sixteen beds. Sixteen bedside tables. Four over stocked potions cabinets. One that always seemed to have a sticking door that needed to be lifted slightly to yank it open. Three nurses stations. Dozens of Curtain walls that Poppy would always add to depending on how bad some of the patients conditions were. And Madam Pomfrey's office._

Remus knew every detail about this room down to the last ceiling tile.

_Four hundred and fifteen by the way_.

For the last six years of his life, for one week a month he found himself in this room. Even for the nights he just had to drink a quick potion. He would notice if something was different. Today was one of those days. Nothing big of course. Poppy wasn't one for change. Always claimed she had better things to do with her free time than redecorating the Hospital Wing. But to see more than one bed occupied was a surprise to Remus. And to see one with a shielded forcefield charm surrounding it was a whole different story. Remus stood befuddled at the door taking in the sight of Bellatrix Black confined to a bed with almost a cell surrounding her. "Ah Mr. Lupin! Is it that time already?" Madam Pomfrey sounded shocked to see him until she glanced back at the clock. "Merlin! I had no idea it was getting so late in the day. Well take your bed and I'll be along to help you in a moment." She sighed looking between the two bottles in her hands. "I've been dealing with this one for the last few hours."

Remus nodded but continued to stare at the glaring orb around Bella. "Yes Remus." Madam Promfrey's voice caused him to turn back to face her. "The cell was very necessary." She sounded immensely frustrated as she moved back into her office. He shuddered to think what she could have done to have earned a cell from Pomfrey. The only time he could remember seeing one had been when he wasn't able to get to the shack in time and needed to be contained. He awoke in a similar cell the following morning. Remus made his way along the beds until he spotted another occupied bed further down at the opposite end. He didn't recognize her at first. She was covered in cuts and was swelling up from her bruises. "Bloody Hell Deirdre!" Slipped from his mouth before he could catch himself.

"Honestly... I probably deserve worse." She shrugged as she glanced over the knicks along her arms. "How did you even manage to get out of there alive?" He whispered as he took the bed beside her, warily glancing over his shoulder at Bella whose gaze was still locked on Madam Pomfrey moving about her office. "I have Evans to thank for that I suppose. She stumbled upon Bellatrix attacking me in the Dungeons. My shield charm wasn't going to last much longer so I guess I'm quite lucky she showed up." She nervously giggled as Remus looked back at her, fidgeting with a string on her sweater. "Otherwise we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Her voice grew quiet as she stared out ahead of herself. "Knowing Lily she was probably going to meet with Slughorn. She's always trying to do some extra work to get ahead of Snape in potions. "Remus thought out loud as he remembered not seeing Lily at lunch. But as he looked over at Deirdre's face, Remus was surprised to find her smiling to herself.

"I doubt she and James were going to see Slughorn. At lunch. In the Dungeons. Alone together." That was news to Remus. He hadn't seen much of the pair since he left them in the library. But that wasn't new for him in the weeks leading up to a full moon. He never was able to see much of anyone really. But it was definitely suspicious to hear the two of them alone together already. "It was only a matter of time." He finally chuckled to himself. "And if you had seen them this summer you would think so too." He sighed watching the pain flash over Deirdre's eyes. "But I doubt it was what you think. James may be a horn ball, but Lily is as proper as they come." Remus expected her to laugh, but was surprised as she let out a brief sudden outburst. "Ha! James Potter a horn ball? That I can't believe! He wouldn't even sleep with me!" She snapped as her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl painted across her face. He wasn't even sure how to respond as he sat in shock. He always expected by how James jumped between women that he slept around as much as Sirius. "James doesn't talk about his relationships with us. We barely knew anything about you to be completely honest." He couldn't help but notice another pang of hurt in her eyes. "He never wanted me around your friends and to be honest, I never really wanted him around mine." She sighed as she seemed to be thinking it all over. "We were two very different people except for our blood status."

Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes while she wasn't paying attention. She would be a girl who would only date someone for Blood Status and looks. "Alright Mr. Lupin. Here you are at last." Madam Pomfrey's voice broke through as she made her way to the foot of his bed. "Drink up!" She chimed, handing him a bottle with a blue hue to it. He quickly drank down the Wolfsbane before the taste could linger in his mouth. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever been made to drink, but it definitely wasn't pleasant in any way. As Madam Pomfrey made her way back to her office upon taking back the empty vial, Remus couldn't help but feel Deirdre's eyes on him. "Yes Deirdre?" He questioned, glancing over to catch her watchful eyes dart down to her bed. "What do you have? James would always say you were sick. But he would never tell me with what."

Most Werewolves would be thrown off by this question, but it was luckily one that he and his mother had thoroughly planned for many years before. "It's Muggle condition. I developed it from my mother's side. It's called Diabetes. I have to drink my potion every night because my body doesn't make enough sugars to function properly." He described the Muggle disorder with ease. Occasionally stealing glances at Madam Pomfrey who was smirking to herself at the lovely lie he was feeding Deirdre. "Never heard of it. But then again, I don't know a lot about Muggle culture." She shrugged. "Well I'm glad I could teach you something today then." Remus smiled as he pushed himself up slowly from his cot. The potion helped keep the Beast at bay, but it didn't mean that it helped with the pain and exhaustion. As he was about halfway down the room, Deirdre's voice stopped him. "Could you thank Lily for me? I would tell her myself, but we haven't exactly ever spoken." Remus was surprised to hear the request, but gave a small nod before venturing off for the Great Hall.

X

Candle lit Jack-o-lanterns hovered warmly overhead as students began to file into the Great Hall for dinner. Mary and Celia had spent the majority of their afternoon with Professor McGonagall's third years Transfiguration class, Levitating the pumpkins they created. The pair collapsed into the bench of the Gryffindor table, clearly burnt out beyond belief. "Rough one today ladies?" Lily asked as she glanced back from Hestia and Marlene to see the girls heads both resting on the table. "McGonagall left us alone with them for well over an hour!" Celia groaned, turning her head to the side to see down the table to her friends, all of which were laughing at their suffering. "She asked us to bloody help! Not lead the whole damn project!" Mary whined, pushing herself back from the table to glare up at the floating nightmares above her head. "Well if Bella hadn't attacked Deirdre today, that probably wouldn't have been the case." Marlene laughed as she slid a scoop of vegetables onto the plate in front of her. Mary's eyes quickly meeting Marlene's. "Already?" Mary sighed as her hand slid into her pocket, pulling out 2 galleons. "Already indeed!" Marlene couldn't help but smile deviously as she held her hand out to Mary for the money.

"Did you lot actually make a bet on when Sirius' cousin was going to kick my ex girlfriends arse?" James groaned as he slumped into the bench beside Marlene, shooting a death glare at her from the corner of his eye. "Easiest bet I've ever made!" She smirked, as she placed the coins safely away in her pocket. "If dear Bella is involved, violence is always guaranteed." Sirius' voice sang in as the other Marauders filled in the open seats across from Mary and Celia, reaching out and grabbing a dinner roll. "Smart bet McKinnon." He sputtered out with a few pieces of roll after taking a bite.

"Beautiful work with the Pumpkins ladies! The Great Hall looks perfect." Remus remarked as he glanced up and around the room, his gaze roaming anywhere that wasn't his friends disgusting eating habits. "Flattery will get you everywhere Lupin." Mary hummed happily as she shot him a quick wink. "Speaking of pumpkins!" Remus' coughed out nervously while attempting to hide the blush rising up his cheeks. "Everyone prepared for The Sirius Celebration this Friday?" Sirius couldn't help but smile as not only was it his favorite time of year, but a pair of bright blue eyes peered around at him from the far side of Lily, full of curiosity. "Because how could it be Halloween at Hogwarts without my annual Costume Birthday Extravaganza!" Eyebrows wiggling at the smiles being thrown his way from other groups sitting nearby at the table. James couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at his friend's enthusiasm. Sirius Black loved Halloween. As a child he would sneak out into his Muggle neighborhood and for just a few hours, not be a member of the Pure Blood Magic Black family, but instead anything he wanted to be. Not only was it his favorite Muggle holiday, but a few days later, on November 3rd, was his Birthday.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, it broke the boy's heart to learn that there was no Celebration at Hogwarts that allowed him to dress up and have the one escape he always looked forward to. So as Halloween began to approach their first year, James along with Remus and Peter, surprised Sirius with his very own Halloween Costume Party in the Gryffindor Common Room. It immediately became a tradition for every year that followed. Students from every house attempted to sneak into Gryffindor Tower dressed in any costume they could conjure, to celebrate their favorite party boy, Sirius Black.

"You alright?" James glanced across the table to see Lily leaning over to whisper to Hestia. "You mean to tell me, that the ruckus party I purposely avoided the last four years was not just a Halloween party, but a celebration of that gits life?" She laughed as she watched her newest friend wave his arms around over his head, deep in one of his stories. "So now that you know who it's actually for?" He smiled across the table at Hestia, very pleased to see a smirk pull at her lips as well, a stain of red tinting her pale cheeks. "Well it's not like I have much of a choice now, do I?" She rolled her eyes with a laugh as she stole another glance at the fool.

James couldn't help but notice though, that Hestia didn't look away. Instead her look began to soften, a smile played at her lips as she watched his best friend wave around like a babbling fool. Ranting on about Peeves hiding behind the Fat Lady, jumping out at every person who wasn't a Gryffindor. And yet she almost had a look of... Adoration? Was she actually developing a soft spot for Sirius? It was only for a moment, but as she glanced back, she met James' eyes with terror as he stared on with awe. Her face flushed red as she quickly pushed herself up from the table. "I've got to go." She whispered to Lily before rushing along the table to where her roommates sat further down the way. As Lily turned back toward the table, she let out a small giggle upon taking in the dumbfounded look on James face. "What?" She whispered to him only to receive a blink of shock. "Well I'll be damned." He laughed glancing down the table and then back to Sirius.

"There's nothing that could top last years though!" He sighed finally falling back down into the bench exhausted. "But I can't wait to see you lot try!" His hands falling onto Peter and Remus' shoulders with a heavy thud, causing both boys to grimace. "And I don't mean just the boys." Sirius began sarcastically, but as he spun around at the table to see who the remark was intended for, James saw a tinge of confusion cross his eyes as he noticed the empty seat beside Lily. "I expect everyone to wear a proper costume this year!" He quickly recovered, trying to make his movements seem intentional. "And I mean it Mary! I will let Max dress you this year if you don't cooperate!" He rounded to her, finger pointed in her face. "I will bite that finger off in five seconds if it isn't out of my face, Black!" He could hear Mary snap at Sirius, but James had turned his attention back to Lily who was smirking suspiciously at him.

"What?" He whispered only to see Lily's head nod slightly toward further down the table. As James snuck a glance, he couldn't help but bite his tongue to keep from smiling like an idiot. Because as James looked down the Gryffindor table, he found Hestia Jones smiling stupidly beside her friends, watching Sirius Black falling back over the bench as he dodged Mary's lunge at his finger. As he looked back to Lily he couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes grew wide. "Well I'll be damned!" She mouthed before turning to look back at the fool on the floor behind her.

X

"Jones!" His voice echoed through the Common Room as the Marauders barreled in through the Portrait hole. She had hoped her armchair would have hidden her better from their view, but clearly that wasn't the case. She didn't want another run in with the group of boys after her uncomfortable realization earlier with James watching. If it had been Lily, then she would have been perfectly fine. She trusted her to keep this to herself. But of course it had to be James Potter. Best Friend to the Dirty Trollop himself! The Dirty Trollop she in fact might have feelings for.

She never wanted to acknowledge it at first. It was obvious that she could never deny his looks. The man radiated confidence because he even knew how attractive he was. She would never let those looks fool her. Years on her own had prepared her for ignoring people such as him. But the more he followed her about, the more he tried to be her friend, he continued to prove to her that he was the opposite of what every girl had ever portrayed him as. Obviously in the past those things would have definitely been true. But there wasn't a single girl this year after Emmeline Vance's Summer fling, that spoke of being with Sirius. Not even a flirt session. There was something different about him and Hestia couldn't put her finger on it. Of course their trip to Hogsmeade sent her head through a spiral. She talked with him about every girl in Hogwarts and not a one peaked his interest. And then there was a moment in the corridor where she thought... No. Not possible.

Hestia shook the thought from her mind as she watched James push Peter across the room for the stairwell. Remus following close behind. "We're studying Wormtail! You have to pass this midterm!" James snapped as he dragged him up the stairwell. "Binn's is going to give up on you if you don't!" Remus began to chuckle as he flicked his wand, levitating Peter up the stairs causing him to let out a groan. "This is so demeaning!" His voice could be heard from below, as the boys disappeared up the stairs. She let out a sigh that there would be no awkward interactions with James tonight. She didn't know if she could take it.

It didn't take her long to realize though, that they had left behind a member. The black haired, silver eyed, Dirty Trollop in question. "What can I do for you, Sirius?" She hummed as calmly as she could, keeping her eyes glued to her book. "Missed you at dinner." He mumbled while taking a seat onto the arm of her chair. Was there a hint of disappointment in his voice? She questioned it enough to chance a look over at him. He looked so defeated as he sat there fiddling with the cuticle on his fingernail nervously. "Sorry. I had to sit with my roommates." She sighed attempting to ignore the butterflies that continued to turn over in her stomach. "You left when I got there." He whispered after a moment, slowly looking up to meet her eyes. Was he upset that she left? She felt her heart drop into her stomach, crushing the butterflies that had nervously fluttered moments before. She had clearly upset him and had to fix this. "I needed to ask them for ideas on a costume for the party...since I've never been to one."

His eyes lit up, but immediately shifted to shock as Sirius rapidly sat up, turning to face her. "What do you mean you've never been to a Costume Party? Hestia Jones! You are in your fifth year! Have you been skipping my Birthday Bash for four years now?" He shouted sarcastically, only to watch as she slowly slid down into the armchair, giggling away as she hid behind her book. "I never knew it was for you!" She laughed out, slightly muffled by the book in front of her face. As she peered over the top, Hestia was greeted by one of Sirius' conniving smirks as he leaned over, resting his elbow on her shoulder. "Changing your mind because it's for me, are we?" His eyebrows wiggled as he lowered his arm around her shoulder. "Well you are one of my closest friends now. How could I possibly miss it?" Her book slid down from her face as she turned to meet his eyes.

Here they were again. His silver iris's locked onto her blue. Where the two of them had been less than twenty four hours ago in the corridor before they were interrupted by Filch. Was something about to happen then? What about now? Hestia's mind nervously questioned as the heat began to rise up the back of her neck. Her eyes finally breaking to look down at the book in her hands. "So..." She whispered as she looked down. "Will you be going as a Dirty Trollop, or should I?" She couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle as a bark of laughter escaped him. His arm tightening around her shoulders, pulling her close. "You're a gem, Jones. Did you know?" He squeezed her lightly before slipping his arm out from behind her and pushing himself up from the chair. "Famous for it!" She grinned up at him, even adding a quick wink before returning to her book. All the while, Sirius Black skipped his way up the stairs to his dorm. Smiling and humming away giddily to himself. This was going to be a Birthday for the books. He could feel it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Lily knew she couldn't dodge him forever. Arriving to class only minutes before they were set to begin. Running out the moment they were dismissed. It would only last her so long. She knew that. But every time she tried to think of how she was going to confront him, she could feel the frustration building up inside of her like that morning in the Great Hall. So it shouldn’t have been a surprise to Lily when she emerged from the Gryffindor Common room Thursday evening on her way to rounds, to find Barty Crouch jr. leaning against the wall beside the Portrait Hole, waiting for her. “Lily!” his voice snapped causing her to jump and fall into the Portrait frame. “Bloody Hell! How about some warning!” She had managed to catch herself before completely pulling the Fat Lady off the wall. Of course he would choose now to corner her. She was already cutting it close beforehand, now she was definitely going to be late for rounds.    
  
“Warning? How am I supposed to give you warning when you’ve been avoiding me since Saturday?” She had expected him to be upset or annoyed, but this was an edge to Barty that she had never seen. “Oh! Are you referring to our date that was a publicity shoot? A shoot that was posted all over the Gossip Column? Posted without my Permission or even my knowledge? What about that kind of Warning, Barty?” Her words dripped with disdain as she spun the situation back in his face. She didn’t have time to wait for him to come up with another stupid excuse. Lily was late and couldn’t stand to be around him, so she turned to leave down the corridor.    
  
Lily hadn’t made it far when a stinging pressure encompassed her arm, pulling her back. “Don’t walk away from me when I am talking to you!” The harshness in his voice caused her to look back, taking in the sight of his grip around her elbow that was causing her so much pain. “You’re _ hurting  _ me!  _ Let go _ !” Lily tried to pull her arm from him, but it only made Crouch’s grip tighten. She bit her cheek not to yell out. “ Not until we finish speaking!” He spat at her, ignoring the worried stares being sent their way as a crowd of Gryffindor’s passed them. “What do you want from me then?” She spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep the tears that stung the corners of her eyes from revealing themselves.

“I would like to know why my Girlfriend has been ignoring me all week!” Lily’s eyes shot up to meet his as she spat out a laugh. “ _ Girlfriend?!  _ You must be barking mad!” She shouted at him. “We shared a single date! One where you never shut up about yourself and I believe only asked me a single question about myself the entire time! Then you shortened it for a publicity scheme and forced a kiss on me! A kiss that is now all over the Sunday Bloody Paper!” She was finally able to wrench her arm free as her other hand immediately reached up to touch the tender skin where his hand had just been. “I’m sure the gossip columns would love to hear the real story about dating a Ministry Brat!” She spat back at him in some attempt to ignore the pain pulsing through her arm.

“How Dare You…” He began slowly, pulling Lily’s eyes back to his own. She immediately regretted that decision as she took in the daggers being sent her way. But this was nothing like she had ever seen. A chill climbed her spine as she began to feel small beneath his gaze. Her stomach churned uncomfortably as he took a step toward her. His eyes dark and bone chilling. Lily’s hands immediately shot up to stop him, her own feet quickly shifting back beneath her to distance herself. “Stay away from me Crouch! I mean it! I want nothing to do with you anymore!”

Barty glared after her as she spun on her heel and rushed down the corridor. Her hand sliding up to rest on her arm for support, flinching as she felt the burn.  _ That would definitely leave a mark _ . She thought to herself as she wiped away a lone tear that slid down her cheek. Hopefully that was the last that she would see of Barty outside of class. She had never seen him like that. So angry. So full of hatred. That look in his eyes. The coldness. The chill surged through her spine again. Lily had never felt like this before. What was this feeling? Was this fear?

  
Remus sat nervously checking his watch as he continued to wait impatiently in the Prefects lounge. She was never late.  _ Ever! _ In the five years that he had known her, Lily Evans was one of the most punctual people he had ever met. So for her to be a few minutes late was a complete surprise. But as he sat perched on the table beside the door, fifteen minutes past nine in the evening, Remus couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable churn in his stomach. 

He was finally able to let out a deep sigh of relief as the door burst open ten minutes later, revealing a rather disheveled Lily Evans. ”Everything alright, Lily?” He questioned, sliding off of the table. “It’s fine. I had something delay me along the way.” She paused for a moment closing her eyes as her hand slid up and rested on her arm. “But it should be all taken care of now.” There was confidence in her voice as she spoke, but Remus couldn't help but see the worry that flashed over her eyes. He wouldn’t press her for information. It wasn't how their relationship worked. They had each other’s back when the other asked for it, but only if they asked for help. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't let slip to James about it when they returned later.

“Then let's go yell at some randy young teenagers and hope they aren’t from our house.” He smiled, clearly putting Lily at ease that he wasn't going to press her for information. He strolled by her and out into the corridor, expecting to hear the scuff of her saddle shoes behind him, but soon realized it was quiet. As he turned, he could see she was lost in her thoughts, continuing to stare into the empty lounge. “Shall we?” He questioned, clearing his throat. He saw her shoulders tense before spinning to meet him with a smile. “Of course!” Lily winked at him as she continued past him down the corridor. He definitely had to tell James. Whatever this was, clearly wasn't sitting right with her.  
  


X

  
  
They had been at this for days. The boys had spent the majority of their week up into the late hours of the night with Peter, in some attempt to prepare him for his History of Magic midterm. There was a time when he had been able to keep up with Remus and James in their classes, but at some point during their fourth year it was like he just gave up on them. There were at least three classes that the boys no longer shared with him because he couldn't pass his OWLS. So as James shifted uncomfortably in his wooden chair, attempting to find a position that didn’t kill his back, he couldn’t help but be furious with Peter as he let out another groan from across the study table in the Gryffindor Common Room. “But most of those people were Muggles! I just don’t understand how they could be so stupid! Why would they think burning them would be the most effective method?”    
  


This was easily the twelfth time this week that Pete had questioned the methods of the Salem Witch Trials and James was at the end of his rope with him. “Bloody Hell Pete! I don’t know! Why is that all you’ve focused on when it comes to the Americans? Do you even remember who created Ilvermorny? Or where it even is?” Peter sat for a moment before finally opening his mouth. “He’s uhh…” He began before James’ hand slammed down on the table. “She Pete! A Witch created the school!” He groaned before slamming his head down onto the desk beside his hand. “Right! She put it on a Mountain, didn’t she?” Pete beamed with accomplishment as he remembered at least something from this section of their studying. “What mountain?” James grumbled, not even willing to lift his head. “I have to know the name too?” Pete cried out, flipping his book closed in front of him. James was about to snap when a voice chimed from beside them. “Greylock.” 

Hestia caught James’ gaze as he turned his head on the table. “Think of it this way, Peter. If Isolt Sayre, who founded Ilvermorny, were alive today, she would have Grey Locks.” She let him sit with that for a moment until she could see his eyes light up. That he got. “I think… I think I can actually remember it that way!” This caught James attention as he sat upright in his chair once more. He hadn't heard those words uttered even once from Wormtail in the last week of studying. “I’m actually preparing for the same exam. Do you mind if I join your little session?” Her voice was almost a whisper and James could clearly see she was nervous as she fiddled with the shoulder strap of her bag. “Please do!” He smiled as he gestured for her to sit in the chair beside Peter. “You’ve made more progress with him in five minutes than I have the last week of studying with him!” He scoffed, flipping through his old notes from his previous year in the class. 

“He needs tricks to help him remember.” Hestia giggled as she slipped into the chair. “Little rhymes or songs. That usually works for me. Helps it sink in a little more.” She smiled happily as Peter stared at her in awe. James couldn't help but be pleased that at least someone knew how to help Wormtail. “Now what do you remember about their houses?” Hestia asked Peter before shooting James a quick wink to signal he could take a much needed break.  _ Thank you!  _ He mouthed to her as he pushed his chair back to rest against the windowsill. Hestia replied with a small nod before turning to pull her notes out of her bag. “Isn’t one of the houses named after a troll?” Peter’s answer caused James to cringe, but he soon felt an ease wash over him as a familiar laugh filled the air. His eyes scanned the room before falling on the dark red locks he so eagerly sought. The pair of Prefects had just entered through the Portrait Hole laughing between themselves. He always loved the bond that Remus and Lily shared. Even before when she absolutely despised James and Sirius, Lily would set aside any time in her day for Remus and he would easily do the same for her. It had begun with their need to constantly be ahead of one another in class and rapidly progressed when they learned of their shared love of Muggle music. Once they were both assigned to be the new Prefects of Gryffindor house in their fourth year, they always made sure to schedule their rounds together. 

He couldn't help but smile as the two approached the table, Lily still giggling away. “Good night of rounds, Moony?” James asked as the two drew near. “Not terrible.” Remus shrugged, glancing to Lily for her input. “Just a few second year Ravenclaws trying to hide out in one of the fourth floor classrooms.” She smiled, causing James’ heart to race. “But I’m going to change and grab that record for you! I’ll be right back.” Lily mentioned to Remus before making her way across the room and up the stairwell. “How goes this?” Remus asked, leaning on the windowsill beside James, taking in the questionable sight of Hestia Jones studying with Peter. “Hestia is our savior!” James grinned at her as she glanced up from the phrase she had just written on Peter’s notes. “Like I said. Give him a rhyme and he’ll be fine. Now hush! If I’m to make progress, he can't have distractions!”

James and Remus quickly raised their hands in surrender as Hestia shooed them away from the table. “How the hell did you get her help?” Remus quipped as they slunk into the loveseat in front of the dimming fire. “She approached us and volunteered!” James couldn't help but laugh at the deformed look that crossed his friends face. “Why in the world would she do that?” His voice filled with suspicion. That is until he glanced over at James to see the crooked smile pulling at his lips. It took Remus only a few moments before the realization dawned on him. “But she’s too good for him!” He finally sighed out at almost a whisper. “Shouldn’t that be what we want for our friend? Wouldn’t we rather Padfoot end up with someone actually intelligent instead of just a random shag like Vance?” James chuckled on as he caught sight of Peter smiling up at Hestia who was patting his arm, clearly both were excited that he remembered something correctly. But as he looked back over to where Remus sat, he couldn't help but notice the concern crossing his face. 

“Are you not happy for Padfoot?” He muttered as a joke, hoping it wasn't the case. Remus instantly met his gaze, eyes full of alarm. “Merlin! Of course I am!” He laughed before quickly looking over his shoulder at Jones and then back at James. “I was thinking about another friend.” He sighed out, moving his gaze over to the dormitory stairs. “Care to share?” James questioned as he saw the worried look begin to grow. 

“Lily was late to rounds.” He finally sighed and met his friend's eyes again. “She’s never late, James. Ever! For anything! She said she got delayed along the way but…” Remus stopped speaking and seemed to be debating with himself about continuing on. He never worried about Lily. She could take care of herself better than most Pure Blood Witches ever could. James began to shift uncomfortably under the weight of the silence. “Moony?” He elbowed Remus’ side, coaxing him to speak. “She was scared, James. She tried to play it off, but she was definitely panicked about whatever happened. I couldn’t bring myself to ask her.” 

Lily Evans scared? Was that even possible? He had just seen her single handedly take on and disarm one of the least stable Dark Witches in the school only days before. Not a single sign of fear to be found. So what could possibly panic her enough to visibly show? “ You should check her right arm as well.” Remus’ voice broke through James’ thoughts. “What’s wrong with her arm?” He was instantly on high alert now. Being scared was one thing, but now she was hurt too? “I don’t know for sure. But I saw her babying it most of rounds and it definitely looked like it was bothering her when she finally showed up to the Prefects Lounge.” He whispered to James quickly as he noticed the sound of rapid footsteps descending the stone steps. “Just check. Please?” Remus added as Lily appeared on the stairwell.

“Here you are Remus!” She smiled holding out the record to him. “Now you have to listen to it a few times! Bob Dylan deserves it!” Remus looked over the grey record sleeve before pushing himself up from the loveseat. “I will make sure to do just that.” He replied sarcastically, earning a hit to the arm from Lily as he passed by her. Did she just use her left hand? James’ mind questioned as he remembered that Lily was right handed. “Mock all you want, but you’ll thank me later!” She shouted at him as he jogged up the stairs. “And how are you this evening, Potter?” Lily’s voice hummed melodically in his ear as she leaned onto the back of the loveseat beside his head, lips only inches away, her breath sending chills down his spine. “I was just gifted a very much needed break thanks to Jones. So I am doing brilliant this evening, Evans.” Crooked grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, one of his hands patting the open space on the loveseat beside him. “Come join me?”

Lily slid her legs over the back of the sofa and slipped into the space beside him, brushing her shoulder against his. Her right side against him.  _ Perfect _ . James slid his arm around her shoulder as he slowly reached out with his other hand for her right arm to pull her closer. But from the moment his fingers made contact with her elbow, James could hear her sharply inhale through clenched teeth as she immediately pulled her arm back to her chest. “Are you alright?” Concern filled his voice as he tightened his hold around her shoulder, keeping her from running away. “It’s nothing…” She choked out, attempting to avoid his eyes. He could feel her shoulders tense as his free hand slid up and rested along her cheek, turning her face to him. “Don’t lie to me, Red.” He whispered, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb as her emerald eyes slid up to meet his.

She couldn’t help but feel her breath catch in her throat as she met his hazel gaze. They were normally filled with humor and mischief, but not today. Staring back at her was a deeply concerned James Potter. The deep sorrow in his eyes was enough of a tell, but when he spoke to her, she could hear the worry in his tone. Lily let out a long sigh before closing her eyes and extending her arm to him. His hand lowered from her cheek and rested on her own as his other slid out from around her shoulders, gently reaching for her sleeve. He was able to slide the fabric up to her elbow when he began to see a discoloration to her skin. Lily’s hand began to tense slightly in his own as he rolled the sleeve up further to reveal a deeper purple bruise that banded around her arm. 

“Lily…” He whispered looking up to see the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “I told him to never come near me again.” She choked out after sitting quietly for a few moments. “Who is he?” James growled through gritted teeth. Who would ever think to even try to hurt Lily Evans? “Was it Snivellus? I’ll  _ kill _ him!” James was pushing himself up when her hand tightened around his and pulled him back down. “It wasn’t Sev… he tried to warn me too. I just… I just didn’t listen.” A soft sob escaped her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't noticed that James had tucked himself back at her side and was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. 

“What did he warn you about, Lils?” He asked as he let his eyes cast another glance down at her arm. The deep bruising wrapped fully around her arm in an uneven pattern. Almost like a hands grip. “It shouldn’t matter now! I told him to stay away from me!” Her shoulders shook as she spoke. Was she trying to reassure James or herself by repeating that? She remained quiet as she stared into the fireplace before them, her head resting lightly on his chest. He didn’t want to push her into reliving something that clearly bothered her to the point of being afraid. “His eyes…” She finally choked out. “He looked at me almost like he wanted to… wanted to…” Her voice trailed off and James could definitely feel her shaking sobs against him. 

“You don’t have to talk about it anymore.” He whispered into her hair as he slid one of his hands over to her legs, pulling them to turn and rest over his own. “Just know that he is never.  _ Ever _ ! Going to get to you.” James sighed as he slipped his wand out of his sleeve. “Whoever he is. I will never let him hurt you again.” Every word that James whispered into her ear she so desperately wanted to believe. She truly did. And she would believe it for as long as she could. Even now as she watched him murmur healing charms over her arm, causing the purple band to dissipate and shift back to her natural pale skin tone. Even as she curled up into his lap, in the safety of his arms. But she couldn’t ignore it.

Lily couldn’t ignore the dense knot at the pit of her stomach. The knot that sat there as a reminder. She wasn’t done with Barty. No matter how badly she wanted him to be out of her life for good. A gruesome feeling sat at the back of her mind. Sending chills down her spine every time she thought of him. Every time she thought of the murderous look that filled his eyes. This wasn’t over.

X  
  


He despised this part of the Castle. The dark, dingy walls, the constant chill from being built underneath the Black Lake, and the feel of pure hatred that filtered through the air. The dungeons were no place for a Gryffindor. But here James sat. Waiting. The old packet of parchment sat unfolded in his lap, little footsteps trailing along one of the pathways every so often. But his eyes remained fixed on one set of footprints that had been in the potions store closet for ten minutes now. Severus Snape's name hovered in the minuscule room, the feet occasionally rotating around as he looked for his potion materials most likely. 

She told him that it wasn’t Snivellus. She even used her pet name for him. James absolutely hated that she was so close with that slimy git at one point that he even had a nickname from her. But he couldn’t let his hatred get in the way right now. She told him that he had warned her. Snape had warned her about whoever it was that hurt her and right now, James needed that information no matter how much he hated talking to the bloke. He needed to know so he could protect Lily! 

The door to the potions closet beside James slammed open. His wand immediately tapped the paper before him with a mumble of “Mischief Managed” before tucking it safely into his pocket. The dark cloak slipped out of the room before turning back to pull the door closed. It was there that the pair made eye contact. “I don’t want to fight.” James remarked as he slipped his wand back into his pocket and held his hands up where they could be seen. “Then why are you here?” Snape sneered taking in the shocking sight of his enemy putting his wand away for once. “Who did you warn Lily about?” James grunted as he pushed himself up off the floor so that he was looking at Severus, face to face. 

“ _ You! _ Of course! What a stupid question.” Snape scoffed before turning his back to James, sauntering away. “Someone hurt Lily, Severus!” His voice echoed through the corridor and brought Snape to a halt. “She won’t tell me who! But she’s terrified of him and she said that you tried to warn her about whoever it is! I just want to protect her!” Neither of them moved for some time. The eerie silence sending chills up James' spine as they stood there. 

Severus remained with his back to James before finally letting out a long groan and turned to face him. His feet moved rapidly to close the space between them before, once again, they were face to face. “That insufferable Ministry git!” He snapped, soon pleased to see the hatred building along James’ face as well. “I warned her about  _ Barty Fucking Crouch!” _


	35. Chapter 35

The Common Room was abuzz with excitement as students returned from dinner, rushing up to their dormitories to get ready for the evening. Peter and Remus had spent the majority of their dinner transforming the space into the creepiest place they could think of. The Shrieking Shack. Luckily Remus knew that place even better than the hospital wing, Peter on the other hand… “Pete… not on the chair! No one is going to sit in a chair of spiderwebs! Up in corners. Along the walls. Anywhere but the chair.” He laughed as his friend attempted to untangle the mess of spiderwebs that now covered his hands. “I wasn’t putting them on the chair! I just can’t get them off!” He whimpered, shaking his hands aggressively as the small strains continued to wrap around his fingers. 

“How long till Prongs is back?” Peter sighed out as Remus removed the spiderwebs from his hands, flicking his wand to direct them up onto the fireplace mantle. “Well if McKinnon didn’t throw such a fit about her mead, then he wouldn’t have had to go at all.” He grumbled as he looked around at how much work still needed to be done. If James was here, then Remus wouldn’t have been so frustrated, but he was off on another liquor run, Sirius had been pregaming since class let out, and as much as he tried, Peter was more of a hindrance sometimes. So it was up to Remus to make sure that this place was up to Sirius’ Halloween standards within the next hour.  _ I’m screwed _ . He thought to himself as he levitated a few lit candles. 

“You know what would really add to this?” He jumped as a feminine voice sounded from the stairs. Remus glanced back from the pile of bones in front of him to catch sight of Lily leaning against the doorframe of the stairwell. With a small set of ears peeking through her red locks, a black nose drawn lightly atop of her own and a small light brown and white tail charmed to the rear of her brown shorts, Little Doe Lily Evans stood ready for the party. Remus had to choke back a laugh at the thought of James seeing this.

“What?” He asked with a tap of his wand to the bones, sending them up onto the chandelier to hang from their hands. Lily smiled, slipping her wand out of her thigh high boots. “Nothing truly says haunted house like Bats in the air.” Lily began to mutter under her breath as her hand swiftly rounded her wand to the ceiling, a dozen black dots shooting out of the end. The creatures fluttered around the space for a few moments before settling into a few nooks that they found comfortable. “Perfection!” Remus sighed as he took in the new addition to the room, seeing his mental image finally coming into reality. 

“You look lovely, Lily.” Peter squeaked out as he fell back across one of the arm chairs, waving his wand every so often to add another bundle of spiderwebs to a barren corner of the room. “Why thank you Peter. I was ready. The other girls were taking their sweet time. Figured I’d see if you lot needed some help.” Lily could see the tension release from Remus’ shoulders at the thought of more help. “Yes please!” He nodded happily, turning his attention to the crack of a House Elf that appeared beside him. “Thank you, Marla. You can set it down just over there.” Remus gestured to the back of the Common Room where the study nook was already filled with various liquor and sweets. 

“Lily! How do I charm this thing to move?” Celia’s voice carried down the stairwell as she appeared out of breath in the doorway, bunny ears sitting lopsided on her head. “Turn around and I’ll do it.” Lily giggled as she crossed over to her friend and shifted her ears upright. “Let me guess. Marlene wanted to be Woodland Creatures?” Remus chuckled seeing the Cottontail now wiggling for Celia. “How could you tell?” Celia groaned sarcastically as she glanced back over her shoulder to see Lily’s work. “Just a hunch.”

X

“Prongsie!” His drunken voice bounded over the music and voices of the crowded Common Room as James returned through the portal. Attempting to balance the bottles of liquor in one arm, the other shoving the shrunken fabric of the cloak into the pocket of his black suit jacket. “How ya feeling, Pads?” James laughed as he watched his drunken friend dance around the loveseat overflowing with unusual characters. James was not at all surprised to see his friend in his leather jacket, mirrored sunglasses and biker boots stomping around the party. Ever since Sirius had discovered the existence of Motorcycles in Muggle Studies, he had become obsessed with owning one. “I’m feeling absolutely magnificent!” He pointed with his drink hand at James, causing some of the amber liquid to spill over the lip of his glass. Remus was pushing through the crowd behind him shaking his head at the chaos. James couldn’t help but notice how he seemed to look paler than usual but as he smiled, he could make out the fangs that now appeared in place of Remus’ canines. “How deep is he, Moons?” He chuckled as Remus approached. 

“How deep is he usually when he’s been pregamming since 5 without any dinner?” Moony laughed, glancing over at their friend who leaned against a table for support, poking at Dorcas’ devil horns. “Black! Do you mind?” She snapped, her hands frantically waving him away from her head. “I was just seeing if they were real, Meadowes!” With a swift kick to his shins, Dorcas stormed off to the other side of the room, Sirius limping after her. James' eyes followed him until his heart jumped into his throat, catching sight of the breathtaking creature beside Max. This woman would truly be the death of him. 

Lily always had his attention, but as she stood there laughing with Max, dressed as the pair to his own Spirit animal, little Doe ears poking out through her red hair, outfit clinging to her frame in all the right places, James hadn't realized he had stopped breathing until Remus pulled a bottle from his grip. “She chewed out McKinnon about a half hour ago when she heard you were on another liquor run.” There was amusement in his tone as James finally broke away to look at him. “She did?” He smirked as he took in James' surprise. “You’re friends! Remember? Not to mention she seems to be continually appearing in your bed at night now.” Remus nudged his friend lightly as he took the last of the bottles with a flick of his wand, levitating them to the back table. James knew exactly what he was referring to as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

When he had arrived back to his dormitory after tracking down Snape, Lily was curled up on the steps, waiting for him. Luckily he had stopped at the kitchens for chocolate, otherwise he wouldn’t have had an excuse. As the pair walked into the boys room, Lily quickly rushed into his bed, curling up out of sight before the others could say a word. Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him as he handed over the chocolate to Remus, Immediately receiving the finger before James turned to disappear behind the curtains of his bed as well. It wasn’t like anything was happening between them. But Lily seemed to find safety falling asleep with him around. It wasn't like James had any issues with it either. He was able to look over at night to see that she was safe and sound asleep beside him. Especially now that he needed to be on guard for Crouch. “Don’t keep your little Doe waiting, Prongs.” Remus shoved him lightly before turning to disappear into the crowd. James pulled out his wand, waving it over his face to materialize a Skeleton mask he had charmed up earlier. Making his head disappear into nothing but a hovering skull. 

“Well well! Who’s this bone head?” Max’ voice chimed, seeing James push into their corner. James couldn’t help but laugh as he took in the sight of his roommate in nothing but a diaper and a set of wings. “Real original Cupid.” Even without skin, Lily could easily recognize that voice and slipped her arm through his. “Quite outdid yourself from last year, didn’t you?” She quipped, leaning into his shoulder. “Well he is my Brother now! Can't let my family down.” Lily let out a loud laugh as she looked up to meet the empty eyed gaze of his mask. “So I should thank Dorea for funding this year's festivities then?” A nervous chuckle escaping him as his hand came to rest atop of hers. “Of course! I’d be completely skint if I actually funded this whole thing!” Lily’s smile glowed up at him for only a moment. But her eyes soon locked onto something behind him, her face slipping into complete shock. 

James turned in time to see that the fourth year girls had finally come down to join the festivities. But as they filed into the room, he was able to take in the sight of the nervous girl at the back of the pack. James couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Oh Padfoot. She may be better at this game than you are.” 

Attempting to stay covered and hidden behind her roommates, Hestia Jones was clearly out of her element as she stumbled along behind, barely able to walk in a pair of black high heels. If one wasn’t sure what she was by the cat ears that adorned her head, the waving fluffy tail she had charmed to the rear of her leotard would definitely do the trick. 

“Bloody hell. Morgan is going to murder me if anything happens to her tonight!” Lily choked out after taking in Hestia’s costume as well as her sudden desire to use makeup. “Who’s Morgan?” James glanced back at Lily as Hestia disappeared in the crowd that had taken over the Common Room. “Hestia’s older sister. We were mates back in Muggle school. She asked me to make sure her sister fell in with the right crowd. I seem to be failing her miserably.” He had always wondered how Lily had been able to get so close to Hestia the moment the school year began. It seemed to make sense if they had known each other longer than they even knew about magic. “Well I’d say you’ve done a fine job! No better lot to be mates with than the Marauders and Lily Evans!” He teased as his arm slid around her shoulder, pulling her tight to him. 

“And who the hell are you supposed to be?” Sirius' voice snapped angrily over the music. “I think he finally found Mary!” Max smiled mischievously before taking off into the crowd. Before James could even question it, Lily had his hand in hers and pulled him along behind her. “Are you bloody joking MacDonald?” His voice sounded again as they drew closer. “Oh but you see my dear… I’m entirely… Sirius.” Mary’s voice chimed sarcastically as James finally broke free from the crowd to see the chaos before him. The stare down of Sirius Black… with Sirius Black?

“I don’t know whether to be appalled or flattered.” Sirius scoffed as he began to circle Mary, slowly stroking his chin as he took in the entirety of her costume. Her black hair tamed into Sirius’ wavy locks, her Gryffindor men’s robe hanging loosely off one shoulder in the same manner that Sirius wore his. “You said I needed to be in a real costume or get Max to help.” Mary announced happily seeing the effect her appearance had on the birthday boy. “So obviously I helped!” Max laughed snidely as he came up beside Mary, resting an elbow on her shoulder and looking over his creation. “Not going to lie. I made you look so good, even I'd sleep with you, Mac.” He smirked, shooting Mary a wink. 

“Oh bloody hell…” Remus uttered from beside Lily as he emerged from the wall of people, taking in the sight of double trouble. “I don’t know how I should feel about this.” He chuckled uncomfortably upon seeing Mary dressed in far too close of a resemblance to one of his best mates. “Come on Moony! You’ve never thought of me that way?” Sirius smiled, pinching at Remus’ cheek, only for him to brush away his hand and retreat back into the crowds. “Moony! Come back here and give ol’ Sirius a quick snog!” He called out cackling as he chased him into the room. “Didn't tell Remus about the costume prior to, did you?” Lily asked, eyebrows raised as Mary watched on uncomfortably, the boys disappearing from their sight. “Didn’t exactly think about it until now.”

X

Sirius knew she had said it. She had said she was going to be here. But as the clock struck eleven, with no sign of her, he began to feel a crushing sting fill his heart. Did she say all that just to make him leave her alone? Was he an annoyance to her lately? Swirling the liquid around in his glass, he fell back into one of the available armchairs, mind wandering over what he had done wrong. Sifting through all the worst case scenarios of how he could have messed everything up already. So engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the pair of heels that clicked up beside him. 

“This seat taken?” A sarcastic voice quipped causing Sirius to freeze in place. He could feel the heat start to rise up the back of his neck, his eyes slowly moving from the glass in his hand, up the set of legs that stood before him. Hestia stood with a hand on her hip smiling at him, her other hand swirling the golden liquid in her glass. “ _ Fuck… _ ” Sirius breathed out as he took in the astounding creature before him. This was a vision of Hestia that he’d only imagined seeing in his dreams. “What?” She asked nervously, crossing her arms uncomfortably over her chest. She wasn’t like other girls. This wasn’t a comfortable environment for her. But she was taking it on full force… for him?

“You look incredible, Hestia.” Sirius smiled at her, moving over for her to sit beside him. But before he could even register what was happening, a weight crashed down onto his lap, Hestia losing balance in her heels and falling back into him. “Are you alright?” His eyes immediately began to scan her face for any signs of pain or anguish, but all he received in return was a bright pair of smiling blue eyes and Hestia erupting in laughter. “I’m such a bloody klutz!” She giggled as she kicked off her heels onto the carpet below. 

“I should have never listened to Hazel about wearing those. Third time I’ve nearly killed myself tonight.” She shifted on his lap lightly to get more comfortable, slinging her arm around his neck. Sirius sat frozen, focusing heavily on his breathing.  _ If you even get the slightest bit hard, she will know and you will most definitely never hear from her again!  _

“Been having an alright party then, Trollop?” Hestia asked, poking his nose lightly to pull him from his concentration. He could tell now that she had been here for a bit as the smell of honey mead washed over him. “Excuse me! I’ll have you know I am a member of a Motorcycle gang! No Trollops here, Kitten.” He smirked, poking her nose right back. “Didn’t expect a Pureblood to even know what a Motorcycle was.” Hestia had a hard time hiding the surprise in her voice as her hand began to play with the fur lining of his jacket collar. “I pay immense attention in Muggle studies, thank you very much!” His hand falling over his heart in clear offense to her lack of faith in him. 

“So sorry! I must have you confused with some other Sirius Black I know.” She stated apologetically, bringing her glass to her lips and finishing off its contents. “Ah so you’ve seen Mary tonight then?” Sirius chuckled thinking about his doppelgänger. “I haven’t. Why do you ask?” She questioned awkwardly until his hand slid up under her chin and rotated her gaze toward the other side of the room. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as his calloused fingers slid softly along her skin. “She’s just over there with McKinnon.” He whispered into her ear, his fingers running lightly down her neck as his hand moved to her shoulder. The huskiness of his voice sending shivers down her spine. Was he toying with her on purpose? Hestia bit back the urge to sigh out as she turned her attention to finding Mary. It was then that her eyes fell upon Marlene and before she could stop herself, a loud giggle escaped her lips. “She’s bloody you!” Hestia cackled, falling back into Sirius' chest and turned to meet his amused gaze. 

Those grey pools did something to hypnotize her every time. Behind his rough exterior, the gentleness in his eyes always drew her in. Sure he was full of jokes and mischief, but underneath was he really as bad as most girls made him out to be? Not once had he shown her a single sign of being the ‘Pig Headed Git’ that she had heard muttered in the girls loo countless times through the years. Not once had she seen any sign of his blood status affecting his personality. Not once had she found herself wanting to be anywhere else, but in the presence of Sirius Black. It took everything in her to finally blink and break away. “I’m going to freshen this up. You need more?” She spoke lightly into his ear as she pressed up against him, lips close enough to brush lightly on his lobe.

“I’m all set for now, Love.” He choked out as chills washed through him.  _ Bloody stand up woman! I can’t last much longer!  _ His mind screamed as he slowly helped her up off of his lap. The charmed cat tail flitting past his nose, tickling it lightly. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched her walk away, allowing himself a chance to readjust. Was she actually flirting with him? Sure they would tease one another and joke but between her outfit and how close they just were, Sirius couldn’t help but think that she was putting on a performance for his benefit. A performance that was going to drive him absolutely _ mad _ ! He scanned the crowd and was pleased to find the little cat ears bobbing above a few other heads every so often. Eventually disappearing from his sight as she reached the table.

“Mind if I join you?” Dorcas' voice sounded from beside him. “Be my guest.” He wasn't entirely paying attention to her presence as she sat on the arm of his chair. His mind too focused on locating the black cat. “Is she really everything you've wanted?” Her voice broke through his concentration as he side glanced to meet her gaze. As soon as he even considered Dorcas words, he knew. She truly was everything he wanted. Her beauty had taken his breath away at first sight, her sarcasm and cruelty were up there with his own, and every time she slipped into his mind, a ridiculous smile would plaster itself across his face. He wanted no one else, but Hestia Jones. “And more…” He smiled stupidly to himself. Sirius knew he had to stop avoiding this, turning to face Meadowe's head on. 

“You’re like my sister Dor. You always have been. I didn’t mess with you because I could never hurt you! You’re too special to me to fuck that all up.” His hand reached out to rest on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me really. Seeing you with other girls never seemed to bother me until I heard about you and Vance. And then we got back to school and I saw you with Hestia. I’ve never seen you look at anyone like that for as long as I’ve known you.” She sighed glancing over to catch the stupid smirk pulling across his face. “You’re too damn charming for your own bloody good!” She groaned out as she pulled her hand out from under his, pushing him over in the armchair. “Who would have guessed that the quiet girl would have gotten your attention after all these years.” Sirius could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as Dorcas pat him on the back, pushing herself back to her feet. “Well I won’t keep you from her. Happy Birthday Sirius.” The devil shot him a quick wink before wandering off to a group by the fire. 

Now that she had mentioned it. Where had she run off to? Quite unsteadily, he pushed himself up from the armchair and made for the center of the room. His eyes scanning over any face that came into focus. Freezing when the vision of black he had been searching for came into his view. But what he hadn’t wanted to see, was the grimey smirks of Miles Duncan, leaning against the wall beside her stealing her attention. Sirius felt his stomach churn as Hestia began to smile in response to something he had whispered in her ear. His stomach lurched, causing him to stumble back into a nearby table, knocking over a few glasses. A couple looks were sent his way as one of the glasses shattered onto the floor. 

But not hers. She was still talking to that pompous git of a fifth year.  _ Miles. Fucking. Duncan.  _ And from what Sirius could see by the bloke's awkward stance, he was clearly trying to keep something hidden from Hestia’s view. “Pads. You alright?” Peter had appeared beside him, his metal armor squeaking as he rested his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “I need a smoke.” He growled, spinning out from under Peter's hand. His heavy boots thudding against the stone as he pushed his way out of the Common room, slamming open the Portrait frame. The Fat Lady’s shriek sounded through the room as he caught her off guard, all eyes instantly drawn to the opened doorway. All watching Sirius Black storm out into the corridor, only to be followed moments later by a little black cat. 

X   
  


“Sirius!” Hestia’s voice echoed around him as he wandered through the dimly lit corridor. He couldn’t bring himself to turn, not when he was weak like this. Hestia didn’t know how he actually felt about her. It wasn’t her fault that his jealousy was immensely increased by the large sum of alcohol that blurred his emotions. Especially if she was only talking to the bloke, innocently unaware of the fact that her costume had clearly raised his interest. “Sirius Black!” Her voice rang out again as he rounded the corner into the stairwell of the Astronomy tower. He needed a smoke and he needed one badly. 

Hestia's footsteps could still be heard behind him as he reached the top of the stairs, his hands fumbling through the pocket of his jacket in an attempt to find the pack of cigarettes he kept. “Sirius _ please _ !” For a moment he paused, foot still on the landing. His fingers rapidly digging through the foil lined box, feeling for the familiar cylindrical filter before slipping it between his lips. Match in his hand ready to strike against the nearest stone surface he could find, he wandered over to the lookout railing. As 

Hestia reached the landing, she felt a sigh of relief pass through her seeing him nestled onto the railing of the Astronomy tower. “What do you want, Jones?” He grumbled as a puff of smoke billowed from his lips. “Quite the exit back there. Care to explain?” She began, crossing the room to rest on the railing beside him. “Nope.” He spoke bluntly as he slipped the cigarette between his lips once more, inhaling another lung full of smoke. “Are you alright?” Hestia leaned over the railing in an attempt to meet his gaze, only for Sirius to turn his attention toward the tower wall beside him. “Fine. Not that you care.” He wanted to slap himself once the words left his lips. Why was his jealousy making him act this way?

“Of course I care for you, you dolt!” Hestia was already becoming tired of this attitude he had suddenly acquired. What was going on with him? He hadn’t been acting strange when she had found him on his own earlier. But from the time that she had gotten her drink and began discussing the potions homework with Miles until now, something must have happened. His silence began to make her uncomfortable and in her haste to catch up to him, she had forgotten how cold it was on this frigid October night. Her arms quickly pulled around her stomach in some attempt to regain warmth. Why had she trusted her roommates on this costume idea? Her original costume had slacks and sleeves. They even had comfortable flats she thought as her feet shifted back and forth on the icy stone floor, only the sheer fabric of her tights between them. She could feel the goosebumps rising up her legs and arms.  _ I’m never listening to that lot again. _

Suddenly a wave of warmth wrapped around her shoulders and torso as Sirius draped his jacket over her. “Barking mad to follow me out here like that, Jones.” He sighed, turning to look out over the grounds that were partially illuminated by the crescent moon. “Wasn’t exactly thinking about myself when I followed you out here.” She snapped, her patience was wearing thin. “Too busy thinking about your new boy Duncan then?” He had muttered under his breath, but the wind of the Astronomy Tower had pulled it right to her ears. “You do realize that all he talked to me about was our potions homework, don’t you?” She sighed, not wanting to argue about something as ridiculous as another bloke speaking to her. “Oh right! I get a real hard on for potions too!” He laughed out, turning to glare at her. “Give me a break, Hestia! Clearly wasn’t the homework he was interested in!” His eyes scanned over her once more before turning away, grumbling under his breath. 

“Well I don’t want his bloody attention, Sirius! I never wanted anyone’s attention! I just wanted to do my school work and be left alone!” She was fuming now. These past few months they had spent together, He initially had forced it upon her, but over time she learned to like it. To like him. Being around him. His stupid quirks. The constant flirting. His cocky smile that always seemed to plaster itself across his face whenever her eyes found his in a crowded room. Always wanting to melt into those grey pools. “But you didn’t want to let that happen. You couldn’t leave me alone.” She sighed out as her eyes sealed tight. “Why Sirius? What do you want from me?” She felt her voice catch in her throat as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. 

He had pulled her from her bubble. He brought her into this social world. He was the reason her roommates insisted she wear this stupid outfit! Because somehow they had begun to think what she had been hoping herself. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Jones.” He finally grumbled, putting out his cigarette on the ledge beside him, watching the smoke rise from below the filter in his fingers. “What do you want from me, Sirius?” Hestia’s voice was shaky as her hand slid over his. Sirius’ heart dropping to his stomach as he looked down at them. He wanted her. From the moment he laid eyes on her that was all he ever wanted. But did she want him? A Pureblood outcast? His own family didn't even want him! Hell they would rather torture him and lock him away from the world than let him be who he truly wanted. If it hadn’t been for the Potters, he would be on his own. Homeless. A joke to the Wizarding world. The disgrace to the House of Black! Would she even want to be with someone as pathetic as him?

Her eyes were glued to his face, looking for something. Anything that would give her a sign. A sign that she hadn’t been making this all up in her head. All the jokes. The looks. The flirting. Something. But his face remained cold. Unreadable. His steel grey eyes growing colder as they looked out over the grounds. Hestia’s heart tightened in her chest. The pricking behind her eyes had become too much for her to handle. 

Her hand quickly recoiled as she shrugged off his jacket onto the stone below. “Just forget about me then, Sirius.” Was all she could choke out before her bare feet began to dash across the tower and down the stairs. “Hestia wait!” His voice could be heard echoing behind her now, but she wouldn’t stop. Not until she was back in her four poster bed. Curtains drawn. Alone. Where all of this emotion could be let free. Her hands rapidly wiped away the stray tears that had broken through as she rounded the corner to the seventh floor corridor, freezing in place as she took in what awaited her. 

“How did you…” Was all she could get out before her voice cracked, her throat immensely dry, making it impossible to speak. Her eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment as the sound of his boots thudded in her ears. Hestia jumped in surprise at how close he had become when Sirius’ calloused hand rose up to rest on her cheek, the warmth of his thumb brushing away a tear that had escaped. 

“I want _ you _ , Hestia.” His voice was but a whisper as his thumb continued to gingerly run in circles along her cheek. Her eyes slowly shifting up to meet his, expecting to see some form of amusement or mischief behind them. Like this was another one of his jokes. That any minute he would laugh in her face and his friends would be hiding somewhere nearby ready to join him. But the grey pools were filled with sorrow and hurt. No mocking. No amusement. “Are you…” Hestia was finally able to choke out as his thumb slid down to rest on her lips before she could finish.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” Sirius breathed, pulling her lips to meet his own. Alarms began sounding through Hestia’s mind as his delicate lips moved against hers. Her eyes fluttering closed as she melted into the warmth of his touch, letting the alarms fade into the background of her thoughts. The taste of cigarettes and fire whiskey filled her lungs. His intoxicating smell making it impossible for her to think straight. Hestia’s hands moved to lay against Sirius’ chest as he broke away, resting his forehead to hers. His eyes remained closed as his hands fell from her cheeks to rest comfortably on her waist.

“I must taste like an ashtray. We can stop if you...” The huskiness of his voice vibrated through Hestia like an electric current, only making her want more. Her hands slid up to snake around his neck, pulling his lips aggressively back to hers. Sirius’ mind becoming a fog as her hands moved to tangle through his hair, her soft lips moving hungrily against his, cutting him off from his rambles. His hands shifting around to the small of her back, pulling her body against him. The taste of honey mead filling his mind as her lips parted, welcoming the warmth of his tongue through. 

A squeal of giggles escaped Hestia as in one swift movement, both of Sirius' hands had shifted to cup her bum, pulling her completely off the ground and allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. A small hum of approval sounding from her as her thighs tightened against him, her bare feet finally off the frozen floor. Hestia’s mouth broke from his as she began to trail kisses along his jawline, pausing only for a moment to nibble lightly at his earlobe. If she hadn’t been so caught up in the moment, Hestia could have sworn she heard a growl sound from deep within his chest. But before she could even acknowledge it, in a split second, Sirius’ feet carried the pair across the corridor until her back collided with the cool rock surface of the wall. His face soon buried in her neck, sucking and biting as one of his palms began to slide up her thigh, a soft sigh escaping Hestia’s lips. 

“I knew you wouldn’t last.” James’ voice sounded behind Sirius, causing him to freeze in place. _ You’re dead to me, Prongs.  _ Sirius thought, pulling away from Hestia’s neck, but making sure to turn and place a gentle kiss to her lips. His hands returning to the small of her back as he lowered her to the ground. A warmth spreading through him as a smiling pair of blue eyes, beamed brightly back at him. “Way to ruin the moment, Potter!” She groaned, sending Sirius into a fit of laughter as he glanced back at his friend. “Pick a less public spot next time, Jones.” James quipped as he took in the sight of them. “And put some bloody shoes on! Are you barking mad?” He sighed, shaking his head before turning back to the open Portrait. 

Hestia’s mind was filtering through the last few minutes as a set of fingers pushed through hers, clasping lightly onto her hand. Her cheeks began to burn as her eyes took in the sight of Sirius’ fingers intertwined with her own. “Shall we?” His voice vibrated in her ear again as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Her eyes slid up to meet the grey pools that continued to hypnotize her. “Do we have to?” Her whimper sent chills through Sirius as his hand slid out from hers, draping around her neck and pulling her back to his chest. “For now unfortunately.” He chuckled as he attempted to pull them back toward the Portrait. But Hestia didn’t move. “What is it?” Sirius asked uneasily as she stood frozen in the corridor. “How on earth did you beat me down here?” She began to laugh as her eyes scanned the corridor, in search of a broom or something that would explain his speed. “I’ll show you tomorrow.” He chuckled, his arm tightening around her shoulders to pull her along. “You better.” He heard her mumble under her breath as they continued down the corridor. 

They were only feet from the portrait when Sirius turned and pinned her back against the wall. His body pressed up against hers as his mischievous smile beamed. “I need to set this straight before we go back in there because I know I have a terrible track record when it comes to women. But don't think for one second that I’m going _ anywhere _ . You’re stuck with me now, Jones.” His voice growled in her ear as he pressed his mouth to her neck, a small moan escaping her lips as his teeth grazed her skin. “We’ve only just begun.” Sirius whispered, A small chuckle escaping his lips as he felt her shiver against him. “So what do you say?” He questioned, leaning back only to receive her glares. “Would you just shut up and kiss me already? ” Hestia groaned out as her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his collar, pulling his lips crashing down onto hers. 


	36. Chapter 36

“ _So?”_

The slip of parchment stated as it slipped onto her book. Hestia’s eyes shifted over to where it had originated, only to find the curious gazes of Hazel and Mirabella aimed in her direction.

“ _So?”_

She scribbled quickly and slid the parchment back as McGonagall turned to the board. The parchment seemed to flow back in front of her within seconds.

_“Are you dating him now or what? You’ve hardly said a word about him since the party!”_

Hestia fought hard to suppress rolling her eyes at them as she glanced back. Both girls were quite moody as they stared on at her, visibly upset that they weren’t privy to the latest gossip of her life.

_“No we’re not dating.”_

She wrote back lightly, trying her best to hide the stupid smirk that threatened to pull across her face. _Yet_ … She thought to herself hopefully. After that night, Sirius was always around. He had started to wait for her in the mornings to go down to breakfast together. If he was able to, he would try to walk her to class no matter how much she objected to it. Sirius had even volunteered to help her with Peter’s studying and even though he was clearly miserable, every so often Hestia would sneak a peak in his direction to find him smiling over at her adoringly. As stupid as it made her feel sometimes, she had never been happier than this last week.

_“Seriously?! Did you even talk to him that night?”_

The paper slid over her notes as she let out a sigh, crumpling the parchment in her hand before dropping it into her bag. Clearly signifying that she was done with this conversation. “That’s enough on that subject for today. Now don't forget your Midterms are due in two weeks time! I expect two full scrolls!” McGonagall snapped as she turned to glare at each of her students. “None of this writing large or spacing everything apart all willy nilly!” She sighed as she locked eyes with someone at the back of the room. “I’ve seen all of the tricks. Haven’t I, Mr. Black?” Hestia felt her entire body tense.

“Oh Minnie! I’m hurt! You still have almost two more years of me! I’m sure I’ll whip up something new for you soon.” She could hear the cockiness of his voice as it echoed through the room. A few of the other girls giggling in response, causing her blood to boil slightly in jealousy. “Class dismissed.” McGonagall chuckled, shaking her head at the boy before returning to her desk. “Hello Beautiful.” His voice sent chills up her spine as it hummed in her ear. Her eyes chancing a glance up to find him leaning on her desk beside her. “Trollop.” She quipped before shooting him a smile.

“Was my girl Minnie kind to you today?” He smirked, turning his attention toward the woman in question. “For your information Sirius, I treat everyone beautifully aside from yourself and a few select others. Now could you leave my star pupil alone, please? She hardly needs to be corrupted by the likes of you, my dear.” Hestia let out a snort in response, pulling his attention back to her. “Far too late for that Minnie! Jonsie already spends too much time with me these days as it is.” A blush rose to her cheeks as Sirius shot her a wink. “Pity. Well let’s hope her manners rub off on you then.” McGongall sighed before straightening out the stack of papers in her hand, slipping them into her desk.

“Oh if only that were possible, Professor.” Hestia smirked, receiving a laugh from the few who still lingered in the room. She couldn’t help but notice her roommates stares being thrown her way from the adjacent desk. Their eyes watching her suspiciously as they packed up their bags. “I thought we could have lunch together if you were up for it?” Sirius’ voice was but a whisper as he crouched down beside her, his finger lightly brushing along her hand. Chills enveloping her body. “I’d like that.” Her cheeks were beginning to hurt as she attempted to hide her smile. She couldn’t help but notice a few glares being thrown her way by her female classmates as she turned towards her belongings, shifting them into her bag. She always hated the attention she would get being around him. It sometimes felt like too much for her. Hestia quickly rose from her seat and made to leave the room, only for a hand to collapse firmly around hers and pull her gently back. Rough calloused hands that always sent her mind a blur as she felt them on her skin. “No need to rush. We have all the time in the world, Love.” She could feel his breath brushing past her ear, her own breath catching in her throat.

“She’s probably rushing to get away from a git like you.” A voice sounded behind the pair and Hestia couldn’t help but notice Sirius’ hand tense around hers. “Why don’t you mind your own business, Reg.” He finally sighed out, both of them turning to find the other Black, pulling his bag strap higher onto his shoulder. “Oh so who my brother is dating isn’t my business anymore? Good to know! I’ll make note of it!” She had never known a lot about the other son of the Black family. Only that he was a Slytherin in her year so she made sure to steer clear of him and his friends. But from what she could pick up on, there was definitely some hostility there.

“If you’re just going to report it all back to that Bitch, then yes! Who I am dating is off limits for you to know!” He was quick to snap back before his arm slipped around Hestia’s shoulders and pulled her from the room. Regulus watching them leave. “ I’m sorry you had to see that.” His voice sounded lightly as they approached the stairwell. “Families are part of the package when spending time with someone, aren’t they?” She chose her words carefully, trying to feel out if what he had said about dating before was how he felt or only said in the heat of the moment. “Not with my family.They don’t even see me anymore. I live with the Potters now.” Sirius sighed as they stepped down to the main landing.

“But that’s a story for another day!” He chuckled as they approached the Great Hall. Hestia continued to watch Sirius' face as a blur of emotions surfaced for a moment before settling back to his normal, cocky demeanor. She had never known anything to bother him in the past, but Hestia would have to make note that family was a very sore subject for Sirius Black.

X

“Would you just hear me out?” Mary whispered across the table to her supposed study partner. Remus had been avoiding her for the majority of the week, only speaking to her when absolutely necessary. “No.” He grumbled sternly, turning to flip through his textbook beside him. That is until Mary’s hand slammed down on the volume before him. “Well too bad because you’re going to, whether you want to or not!” Her words sharp as she glanced back to make sure she hadn’t alerted Pince.

“It was a joke for his Birthday, alright? Max and I came up with it last minute because I absolutely refused to be oneof Marlene’s ridiculous woodland creatures!” She had hoped for some form of emotion. Some reaction from him. But the only acknowledgement she received was the light push of his hand against hers, brushing her hand off his book. “Remus it’s the truth! If I had planned it anytime more than five minutes before I would have told you!” Mary had hoped she got through to him as he lifted his hand to run his fingers over his eyes. “I don’t think this is going to work, Mary.”

Apparently not. “Excuse me?” Her voice was no longer a whisper as she watched him rapidly pick up his belongings. Rushing from the table before Pince could find him at the center of her library. “Where are you going?” Mary yelled after him as she hastily packed up her own things. “MacDonald! Out!” Pince‘s voice echoed behind Mary as she hurried from the room, attempting to catch up to Remus.

“You cannot just drop a bomb like that and storm off, Remus! That’s not how this works!” She had finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm to spin him toward her. “Not how this works? Mary we talked about this! You’re one of two people who knew this secret! How could you not guess I’d have a bad reaction?” His arms rapidly flying up to brush her away from him. “For fucks sake having a crush on one of my Best Mates as my secret should be enough of a reason for me to be fuming when the girl I’m seeing shows up to a party dressed as him without telling me!” His voice was harsh as he drifted with her to the side of the corridor.

“You know it drives me absolutely mad every day just trying to ignore those feelings! It was why when we started all of this I told you right away! So we could forget Sirius all together and enjoy our time as a couple!” His hands returned to his face once more. Rubbing aggressively at his eyes. He had trusted Mary to his person. The one to help him get over his confusion he had felt through the years. She had been there for Max when he was figuring it all out, why couldn’t she be the same for him? But the moment she showed up dressed as Sirius, for the first time ever, Remus found himself more attracted to her than he had ever been. That’s when he knew.

“I don’t get why it means we have to end things, Rem. I promise I’ll never do something that reminds you of Sirius again.” Mary’s hand rested on his arm for only a moment before his hands dropped, shrugging her off. “It has to end because I had never been more attracted to you than in that moment, Mary. And we both know why.” Remus couldn’t bare to continue facing her as he turned and sped off down the corridor. He needed someone to talk to and there was only one girl left who knew his secret.

Much to his relief, she was nestled into an armchair in the Common room reading as he returned to find the map. Offering him a small smile as he approached until she could read the concern in his eyes. “Everything alright, Remus?” Lily questioned as he rested on the arm of the chair beside her. “I need someone to talk to.” He sighed after a moment of silence between them, jumping at the immediate slam of her book closing. “Where would you like to go?” She smiled gingerly at him, resting her hand atop of his scarred and battered one. “Somewhere private where no one can hear would be preferable.” He couldn’t help but smile back at her and down at their hands. She never questioned his cuts or scars. Never recoiled in fear or disgust upon touching them. Remus was more than positive she had figured out his furry little secret years before and said nothing. Showed no change in behavior toward him whenever she did. Was entirely understanding when he would ask that they change their rounds schedule so that it didn’t interfere with the full moon. That’s why he had known he could trust her with this problem.

“I know just the place!” Immediately jumping up to pull Remus with her, Lily made her way out of the Common room, down a few corridors to a dead end where she dropped his hand and began to pace. “I mean no ones around, but I wouldn’t exactly call this private.” He chuckled only for a moment when the grumble of shifting rocks began to sound through the air, a doorway breaking through the wall before them. “Well how about in here then.” Her voice quipped as she pushed open the door, revealing their own private Common Room. “Is this…” He breathed out as Lily dragged him into the space. “Yes! The Room of Requirement. I found it earlier this year.” She was very proud of herself as she closed the door behind them, watching the doorway crumble back to a stone wall.

As she turned back she couldn’t help but laugh as Remus smirked at her. “Brightest Witch of our age. Aren’t you, Evans?” Lily grinned before giving him a small curtsy. “I’d like to think so. Now shall we talk?” She questioned, crossing to the loveseat in the middle of the room before sitting down, patting the spot beside her. “I’ve stopped seeing Mary.” He sighed out as he moved toward the fireplace. “I know she didn’t mean any harm but…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not out loud. “But you still want him, don’t you?” Remus let out a long sigh as she spoke the words for him. She had been the first one to know after all. She guessed it one night during rounds toward the end of their fourth year. Noticing the gleam in his eye whenever he would ramble on about one of Sirius’ stupid pranks or how frustrated he became when Sirius found a new girl to fool around with.

“Not like it matters now that he’s found Hestia. But yes. And seeing Mary dressed like him. I just…” He slowly began to turn toward her. “Lily…” Pain was easy to read in his eyes as they locked with her own. “I’m in love with him... and I hate everything about it. ”

X

“Sirius I’m not a fan girl who wears my favorite players Jersey! I barely go to the games as it is!” She couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she looked over the massive sweater of scarlet and gold that lay on his bed before her. She hadn’t heard his steps approaching from behind and jumped as his hands snaked around her waist, his head coming down to gently rest on her shoulder. “Not even for your Boyfriend?” He whispered lightly to her as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Well that would depend on if I had one of those.” She giggled sarcastically, ignoring the butterflies exploding in her stomach as he chuckled into her ear. “I’m all yours if you’ll have me, Jones.” He sighed, beginning to trail kisses down her neck, sending her mind into a fog.

The pair immediately jumped as the door to the room slammed opened, revealing a particularly sweaty James Potter back from his morning run. “PRONGS!” Sirius groaned out as he pulled away from Hestia to glare at his roommate properly. “Padfoot!” James laughed back as he pulled his uniform off the bed. “You literally are the biggest mood killer I have ever met in my life, Potter.” Hestia giggled as she watched the boys glare at one another. “It’s my fucking room!” He laughed moving toward the bathroom. “I’m leaving anyway! Just let me get changed.” She could hear him grumble as he slammed the door shut behind him.

“I hate him.” Sirius grumbled, returning his head to her shoulder. “You love him.” She giggled, her hand sliding up to run through his long locks. “He’s a git.” His voice hummed as he leaned into her hand, eyes closing in relaxation as she scratched above his ear. “He’s your brother.” She sighed out as his hands slid around her waist once more, pulling her tight against him. “He can be both.” She could feel him shake with laughter against her, bringing a smile to her face. She loved his deep laugh when he was in one of his moods. “I still don’t know what to call you though.” His whisper was faint, luring Hestia to turn her head in search of his eyes.Those hypnotizing steel grey eyes.

“You can…” She began as the bathroom door swung open, James sauntering back into the space once more. “Are you fucking kidding me, Prongs!” Sirius growled as he pulled away from Hestia and turned to face him. “You knew I was coming right back! How can you be mad at me?” James screamed back, throwing his running clothes beside his bed. “Because every ruddy time I’m about to find out if she’ll be my Girlfriend or not, you break down the fucking door!” Shock encompassed James’ face as Sirius’ voice echoed throughout the room. His gaze shifting back and forth between the pair, not failing to notice the smile pulling across Hestia’s lips.”Well…I’m a prick. I’ll just sod right the fuck off then.” His voice hoarse as his hand buried itself in his mop of hair, James immediately grabbed his Quidditch bag off the floor and swiftly moved out the door.

“I hate him.” Sirius mumbled again as his hands slid up to cover his face. “Your Girlfriend doesn't think you should.” Her voice was soft as it rushed through him like an erupting heat. Her hands rested lightly on his arms, pulling down ever so gently to move his hands from his eyes. A stupid smile began to pull at his face as he took in the creature before him. Beaming smile. Bright blue eyes. And practically swimming in his old Jersey. Sirius’ hands immediately reaching out to pull her smirking lips hungrily to his.

X

The stands were packed with eager students as the whistle sounded again throughout the pitch. The Gryffindor team had been practicing for months to prepare their new member and strategies. James making sure to have every team member swear to secrecy about the team's lineup he had chosen. Now quite pleased with himself to see it all paying off. The strategy of moving one of his Chasers to the Beater position would have appalled most Captains, but now as he took in the sight of the Prewett twins confusing the Ravenclaw Chasers as they attempted to call out their incoming bludgers, was working like a dream.

With the other team members distracted, James brought out his most aggressive Chasers. Sirius and Dorcas both scoring at least twice within the first fifteen minutes, using at least one of the the new plays that he had created with Sirius after attending the World Cup that summer.“BLUDGER!” Sounded through the air just in time for James to dive on his broom, just missing a headshot from the Ravenclaw Beater. “Focus Out There Potter!!” Her voice echoed through his ears as he caught sight of Lily high in the stands with Marlene. Arms crossed to stay warm as her head nodded towards the game, calling his attention back to where it needed to be right now.

The crowd around her had been too busy with social hour rather than the game and Lily couldn’t handle that. It was one of the first qualifying matches for the cup and she wanted to be on alert to watch Ravenclaws strategies. She and James had discussed the plan earlier on and she would be reporting directly to him once the match had ended. So ignoring the objecting grumbles of the other girls who wanted to talk to them, Lily and Marlene made their way to the top of the Gryffindor seating tower where she would have the least obscured view of everything.

So far she couldn’t find a lot to report since Gryffindor continued to dominate the control of the Quaffle. Her eyes following the opposing beaters whenever Gryffindor was in control. Noting that neither of them really had a technique to where they aimed their hits and didn’t have the strength to send a bludger far at all. Rookies! Lily smiled to herself to make note of that.

“James Potter scores! Another Ten points to Gryffindor!” Pandora Drinkwaters voice echoed through the Pitch as the Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers. Lily’s eyes immediately searching for that mop of hair she had become so fond of recently. A smirk pulling at her lips as she caught the end of the quick celebration he shared with Sirius before taking off down the pitch once more. Determination clear to read on his face. “You’re smiling like a bloody fool, Lils.” Marlene’s voice pulled Lily back to reality, making her tear her eyes away from James. Making note to herself as she turned to try and catch him in his Quidditch gear more often.

“What was that?” She asked, finally turning her eyes to Marlene’s sadistic smile aimed directly for her. “Lily. Were you just ogling Potter?” Lily’s body went stiff and Marlene knew she hit the nail right on the head. As she turned to call her out more however, the sound of someone’s throat clearing beside her pulled both their attention to the presence of Professor McGonagall now beside them. “Miss Evan’s, The Headmaster would like a word with you in his office.”

X

James fell back onto his bed, letting out a satisfied sigh. They had easily built up enough points in today’s match, on top of Figg’s catching the snitch to keep them in first place for the cup. They would have until mid February to prepare for their Slytherin match so he felt no need to stress about that until after Christmas. He had retreated to his dorm room the moment the Team returned to find the Common Room filled with celebration. One that he just wasn’t quite feeling yet. Especially since he hadn’t been able to find his favorite red headed spy waiting to fill him in on the other teams techniques and secrets she had observed.

A few taps against the glass windowpane had James leaning up in an instant. A wide eyed owl awaiting him. One he immediately recognized as Lily’s. As the bird fluttered into the space, he couldn’t help but notice two envelopes attached. A small one addressed to James and a rather thick one for Lily. The moment they were released from the bird's ankle, it took off again, back out the window into the night, leaving James to tear open the envelope before him. Noticing the date of the previous day etched into the top corner.

_James-_

_I’m sorry it’s come to this, but I don’t have long. We had spoken in the past about this, and we all hoped it wouldn’t come. But it’s time. My time._

_You may already have heard, or you will soon. They’re putting me on a morphine drip this evening so it won’t be long from there._

_I’ve attached my Goodbye to my daughter. If I know her, she won’t be ready to read it until after my funeral. If you could see that it gets to her then, I would be beyond thankful._

_Thank you for giving my mind ease throughout all of this. I don’t think I could have asked for a better Future Son in law._

_Take care of my Red for me._

_Mark Evans_

The paper in his hands slipped through his loose fingers and fell to the floor. His mind was filtering through the information as his body sprung into action. Grabbing one of his spare bags and shoving in any clothes or supplies he felt he would need if he was to be gone for the next week or so. “Hey Prongs!” Sirius’ voice chimed as he slammed into the room, giving his friend a questioning glance as he noticed him stuffing his belongings into a bag.

“Uh.. Minnie sent a note. Want’s to see you?” As James turned to grab the unopened envelope from his bed, Sirius couldn’t help but see that his eyes had glossed over. “James. What’s going on?” Before he could utter another word, James’ hand picked up the paper off the floor and shoved it into Sirius’ hands before moving to the bathroom for a few last things. As he returned to the space, he could tell that Sirius definitely understood the situation now. Why Minnie was asking for just him. Why James was packing. Why he hadn’t spoken a word.

“I’ll cover the explanations here. Just go.” He handed the letter back to James before giving his shoulder a light squeeze. “I’ll mirror you when we get home.” He finally sighed before bolting out the door, ignoring the chaos around him until he reached McGonagall's office. Bursting in to find her waiting with a solemn look. “Potter I have some bad news.” She began before James held up a paper in his hand. “I already know Professor. Is she ready?” He sighed before receiving a soft nod. “She’s waiting for a coach to take her to the train. Your mothers have asked that you escort her home and remain for the time she does. I will notify both of your teachers.” McGonagall spoke hastily before waving him off. “Now go. She shouldn’t be alone.”

His feet instantly carried him back through the corridors back to the front of the Castle. His breath catching in his chest as he took in the sight of Lily curled up, hugging her knees to her chest on the bench beside the door. A small bag beside her and a piece of parchment in her hand. Without a word he slipped onto the bench beside her, his arm slowly moving around the small of her back as he pulled her against him. As his hand made contact with her back, Lily’s head slowly turned to take in who was beside her.Her eyes empty. Hollow black holes that held no emotion.

There was no sign that she had cried or even reacted to the news. Something that Mark even told James would happen. The man truly did know his daughter better than anyone. “I’ll be right here when you need me.” He gave her a gentle smile and was not surprised when she turned away. What did surprise him was the weight of her head leaning onto his shoulder and her small hand slipping into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> First of all I would just like to say thank you for reading and your kudos! They mean the world to me! Especially seeing as I just got back to this story after a rather large hiatus. (This story originated on FF before AO3 was a thing so I just added it on here this Summer.) 
> 
> Sadly we have hit that point in the story and I have to say that next Chapter is going to be emotional. Literally sobbed writing it. So spend the next month emotionally preparing yourselves. 
> 
> But please keep it up with the kudos and feel free to leave comments! I love getting them and I always respond! Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Lily Potter!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The rumbling of the tracks connecting with the rails below them became the soundtrack of the ride as they sat huddled together, neither willing to speak. James’ arm remained around Lily’s shoulders, her hand collapsed in his other. As the sky began to show signs of daylight, James felt a weight lean back on his shoulder and glanced over to find that she had finally given in to sleep. He let out a sigh as he relaxed back into the bench, no longer on edge about her breaking at any moment. They were nearing London and he knew from that point on, this was going to be even more difficult for her. Especially with her sister and the Walrus around. 

Lily’s eyes were empty as her mother embraced her tightly the moment she passed through the barrier. James stood quietly beside her with their bags as they emerged from the train platform back into the Muggle world. Christine pulled back hoping to meet her daughter's gaze, but instead found her looking toward the exit. Her eyes turned to James who gave a gentle smile before setting down one of the bags to pull Christine into a short embrace. 

“She hasn’t cried or spoken since she heard.” He whispered into her ear and could feel her body stiffen as she looked back at her daughter. Her daughter who continued to zone off in the direction of the exit. “Just give her time. She will come around after it’s had time to set in.” They nodded to one another as Christine took a bag from James and began leading the way toward the car. James began to follow but stopped at Lily’s side, offering his hand. He expected her to seek comfort in him but was taken aback for a moment as she took his hand and looped his arm around her shoulder, linking her arm around his waist. As her eyes met his, he could read her hurt and see that this was what she needed. Without question, he tightened his arm around her shoulder and continued following Christine the remainder of the way to the car. Eventually he would give her the letter that was burning a hole in his pocket. But it had to be the right time. Mark told him that she had to be accepting of what had happened. She had to accept everything and cry. 

X

The corridors had calmed down for the evening by the time that Remus finally decided to emerge from the Prefects lounge. He had spent the majority of his evening after the game hiding from the chaos that he knew awaited him back in Gryffindor Tower. If it was a good enough party, then James or Lily would track him down and convince him to come back to enjoy it. But without word from either of them throughout the night, Remus could see it was a party worth missing. The cool night air sent chills through him as he strolled quietly through the corridors. Attempting to ignore the moon that was ever growing in the sky outside, shining back at him. The dread of the full moon rapidly approaching once more. 

“Moony?” Sounded behind Remus, startling him. He quickly turned and let out a sigh of relief as he took in the comforting face. Sirius moved his way down the corridor toward Remus, broom hanging over his shoulder as he sauntered along. “What’s with the broom, Pads?” He chuckled as he looked at the time, noting it was well past midnight. He wouldn’t put it past Sirius and James to attempt a prank at this hour in honor of their victory. “Needed to get past the girls stairwell in the dorms.” Sirius sighed, shifting the broom higher onto his shoulder. “Ah. Trying to spend the night in Hestia’s room?” Remus quipped, trying his hardest to mask his frustration. “I wish. But unfortunately I have to go be the bearer of bad news.” Remus was surprised as he watched the cocky smile fade from Sirius’ lips. His friend looked defeated as he continued along the corridor. 

“What bad news?” He asked cautiously as the boy turned to follow his friend back down the halls. “Lily’s dad passed last night. She and James are on the train back to London now.” Remus froze in place. He had wondered why neither of them has come to find him tonight. But now hearing the reason, broke his heart. “Did anyone know he was sick?” He finally sighed out as he caught back up to Sirius’ side. “Just James. I had some of an idea. She slipped up and mentioned it to her roommates our first night back. It’s why she slept in James bed that evening. But aside from that, Evans kept this one under lock and key.” He let out a huff as his brain continued to filter through scenarios of how he could tell the girls. “Poor Lily. He was her best friend.” Remus’ voice broke through Sirius’ thoughts. 

“Can you imagine actually getting on that well with your old man?” He finally chuffed out as they approached the Portrait. Remus couldn’t help but laugh as he attempted to think of the last time he had even seen his father. “Can’t even comprehend how to talk to my Dad, let alone be friends with him.” He chuckled back as the Fat Lady smiled down at him. “Kelpies.” Sirius beamed up at the lady, shooting her a quick wink before she opened the frame allowing the pair inside. “No one will ever be able to understand my terrible upbringing like you, Moony.” Sirius smiled as he slunk an arm around his friend's shoulder, pulling Remus tightly into his side. Not even comprehending the mess he was setting off in his friends mind. 

“Well…” Remus cleared his throat before stepping out from under Sirius’ arm and up onto the dormitory steps. “Then it’s a good thing we’re such good mates then.” He chuckled nervously before glancing back at him. “But Good luck with the girls. I’ll see you back in the dorm in a bit.” He quickly spoke before leaving Sirius at the base of the stairs, trying to calm his racing heart in the process. 

X

James arrived back at the Manor to find Dorea waiting just outside the fireplace. “Hullo Mum.” He sighed as he took in her solemn expression. She had been crying. Dorea Potter had always been a sympathetic crier. And with being there for Christine the day before, she clearly had cried quite a bit. Dorea immediately enveloped her son in a hug. Small sobs escaping her mouth. James held his mother close, his arms tightly wrapped around her back. “He isn’t suffering anymore. He’s finally at peace.” He whispered into his mother’s shoulder. Her grip loosened as she pulled back to look at him. “How is she?” 

James let out an exhausted sigh. “She’s not speaking. She won’t cry. Basically shut down like he told me she would.” A questioning look appeared over Dorea’s face. “He?” James smirked as he pulled his bag around to reach in. “Mark wrote me a letter before he passed. I’m not allowed to tell her and give her her own until after the funeral when she’s ready.” His hand emerged from the bag and pulled with it a piece of parchment that Dorea instantly took. Her eyes slowly scanned the letter, tears forming in her eyes as she took in the mans words of his own passing. But suddenly her eyes froze and grew large along with the smirk that pulled at her lips. “Future son in law? Did he…” She chuckled as she glanced between her son and the paper. “Give me his blessing? I’ve been trying to figure that one out myself.” James laughed, taking the parchment back from his mother. 

“But you two aren’t even a thing. You’re both in a relationship with other people aren’t you?” James' crooked grin appeared as he broke eye contact with his mother. “I ended things with Deirdre for good.” Dorea let out a sharp laugh before her hands flew up to cover her mouth. “Sorry.” He couldn’t help but laugh at his mother. “Don’t be. I’m not quite sure what I ever saw in her anyway.” Dorea smiled happily to hear her son was able to see that vile girl for who she truly was. “And Lily hates Crouch these days.” Dorea wasn’t surprised to hear a smart girl like Lily quickly acquired a distaste for a boy raised in the Ministry. “Lit every Daily Prophet aflame in the Great Hall wandless when that gossip article was published after their date.” 

She stared at him in awe. “Your father can’t even perform wandless magic!” James could only smile thinking about how the only thing that calmed her down that morning was being spoken to by himself and McGonagall. “She wants nothing to do with Junior. Ranted to me the moment she returned early from their date to Hogsmead. The bugger didn’t even have the decency to buy her lunch!” James growled thinking about that day again. Trying to ignore his greater hatred for the boy that had developed soon after. As he came back to reality and made eye contact with Dorea, he was slightly taken aback by the smile that met his glance. “What?” 

Dorea just smiled wider and shook her head. “Maybe he was right to give you his blessing after all.” A mischievous smile on her face. But before he could object, the fireplace erupted behind James, causing him to shift aside and allow his father through. Only it wasn’t his father, but a broken up looking Lily Evans with her arms curled around one of her textbooks. “Lils?” James reached out to touch her shoulder. “I can’t be in that house.” She whispered, clearly in too much pain to elaborate. “You can stay in one of our guest rooms dear.” Dorea chimed in, startling Lily. She hadn’t noticed her presence in the room. “Thank you.” She whispered, glancing toward Mrs. Potter. 

“No need for thanks, my sweet girl.” She smiled as she stepped forward and pulled Lily into a hug. James was worried she would push away, but Lily loosened her grip on her book and slid an arm around Dorea. “Marley?” A crack sounded in the room as the house elf appeared. “Yes Miss?” The elf smiled as she took in the sight of Lily’s arrival. “Would you please prepare the guest room beside James’ room for Lily?” Marley nodded and with a quick snap, vanished. “You’re family, my dear. You’re always welcome in our home.” Dorea whispered to Lily as she gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. 

“Now. Would anyone like a cuppah? I feel like we could all use a little pick me up.” She smiled at the kids before her, turning to leave for the kitchen. James took a step forward after his mother but stopped at Lily to slip his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get some tea, Lils.” He spoke before meeting her gaze. She met him with a soft nod before slipping her arm around his waist, the pair setting off for the kitchen.

  
  


X

  
  


The banging on the door caused the girls to jump slightly since no girl had that aggressive of a knock. As Celia opened the door, she was taken aback to find Sirius Black in a broom, hovering before her. “What in Merlin's beard are you up to?” She scoffed as she took in the sight before her. “I had something important to pass along but my owl is away. Can I come in before the stairwell realizes I’m cheating it’s charm?” Normally he would look smug about his achievement of beating a Castle charm, but the stern look on his face brought up a knot in Celia’s stomach and she stepped aside. The girls in the room screeched as Sirius flew in and settled in the middle of the space. 

“Black! What are you doing? Get out!” Marlene yelled as he cautiously touched down to the floor, grateful the charm didn’t reach into the dormitories. “Shut it McKinnon! This is important!” He snapped, causing the anger to leave her face. “What’s wrong, Sirius?” Mary quietly asked as she crawled to the foot of her bed. “Mark Evans passed away last night.” Shock spread over their faces as they all sputtered for something to say. Their faces quickly shifting to frustration as they all realized that they were once again, last to know and finding out from Sirius. “Where’s Lily?” Denise McLaggen asked, causing everyone to stare at her questionly. “I’ve lived with you lot for five years! You act like I don’t care! Well guess what? I bloody do! Now where is she, Black?” Denise snapped as the girls acknowledged that she made a fair argument. 

“She and James left for London as soon as they heard.” Curiosity drifted along their faces upon hearing his name. “The Potters will be attending the funeral. I never met Mark so Dorea told me to stay here and let James take care of Lily.” Sirius lied as the girls remained quiet for some time. Celia’s small voice broke the silence. “She told me once that her Dad was her Best Friend.” The other girls looked between Celia and Sirius. “That’s what Remus has told me too.I haven’t heard from James since they left after the game, but He told me he’d write once they were settled in back in London. So I’ll let you know when I do.” The girls let out a joint sigh as they looked at the empty four poster bed in the room. “Poor Lily…” Mary whispered. 

X

Dorea had gone to bed shortly after Mr. Potter returned home for the evening, leaving James to show Lily to her room. The pair approached the end of the hall where the two doors stood beside one another. James reached forward and turned the knob, allowing the door to Lily’s room to swing open. The room was similar to the set up of his own, but not as aggressive of color scheme as it sat in deep blues rather than the bright Scarlett of Gryffindor. “Marley put some night shirts in the wardrobe for you to use if you’d like.” He gestured to the large wardrobe across from the bed. “The loo is right through the door back there. Marley made sure everything is available for you to use if you need it.” James smiled as he turned back to her. 

“Marley really likes you so you are going to be spoiled rotten by her and mum.” He glanced over hoping for some reaction, but Lily’s expression still hasn’t changed from earlier. Her eyes were emotionless. Her facial expressions showing no signs of life. James was worried. How long would she stay like this? Would she eventually cry? When would he be able to give her the letter? He quietly rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m just next door if you need me.” He whispered before allowing his hand to drop and moved quietly into the adjacent room. He glanced back as he was a few steps away, seeing her move toward her bed to look at the woodwork of the frame.

_ At least she was moving about now? _ Was all he could think in his mind as James slid his shirt over his head and fell back on his bed, sliding his hand under the pillow to feel the cool metal he had asked Marley to hide here earlier. “Padfoot!” He whispered, pulling out the small mirror. “Damn it Prongs! What took you so long? How is she?” Sirius' voice cut through before his image appeared in the glass. “She’s in the room beside mine for the night. Barely talking to anyone.” James sighed glancing back at his door to see she had sat down on the bed now, still clutching her textbook on Magical Creatures. “How about you? You alright, Prongsy?” Sirius’ concerned voice broke through James’ thoughts. “I’m ok. I just don’t like seeing her like this.” He sighed glancing back down to see that for once, Sirius was being sincere and not mocking him. 

“I told the girls this morning. They were confused at first to hear you went but they just want to know she’s ok. They know how much her dad meant to her.” James could just imagine the outrage of the girls learning from Sirius of all people that their best friend's father had passed. He wondered who ended up being the voice of reason to pull them out of their tantrums. “Who pulled them out of their pity party?” James jumped as Lily’s voice sounded in front of him. “Merlin Red!” He sighed as he reached out a free hand to her. “What was that, Prongs?” 

“It’s just me, Sirius.” Her voice was quiet as she came into the image beside James. “Lily! There’s my girl! To answer your question is going to shock you… but McLaggen actually shut them all up. Brought your whole room to silence. It was beautifully done.” Both Lily and James were surprised to hear that out of anyone, it was her. “Hold on… how in bloody hell did you get in my dormitory?” A devilish smirk appeared on Sirius' face. “Great to see you both are doing so well! Ok? Bye!” He quickly vanished from the image only leaving the reflection of Lily and James staring back at themselves. “He won’t tell a prefect his secrets. I’ll ask when you aren’t around.” James smiled at her nervously. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked looking over for some form of reaction. He only received a small shake of the head for no. He watched her linger for a moment as she fidgeted with the corner of the book in her hands. James slowly began to remember that look from months before. “Would you like to stay in here tonight, Lils?” For the first time today, her eyes met his with visible emotion. They looked as if they were pleading with him as her head gave a slow nod. James shifted up towards the pillows, moving one over for her as she set down the textbook on his table and quickly curled up in bed against his chest. His arms naturally slid around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. His chin resting on the top of her head as they both settled in to sleep.

X

_ Mark Evans _

_ November 14, 1975 _

_ Loving Father, Husband and Friend _

Lily couldn’t help but sigh as she took in the engraved stone before her. The rest of the crowd had shifted back to the cars as she remained behind. “You would have wanted more.” She whispered as she knelt down onto the pile of fresh dirt waiting to fill in the large hole beside her. “If I could have, I would have given you a proper Wizards burial. You would have loved the Magic.” A lone tear slid down her face as she pulled up a handful of the soil, letting it slip slowly from her hand as she looked in at the wooden casket below. “I wish I could have done more, Dad.” In her mind, he deserved the most grand event to see him from this world. But Muggles were always dark and glum. They mourned rather than celebrated. Another tear slid down her cheek as she turned back to the granite beside her. “I’m going to miss you, Old man.” Lily choked out as her fingers slid over the engraved words, suddenly noticing the sound of crumbling. As she looked to the side of her fathers name, she couldn’t help but sob out a laugh as a deck of cards began to push itself into the granite. 

“That seems more fitting for you, Mark.” James’ voice sounded behind her as she glanced back to find his wand out and hidden in front of him. “Needed to send him off with just a bit of magic. Wouldn’t have been right without it.” He was hoping that is was the right thing to do as he saw her alone, on the ground by his grave. The man adored the his daughter lived in and it wouldn’t have been right to not send him off in some magical way. They both remained silent as Lily pushed herself up from the ground and brushed off her knees. She took a few steps until she was at his side and before he could react, James felt the wind knocked out of him as Lily crashed herself in him. Enveloping him in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you, James.” She cried into his chest, her shoulders shaking in sobs as his arms slid around her back, pulling her closer to him. “Anything for you, Lily.” He whispered before placing a kiss into her hair. “There’s a lot of Muggles around though. Aren't you going to get into trouble?” She sighed into his chest before glancing up to meet his eyes. “I’m sure Ol’ Charlus will be able to explain my way out of this one. I didn’t know him long, but your Dad was the most incredible Muggle I ever met. He deserved something like this. ” He sighed out as she pulled away from him. “He liked you too.” She laughed lightly wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Which is funny because my Dad usually hated my guy friends.” James couldn’t help but smile as he thought back to his few interactions with Mark and how civil they had all been from the very beginning. 

As the pair stood together, James watched Lily wipe another tear from her cheek and realized it was time. “He asked me to give you something.” He was finally able to whisper out. Lily’s eyes immediately shooting up to find his. Her face filled with hurt and confusion. “He said to wait until the funeral was over and…” James reached out to brush away a lone tear that began to slip down her cheek. “And after you’d finally cried.” His hand slid down to his pocket and slipped out the thick envelope. “When did you get this?” He could hear the pain in her voice as her fingers touched the parchment in his hand. “I found an owl waiting in my dorm after the Quidditch match. I was already packing before McGonagall sent for me. I didn’t want you going alone. I wanted to make sure I was here for you.” James coughed out slightly as he felt the emotion of his own letter from before, inching back into his mind. 

“I’ll be right over here when you’re done.” His voice rang through her ears as she stared at the envelope in her hand. “Thank you, James.” Was all she could muster as she turned from his side and moved back to her fathers. Her fingers shook as she fumbled with the seal, tearing away the excess parchment as best she could. From the first word, Lily struggled to read as her eyes welled with tears. She couldn’t bring herself to read it. If she read this, then it was truly the end. If she read this, her best friend was forever gone. Lily felt her legs give way under her as she collapsed to the ground in tears. Choking back sobs as quietly as she could. 

It wasn’t long until the warmth of a pair of arms found their way around her shoulders, pulling her back to rest against them. “I can’t do it!” She sobbed out as her hands shook before her. The soft shushing began to lull her as James pulled her into his chest, sliding the papers from her hands. “Do you want me to read it to you?” He whisper as she watched the paper shift to his hands. “But even if you do it, he’ll still be… still be…” The tears began to spill out once more as she turned to hide her face in James’ chest. “He’ll never be gone, Lily. You know that with every magic trick you do, your Dad is right there with you, cheering you on.” He chuckled into her hair. He couldn’t tell if the shake to her shoulder was from crying or laughter, but he tightened his grip around her, holding her as close as he could. 

“Read it… please.” She whispered out without moving from her spot against his chest. “Of course.” James nodded before resting his chin atop her head, unfolding the papers in his hand. 

“ _ Hey Red. _ ” 

James started as he took in the familiar handwriting, feeling Lily sob lightly against him. 

“ _ I know this is one of the hardest things I have ever put you through. I’m so sorry for all of this! If I had any way to change it I would in a heartbeat! But I have specific instructions that this letter not come to you until after my funeral. Knowing James, he followed these directions perfectly.” _

__ James chuckled as he felt her shift to nudge him slightly. “Keep reading, you Prat.” She laughed lightly before tapping the paper before them. “Sorry. Where was I?” James cleared his throat before scanning through the text again to find where he’d left off. 

_ “I know we didn’t get the Goodbye you wanted. No one ever wants to say goodbye. But in the almost Seventeen years we have shared together, I can honestly say that I am the luckiest man ever and I am so thankful that you are my daughter. I was never once worried about you! You’ve always been my tough girl! Whether it was the kids who tried to bully you, (I still can’t see William Bartley without chuckling that his nose looks that way because of you.)” _

James paused as Lily began to giggle against him. “What did you do to that kid's nose?” He whispered mischievously into her ear, noting the shiver that went through her as she shook against him. “I broke his nose because he made fun of my hair when I was nine. Never healed properly.” He could hear the smugness in her voice as he looked back at the note. “Brutal with or without a wand. Damn Evans.” He chuckled seeing her turn to glare up at him. “Keep reading or you’ll see for yourself.” She quipped as his crooked grin shone down at her. “Fine! Fine!” His grip around her shoulder tightening.

“ _ You were always strong even with Petunia’s stupid jealousy, or the fact that you are literally a Witch! My sweet girl, you had to adapt to an entirely new lifestyle! An entirely new world all on your own! I always knew you would be my brave and strong girl! Even now as you read this, you’re probably being stubborn trying not to cry. My sweet Lily Flower! It is perfectly alright to cry! I know you hate it! But sometimes it just shows that Magic or not, we’re all human and have emotions.”  _

James could feel her shoulders begin to shake again against him. 

“ _ This unfortunately, is just part of life that you had to deal with early on unlike your friends. Don’t let this change who you are, Red! Never stop being my strong, talented, Brainy little Witch! Ever! Our memories together will never fade from your mind as the years go on, and someday you are going to have a family of your very own! One you can tell all about their Grandpa and how even though he was a Muggle, he could do a few magic tricks himself!  _

_ But please always remember, Red. That just because I am no longer there for you, I will always be there for you in your heart and in your mind. Or if you somehow use your magic to bring me back as a ghost, that would be pretty perfect too! (I’m just kidding. I read all about ghosts and how they’re created in your history books. But I think I’d still make a rather fun one, don’t you?”  _

Lily began to giggle again as she pushed back to look at James. “Could you imagine if he ever met Peeves?” The pair began to laugh together as she cuddled back into his chest. “Nothing would ever get done at Hogwarts ever again if they were a team.” She smiled thinking of her trouble maker of a father. “You ready for the last bit? It’s almost over.” James sighed as her laughter began to ease. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lily finally mumbled out as another tear rolled down her cheek once more. 

“ _ Please don’t let this bring you down my sweet girl. Thank you for always being the best Daughter I could have ever asked for! It has been an absolute blessing and privilege to be your father all of these years! You truly are one of a kind! I love you, Red!  _

_ Keep making me proud so I can brag about you in the afterlife.  _

_ I love you. Forever and always.  _

_ Dad” _

James choked out as he read the last words. He could feel the tears poking at the corners of his own eyes as he folded the papers closed once more. The pair sat curled up together in silence as they continued to look over Mark Evans’ grave. It had been brought up for months as a possibility of happening, but now that they were here, James felt the pain in his own heart as well. Mark Evans was a great man, who was the father of one of the greatest Witches he ever knew, and the world was at a great loss without his bright smile and magic tricks. 

“I don’t remember having that engraved.” Christine’s voice broke the pair from their thoughts as she stepped up beside them. “It needed a touch of magic.” James smiled up at Christine who had come to check on her daughter. “It’s what Dad would have wanted.” Lily spoke, causing Christine to jump. Her daughter had barely spoken in days to anyone but James. It was good to hear her voice again. “There is a small gathering at the house. James you’re more than welcome to attend. Your mother said she would stop by later.” Christine nodded before leaving the pair to return to the small group still gathered by the cars. 

“You ready, Red?” He hadn’t realized it until the words had already left his lips, but he wished he could have taken it back. Of all the nicknames he had for her and he chose Marks.  _ Stupid James! Just plain stupid!  _ He cursed in his mind. But a moment later, he felt her head lightly nod against him before she began to push herself up. Lily gave her legs another brushing off before reaching out her hand to him. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Her smile was faint as she looked down at him. His hand quickly collapsed hers as he rose up from the ground as well. Surprised that her grip shifted to interlace her fingers with his own as he stood firmly on two feet.

“Thank you, James. For everything.” She sighed before turning toward the few remaining cars, pulling him along with her as they moved to join her mother. 

  
  



End file.
